


The One

by Apollos_Meatballs



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Character Development, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eric is in love, F/M, Friendship, Love Confessions, Major Original Character(s), Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Post-Divergent, Revolution, Self Confidence Issues, Team as Family, True Love, caleb is not a prick in this, ex-friends to Lovers, i hate canon Caleb so I tried to fix him in here, no beta we die like the prior fam, teenagers in love, teens fighting against the government and rebel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 112,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_Meatballs/pseuds/Apollos_Meatballs
Summary: Angela Anderson, the girl who is considered to be the successor of Jeanine Matthews one day. She had every quality for the job, and the desire too, everyone already knew what her destiny would be. She did too, until she stepped on the platform during the Choosing Ceremony and then everything changed. She was sure she was Erudite, her home was Erudite and that everyone expected her to be Erudite. That step she took to the platform made her question everything, was she 100% sure of it, as she always were before? Will she choose the life that has been chosen for her or will she write her own destiny by her own choices? Isn't it Faction before Blood always?AU I A year has passed since Tris's initiation. The attack on Abnegation never happened so she continued living with Four meanwhile working at the control center. Abnegation is still the government, Erudite is still doing their propaganda and Divergents are still a threat.
Relationships: Eric (Divergent)/Original Female Character(s), Four | Tobias Eaton/Tris Prior, Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for clicking on my story, it means a lot- truly. This is the first proper fanfiction I have ever finished and I am very proud of it. It is important to mention that English is not my first language and although I'm fluent there still might be a few mistakes along with the book so I apologize in advance :) Last but not least, please don't afraid to comment and tell me about your opinions about the story, I'd love to hear all of them!

I stared at the screen, confused. I took off my glasses and put them down as I sighed heavily. I was working on a project for school, it was ahead of my grade but everyone was used to me being ahead.

"Easy there,"

I almost fell off my chair with the voice. I was so concentrated on the screen that I didn't hear him coming. It was one of my instructors. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you, I was working on this," I mumbled in defeat. I didn't like failing and I felt like a dummy as I admitted it.

He laughed. "I know, I can clearly see it Angela, but it seems like something's bothering you. May I ask what it is?" he asked me and instead of answering I glanced at the chair behind me. He sat next to me and looked at to screen.

"When I did the calculations everything seemed normal, I even did a prototype, but somehow during the progress, it exploded." He nodded, reading the results. "I think I found the mistake, here," he said and opened a file. " Here, I think you have missed the 0 there, and the result changed. You should correct it," he said while changing my stupid mistake. "and apply the change to the prototype," before he could finish, a sound behind us came along. We both turned around to see that my robot prototype was working. "It's working," I exclaimed happily. "Yes, it was just a little mistake, anyone can make mistakes."

I smiled at him and turned off the prototype. As I put the pieces away in a box I already knew I was gonna pass with the highest mark, as I always did. "Thank you so much, Ethan," I said. We would call our teachers by their names because in Erudite we didn't believe in respect because of age but respect because of intelligence. And being a teacher, well, it wasn't seen highly in our faction.

"It's okay, but now you should go to sleep. Tomorrow is the big day. The Dauntless will be coming." he said.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him. "For what?" He shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure, but we are making a new project on human durability. You know, they will fight and kick each other while we'll be testing their vital values. Actually, Mrs.Matthews sent me here for this. She wants you to be a part of it since you'll be leading these experiments in the future. " he explained.

I nodded. "Okay, thank you for letting me know and helping me out. Let me know if I can help you with anything." I said before going out with the box. I couldn't contain my happiness and excitement anymore. I tried to look okay before Ethan but when I was far enough I jumped in victory.

•••

When I arrived home, my parents had already dined. "Sorry," I said, entering. "I was working on my prototype." They both smiled at me proudly. Everyone always exalted me and they weren't complaining. "Dad," I said as I sat in front of him. "Do you know anything about the project tomorrow?"

He worked with Jeanine Matthews, where I too will be working in the future, and he always knew the information about the projects. "Yes, we will be testing to see how long can a human body resist under determined circumstances, how strong we are when the body is pushed to its limits. You will see it tomorrow."

Then she turned to my mom. "Mrs.Matthews wants her in the project. Do you know how good is this? How lucky we are?" he exclaimed happily to mom.

My mom smiled at me. "I'm so proud of you honey" she hugged me. I loved this, I loved making them smile. That's why I wasn't worrying at all for the Choosing Ceremony. I knew where I belonged to. Here, in Erudite.

***

In the morning I woke up early. I was excited to see the project plus the Dauntless. Three years ago, my parents' best friend's son transferred to Dauntless. I always told myself that we weren't very close but deep down I knew the truth, we spent too much time together and some, interesting things happened between us. Although he was older than me I tutored him, that's where we began our friendship if we can even call it that. I was sad that he transferred. Even devastated, for a while, even though it took me long to admit.

When I entered the kitchen my parents were already awake and ready. "Angela, get ready. We need to leave," my father said. I nodded and went to my room. I wore my best clothes to impress Jeanine.

My dad smiled when he saw me. "That's my daughter." I smiled and watched him take his files. They hadn't told me anything about which Dauntless members were coming. Secretly, I knew I wanted to see him. Very much. Even though it had been years I wanted to know how he ended up.

As we went to where the experiment could take place my heart was beating faster with every step I took. I was joining a top-level experiment with the Jeanine Matthews herself, plus I might be seeing him as well. It was a turning point.

We were smiling to everyone we saw, but when we entered the lab, my heart was beating so fast that I was afraid it'd leave my chest. We walked towards Jeanine who was standing next to the main screen, logging in the information. When she saw us she smiled. "Angela, I'm glad you came." she kindly said.

"Thank you for letting me participate, Mrs.Matthews I'm really excited." She smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Of course, you deserve it. Besides, I thought it'd be good for you to familiarize yourself with your future surroundings," she said. I nodded. "I promise I will not let you down,"

"Okay, I want you to work with Caleb. He will tell you what to do. You two will be in charge of preparing the subjects and watching their vital functions." I nodded and walked next to Caleb, who was standing in front of those big screens. "Hey," I said. He smiled at me. "I heard you were coming. Congrats. It must be so exciting for you." I smiled back. "You have no idea," I said as I looked at the screen. "Don't be nervous, I'm sure you'll ace it," he said.

"Okay, you probably know how to do it, but the heart beating will appear here, brain functions will be here. Muscles and nerves will be here and also show the damages." I nodded. He then showed me the cables. "You put the red ones to head, the blue ones to the chest and yellow ones to the hands." I nodded again and we started to talk about the project and how lucky I was.

"Hello, stranger". We turned back as we heard the voice behind us. "Beatrice" Caleb whispered then hugged the girl who talked. She must have been his sister because on their Ceremony I heard one of Abnegation's Council's both children transferred into other factions. And I knew Caleb's last name was Prior, the same as Andrew Prior whom was one of the council.

Leave them alone, I told myself and walked away. When I left the room, I saw a bunch of people wearing black clothes. That meant that they were Dauntless. I immediately scanned their faces, looking for him but no, none of the males looked remotely close to him, he hadn't come. Maybe he didn't want to come back to here.

I knew the project would start in ten minutes so I walked to the little room in the right corridor, to get some coffee. Sometimes the experiments here got so intense so we had a little break room, especially in the biggest labs like this one, to keep us stimulated.

The room was empty, which meant I wouldn't have to wait on the line for coffee. While the machine was preparing my coffee I said the cables out loud as it was my regular method to memorize. "Red to head, yellow to hand, blue to the chest, red to head, yellow to hand, blue to the chest, red to -- "

I was interrupted by the voice I heard. I could recognize it anywhere. "The same method, even after all these years." I turned around, expecting to greet a familiar face. But instead, my eyes met a completely different person. Tattoos, piercings, different hair. "Don't be so surprised, you didn't expect me to stay the same now, did you?" he said. I was beyond shocked to see him like this but I knew I had to play it cool and I shrugged.

"I didn't, but, I knew you'd come," I said. His gaze was intense as his eyes scanned me from the top to the bottom. Then he shrugged back. "I knew you'd be a part of it," he said nonchalantly.

For a while, we just stared at each other, until I broke the silence by giggling and going up to him, and I hugged him. I didn't know what came over me, but after three years of not seeing him or hearing from him, I wanted a hug. We were friends before and I cared about him. Him having those muscles now made it harder for me to hug him, but I eventually did it.

I felt him tapping on my back.

Normally, I knew this was something I would never have done but right now I didn't think. I was acting by my body rather than my brain. I stepped back after it became awkward. "So, uhm, how is everything going?" he asked. I shrugged. "Not much has changed, at first your parents were angry and thought you disappointed them, but they eventually got around." He nodded. It seemed like he wasn't caring about them. "What about you, still a genius?"

I laughed. "Well, why else would I be here? I am not an initiate but here I am, a part of a top-level experiment ran by the Jeanine Matthews. They think I could be the new leader when Jeanine goes, "I exclaimed. He slowly nodded and narrowed his eyes as he looked down to me. "That is if you choose Erudite."

I furrowed my eyebrows with his response.. "What do you mean Eric? Of course, I will choose Erudite, I belong here." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Do you really now?" He smirked as if he was told a joke.

His words were left hanging in the air, as he turned around to leave. But before it was too late I opened the door and said his name. "Eric, wait!" But it didn't work, he didn't turn around and walked to other Dauntless members. I stood there for a minute to clear my head on what he said. I knew that I couldn't begin the experiment with a confused head, I needed to be my best.

I got out of my trance with the sound of the coffee machine, informing me that my coffee was ready. I quickly grabbed it and went back to the lab where everyone else was. I sighed looking over at him, talking with other people, not even glancing at me. I needed to talk to him, and ask what he meant. I groaned internally as I remembered how he always did this. He always confused me with his words and actions. And I didn't like not knowing the answers.

I couldn't belong to another faction now, could I? With all the Erudite abilities I have and the success I have, I must be Erudite. For my whole life, I never pictured myself in any other faction, I belonged to Erudite. Or so I thought.

I sighed in frustration. This would all resolve when I dig Eric's words and I had to talk to him to figure out, and luckily he would have to talk to me anyway during the preparation progress. So I gave Eric a cold look and walked towards Caleb. "I am ready."


	2. One

After Jeanine made two random Dauntless members sit in the chairs, Caleb and I walked towards them with the cables in our hands. First I took the red one and placed it on her head. She already took off her shirt, so I put the blue ones on her heart. Finally, I put the yellow one on her hand vessel. "You can put your shirt on now," I said and walked towards the screen. I entered her information and opened the window showing her vital functions. At the moment, her heart was beating and the image of her brain image looked normal.

Caleb and I both nodded at Jeanine, to notify her that we were ready and she started the experiment. The girl and boy stood up and started to fight. Like, a real fight. First, he punched the girl on her chin, and he hit her womb. He was about to kick her but she turned around and punched him in the ribs. He was breathless for a moment, and she took advantage of it, hitting his leg from behind. As she did so, a red window popped up in Caleb's screen. "Bruised leg," it said. The guy caught her foot and pulled it. She fell, and the same red window appeared on my screen. "Bruised leg" along with other information on her vitals.

For the following next minutes, their fight was stable. They hit each other a couple of times, but the functions were normal. "That's enough". As they heard Jeanine's voice, they stopped and sat back on their chairs for the cables to be removed. They laughed and discussed their moves as Caleb and I worked.

So that was it? They beat each other and act like nothing happened? That was it?

When we were done Caleb turned to both of them. "If you want you can go to the infirmary, now," As they stood up, and the next two were sitting, I made eye contact with Eric. He was already looking at me with the same cold gaze. I sighed and turned my back to him.

After 6 members and 3 more fights, Jeanine announced a break. While Caleb walked towards his sister, my dad approached me. "You were really good honey, I'm so proud of you," he said. I could hear the pride he had just by his voice of tone. I smiled. "Thanks, dad."

Then I saw Jeanine coming here, and I took a deep breath. "You really did a good job, I knew I hadn't made a mistake I feel that we will accomplish many things together," she said. My dad smiled proudly. Before any of us could continue someone called to her.

"Jeanine?"Someone asked and we all turned to face the guy in black. "Jackson, come here, please," Jeanine said politely."Aaron, Angela, this is Jackson, one of the reasons that we are here, doing this project." Suddenly, I saw him as a really important person. He's one of the reasons I'm here, making my family more proud. "Hello," he said. Then we shook hands. As we were talking, a guy approached us. "Aaron, Jeanine, could you please come for a second?"

I was left alone with Jackson. I wondered how old he is. He didn't look that old but also not as young as I am. I was intrigued by him, given what Jeanine just said. "So, Angela, I have a feeling that we will see each other a lot," he said along with a smirk. I nodded.

" Well, if Mrs.Matthews puts me on the other projects too," I said. He smiled. "Of course she would. I'm sure she wouldn't like to miss a chance like this. "he added. I laughed. "Thanks." He leaned onto the wall. "Can you help me figure out something?" he asked. "Sure, I mean, if it's something I know--" he interrupted me. "Oh, I'm sure you know it," he said with a grin. I laughed again and looked at him questioningly.

"I was wondering how can you manage to be smart and incredibly beautiful at the same time?" he asked me and as he was saying it he grabbed a strand of my hair, which had gone out of my bun. I could feel that I was blushing. I smiled and glanced away from his eyes. "I-", I started to talk, but couldn't finish my sentence. "You're cute," he said. Now he was just making it worse. "So I'm cute, beautiful and genius?" I shot back. He nodded. "Yes," he answered and I smiled in response.

We broke our eye contact with the sound of a cough. It was Eric. I could see in his eyes that he was angry. "Jackson," he said, almost as if he was spitting. "Break's over," he added sternly. Jackson nodded than turned to me. "I guess I'll see you later," he said and winked. I smiled until I saw Eric's cold glare. I rolled my eyes at him and went to my old place. I opened the system again and waited for Caleb to do the same.

When I turned around to see who the next Dauntless members were, I didn't expect to see Eric and Jackson. Also, Eric was sitting by my side. He already took off his shirt and he was looking at me. Same for Jackson. Except Jackson was winking at me and Eric was glaring at him. I couldn't help but blush as I made my way over to Eric.

First I put the red one to his head but then I put the yellow one on his hand first because whenever my hand goes close to his chest my heart started to beat faster. Then after a deep breath, I quickly put the blue one. I walked to the screen before Caleb, but I could sense that deep down Eric was enjoying himself, especially after my misery.

Their fight didn't exactly start as I imagined. Jackson didn't even had a chance. The second Jeanine said that they could start Eric punched him so hard that it made him lose his balance temporarily. After a few strong punches Jackson fell. Eric sat on him and continued punching.

Meanwhile, lots of red windows popped in Caleb's screen. Eric was beating him so fast that Jackson didn't even have a chance to fight back. Caleb quickly walked to Jeanine and told her the changes in his life functions. But I could hear Jeanine refusing to stop. "The aim of this experiment is to test the limits," Jeanine said in a cold voice.

Then Eric grabbed Jackson's head and started to hit the ground. Again and again. I gulped, watching it. He had completely changed. The Eric I knew, well he sure was mean and rude but this? This wasn't like the guy I knew.

I heard Caleb shouting. "Stop him, we are losing him." I turned to the screen to see the functions. Jackson's brain's heat chart changed and there were so many bruises and broken bones. The screen was covered with red pop-up warnings.

It was barbaric. That was the word. Beating someone to death. Caleb's sister and another guy practically ran to try to stop and get Eric. My dad and Carl took Jackson and carried him to the infirmary.

It was awkward as Eric came back to chair and ripped the cables from his body and threw them. Jeanine was talking to some people and everyone from Dauntless seemed like they were used to it, they were just looking at us.

The bad thing was, I didn't realize I was enjoying it until Eric punched a guy trying to take him away and looked at me with the blood on his face. I took a deep breath and turned around. I shut down the system. I'm was pretty sure no one wanted to continue after this. Jeanine announced that everyone could go, and I had to stop myself from running to get out of there.

To be honest, I didn't exactly know what I was running from. I got into the elevator but unfortunately, someone stepped in it, at the last minute. When I looked at his face, I took a deep breath. Of course, it had to be Eric.

"I assume you liked the show." I looked at him with a disgusted look on my face. "What show Eric? That's wasn't a show, it was a beat down," He rolled his eyes. "You and your smart talk. You act as you know and understand everything. Well, bad news glasses, you don't get to understand everything. " I looked away from him angrily.

Anywhere but him. I just couldn't believe that it was him. He changed so much in so little time. The guy I used to study with is now beating people to death. And the most terrifying thing is; I can't deny the fact that deep down, I admired him, somehow.


	3. Two

When my dad came home, he was as shocked and tired as I was. "Mrs.Matthews decided to slow things down a bit. We have a lot to think of right now. The ceremony is coming up and we need to plan the initiation progress. I'm sure that even though you will be an initiate, she would like you to be there. " he said as he took off his glasses. I nodded then I went to my room.

I was so tired, mentally. Eric just frustrated me so much. Is it that easy for a faction to change a person so drastically? I shook my head and took a science book. Maybe if I concentrate on school and something I'm good at I'll be able to stop thinking about today.

After a while, I decided that I just couldn't focus. This was the first time that I couldn't make a calculation properly, my mind was elsewhere. I looked out of my window. It was only the afternoon. My parents probably wouldn't mind if I walked around a little. I wore some comfy clothes than the usually accepted wear then went to the living room. "Hey, I'll take a walk around the compound to get some fresh air, I'll be home by dinner," I said then left before they could answer. Maybe I could find Caitlin or Olivia. Caitlin was my cousin and Olivia was her best friend, meaning three of us were almost always together.

After a while, I gave up on looking for them. They were probably tired because of today's exam. Since I was excused today to participate in the experiment ı had taken it earlier. To me, it was pretty easy. Well, it was to most of my peers. But you know, when in less than a week you have to make a choice that affects your entire life, you might get stressed.

I took a deep breath and went to the cafeteria. I saw Caleb there. He was sitting alone so I sat next to him. "Hey," I said. He smiled and I smiled in return. "What are you working on?" I asked. He shrugged. "Just research about a project I'm on. About physics," he said. I nodded. "I was just, you know, a bit confused after today. I was walking around to clear my head, I looked for my friends but I couldn't. Then I spotted you, I hope I'm not bothering you," I explained myself before he asked.

"That's nice, I could use some company. Especially a brain like yours," he said and I smiled again. "Fine, show me," I said as I rolled my eyes. He gave me a smirk as he showed me the problem. I needed a few seconds to solve the problem in my head. "Okay, here's the mistake you've made." I murmured as I took the pencil from his hand and solved the problem quickly. He smiled looking at the solution and me. "Thank you,"

"So," he said while closing his book. "In a few days, you will choose your faction," he added. I nodded. "Yeah, any suggestions?" I asked him. "Well, I said the same thing to my sister and now I'm going to tell you. When you choose your faction you have to think about your family, but also you need to think about yourself" he said.

"That's what you did? Right?"I asked him and he nodded. "Yes, I mean I always fit in Abnegation, I did what did they told me but deeply I knew I belonged here, in Erudite. I use to always hid my books. I knew leaving would hurt my family but I also needed to do the best thing for me. You get to choose the life you want to live in. No one else."

I bit my lip. "I know my result will be Erudite, but what if it isn't? Everyone expects me to be the new leader, and well, me too, sometimes, but what if I'm not capable of that? What if my result is something else and I choose here anyway and, I don't want to go to Factionless." I covered my face with my hands. I felt his hands on my shoulder. "Well, I doubt you'd go to Factionless if you stay here, I mean c'mon, you're practically a mini Janine Matthews and I don't know if it will comfort you but, if you go to Dauntless my sister will help you. And if you go to Abnegation my parents and probably everyone else will help you. But I can assure you that wherever you go, you won't be alone." I stayed silent for a while.

"Sister, huh?" I asked. He smirked. "Yes, and I heard you have one too, they can be a pain in the ass sometimes." We laughed at that. " Yeah, well. Truer words have never been spoken." We smiled at each other. "Thank you," My eyes glanced at the clock. "I should probably go, see you later," I said and left.

I was terrified that my result wouldn't be Erudite. All my life I've lived with knowledge, and I didn't think I could survive in another faction. I didn't have anything against Abnegation like the rest of the Erudite, but I was selfish. To be popular and to be loved could only exist by the lack of selflessness. I loved being happy but I knew about the serum on their food and drinks, my father told me about it, so I didn't want to be fake happy.

I could live without a lie but I will not tell my whole secrets in front of an entire faction. As for Dauntless, well, after what happened to Eric, I don't think I could live like that too. Tattoos might be nice but definitely, I'm not capable of beating someone, especially someone I know to death.

So it leads me to one choice. My home. Erudite.

***

The next morning started out normal. I wore my school uniforms, had my breakfast and went to school. On my way there, I found Caitlin. She smiled when she saw me. "Great, you're here." I nodded. "Troy told me you came to our house. There's something I need to tell you." She said as she grabbed my arm and started to walk. "Oh, I'm surprised that jerk told you, he usually doesn't do anything for me," I said and she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, I guess my dick of a brother felt like doing something nice, anyway, GUESS who just asked me out yesterday?"

Okay, that was one of the things I wasn't good at. I couldn't guess. I mean in lessons and stuff yes my guesses are great but in girly things like this, nope. " I don't know, Chris? " I asked and she rolled her eyes. "How can you be so clever and dumb at the same time? Huh?" She exclaimed causing us to laugh. "Anyway, tell me who the lucky guy is," I said excitedly. But suddenly Olivia appeared. "Caitlin, I can't believe you went out with Joey!" Caitlin smiled. "I know, I still can't believe it either!"

When we entered the school, Joey suddenly came and kissed Caitlin on her cheek. Caitlin was blushing as Olivia and I giggled. "Angela Anderson, if I'm correct?" Joey asked me. I nodded. "Hello," I said. "Wow," he said. "I heard you joined an experiment yesterday with Mrs.Matthews herself," he said and I nodded again. "Yes, I hope she'll call me to the other parts of the experiment too, "I answered.

I could feel Caitlin and Olivia looking at me confusingly. "You worked with Jeanine Matthews?!" Olivia exclaimed. I nodded, again. "Yeah, it was great. That's why I didn't come to school yesterday. There were even some people that came from Dauntless for it, you guys, it was amazing, I wish you could have been there." I said happily.

By the end of the first lesson, almost everyone had heard about me and working with Jeanine, and they were talking about how lucky I am. At lunch, everyone stood by our table and wanted me to explain what happened yesterday. I liked the reputation. People needed to learn about this because I would be the new Jeanine in time.

However, for the whole day as I was talking about how good yesterday was, what we talked about with Jeanine and explaining the process, in my brain, in the back, I could see the new Eric, looking at me with his cold looks and asking me whether would I choose Erudite.


	4. Three

Angela? "A woman from Abnegation softly asked me. I nodded then she pointed to the chair "Come, sit here, "she said.I realized I was standing in front of the door, looking at myself in the mirror. I walked to the chair, while she stood next to a screen and I looked at her. She gave me a glass. " Drink this. ".I drank it quickly, trying to avoid the taste. I didn't know what the taste of it was, but from the look of it, I could tell it wasn't nice. I didn't even have the chance to cringe from the taste because the simulation started immediately.

I was in the lab, in the experiment day, watching Eric beat Jackson. Before I knew what I was doing I run to the two men and punched Eric with all of my power to get his attention. When he looked at me with his angry look, I punched him again. Suddenly, before I could comprehend what was happening, the lab disappeared and I was in our living room. My parents were sitting and I was standing in front of them. "Aaron, can you believe our daughter was chosen to be the new Erudite leader? ".My dad exclaimed happily as he looked at my mom. I furrowed my brows. I was the leader Erudite, but did I really wanted that?. " No ! ". " I don't want it! " I screamed then ran to the door. I stepped outside and found myself in a room full of mirrors.

Two bowls were placed in front of me. In one of them, there was a knife, in the other one, there was meat. " Choose ".I heard a voice speak. I didn't even wonder where the voice came from just focused on my thoughts. Think, I said to myself.

Meat could certainly buy me some time, but I definitely didn't know what I was about to face, so the best way to protect myself would be with a knife. Once I grabbed the knife the bowls disappeared. I turn around to see what I will be facing. But instead, I saw a puppy. With a ribbon on its head. I kneeled to pet the dog but it turned into a wolf as soon as I got close to it. It started running towards me. All I can remember before waking up is pointing the knife towards the wolf and feeling it cut the wolf.

I wake up, taking a deep breath. I felt the woman's hand on my shoulder. " I should say I'm really surprised. "She said neutrally. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why?" I asked. She pointed the screen with her eyes." Your result, " I interrupted her. " It's not divergent, is it? "

She laughed. " No dear, but I don't think it's what you want, "she said. I gulped. Could it be anything else but Erudite? " You know, you can choose any faction you want, " she added. I got angry as she kept on babbling but not telling me my result. " Your result is Dauntless. "

***

The next morning, my mom entered my room with a big smile on her face. I turned to her to help me because I couldn't choose what to wear. " I just can't choose, " I mumbled. My clothing was important because as I chose and went back to Erudite as a proper initiate I needed to look my best to make my family and everyone who believed in me proud.

My parents didn't know my result, nobody knew. They didn't even ask, they were sure what I was going to choose. But as the woman who conducted my test and Caleb said, I am still free to choose what I want. And I'm good at being clever. So, at the moment, I did not know where I would choose but I felt the pressure of Erudite on my shoulders.

" Oh dear, " my mom said. " Why don't you wear what you wore on the experiment? You looked amazing in it, " she said sweetly and I nodded. As she was about to get out I stopped her and without a word, I hugged her. " I love you mom " I whispered. She giggled and hugged me back. " I love you too honey, and, there's nothing to be scared of. You know what to choose, "I nodded uncomfortably.

While she was leaving, my sister Abby, came into my room. "Angela, I just wanted to see you, before, you know, " she said. She was a year younger than me. "Aw, " I said and hugged her. I didn't want to leave my family but mostly I didn't want to leave my sister. I took a deep breath. " I love you, you little devil,"

By the second we walked in the place that Choosing Ceremony would be held, I held my breath. My heart was beating fast as I eyed the room. The platform, the bowls, the separated places for each faction.Abnegation, Amity, Erudite, Candor and Dauntless. All the colors were mixed in chaos. In the Erudite area, Jeanine was standing at the bottom, welcoming people. She smiled when she saw us. "Angela, " she said. " You are just in time "

My parents just smiled. " I wanted to talk to you about this actually, I don't know what your result is, but I hope you know you are free to choose anything you want. " She said, emphasizing the word 'free'. When she said free, the smile on my parents' faces slowly disappeared. My heart started to beat even faster. Did she know that my result wasn't Erudite? Jeanine looked at my parents then me, " I'm sure your parents will support you, whatever choice you make. ".My parents smiled uncomfortably again, as they didn't know what to say.

We sat in our places. I observed Jeanine and watched how she handled things. This would be me, in years, possibly. I tried to picture myself like that, it wasn't a foreign feeling but somehow didn't feel right. Then my eyes led themselves to the left side and watched Dauntless. They all seemed happy. Different than what I was used but happy. Not fake happy, with the help of chemistry, really happy. They looked free like they had no worries and pressureless.

When Jeanine stepped on the platform and started talking I looked at her and analyzed her. How she talked, how she made eye contact, how carefully she chose her words and her tone. I focused on her talk and on the last sentence. " Future belongs to those who know where they belong. " Clapping. Those words made something twist inside of me.

Because my both name and surname started with A, I'd probably be in the first fifteen people. Erudite, I said to myself. My home, and where I belong. I clapped in the last second for a guy from Amity. Another name.Clapping.A. Faction.Clapping.Another name.Clapping.A Faction. Clapping. Another name.Clapping.A Faction.Clapping.Another name.Clapping.A Faction.

I kept repeating to myself. "Erudite, Erudite, Erudite, Erudite ".Until I heard my name. To me, every sound just went off. As I stood up and walk to the platform, everyone but especially everyone at Erudite was watching me closely. Before I stepped on the platform I saw Jeanine, looking at me proudly. She gave me a smile. Erudite.She didn't have to say anything but I knew she was thinking that. I bet all the everyone thought that.

I stepped on the curved part of the platform. As I slowly walked on there, I looked at every bowl carefully. You are free to choose what you want. I remembered the simulation lady and Jeanine saying to me. You have to think of your family, I hear Caleb. Then I decided on Erudite. It was what I knew, what I believed in, why would I want to change everything?

But Caleb popped in my head again. But you also have to think of yourself. This brought me to a dilemma. A dilemma I didn't know the answer for the first time. The test said that I was Dauntless, but I couldn't see it. The test was supposed to tell me what to do and we believed in the test. As a scientist and someone who believed in the facts, I knew I should trust my result but it made me leave what I knew my whole life behind and go somewhere where I had no clue what to do or who to be.

I take the knife and cut my hand. Pain burst through my hand but I didn't care and kept staring between Erudite bowl and Dauntless bowl. I heard Jeanine, it's good for you to learn your future surroundings. I put my hand above the Erudite bowl. As I stared at the image of Erudite, I imagined Eric's eyes. If you choose Erudite, he said.

The future belongs to those who know where they belong. I took a deep breath.

Think about yourself.

And the last thing I did before reaching the napkin is putting my hand above Dauntless bowl and dropping my blood in it.

When I heard the cheerings, suddenly a heavy feeling weighed on my chest. I slowly look to the Erudite section. I saw the same shocking expression on everyone's faces. Especially on Jeanine's face, mixed with a lot of disappointment. Even from all the screaming and clapping, I could hear my dad shouting. " No ! This can't happen! "

Someone patted my shoulder and another gave me his place. By that time I sit down everyone else around claps me. But all I can think about is the feeling on my heart. Trying to decide if it's good or bad. If I choose good or bad as I eyed my new faction.

Somehow, it filled my energy up.


	5. Four

hings went pretty well until I saw someone starting to run by the train and jumping in it. Okay, I said to myself. If you can't do it, you'll only die. With that thought on my mind, I started to run. Luckily the door I was near was opened by someone else who jumped in before me. First I grabbed the iron and ran with it for a second. Then I put my other hand on the floor. I jumped and threw myself on the train. I took a deep breath when I was in.

I stood up and look around. It seems like I was one of the first ones. As the middle part starts getting crowded, I went and sat on the corner on the train.

After a few minutes, I saw a girl who was wearing yellow and red clothes coming towards me. A girl.An Amity.An Amity girl in Dauntless. " Hi, " she said sweetly. " Would you mind if I sit? " she added. I pointed ground with my eyes. She smiled and sat. " I'm Rose, " she said then reached out her hand. I shook hands with her. " Angela," I mumbled.

Before I could ask how come she chose Dauntless someone asked before me. " So an Amity on her way to Dauntless? " A blonde guy sat next to us as he looked at Rose. " Pretty unexpected. " Than a blonde girl said after she sat next to him. Both looked very much alike and wearing black-white clothes. Candor.

" I'm sorry, how unkind of us, I'm Samantha and that's Sam. " She introduced themselves. We smiled and said our names. For the whole ride, we talked and got to know each other as much as we could. We really got along. We learned that Sam and Samantha are twins.

" Oh my god, " Sam said. " They are jumping!" he exclaimed. We all stood up and looked out from the window." At the same time? "Samantha winked at Sam.Sam giggles and they both jumped. I looked at Rose. " Cmon, " I said encouragingly and we jumped together. My jump was better than Rose's. She completely fell on the ground. I managed to fall on my knees. I helped her get up and we walked to where the twins were standing.

After everyone jumped, I noticed Eric, standing on the short wall. With Caleb's sister and another guy in front of him. They all looked at us. When Eric saw me, he smirked sarcastically. Then he jumped in front of us. " If you want to get in, jump. "he said as if he was saying the simplest thing in the world.

Even the Dauntless-Born's seemed to be confused. They didn't know here too. " Is there water in the bottom? ".Someone asked. When I turned, I noticed it was a guy from Erudite. Eric looked at him. " I guess you have to jump to find out. So, who wants to be first? ".He asked while rubbing his hands. None of us said anything.

But I kept staring at Eric. When he finally looked at me, he pointed the wall with his eyes. " Watch me losers, " I heard Sam whispering and walking. " I'll do it, " he says to Eric and others. Then he gets on the wall. " Yes, baby! " He shouted as he jumped.

I saw Eric and the others rolling their eyes, " Dumbass " Samantha whispered to us. "Now watch me," she added then she moved towards the wall and jumped without hesitating. She was laughing while she was falling.

After a few other people, I finally decided to jump. I looked at Rose. "I'm doing it. ".She nodded and looked at the hole with a shocked look on her face. I smiled at her and walked through the wall after a Dauntless-born jumped.

Eric smiled sarcastically again, and I got annoyed by his face so I jumped to get rid of him. I didn't scream but I was so terrified until I touched something. It was a net. A guy held the rope and put me down. " What's your name? "He asked me. I took a deep breath and digested what just happened. " Angela, " I said sternly. He nods. " Welcome to Dauntless, Angela ".

***

I walked over to Sam and Samantha. We waited for a few others to come, but Rose still hadn't jumped. " Where's she? " Samantha asked. " I don't know, she seemed pretty scared up there," I said. Then we heard her screaming. After she said her name she came near us she quickly hugged me. " It's okay. " I said.

It will be a little bit hard for her to fit in Dauntless. But I couldn't blame her. A direct change from Amity to Dauntless. She even must be exhausted by not having the serum. She took it for her all life than she suddenly stopped, it would be hard for her. But I could feel we were going to be friends and I would be there for support.

We followed a girl and a boy through the halls. " This place is called the Pit. " The girl said when we reached a clearing. I realized that's the girl was Caleb's sister when there was appropriate light in the room. They must have come down when Rose jumped.

Then the boy spoke. " Dauntless-Borns go with Jackson. " I realized Jackson was there as well. He had some scratches on his face. He seemed pretty good and on top of his feet considering what he went through a couple of days ago.

" My name is Tris, and this is Four. We will be your trainers during your initiation. " Tris said. I got confused at her name since Caleb called her 'Beatrice' on the experiment day. " I don't want to hear anything about my name, " Four warned us and looked directly to Sam and Samantha. Tris giggled. It was like she remembered something. No one but them understood what happened but we didn't say a thing. More like we didn't dare.

" Two steps of training," Four said. " In both, you push limits, "Tris added. " First is physical, you learn to fight. Not gonna be easy. The second step is mental. You face your fears. Not gonna be easier than the first one, "

Tris giggled softly when Four stopped than they turned around and started to walk. Four made a hand gesture and to tell us to follow them. We walked through the Pit and reached the stairs. After taking the stairs and walking for a few minutes we get down to some kind of dorm room. " This is where you'll be sleeping for the next 9 weeks. ".Tris said.

I can't believe this. Common toilets and showers. " Is this girls or boys ? " the same Erudite boy asked. I tried to remember his name but I couldn't." Both, " Tris answered. All of the girls immediately reacted while the boys cheered.

I watch Tris and Four leave until I hear Samantha. "Angela come here! " I look to where she's pointing and see Rose, Sam and Samantha together sitting on beds. " This one's yours. " Sam said. Sam and Samantha took the ones next to each other. I and Rose did the same. I took the clothes that were left on the beds and started to wear them. Everyone seemed to wear their new clothes so I quickly changed. While I and Rose waited for twins to get ready we watched their small fight.

I turned around to see who was next to my bed and see that its that Erudite boy. He seemed to have no friends so far because he was sitting alone. Then he recognized me. " Angela Anderson ? " he asked. I nodded. I really liked my reputation back in Erudite but I didn't know it'd pass here too. " I have to say, I was so shocked when I saw you change, "he quickly said.I couldn't blame him, I was too.

" Even though my result was Dauntless, I was gonna choose Eruditely but then I saw you, I decided to do the best and trust my result, " he said. I didn't know how to respond so I nodded and smiled. At least someone was happy because of my decision. " I'm Ian by the way. "he said. Then I introduced Ian to Sam, Samantha, and Rose. "Yes, " Sam shouted. " I was afraid I had to spend 9 weeks with 3 girls! " We all laughed but hit him softly.

While I was laughing, I realized, in the few hours here I spent I was more comfortable and felt freer than my whole life.


	6. Five

At dinner, we all sat together. Rose was next to me. Sam and Samantha were sitting in front of us. And Ian was sitting on my left. We were talking about how gross our dorm is until Tris and Four came and sat next to Sam. Before any of us said anything we all knew we had to change the subject. I mean, who wanted to complain in front of our instructors?

"So, " Ian said. " You guys heard about the new changes? " Sam jumped in. " What changes? "he asked. " Erudite is making new weapons, " Ian said. Well, I heard some stuff about that when my dad and mom were talking. " For who? " Rose asked. She seemed to get used to the idea of weapons. " I think I know, " Samantha says. Then she turned to Sam. " Remember when mom was talking about them? They are for, uh I can't remember their name," she mumbled. I spoke.

" Divergents, " I said. When I said it, I realized Tris and Four turning to us. "Yes, I heard they are extremely dangerous and -- "Ian got interrupted by Four. " Why don't you try to shut up? ".He said in a cold voice. Tris calmly said his name. We all stayed in silence. We should've stuck to the damn dorm thing. Then I sensed the way Tris looked at me. So I managed to talk. " You are Caleb's sister, right? Beatrice? "She smiled and nodded. " It's only Tris now. But, yes. Do you know him? " I nodded. " Yes on the experiment day I was working next to him. "She smiled and with that, I manage to change the subject. I could see Ian is taking deep breaths.

Then as we were almost done with our dinner a loud alarm went off. Once the alarm went off everyone around us started to clatter their glasses to the table. I looked at Rose and she looked just as clueless as me. I spotted everyone looking up towards some kind of balcony.

I spotted five people on the edge. One of them was Eric. He looked cold and was glaring. In the middle, a black man was standing. " Initiates, stand!" He ordered. We all got up. I was slightly uncomfortable to be in the open like that.

" My name is Max and I am one of your leaders. You have chosen to join the warrior faction, tasked with the defense of this city and all its inhabitants. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery and the courage that drives one person to stand up for another. Respect that," he exclaimed. " DO US PROUD," he yelled and everyone started cheering.

Before I could grasp what was going on someone came over me and lifted me to the air. I looked around to see all of my friends were being lifted up by people and carried around in the air. I couldn't help but laugh. It felt good.

I felt happy and comfortable in this crowded and loud place more than the silence and my full of books room. But above all that, what caught my attention the most was, the bright blue eyes watching me throughout the whole thing.

***  
After our talk with Tris and Four and the dinner along with the welcoming talk, we quietly walked to our dorm. We sat on our beds. As we started to talk about the thing that happened at dinner, I froze with the voice I heard.

" Anderson, "I rolled my eyes as I turned back. It was Troy. " I gotta admit, you surprised me, ".He said as he put his hand on his pockets looking at me humiliatingly. " I gotta say me too, how did a coward like you chose Dauntless? " I shot back.

I didn't saw him on the train or anywhere else until now. He laughed. "Cmon, cousins need to stick together," he said. " No they don't, now go away before I break your nose again. "I said as I turned my back. Sam cheered with what I said. Troy rolled his eyes and left.

Then I turned to 4 curious people in front of me. " We never got along with him, "I explained. Ian nodded. "Yes, I remember you punching him in 4th grade, " he murmured and I nodded. Guess Dauntless was always inside me.

"Dude, do you really know everything about her? "Samantha asked Ian. " Yes, I mean everyone did. She was everyone's favorite. Everyone, even Jeanine Matthews herself believed she would be the new Erudite leader. She was so successful and even before the Ceremony, Jeanine made her join her in one of the experiments You know one of those only the top people get to be a part of. She wasn't even an initiate ! " Ian exclaimed. "Wow, " Rose said. " If you had a good future back there , why did you come? ".She asked. I shrugged not knowing what to say. What Ian said was true.

" Honestly I don't know. " I mumbled. Then we closed the subject because it made me uncomfortable and they could see it from my face. It all made me think whether I made the right decision or not.

**

In the morning I woke up with a distracting metal voice. I opened my eyes and sat on my bed. Everyone seemed to do the same. "Cmon, " Rose said. " We should get dressed, Four wants us in the Pit in 5 minutes. ".I nodded while yawning. I dressed up and washed my face.

When five of us were ready we started to walk." It is so damn early " Sam yawned." Agreed " Ian said. When we came to Pit, we found Tris and Four completely awake and laughing. After everyone came Four stood in front of us. " First we'll train. We will show you the basics, then you will have breakfast. After breakfast, the fights will start. Better learn it quickly, " he explained.

I was lucky that I wasn't hungry. As we walked in Pit I saw the place better. We weren't the only people in there, there were some small groups of people scattered around the Pit, talking.

We finally entered a big salon, that had some kind of rings and box equipments. I also realized there were a bunch of woods, with people images in it. "Okay, " Tris spoke. " Divide into 3 groups. The first group will train to throw knives. The second group will practice over there", she pointed the box equipments, " and the third group will learn the basics," she finished.

" I was just informed that there's a slight change in plans, today you'll only switch between areas as practice, tomorrow you'll fight, " Four said. I stuck to Rose, Sam, Samantha, and Ian. " You can start now, " Four added then he and Tris started to divide us into groups. Since my friends and I were standing together we were in the same group.

We started walking towards the box equipments once Tris and Four were done but then because of the voice we heard, we had to stop. " Sending them without telling the rules? Didn't expect this from you, Four, " a masculine voice said.Eric.

" What rules? " Tris spoke in a cold tone. Eric shook his head disappointed. " Cmon Tris, you couldn't have forgotten the rules in a year? "he said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. " First of all, " he turned to us. " We will watch you and you'll have points. At the end of the first section, if you're under the red line, you'll be gone. Only the first 15 initiates at the end of the second section will have the chance to join Dauntless,"

I furrowed my eyebrows. Is he telling us that if we can't get in the first 15, we'll be factionless?

And we won't even be separated from Dauntless-Born's. We couldn't do it! At least, not all of us. "Also, " he said in a high tone to get the attention back. " If you give up, you'll be kicked out, "he added. That was bad. " Someone should have told us that! ".Someone spoke. I didn't know who, but he was right. Eric turned to the direction of the voice. "Why, wouldn't you have chosen Dauntless? " Silence. "Go, start your training. " Four said as he glared at Eric.

Once I came face to face with the equipment I started to hit it as if I have been hitting Eric. I couldn't believe he changed that much! He became, ruthless. Yes, as Erudite we were seen as selfish and arrogant but this was a whole new level. He beat Jackson without thinking. He didn't care about anyone. He could have sent all of us to Factionless if he wanted. This was just unbelievable.

After a while, I managed to see my hands, and they were hurting. I was punching non-stop for a while now, and my hands were swollen. " They seem bad, " Samantha said while looking at my hands." Yeah, I didn't realize. I am just a bit fed up," I mumbled.

After a small break, I started to punch again, more slowly this time until Tris and Four called us to breakfast. The minute they say ' breakfast ' I realized I was hungry.

For the whole day, we trained. Because I worked too much with the box equipments, I couldn't exactly do my best on throwing knives. But other than that, I learned everything Tris and Four showed us. After dinner, I was basically dying to lay on my bed.

We were walking to the dorm but I was so exhausted that even a turtle could go faster than me at the moment. The others weren't different too. When we entered the dorm, I saw Troy and other few boys laughing. He walked to me while I was trying to go to my bed.

" Have you heard what happened ? " he asked. I shrugged. "What? " I asked." Erudite is shaking with your abandonment. " I furrowed my eyebrows. " We are free to choose! " I said between my teeth. He laughed. "No, we are free to choose, you, on the other hand, the promising ones aren't. Do you know what have you caused?" he asked me. I took a deep breath. " What the hell are you talking about? " I asked. He didn't answer.

" I understand now, that you are too stupid to see, no wonder you transferred" he started to say but before he could go on, I couldn't help myself and punched him. I was fed up with everything that went down in the last couple of days and it just happened. Just like back in 4th grade. With that people started to make a circle around us. Troy's nose was bleeding but I was too angry to care. I hated it when people blabbered instead of telling something directly.

He tried to stand up but I kicked him. " Tell me, " I said almost shouting. I didn't understand if he was shaking his head because of pain or because he wouldn't wanna tell me but, I kicked him again. With his painful moans and other's cheers, eventually, someone had to come. And I'm so grateful that it was Tris. She came and broke the circle.

" What's going on here ? " she asked sternly. Troy got up. "Angela, " he said. " She punched me and kicked me. " I rolled my eyes. " That's because you deserved it! "I shot back. Before I could say more Tris shouted. "Hey, hey, enough. "

" You should punish her, it's against the rules! Kick her out! " Troy exclaimed. I couldn't help but get angrier. " Shut up already, " I said while making a move to punch him again.

But instead, I got a punch in my face and lost my consciousness.


	7. Six

When I woke up, I saw Tris standing next to me looking nervous. " Hey , " she said while smiling. " I'm sorry I punched you, " she added. I furrowed my eyebrows while trying to remember what happened.

" How long? " I asked. I really didn't want to miss the training. "A few hours," she answered. I nodded, it meant that it's still night. So I didn't miss anything. That's good news. " I had to stop you from hitting the guy. I didn't know you'd pass out, " she explained.

I nodded. " It's okay, I didn't know what I was doing. I was just so furious about what he said. About my old faction. " She nodded. " I understand, I experienced some rough times with others when I was an initiate too, " she said. I smiled. It was nice to know I wasn't the only one.

" I don't want you to tell this to anyone else, but Caleb talked to me. Hours ago. He wanted me to take care of you," she confessed. I looked at her shocked. " He did? " I asked in surprise. She smiled. " Yeah, you must have been a good friend to him, " she answered. I laughed. " I helped him with a lot of stuff back in there. He also helped me, "

After a nurse came and checked me she said that I could leave. Finally, I managed to look to a mirror and see if I had any scratches. Luckily, there was only one. And it would fade away within days.

We got out from the infirmary and started to walk. " I can't like, make a difference on rankings or something but I can help you improve. If you have any doubts about anything just come and talk to me, " she said. I realized that she was actually a nice person. " Thank you, the adaptation process is hard. " I said. She nodded. " It certainly is, especially the first days,"

The road led us to Pit. Even though it was late, it was still crowded. "Ugh, late night parties. " Tris explained. So, they aren't boring and always protecting like the rest of us thought.

We walked from the sides to avoid everyone to reach the stairs. After the crowd and all the noise went away, I realized we came to the dorm's door. " Just a little advice, if you want to have a shower, do it when everyone falls asleep. On mornings it's easier for them to wake up but at nights, they're too exhausted to notice anything," she said sweetly. I smiled. " Thanks, Tris, "

Then I got in. Just like she said everyone was sleeping. Sam's mouth was open and he seemed like he let himself to the bed and fell asleep immediately. I quietly laughed at him. Just as I was getting ready to bed, I realized I needed a good shower. We weren't that crowded. The beds closer to the showers were empty.

While getting undressed and opening the water, all I could think about is, how in the hell from almost thirty people I would be in that first 15. I needed to beat almost half. And I needed to think that most of the initiates are Dauntless-Borns.

I took a deep breath. I haven't noticed it but it had already been more than 5 minutes. I closed the water and got dressed. Then I wrapped the towel around my hair. When I finally lay on my bed I took a deep breath. I knew things wouldn't be easy. They never were. But I believed in myself that I could go through it.

***

The next morning I woke up with the same uncomfortable noise. When I sat on the bed I felt a pressure on me than I fell back to my bed. " Get off! " I said while giggling. Sam and Samantha jumped on me and they were hugging me. " We were worried, " Rose said. " She hit you hard, " Ian said. I shrugged. " Yeah, I guess I'm fine now, but I'll be better when these two yellow heads will be off of me. " They got up laughing and I joined them.

At breakfast I didn't know how hungry I was, so we stayed there longer than other people. Because of that when we entered the training room, everyone was standing in front of a screen. We waited until they got away to see what was on it. I immediately searched for my name.

It had only been a day, how could have they done the ranking so far?

There were 27 people in total, and I was 19th. It wasn't that bad. I mean, I just needed to beat 4 people and I was safe. Sam and Samantha were 14th and 17th. Ian was 20th. Unfortunately, Rose was 26th. Maybe because she jumped last.

We started to do the basics until Four and Eric came in. They walked towards the ring and without a word, all of us walked there to and gathered around them." Is everyone ready to fight? " Four asked. " If they aren't, it's their choice, the Factionless can always use the extras," Eric said with a cold tone.

While saying that he moved his eyebrow, and the piercing on his eyebrow also moved . I've never thought I'd say this but as he spoke, his face, his posture it made my heart miss a beat. I started blushing. Did I like it?

Whatever it was that I was feeling was enough to distract me from what he said. But then I got out from the trans with his next sentence. "The first jumper to the ring ! " he shouted than got off the ring. That was Sam. He seemed calm but I figured him enough to understand that he is nervous on the inside. " Last jumper to the ring! "

I immediately turned to Rose. There was no way she could win, plus it was Sam she's against. She went to the stage. You could understand how nervous she was just by a quick look. And now learning that he'll have to fight with Rose, Sam didn't look that calm anymore. I gulped and walked near Samantha and Ian.

Sam and Rose both put their defensive position and started to walk on an invisible circle. "Cmon, start the damn fight, " Eric shouted. I turned to him with my angry look. He looked at me and shrugged. I wanted to punch him just like on my aptitude test.

And then, we heard the punch voice. It was Rose , although, it didn't seem to hurt Sam much. But it surely did surprised and distracted him. And Rose kicked him and made him fall. We were all speechless and watching Rose. I didn't know she was capable of these.

Sam grabbed Rose's feet and made her fall. On the ground, they started to roll and punch each other. But they were moving so much that their punches didn't affect each other much. " Will you stop your little hide-and-seek? " Eric asked with a bored tone, again, rolling his eyes.

What, we were training just for a day did he really expected us to be like professionals like he was?

Rose got up on her knees and punched Sam one more time. This made Sam roll, but he got up and punched Rose. Rose clearly didn't expect this, and Sam was strong so she completely fell on to the ground. Sam looked at Rose and how she lay. Her eyes were open and looking at Sam.Sam then turned to Four and Eric. Eric opened his arms and raises his eyebrows. We all knew what that meant. Finish it.

Sam kicked Rose's neck and she passed out. "Finally, " Eric said. Four shook his head. He didn't approve of this. You could at least say that. Four came to the ring and took Rose. They started to walk. He was taking her to the nurse. " Next two, " Eric said. " Jake and Lucas," I was happy it wasn't one of us.

We walked near Sam.He seemed sad. " I really can't believe I did that to her, I feel so bad, " he mumbled. Samantha hugged him. " It's okay, she will understand," she said to her twin. Ian and I nodded. "The rest of you, go back to your training until I call your name, " Eric yelled. I rolled my eyes and walked to the throwing section.

The others were training in box equipments. I just needed to do something else. I started to throw some knives. It wasn't falling but it wasn't going to the places I wanted it to go. " You are doing it wrong. " The same voice I've dreaded hearing said. Oh really, I didn't notice, I thought to myself. I didn't answer and kept throwing.

Then I saw him walking next to me with the corner of my eye and then laying to the wall where I threw the knives. I stopped. " Why did you stop ? " he asked while crossing his arms. I took a deep breath. " Because the knives, " I started but he interrupted me. "What? Are you afraid it could hurt me? I'm not afraid. Are you? " He asked in a challenging voice. I rolled my eyes and continued throwing. I was trying to decide if one of them hit him would I feel pleasure or guilt?

Then he started to walk around me. " Be confident when you are throwing it, get the strength from your legs, "he instructed. I tried it with what he said and it actually made it better. " Your ankle, you have to move it so it will go to the target, "he added. Again I tried with how he said but the knife fell.

"No, " I heard him then felt his presence behind me. He put his hand on mine and we threw it together. It went exactly to the target. Surprised, I turned to him but I became more surprised once I realized that his face was inches away from mine. The same tingling from earlier came back and I felt the rush of blood to my cheeks. I looked at him and realized he was also looking at me.

We stayed like that until someone shouted. "Help, he passed out!" Eric took a step back then turned around without saying a word. As he was walking to the ring I turned to the wall and took a deep breath. What the hell just happened to me?


	8. Seven

After minutes, I finally managed myself to focus on the knives. However, my body only wanted to feel his presence. I took a deep breath. It was nothing, it's supposed to be nothing. I threw knives until Sam and Samantha came near me.

" Eruditeee, " Samantha said. " This jerk right here needs to hear that Rose won't be mad at him. Say something logical," she said. I rolled my eyes to what she said. "Sam, " I started but I got interrupted by shouting. " Angela and Daisy, to the ring! "I looked at the twins then walked towards the ring. While that, a girl had already stepped on the ring. I tried to remember where her name was. Daisy, 27th.I mentally smiled.

While we were getting our defensive positions, I realized Tris came in instead of Four. She smiled at me. I returned her smile and turned to Daisy. She first tried to punch me but it was easy to escape. So I stepped to left and punched her back. She worked to stay on her balance. When she turned to me, to hit me, I got down on my knees and punched her breast.

When Eric chose Dauntless, I was so curious about how people fought and made the moves so I actually read a few books on it.

She turned around and held her breast. Then I had the chance to look around and saw almost everyone was watching us, even I could swear that I saw something close to a smile on Eric's face. Daisy tried to kick me, but I held her feet and turned it and made her fall. I got on my knees to punch her but she kicked me. It was a powerful kick so I fell. She got up and tried to punch me. I was fast so I rolled on the floor and got up.

It's time to make things a bit nasty.

I walked to her and grabbed her hair. I threw her head to the ground and sat on top of her. I punched her until I heard Tris's voice. " Enough, " I got up. My hands were all bloody. I heard Daisy murmuring. I looked to her than extended my hand. She first looked at me than my hand and grabbed it. I smiled and helped her get up.

When we got off the ring, Tris and Eric were standing there looking at us. " Go and wash your face, " Tris said. Daisy left then I was left alone in there in front of them." Very good, Initiate. " Eric said almost with a pinch of pride in his tone. After that, I walked towards the twins and Ian. " I didn't know you had the moves! " Ian cheered. I laughed. " Yeah, well, I actually learned it all from books, believe it or not,"

" Then maybe you should have stayed and kept reading books," someone said behind me. Eric. I took a deep breath and turned around. He was standing in front of me, with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. " And maybe you should be careful about who to mess with, " I shot back as I crossed my arms just like him and gave a challenging look.

I could see the shocked expressions on my friend's faces from the corner of my eye. Eric and I usually ended up with fighting, back in Erudite. None of us liked to lose an argument or anything so our fights were very stressful. "Yeah, why is that ? " he asked me with a sarcastic voice. I stood still, not backing down. " You should learn from your past, clearly you didn't. Like I would have expected from you,"

~~ Flashback ~~

It was the third lesson since I started to tutor Eric. Of course, he wasn't doing anything to improve himself or even try to understand. " I don't understand why we need to learn this useless stuff," he said. I rolled my eyes. " No information is useless Eric,"

He took a deep breath. "Anyway, I don't care. I won't have to deal with it in the future because I will-- " I interrupted him." You can't, " I shot him down. I could never think to live in another faction.

" If you can't solve these problems, you have to take a look at the old ones. You should learn from them. Clearly, you haven't. If you just did some studying on your own, then you'd see that you are capable of doing these," I said. He nodded and turned the pages.

Even though I was 3 years younger than him, I knew what he was learning. I knew it already. " Maybe you should keep reading those boring books and leave me alone," he whispered angrily. I furrowed my eyebrows then I got up, angrily and started to collect my books. "Fine, then you'll be the one who'll explain why will I leave in a second, angrily to your parents who expect success from you Eric. Good luck. " I exclaimed then walked to the door. "Wait, stop, " he pleaded. I stopped and turned to him while opening the door. " I'm sorry, can we continue? "he asked. I nodded. " Checkmate Eric, "

~~ End of Flashback ~~

" Do you ? " he asked in a rough tone. " Do you realize that you are talking to your leader and that he could kick you out anytime? You are the one who should be careful about who to mess with, Initiate, " he spat.

I froze, could he throw me out? I wasn't a stranger to him, was I? Of course, he could throw me out if he wanted to. I gulped as all of my confidence drained. " Now go back to your training, all of you," he ordered.

Before I turned around and walked away, I looked at him in the eyes. " Checkmate, " he whispered. It was our secret code. At first, we used it to stop our fights but after a while whenever something happened that there was a clear winner we just said that. I was surprised he still remembered it.

I turned back to my friends. "Anyway, " I said trying to change the subject. " I think you wanted me to tell someone some clever stuff? " I asked Samantha. They giggled. "Yeah, " she said " It'd be good, "


	9. Eight

Right now, what frustrated me was that fighting didn't happen how it was written in the books. In the books, with clear words, it described how to punch, kick and get up. But in real life, you can't get up by turning the page. And this is what was happening to the boy, on the ring fighting with Samantha. She seemed like a little one, but on the ring, she changed.

The boy, I think his name was Tyler, was much taller than her. However, his size did not seem to stop Samantha. Tyler was on the ground getting kicked by Samantha. She looked furious. I could almost see the fire inside her eyes.

Did I look like this too? When I was fighting?

" Enough, " Four said. Samantha stopped kicking the poor boy and reached out her hand to help him. At least we helped. Other people just left their opponents there. Sam gave Samantha a high-five. " That's my sister! "He cheered.

I looked up at the time. It was break time. " Hey guys, I'm gonna go check on Rose, do you want to come? " I asked. Sam immediately got up, " I'm coming," he said. I nodded then we headed to Tris. Because none of us knew where the infirmary was.

" Hey Tris, " I said smiling. She smiled back. "Angela, what can I do for you ? " she asked while looking to Sam. " We wanted to see Rose, could you please tell us where the infirmary is? " Sam asked, quietly. " Why don't I walk with you guys there? " We nodded and started walking.

" I'm assuming she is your friend? " Tris asked when we left the room. We nodded. " She's the first person that I've met since the Ceremony. Then Sam and Samantha came next to us on the train, " I explained. She smiled. " Usually the people you first meet stays your friend for a long time," She looked like she remembered something.

Then we stopped in front of a big glass door. " This is it, you guys have 20 minutes until the break ends, but I'll give you guys a few extra," she said sweetly. With that, she started walking towards the training room.

There were several people in the infirmary. I assumed the more lethal cases were being taken to the rooms. The initiates and little injuries were taken care of here. But that was just my guess.

We saw Rose at the end of the hall with a nurse. " Hey there, " I said while sitting next to her. Sam stood next to the nurse as she did her job. Rose had a little cut on her face but nothing too serious. But I was worried about her chest. " I'm going to give you a creme for your chest. Wait until I bring it to you. It's in the back " the nurse said and walked to the back.

"Rose, I'm so so so so so sorry, is there any way that I can tell how sorry I am? I really am sorry, did I told you that I am sorry? Like really sorry? " Sam started pleading. Rose laughed and cut him off." It's okay, Sam. I really am not mad at you. You just did what you had to. Also, I'd like to apologize to you for that bruise on your eyebrow," she replied.

Then I noticed the cut on Sam's eyebrow. " I call that even? " I said. They both nodded." So how are you feeling Rose? " I asked. She shrugged. " A bit dizzy, but don't blame yourself, Sam, I talked to the nurse, she said it's usually normal for the transfers to be like that in the first days since we're not used to it, "

While Sam said something to Rose, I completely gave all my attention to Jackson, standing over there, talking to the nurse, whom I just realized was there. He must've been getting checked out on the bruises Eric left from the experiment. With a one-second-bravery I found myself walking up to him.

When he saw me coming to him, he simply smirked. " Hey there, beautiful, "he said. I felt my cheeks getting red as a tomato. " Hi," I said. I didn't know what to say. " Why are you here, are you hurt ? " he asked, kindly. I shook my head. "No, just checking on a friend. " He nodded, "Yeah, first days of training, man they're the worst, "he said then giggled. I joined him. Then he looked behind my back. " I figure the two blondies who are looking at us right now are your friends? "

I turned back and saw Sam and Rose literally watching us like they're watching a movie. I tried to giggle to hide my nervousness. "Yeah, I should probably get back. It was good seeing you," I said and e said the same then I walked back. But before I reached them they both got into my arms and started to walk towards the door. "OMG, who was he ? " Rose asked excitedly. I giggled. " Weren't you dizzy? "I asked her smirking. She shrugged. " I can feel tired later, right now it's time to talk boys,"

I smiled, faintly. This moment reminded me of Olivia and Caitlin. I shortly explained to them who Jackson was and how I knew him. By the time I was finished we had already reached the training area.

***

After the break, luckily they didn't want us to any more matches, so we just practiced. Since there's wasn't much tension I wasn't that tired. When the training finished for today, everyone went to dinner expect me and Ian. We first wanted to go change then head to dinner. It was the right thing to do cause we both knew if we went there with the same clothes we'd get sick.

It was all in the books, really.

On our way, we started to discuss a topic. I knew we weren't at Erudite anymore but I always loved information trade. " No no no, " I said." You are completely wrong. If what you said was true, which really isn't, then we should have been able to produce the machine. " he said. I shook my head while opening the door. "Well, I could have believed you, if I didn't disprove what you said and made a prototype already. " Then I watched him opening his mouth and looking at me like a god. I giggled to his reaction.

While we were sitting down to our friend's table, Ian said, " But how can that be possible? There are several physic rules that prove it can't be done, the pressure, the freaking gravity! "he exclaimed in a questionable voice. "Ahem, what? Did someone said anything or am I hearing my old teachers talking? " Samantha said. We giggled. " Stop it, we're just chatting," I said but she rolled her eyes causing me to giggle even more.


	10. Nine

Our first week was completely normal. If you count beating people and throwing knives as normal. But the best thing throughout the week was Rose to win her first fight. It was spectacular. She was fighting with a boy named Dean, who kept making fun of everyone. And while they were fighting he called Rose, " you're punching like the Amity you are,"

Even though I met Rose a while ago, I've never seen her that furious. Within seconds, she punched Dean on his stomach, then kicked his head, and more. In the end, he blacked out and every single person in the room couldn't believe their eyes. This increased Rose to over the red line. Right now, there was no one from our friend group below the red line.

On our way to breakfast, Sam put his hand on my shoulder." So, since no one of us is below the line, we thought we should celebrate it. " he said. "Well, how are you going to celebrate exactly? We can't leave our dorm room and I certainly don't think none of us would count eating food as a celebration besides you, " I said and he laughed.

" Very funny, but we were actually planning on going to a nightclub. You know, some alcohol, some music, girls, fun, " he smirked. I gave him a challenging look. "Yeah, as if they'd let you guys in. I don't think we can ever leave anyway, during the night, " I said.

"Oh, cmon! Don't be a pancake! You're Dauntless, you're not afraid of a bit risky, are you? "Samantha said. I shrugged when we entered. " Its a way too big risk, and I've never been a party-lover. I think I'm just gonna go skip,"I replied. Samantha fake-coughed. " Party-pooper. " We laughed.

***

"Yes, just like I said, I don't want to come! I'm way too tired.I'm really surprised that you guys can actually move. " I told my friends. Today we went to the city center and came back. By running. And, it was exhausting.

"Well, it's your choice, " Rose said. "Though, I'd wish for you to come, " she said. I smiled at her. " Maybe next time?" While they were leaving, Ian entered. "Yo, Ian, you coming to the party? " Sam asked. Ian shrugged. " I'll just pass. Have fun," he said after Ian jumped to his bed, which was next to mine.

" I don't know how those three have the energy all the time, " he said. I nodded. " They were born to party. " Then I noticed something on Rose's bed. Her jacket. She told me that the club they were going to was kept cool all the time because of all the people keep dancing and getting sweaty. Plus I think it was the theme of the club. "Shit, Rose forgot her jacket. I need to bring it to her. " I said to Ian while getting up. All of my muscles were sore, and all I wanted to was lay in my bed and sleep.

Still, I started running to catch them up. Luckily I was able to catch them without getting caught or them going in. Rose! " I yelled. They turned around. "Hey, decided to join us? Though I must say this is a hideous look for a party, " Samantha said and I rolled my eyes.

"No, Rose forgot her jacket. That's why I'm here. Just like I said, have fun guys. " I explained and Rose thanked me and they headed back to their way. For a while, I stood there to prepare to run again. Running again wasn't good for me. I was exhausted.

Just when I started walking, I heard someone, which I knew very well at this point. " Shouldn't you suppose to be reading books or something? " he said. And at that moment I knew I fucked up. Before I turned around to face him, I sighed, " Eric. "

***

He was leaning against the wall, with crossed arms." If I'm not mistaken, but I think I'm pretty good at memorizing stuff, which you should know very well, the rules clearly state that initiates can't leave their dorms during the night time if it's not instructed by the trainers. Am I to assume Four and Tris said something without consulting me? " he asked.

" I am -- " I started but he cut me off. " I don't want to listen. Here, follow me, "he ordered and started walking. I didn't have anything else to do. I didn't want to do or say something that would result in me being factionless. While trying to catch him, I started calling his name.

"Eric, Eric, Eric! Would you just please listen? And let me explain? " I asked He turned to a huge corridor which only had 5 doors. " It's not like what you saw, can you just -- " I stopped when he stopped in front of a door and opened it. " Get inside, " he said nonchalantly while looking back at the corridor. I did what he said. I watched him come inside and sit at a chair.

" Is this your room? " I asked with hesitation. He nodded. " This is not what we are going to talk about, now sit, " he ordered. As I sat, he watched me. " You know you broke a rule, " he said. I nodded. " I can promise that it's not going to happen again, it was just a one-time thing. " He leaned back. " What were you doing outside ? " he asked. I froze. I couldn't answer him, I couldn't sell my friends.

" If you don't answer, I'll make sure that you're gonna have a cozy place in the factionless before the sunrise," he threatened. I bit my lip. " I went out for a walk," I mumbled. His tone was sharp." You are lying," he spat.

He stared at me. And I swear, if looks could kill, I'd be dead now. We just stared at each other. "Fine, fine. You win. My friends were out to party and one of them forget her jacket so I went to give it to her. Happy now? " I huffed.

He slowly nodded. " Which friends? " he asked. I shook my head. " I'm not answering that, I'll take their punishments too.I've read all the manifestos and rules. You cant expel us. Even if you're a leader. Not until we break multiple rules, in a row," I challenged. I wasn't exactly sure about what a leader in Dauntless could exactly do but I at least had an argument.

He clenched his teeth." Maybe I can't expel you. But, as you said, I'm a leader and I can make whatever I want. Since you're eager to take punishments, you'll be punished. Now, what shall I make you do? Clean the arena? Run to the city and come back every morning and night? " he started naming various things.

I furrowed my eyebrows. As he started to raise his voice and kept talking about all the punishments he could give, I watched him. Just in three years, the old boy I used to know became into this hard aggressive man. I watched him getting angry. I watched his eyes and the joy of making someone suffer - in any way fuel him, the blue in his eyes becoming a sadistic fire. I watched him enjoying what he is.

And, I kind of liked it. Very much.


	11. Ten

It's been two and a half weeks since Eric caught me. And his punishment was dreadful. Every day after training we'd go out, and he made me run around the compound five times.I'd barely made it to dinner. Yes, extra exercise made me muscular and I was stronger than before, but it was so exhausting. And I couldn't fake it because Eric was there, watching me. It was even harder to do it with his eyes on me.

After a few days, my friends started to question me about why I was so late. At first, they thought I had a boyfriend - Jackson. But when I explained to them what happened, they were still apologizing and saving me some food. As of right now, all of us were still over the line. Not top but still. We all lost and won a few fights. Thankfully, we didn't had to fight with each other.

As the day started I had a funny feeling inside me. I didn't know what, but I could feel it was going to be different. We all had our breakfast quickly and headed to the Pit. That's where Tris told us to go in the morning.

When we came there, there weren't many people so I just sat down at the nearest place I found. "God, I'm so exhausted. " I mumbled. " I'm sorry, " Rose said while patting on my shoulder and giving me a warm smile. I smiled at her. " I know what you need. A Sam-assage. " Sam said while going behind me and start doing massage.

"Ouch, ouch! YOU'RE HURTING ME! " I said between my laughs. He laughed too, like the rest of us. Then he started to do a sofert massage. I was still giggling until my eyes met the cold blue eyes. I stopped giggling. My emotions were very mixed. I didn't know if I liked or despised Eric anymore.

~~ Flashback ~~

"So, " Eric said while trying to solve the calculation. " Your only hobby is to read books ? " he asked. I shrugged. " And to solve calculations. It makes me calm, " I mumbled. He rolled his eyes at my response. " Solving calculations makes me angry because I can't solve them, " he said.

For a while, he worked on the same one. But he kept made the same mistake. So I got the pen from his hands and turned the book towards me. I was shorter than him so my arms were on his. "Look, this is how you should solve it. It has a formula, which I thought you a few days ago, you just gotta put them in the right place. Just, like, this. " I said while solving the calculation. " It's easy-peasy. " I said and giggled.

Then I noticed him watching me. " Did you see how I solved the problem or were you watching me? " I asked while smirking. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah I got it," he mumbled. He moved on to the next one, after a minute he turned to me. " Do you wanna learn about my hobbies? " he asked.

I leaned back and crossed my arms. " If you solve this one, I'll listen. " I challenged him. He eagerly solved the question. And it was right. "Wow, I'm impressed. Okay, you won, I'm all ears, " I said but he shook his head.

"No, " he said while getting up. " I'm going to show it to you, " Then he walked up to his window. He jumped out of it. It was near the emergency stairs. " You coming ? " he asked.

I thought for a moment. Studying or going on an adventure?

" I am, " I said while getting up. I had my skirt on so he helped to jump from the window. We got up, to the roof. When we were there I was speechless. The view was amazing. We could see the whole town. He walked me to the edge. That moment I realized that we were still holding hands. 

He sat on the edge and I sat next to him. " I like coming here and thinking. About my future, about what will I do," he confessed. I took a deep breath. "Yeah, it's calming, " I mumbled. For a while, we just sat there and watched the city.

" Do you know what I like to do besides this ? " he asked. I shook my head while smiling. " I like to do this, " he said and he spat. I started laughing way too hard. "Oh, my, God! I can't, believe you did that! " I said between my laughs. We laughed together until he spat again. And we laughed, even more, when they came to some people's head.

And throughout the whole thing, we were still holding hands.

~~ End of Flashback ~~

I got distracted when Eric got up yelled all of us to gather. " Today we are going to be doing something else, " he announced. " Follow me, " he said then started walking towards the exit of the Pit. Exit? This got me excited.

When we came to the roof, Tris and Four were there. With guns.Tons of them. " You're gonna learn how to shoot, correctly," Four announced. Then the three of them started to give us guns. Tris gave me mine. While giving me the gun, she smiled. Then they gave us the coats.

Eric mumbled that the coats weren't necessary, and we had to experience it from the first hand. Then Tris showed us how to use the gun, how to shoot and how to aim. I've always wanted to use a gun. All the books I've read, it described the gun as a lethal material. But it was made for protection. Just bad people used it for bad things.

I took a deep breath and hold it up. I remembered that the hear sight must fill the hole in foresight, and if it does that, the aim will be like exactly I wanted.

So I did it.

I shot the marks, that were chosen by Tris and Four, in my first try. When I finished I noticed everyone was watching me. I felt a hand on my shoulder. " Very good Angela, very good. " Tris said as she wrote something down to a piece of paper. I smiled and walked up to the next target.

***

This day wasn't as exhausting as the rest. So I was happy. As I got to my last lap around the compound, I smiled. When I finished, Eric clapped his hands. " I didn't think you'd be good at it. "he said. I smirked. "Oh, cmon! You should have predicted it from my spitting! "

I swear I've seen a little curling on his lips. It was just like when we were back on that roof. For a second I saw that same guy who was smiling. But before any of us could say anything, I heard Ian shouting my name.

" Hey I was looking for you ! " he said while coming towards me. " What happened? " I asked. He smiled. " You're the 11th on the list ! " he said with excitement. " Oh my god! " I screamed and hugged him. " Cmon we should tell the others, " he said while walking me to the cafeteria. I turned back and waved to Eric who was watching us.

I didn't even know why I decided to wave at him, we weren't even friends.

" By the way, what was that spitting that about ? " he asked. I shook my hand, "Nevermind, it wasn't important, " I mumbled.

On our way to dinner, I learned that Sam and Samantha were 9th and 13th. Ian and Rose were 15th and 16th. Sam was really good. But I couldn't stop smiling until I slept. Rose and Ian just needed to go one more, and then we all needed to stay where we were. After that we were Dauntless.

The next morning I was still happy because of the events of yesterday, so I cheered everyone up. Today we were gonna fight again, and being happy made me energetic.

Until everyone came we sat near the arena and talked. " This will be your last week before we move on to the mental section. Saturday night we will play ' Capture the Flag. ' It will be your last chance to go up on the red line. If you are below, you'll go to factionless. And for the ones who pass, Sunday will be the Visiting Day. Your parents will come to see you. "Tris announced.

I gulped. My parents. I haven't thought of them for a long time. Would they come? Or would they act like Eric's parents when he transferred? " Okay go check the screen to see who's fighting with who. Rest, train."Four announced.

We all walked to the screen. Until lunch, we had 4 fights. After lunch, we had 4 again. Then I saw my name on the first line. Fighting with Ian. We looked at each other at the same time. " If you're all settled, let's see some fighting. " Eric said, sarcastically, with a smirk on his face looking directly at me.

I stepped on the arena after Ian. We both had a hint of sadness in our eyes. " No hard feelings? " I asked while getting my defensive position. " No hard feelings, " he replied.

So he threw a punch at me. I quickly ran from it and punched his waist. But I ended up getting hit from my head. Then we attacked each other again. This time I got to hit his chest, which left him breathless. And I punched him again, which made him fall to his knees.

Before I could move he punched me from my waist. I stepped back and he got up. I tried to punch him, but he got my arm and spun me around. With my free arm, I hit him with my elbow. I didn't know where it hit, but I heard the voice.

Then when I thought that he stepped back he jumped on me. We both fell to the ground and he was on top of me. For a little moment, we just stared at each other. I broke the staring by punching him and rolling over. I quickly got on my knees than my feet.

I've gotta say, all those running Eric made me, actually helped me. I kicked him a few times. When I was ready to kick again he grabbed my feet and made me fall. Then I felt his hand on my neck. I felt a pressure on the back of my head. Again, again and again.

After the 4th one, I opened my eyes and realized that he was hitting my head to the ground repeatedly. I saw the anger in his eyes, and it didn't affect me like it did on Eric. It terrified me.

With the last strength I've got left, I punched his neck with all I had. It left him breathless. I quickly rolled, got up and kicked his face. He blacked out. And with the relief, I got down on my knees and closed my eyes.

***

I opened my eyes in the infirmary. Rose was next to me. "Hey, how are you feeling ? " she asked. " Tired" I yawned. " I must say, I'm glad I wasn't up there with you. " Sam said while opening the curtain.I, then, noticed Ian behind Sam. He had bruises but he was smiling and talking to Samantha. I smiled. I didn't like the idea of hurting my friends.

"Angela, I'm so sorry about that. I didn't know what I was doing. Anger controlled me." Ian explained. I waved my hand at him, meaning it's nothing. " I also want to apologize. We promised no hard feelings right? " I asked while leaning my hand against him to high-five. "Yeah, " he said while he hit his hand to mine.

"Okay, we better go. The lunch break is almost over. Tris permitted you two for the day. Also, Angela, Eric said your punishment still exists," I groaned. " Okay, thanks for letting me know,"

I slept until dinner time. Then I know I was going to meet Eric. When I headed outside Ian called my name. " Where are you going? The cafeteria is this way, " I shrugged. " Gotta run. Save some food for me, would you? "He gave me a warm smile. " Sure thing. "

When I went outside I saw Eric there. " How's your boyfriend doing ? " he asked. I rolled my eyes. " He is my friend, and he is doing fine. " I replied then started running. On my second lap, I saw Eric smirking. And with all the anger I had, I stopped running and turned to him.

" What the hell you think you're doing? " I yelled at him. He stopped smirking, got up and put his angry face. " You seem to like watching me having a hard time, you smirk and get happy when it happens. You seem to enjoy anyone in pain. You punished me for nothing. For so long! It's been almost three weeks. Isn't it enough? You were my friend, Eric. " I said. " What happened to you? "

He simply shrugged. " I've changed. And I am your leader now," he said. "Oh, I can clearly see that you've changed, my leader, " I yelled. " If I didn't know it better, I'd say you were made of anger and violence. I've been watching you, Eric. Since the experiment. You like it. You like being feared. You like fighting. I've seen you, how you reacted with me being with Jackson and Ian. You get jealous. Out of what? And then you like throwing your punch at them or making someone punch them. " He raised one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah, so ? " he asked. " It makes me scared, "I confessed. "Because, seeing you like that doesn't terrify me, I enjoy it. I enjoy being violent, throwing punches and put people in pain. I like the fact that I'm like you. And that feeling like that makes me scared. I -- " I got interrupted by Eric. But not by his voice or sarcastic words.

I got interrupted by his lips, pressing against mine.


	12. Eleven

I don't know how long the kiss lasted. But, I know that it was the best kiss I've ever had. When we split up, he started the walk towards the entrance without saying anything." Why don't you go think about what you were saying ? " he shouted. Then he turned back, smirking. " And, maybe something else too. "

Okay, right now he was just making fun of me. I took a deep breath and kicked the ground. What the hell happened? I kissed Eric. I kissed Eric. Eric kissed me. Eric kissed me. Oh my god! I fucking kissed Eric and he fucking kissed me back!

For a moment I just took deep breaths and tried to take it all in. Then I started to walk towards dinner.

When I entered, all the initiates were staring at me and whispering but I didn't care. I sat down next to my friends, but I was still in shock. So I didn't join their conversation. I just kept my eyes on the table, concerned to look around.

Would I see the sarcasm in his eyes? Or recklessness? Or anger or jealousy? Or would I see that soft warm looks that I've known now replaced by the cold and aggressive ones? Or, most terrifyingly, would I see nothing? I couldn't help but think of how we first found out I had a boyfriend. It wasn't nice.

~~ Flashback ~~

" Shhhh, " I whispered to Mike who grabbed me by my waist. " I couldn't help it, " he said while kissing my neck. " You're so irresistible. ".I blushed. We were currently hiding from the guards. We had a lovely date, and now we were trying to go back somewhere quiet, to, you know.

"Cmon, " I said while jumping out of the window and heading to stairs. " I know a great place," We giggled all the way up to the roof, where Eric took me, and the view was even more amazing now. "Woah, " said Mike. I didn't stop looking at the view, " I know right. It's beautiful. "

" Not as much as you, girlfriend, " he replied then we started kissing. Before it got too tense or anything, we got interrupted by a cough. I literally could have expected anyone standing there, but not Eric.

He seemed, a little off.

There was something different in his bright blue eyes. " I thought, " he said then moved his eyes to Mike. " You thought ...? " Mike asked, impatiently. " I thought we were supposed to study today. "He said. Then it hit my face.

" Oh my, I'm so sorry Eric! I completely forgot that. I promise we'll do it tomorrow. " I said. " But tomorrow, we have to go to Ron's birthday party! " Mike said. I took a deep breath. " How about the other day Eric? " I asked him. I saw him clenching his teeth. " You know what, don't bother. I don't think I need it anymore, " he said and turned his back.

He seemed a bit hurt. But why? Because I couldn't study with him?

~~ End of Flashback ~~

I turned to my friends who were repeatedly calling my name. "Yeah, yeah what happened? " I asked. " You seem distracted, " Samantha said. " Did you hear what Troy said ? " she continued. What Troy said? I furrowed my eyebrows. "No, but you got my attention. " I said, this time giving all my attention.

"Oh, I guess I should explain this, " Ian said. " Since he is your cousin, and you were the promising girl, and stuff, he has been telling that, you had all your life back there. But because of a ' thing', more of a threat, you had to change your faction. You actually don't belong here and stuff. " I clenched my teeth. " What thing? " I asked." It doesn't ma-- " I cut him off. " Tell me. Now. " I ordered.

I was so furious. First the Eric thing, now this. I was going to beat someone. "That, you were pregnant. With Jeanine Matthews's son. That's why she was so into you. But shortly before the ceremony you lost the baby and didn't tell anyone. That's why you changed. That's why you're always so furious and good at beating people. I mean, it's all lies. But the people here don't know it so. "He explained in a sad voice.

" I was pregnant with Keith! What? I didn't even talk to him more than twice! And, and he's older than me! What the fuck? " I stopped talking when I saw Troy looking at me. Smirking.

My blood was boiling.

I got up and walked to Troy. " I need to talk to you. " I said. "Oh, wow I'm surprised, " he said. " So now you realized family is important ? " he said then laughed. I took a deep breath. " Come.Now.I won't ask again nicely. ".He must've got the seriousness in my tone, so he nodded.

I walked up to the exit. He followed me. I knew I was about to shout, so I walked up to the exit. To the roof. Where we did shooting exercise. I couldn't go to the place where Eric made me run, otherwise, there could be chaos.

When we were finally alone, " WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TROY? " I shouted. " WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN GO AROUND AND TELL PEOPLE THAT I WAS PREGNANT? AND WITH LEADER'S SON? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND? "

I got interrupted by his laugh.

So I punched him, a couple times. " Why don't you laugh now? " I asked, looking to bloody-faced Troy. "Look, I know, that me leaving Erudite was a big shock. The promising ones are promising for a reason. Blah blah blah. We are free to choose. I am free to choose. I was the best in Erudite, now I'm good at here. You're going to accept that, won't get in my way, and we'll both be happy. I am Dauntless, I'm saying it one more time for you to understand since you always were a thick head. I am not Erudite, I am Dauntless. And I'm not afraid to break your nose again. Or your other bones. "I said.

" Are we clear? " I asked him. He nodded. " Good. " I said. Then he started running towards the door. I was just stuck where I was standing. Everything that happened today, it was just too much for me. I sat on the edge, crawled my legs to my chest and let the tears run down my face. I couldn't help but think about what was happening back in Erudite. Maybe Jeanine was so furious, she even fired my dad.

I quickly wiped my tears when I heard clapping. " It was a pretty good show. " Eric said as he sat down next to me, dangling his feet. " Your punches were clear to stop, but it doesn't matter since it wasn't a fight, " he said. I played with my hair." What do you want Eric? I have to think, remember? " I said. He nodded. " I know. But before I leave you to thinking, I thought I should tell you that you were right. "

I raised one of my eyebrows. " I was? And you're admitting that? Did you fell from somewhere ? " I asked him. He chuckled. Eric chuckled. " You were right, Angela. You really are Dauntless. " I looked at him. " You really mean it? " I asked him. He nodded.

" Yes. You weren't of afraid leaving your faction. You weren't afraid of the rumors about you. You fought them. You weren't afraid of walking up to Troy when everyone was talking about you. You weren't afraid to face him. And certainly not afraid to punch him, " he said. I giggled to what he said. " Yeah, I guess you're right. And maybe, there's one more thing that I'm not afraid of doing. Not anymore. " I said, looking at to him directly.

Then I leaned on him, and kissed him.


	13. Twelve

It had been two days since my second kiss with Eric. It meant only one more day left to capture the flag. Two more days left for the visiting day. Through these two days, we fought and trained. Guns, knives, punches. The top ten was almost professionals at it. Regarding that most of the top 10 are dauntless-borns, they were professionals. From the transfers, only Sam, and a girl named Eva were in Top 10.

Then there was me who was the 11th on the list. While we were having our breakfast, Four came behind Rose, who was sitting in front of me." Meet us at the exit after breakfast, " he said and walked to another table. " No exercise today! " Sam cheered. I rolled my eyes." Yeah, sure. Maybe they'll want us to run again. " I said with a fake-excitement.

When we finished eating, Samantha said that she was going to get her coat. The others joined her. I've already taken my coat, so I just went to the entrance.

Guess who was already there? Eric. Alone.

We haven't talked since kissing. After I kissed him, and he kissed me back, he got up and walked away. I didn't even know where that courage came inside of me that made me lean on and initiate the kiss. I was acting so strangely these days.

He showed up to the training late. It was like he'd been avoiding me, purposely. "Eric, can we talk? " I said, completely out of control. He turned to me. " You are talking now, " he said. I couldn't help it so I rolled my eyes. " You can't roll your eyes at me, " he said in a sharp tone. I crossed my arms and gave him a challenging look. " But you can kiss me and then walk away? "I shot back.

He took a step and came face-to-face to me. " I am in the position to do whatever I like. However, you cannot. So just because I kissed you twice, it doesn't mean that you can be bossy with me. I can be bossy since I'm your boss. Know your position, you're just an initiate. "He said, not breaking the eye contact once.

Then he walked away, again. I was frozen. Couldn't I predict this was going to happen? Just like he said, he had changed. I quickly wiped away my tears when someone touched my shoulder. It was Tris. " Hey are you okay ? " she asked. I tried to speak but she pulled me into a hug. Surprisingly I didn't cry, but the tears ran down on their own.

After I calmed down, when some people came, I got out of the hug, wiping away my tears once again. " I'm okay, thank you. " I said. She gave me a warm smile." Its okay, you can come to talk to me whenever you want. I know how mean Eric can get. " she said. I furrowed my eyebrows, did she hear the conversation we had?

" Did you -- " she cut me off. " Eric walked past us when I and Four were coming here, but I assume he was talking to you? " she said. I nodded." Yeah, it's okay. Thank you. " I replied. " Of course, anytime. A friend of Caleb's is a friend of mine. ".I gave her a warm smile and walked away.

Fortunately, my friends just came, so I wouldn't be alone. They were laughing at something, and I didn't want to ruin the mode so I just put a fake smile to my face and joined their conversation.

***

" Simmer down everyone " Eric shouted when everyone gathered. With them being here we were 33 people in total. " Today we'll be going up to the borders," he announced while looking at all of us. Everyone started to whisper. When Eric gave a cold glare, everyone stopped.

" The train will arrive shortly, and you will be formed into three groups. Do not separate from the group, " he said then turned to Tris. Tris took a step, " My group is, Angela, John, Freddy, Rose, Troy, Katy, Melanie, Harry, and Tom. "So we were mixed up with the dauntless-borns. Sam, Samantha, and Ian got into Four's group. And I simply didn't listen to Eric's.

Then the train arrived so we started running. Four and Eric opened several different doors for us to get in. After everyone got in, we split into our groups. Since Tris and Four were together our groups mixed too. I was standing with my group of friends.

Sam was next to me, and he was telling me a joke. I laughed until the train made a sharp stop. I tried to make my balance, but I failed so leaned on Sam's chest. He grabbed me by my waist. So we started giggling at the position.

Then I felt someone looking at me. Eric. Well, I was just an initiate to him so, I didn't care. I turned my face and joined the conversation once again. Throughout our conversation, I've realized Troy trying to flirt with a Dauntless-born girl. I think her name was Katy. And Troy was failing miserably.

" One second, " I told Rose, who was next to me and then walked up to them. " Hey, " I greeted the girls. " Is it okay if I join you? " I asked with a sweet voice. Troy rolled his eyes and walked off. I knew how to use my charm and impress people. I got used to it after sometime back in Erudite.

"Sure, " Melanie smiled sweetly." I'm Angela, " I introduced myself. They said their names." I know it may seem weird but I've just wanted to ask how does it feel to talk to him! " I said with a fake excitement while pointing Troy with my eyes. Katy gave me a look, asking whether I was serious or not.

" We both transferred from Erudite, and oh boy! He was the popular one there. Everyone admired him and every girl was after him. I was just surprised that he was talking to you. You're a lucky one, " I said. "Oh, " Katy said looking at Troy once again. But this time, with a smirk." And I thought he was just a normal guy. " I giggled to what she said.

This was a girls thing, they wanted the guy who was hard to get. She walked up to Troy and told him something flirty. Troy answered and put his charming face on while giving me a thankful look. " It's nice, " Melanie said. I turned to her. " What do you mean? ".She simply shrugged. " What you did for your cousin. I heard the rumors, I know you're related. Katy seemed to like him too. Just playing hard to get. She loves a challenge." I smiled. " Then it's settled, "

After talking to Melanie I went back to my friends. About 10 minutes later we came to a station in the Amity headquarters. It's been so long since I used a station to get in and out of a train.

When we got there we immediately split into our groups. Every group went in another direction. I grabbed Rose's arm, she was looking around. " Were you living close to here? " I asked. She nodded. " Yeah, I sometimes came here to think. " I didn't question more, cause she seemed sad.

We walked around the walls, then got into the top of it. Then we started to take the stairs to go further. For an hour or so we had a tour, talked to a few guards there. Then we met with the other two groups at the bottom.

" When you pass the init-- " Tris started but Eric cut her off. " If you pass, " he corrected. Tris rolled her eyes. " If you pass the initiation process, most of you will get the guarding job. It could be in here, or around the city. Mostly where factionless is located. Later on, we'll be visiting them for you too see. " she explained.

" If you get the job here, you should know that no one can go out or can come in. Only Amity is allowed to go out, for farming. Your job is to protect that. Also, the factionless who think that they can run from here. " Four said. " If you get the job in the city, well, it will have more action for sure. Factionless tend to have fights or attack the other factions. You must stop them." he added. " At any cost. " Eric added, with a sharp tone.

" Now we have 10 minutes or so till the train arrives, you are free to look around. " Tris said. I turned to Rose and we got away from the crowd. Then the doors opened, Amity came in. I was watching them till Rose walked up to one of them.

" Riley ? " she asked with hesitation. A boy looked up and froze when he saw Rose. " Rose ? " he asked. Then they both run and hugged each other. I spotted that Rose was crying. " I'm so sorry, that I left without saying goodbye, " Rose said. The Riley guy took a step back and wiped away her tears. " It's okay, I never liked goodbyes anyway. I just missed you so much, " he said. They hugged until we heard a noise.

Shooting noise. Then I heard Rose scream. When I turned around I saw Riley on the ground with his head on Rose's hands. His clothes were covered in red. Also, the Dauntless was on the ground trying not to get shot.

" Factionless!" Someone shouted. " They have weapons and they're attacking us! "I just froze wherever I was standing, unable to move like an idiot.

An idiot that was the perfect target for them.


	14. Thirteen

I saw Eric and Four getting up, running to the guards, grabbing their weapon and starting to shoot back. Meanwhile, Tris gets up, gathering all of us. I think that I should help so I get down on my knees next to Rose, who was crying, " Rose Rose Rose look at me! You're in shock. " I told her. It's an irony since I am also in shock.

Then someone else got down on their knees, I realize it's Tris when we have eye contact." How bad is he ? " she asked. We didn't know but it seemed pretty bad. "Boys, help here! " Tris shouted. Three Dauntless-born came and took him, running to the Amity headquarters. With the rest, we run after them.

We were greeted by a lady. " We don't have time for this, " she said. " We have a weapon bunker, in case. Go get it. " She said with a sweet voice. The boys went there and got weapons.

Tris gave each of us guns and bullets. " I know you are still training. But this is what your life will be after the initiation. Don't get shot, please. "She said quickly and started running back to where Four and Eric were standing. She ran and stood next to Four.

We all took different positions and started shooting. Our aim was unclear, they were hiding inside the woods. For a while, we continued like that until Eric and Four started to run. Toward the woods. They didn't come up for a while. When they did, there were two men who were captured by Four and Eric.

After all the action we went back to the Amity headquarters. Since Rose knew the place she immediately went to the infirmary. Four and Tris took us to a big place, where I assumed were their cafeteria. We sat down, while Eric was talking to the same lady.

" It's the Amity leader, " Tris said while sitting next to me." Johanna Reyes, " And then Eric and Johanna started to walk towards us. She gave Four and Tris a warm nod. Then she turned to me. " I think you might need to get that checked sweetie, " she said while reaching out to my arm.

When I looked there, I saw the blood and the wound. How come I didn't notice that I had a wound in my arm? " I'm pretty sure it's the shock, " she explained as if she read my thoughts. " Come on, " Eric said. " Get up, " he ordered.I got up, holding my arm and smiling to Tris as a see-you-later.

When we left the cafeteria Eric turned to me. " Are you okay ? " he asked. I didn't answer. " I asked you if you were okay, " he said in a sharp tone. I shrugged with my other arm. "Yeah, I don't feel it."

We walked for a while then he suddenly stopped and pushed me to the wall. "Eric, what's go--" he put his hand over my mouth. He pointed the woods behind us, and I looked there. The bush moved a bit, Eric turned around and got his defensive position as he reached to his gun. A rabbit quickly ran into the forest. I couldn't help but giggle.

" Save me from the rabbit! It's going to kill me! Aaah Eric !! " I said between my laughs. He rolled his eyes. " Glad I can make you laugh, initiate. Walk, " he ordered and we walked to the infirmary section.

There I found a crying Rose next to a sleeping Riley. "Rose, " I whispered and hugged her. " It's - it's my fault. If I hadn't called him out he'd be behind the vehicles. We were the target anyway, it's my fault. " she said between her hiccups.

"Shh, it's not your fault, we didn't know they'd show up. He's going to be fine." I said. She wiped her tears. Before any of us could say anything Eric grabbed me from my healthy shoulder." Cmon, the nurse is waiting. " I followed Eric to a room at the back.

There was a nurse waiting with the necessary equipment. At first, it burned. I silently moaned, it hurt. I looked to Eric's eyes, his clenched teeth and crossed arms. I didn't know this could hurt this much. " It's still a bullet wound, of course, it'd hurt. " the nurse said sweetly. Did I talk aloud?

Damn, did Eric heard it? Of course, he heard it, he's standing right next to you. " I'll go get the bandages now, " she said and left. I looked at my feet and tried to concentrate on that rather than the biggest distraction in the room. Eric.

But of course, he had to come near me and had to put his hand on my cheek. When his cold hand touched my warm cheek we both felt something. He gently moved it and I could feel it burning. " Don't you ever do something stupid like that, are we clear ? " he asked.

" What were you thinking of standing still in the middle of a battlefield? You're supposed to be smart, damn it! " he said, raising his voice a bit. And now I see a caring Eric? Caring and Eric, in the same sentence? Am I still in shock and hallucinating or something?

" I was just, shocked. Everything happened so fast. Riley, guns. We never really had any experience like this in Erudite you know. " I explained myself.

"Well, don't be shocked like that again. I was, I felt, it was -- " he mumbled. I could sense that he was trying to say something but got stuck. I turned to him a bit, to encourage. Unfortunately, the moment ended with the nurse entering and Eric quickly getting up. And then it was his cold self again.

On our way to Dauntless, he didn't speak to me. But he helped me to get in since my arm was injured. It was night, the doors were open so I sat close to the edge and started to watch the sky. My arm wasn't that bad but the nurse told me not to push it too much.

Capture the Flag was tomorrow, how was I supposed to compete in it then? I sighed and decided not to think at least for now. Instead, I tried to watch the city. Rose came and sat next to me. We both shared a look.

This wasn't like how I expected it to be.


	15. Fourteen

The next morning when I woke up I didn't even feel like I had a wound. Today, because of the "capture the flag" we didn't have any training. Perhaps they wanted to give the ones who will be kicked out one last day to live in a faction.

On my way back to the dorms from the cafeteria, I bumped into Jackson. " Hey! How are you? I've heard about what happened yesterday." He said and gave me a grin. I smiled back at him. " I'm fine really, I don't even feel it. " He gave me a reassuring smile.

" You got that thing checked out? It needs to be checked for the first few days" Jackson said. I shook my head. " It's not nece- " he interrupted me by grabbing my healthy arm and started walking. We ended up getting the bandage changed.

Afterwards, we just walked around the Pit talking. When he finally checked the time out it was his work time. As he left I sat down to a rock near the chasm and dived into my thoughts. I was beyond the line but it was just the first step.

I could only imagine what would happen with capture the flag. If I couldn't participate, and someone did really well, I could have gone down the list, maybe even below the red line.

I felt someone sitting next to me and somehow I didn't need to turn to know who it was. " What are you doing here? " Eric asked. I shrugged and turned to him. " What are you doing here? " I asked back.

Eric rolled his eyes. " This brings back the memories, doesn't it ? " he asked completely ignoring my question. He intertwined his fingers into mine and we both wandered into that moment of us.

~•~Flashback~•~

I sat on the edge of the roof and watched the Erudite people run around quickly. It had been almost a week since Eric caught me with Mike. Whenever I tried to talk to him at school or outside of school he completely ignored me. And whenever I was with Mike at school he always stared.

I heard footsteps behind me and somehow I knew it was Eric. " Hi " I mumbled. He didn't talk just sat down next to me. " Look I don't know what I did to offend you but I am sorry. Okay? I really miss hanging out with you. Cmon Eric, talk to me. " He huffed then turned to me.

" I am not offended, just ... disappointed. Of you bringing him to our spot, forgetting me for him. " he said. I took a deep breath. "Eric, he's just a guy. A boyfriend.So what? They are temporary. But friends, friendship, that's what I don't want to miss. " I said fully turned to him.

He didn't answer as he watched the people. I reached out to his hand, " Eric? " I asked. He grabbed my hand and drew my body to his. He hugged me tight and I hugged him back. " We're okay? " I asked in a whisper. I felt him nod. " Yes, we're okay. "

~•~End of Flasback~•~

I huffed and rolled my eyes. "Well, this time I'm not the one to apologize for. " I said. Eric closed his eyes for a minute. He volumed up his voice a bit but not much to cause a scene. " And I should apologize? What for? Because finally I was the one who hurt you and you got hurt ? " he said.

My eyes flashed opened so as my mouth and looked at him in shock. " I was the one who kept hurting you! C'mon! " I exclaimed. I couldn't believe him. Yes we had a rocky friendship and almost always fought and I was a stubborn little Erudite and didn't keep my words and thoughts to myself, but I still valued our friendship. And I thought he did too.

" What have I done to hurt you, Eric?" I asked. He looked at the Chasm. "You, " he started but then stopped. He took a deep breath. "You still don't get it, do you?" he asked. I felt like crying. I wanted to get up, run away and cry as loud as I could.

"No, Eric, I don't. You're not helping me either." I said. He didn't say anything. I didn't too. I couldn't beg him for answers.

We just sat there in silence, our hands holding each other.

He was the one to break the silence. "Do you think that you can compete in 'capture the flag' tonight?" he asked. I shrugged. " I don't know, I hope to. If I don't and someone plays it really well, they could beat me, I could get under the redline." I said.

Eric furrowed his eyebrows. " No, you won't get under the redline." He said. We didn't talk anymore after that.

" Did you got that checked up?" he asked me. What was up with Dauntless men around me and getting my injury checked out? I nodded. "Yeah, I bumped into Jackson and he took me." Eric clenched his teeth. Then, he got up without saying a word and left me there, by myself. Again.

***

Ten minutes before the train was supposed to leave for 'capture the flag', all the initiates were in the station. " Are you sure you want to come?" Ian asked me. I nodded. "Yes! The painkillers are really working and it's not really that bad anyway. Plus there's a chance I could go below the redline, and none of us would really like to risk that now?" I asked. Ian huffed. "Fine," he said.

As we changed the subject I felt someone touch me on my healthy shoulder. When I turned around I saw that it was Melanie and Katy. The Dauntless-born girls I met on the train. "Hey," I greeted them. " Hi," they both said at the same time.

"We just wanted to ask you how you've been. We saw that you were, well injured, but then we didn't want to bother you right after it." Melanie said. I smiled. "Thanks, I'm okay now." They smiled. "So, you're joining capture the flag?" Katy asked. I nodded. "Yeah, couldn't miss it," I said. They smiled.

"Yeah, you couldn't! My brother was an initiate 2 years ago, same with Four and Eric actually, and he told us all about it. It's supposed to be really fun and challenging." Katy said. "Also, things could get interesting," she said as she bit her lip and looked over to Troy.

Melanie punched her arm. " Every year, dummies like Katy here, take the chance of the game to go do, you know, get close with other people." I chuckled. "Well, I certainly am only going to focus on the game," I said.

After a couple of minutes Eric, Jackson, Lily, Four, and Tris came. Eric shouted. " If everyone's here let's go." We all got into the trains. Sam helped me get in because of my shoulder and that's when Eric noticed me. He gave me a look that said, " What are you doing here?". I gave him a look that said, " What, I was supposed the miss all the fun?"

The ride was quite nice. Katy and Troy talked together so Melanie came next to us. I introduced everyone to each other. All of us seemed to get together just fine. Melanie told us about the life in Dauntless, you know except the initiation l part. Dauntless borns were allowed to stay in their normal houses. Which we were all really jealous of. Most of the rules didn't apply to them.

Eric, Four, Tris, and Jackson came to the middle and shouted. "Here are rules for the game," Eric said as Jackson and Four opened the equipments like the guns and the vests and the lights. " These aren't real guns but they sure make you feel like they are. The serum in here gives the effect of a bullet and paralyzes you for a couple of minutes. Basically you try to get the other team's flag before it they get yours." Eric continued.

" Let's choose the groups!" Jackson yelled. " Eric and I will be the team captains! I will be the captain of the blue team and Eric will be the captain of the red team. Eric, you go first." Jackson said.

Without thinking, Eric said "Four." Jackson smiled. " Lily." "Tris," Eric said. "James," Jackson said, choosing a Dauntless-born. They went by choosing the people from the list, highest to lowest.

"Angela," Eric said. I didn't know whether I should be happy or sad. So I just walked, Sam was on his team as well so I just walked towards him. Samantha was on the other team and the twins made the competition their bet.

In the end, Sam, Rose and I ended up being on the same team. Samantha, Ian, and Melanie were on Jackson's team. 

When we arrived, I realized it was an entertainment park. It was actually a very good place for a game like this. Lots of hiding places. We were close to the door, so we got off first. While everyone else was getting off, Tris walked up to me.

"Hey, I know you are persistent on playing, god knows I was too, so my advice is just play it safe," Then she leaned close to my face, " I know the numbers and even if you didn't play, you won't go below the red line," she whispered. Then she smiled at me. "So just try to have some fun,"

Eric led us to an empty warehouse kind of building. "Okay, I want Four to choose some people and go find the other team's hiding spot. The rest of us will divide into two. One of them will guard the flag, the other will keep switching places to fool the other team about our flag's whereabouts," he ordered.

Then Four chose Tris and 3 other people to be the searching group. " Four, just like last year I want you to do whatever it is you did and find it." After that four, Tris and the other 3 people left the building.

Then Eric divided us into 2 groups as he turned to the group I wasn't in and told them to guard different places as if they were our team's hiding spot and constantly change places. That group left to do as Eric said.

There were 6 people left. Rose was among the ones who were chosen to be fooling the other team by guarding other places. " C'mon now, let's go and find a spot to hide. Turn off your lights so that they can't see us easily.

When we left the building Eric grabbed my arm. " You're sticking with me. You are not allowed to leave my side," he said sternly.


	16. Fifteen

Eric had found a building that had two floors and a little basement. Since the obvious choice to hide would seem like the basement, we went upstairs. Eric put two in the basement and two in the lobby, looking like as if they were guarding the basement. And if anything happened, we'd shoot them.

Yes, we were on the second floor, all by ourselves, in a dark room. For some reason, as I watched Eric, I thought of what Melanie said, about some people stopping the game and, making out.

Eric was leaning next to the window, looking out for the other team, meanwhile, I was just sitting next to the flag. After a thirty-minute silence, he broke it. "You know, you are very stubborn," Eric said while looking out.

I sighed. "Yes, not the first time I am hearing that. Which one of my recent actions made you say that?" I asked sarcastically, staring at his back. He shrugged faintly. "Lately, all of them," he answered. I groaned in disbelief and got up. "Not exactly detailing Eric," I said. He turned to me, a little, and smirked. "Checkmate then, huh?" he said. I smiled at him.

I was confused. The whole thing had me confused. Eric kept changing his behavior towards me. I couldn't keep up with it. One time he was nice to me and the next time he was this cold person who acted as he hated me. I groaned again, loudly, and it made him completely turn to me.

"What?" he huffed. " I just don't understand, Eric. The whole thing." I said calmly. He moved his left eyebrow up, asking me to explain. "When we first met, you didn't like me. You were always trying to pick fights with me and anger me. Then something changed and you actually became nice. That lasted until your Ceremony, where you distanced yourself from me. For 3 years, we had no contact, then in the experiment, you hugged me back. Then you beat up Jackson for just talking to me. The day of my Ceremony, the way you helped me in throwing knives, the way you watched me fight, the day in the Amity headquarters, the times you kissed me, the time I believe you made me fight with my friend, Ian, for what being close friends? The way you punished me. It's all like a Ferris wheel. Sometimes you're nice like you're on the top of that Ferris wheel, then you are mean like you're on the bottom of the wheel. I just can't keep up with it, Eric. I don't understand, anything." I said, looking directly into his cold eyes, that turned soft by the time I finished my sentence. " Just help me understand," I whispered.

Eric sighed. " You confessed something to me, earlier. That you aren't afraid of me, the way I act, and the fact that you aren't, terrifies you. Because you want to be. You had always pictured yourself as this great sweet girl from Erudite, with the highest IQ, to probably become the new leader of Erudite. But you knew, deep down, you never wanted that. You wanted to be free, daring. That's why in Erudite you were always in the spotlight because you took risks. That's what makes you Dauntless. However, for your whole life, you were so adapted to the profile that has been created for you that, now, when you're becoming you, you are afraid. Because it is unknown territory for you. You can breathe now Angela, here, you get to be more you than you ever were back in Erudite. You're free to be who you want to be. You don't get all of this, and that's why you get frustrated. Because you didn't even get to know the real you like I have. And keep swapping your identities puts you in this position. So, I am asking you, Angela Anderson, who are you?" Eric asked.

I was speechless. As I thought of every word he said, it made sense, it really did. Back in Erudite, I always tried to please my parents, but here, I was free. Like he said. I could do anything I wanted to do. Hell, I could even kiss Eric right now, if I wanted to.

So I did.

" I choose to be me," I said, then I pushed Eric to the wall and leaned on him. I was kissing him with such a hunger like he knew the real me and I was transforming into the real me by kissing him. He kissed me back, with the same hunger as I did. I couldn't quite put my finger on what he got out of me, but, hey, I wasn't complaining.

He grabbed my waist and turned me around. He was longer than me, I put my legs around him so that he could take me to his height, easily. As he moved his hands around my body and kissed my neck, I moaned his name.

This really was an out-of-body experience. His every touch on my body ignited me. I felt like I was on fire. I've had boyfriends and we did kiss before but nothing like this one. I truly desired him. I couldn't control myself, my body, I, wanted more of this.

Then, suddenly, Eric backed away. He quickly walked over to the window, grabbed his gun and walked towards the door. He put his finger on his mouth to gesture me to stay quiet. After his gesture, I heard the voices.

Someone had come into the building and there were voices of shooting and fighting. I heard heavy footsteps going into the basement then shouting "Empty," which meant they could come to here right now.

I silently grabbed my gun and went towards the flag. The footsteps started to come towards us, so I took a deep breath and held my gun tighter.

The door opened with a hard kick and someone jumped in. Eric shot him then proceeded to fight the next one. Then a girl sneaked in, coming towards me and the flag, so I shot her on her leg and shoulder.

Meanwhile, 2 other people jumped in. The boy was stopped by Eric and the girl came towards me. I tried to shoot her but my shoulder was hurting and I wasn't able to aim properly. She easily dodged the bullets.

When she was near me, I hit her using the gun. She fell to the ground but quickly got up. We started to fight, I tried to ignore my pain in the shoulder and keep my ground. I've received a few punches and returned a few more.

By that time Eric had already dealt with the other guy and came to my rescue. It was easy for him to take her out. As soon as he did, we heard some cheers. Eric and I walked towards the window and saw Four, Tris and a bunch of people with the other team's flag.

We won. I smiled.

After the celebrations, everyone gathered in the station. Sam and Rose were rubbing their noses on Samantha and Ian. Especially Sam. He had won their bet with Samantha. " I guess we all know that means. Extra chocolate cake for me, for a whole month!" Sam exclaimed. I laughed at him.

Then Melanie and Katy walked towards us. " Hey guys, how was the game?" Melanie asked. Sam and Rose shouted. "Amazing!". We chuckled. "Glad everyone had some fun," she said as she gestured Katy. She seemed, well, like she got out of a battle. Her hair was tangled, her face was swollen.

It took me a minute to understand what happened. Troy, of course.

Then it hit me. I did the same thing. With Eric. I must have looked like that. I blushed immediately. "Anyway," Katy said, with a long 'y', " we will take the shorter and funnier way back to Dauntless. You guys want to join?" Katy asked.

" Uh, yes we do!" The twins exclaimed at the same time. " Sure, it sounds fun," Rose said. "You know what? Heck, let's do it!" Ian said. Then they all turned to me. "What?" I asked. Samantha upped her eyebrows. " Don't tell me you're not coming!" she said. I bit my lip. "Sorry guys, I've fought someone and my shoulder is killing me. I'll just head back and get it checked out."

After they helped me to get on the train, they left for the other way. There were some other people on the train as well, but I didn't talk to any of them. The train ride was a good place to think. About what happened during the game.

The train ride was short. After we had arrived, I've waited for other people to get out, so that I could do it slowly and easily. A couple of minutes passed and I made my way into the headquarters and into the nursery.

As I passed through the Chasm, I couldn't help but blush. This place reminded me of my conversation with Eric, and well, Eric reminded me of tonight.

" Hey, Angela, can we talk?". I stopped and turned around to see Troy. "Troy," I said. " I thought you went along with Katy and the others,"I said. " I just wanted to talk to you," he said. I crossed my arms. " About?".

"Uh," he said as he looked around. Then he shouted, " Guys, now!". An arm grabbed me from behind. I hit the person behind me with my elbow. But then someone else held my arm. I tried to resist, but I was already too tired and in pain, I couldn't hold on for long.

I had a few punches to my face then I was on the ground. A few kicks around my body to make sure I couldn't run. They tied my hands and my mouth. We were near the Chasm. "You can confess, now, cousin. How are you so good?" Troy asked me.

I tried to say something but I couldn't make clear words. "Oh, sorry, forgot that," Troy said, smirking. "You were the star in Erudite, now here you are the 11th in the rankings. You were on the winning team, most of our instructors are taking such an interest in you. Cmon, coz. It's just us. You can tell me your secret." he said. I tried to curse. Again, I couldn't.

" She's not talking, let's make her." Someone said. I couldn't particularly make out who, but it was a familiar voice. They dragged my body near the Chasm. My heart was basically pounding in my chest. What were they going to do? Throw me off?

"Wait, wait!" Troy screamed. "What are you doing?" he exclaimed. The guy holding me answered. "Make her talk, if she doesn't, well, then goodbye to Dauntless," he said. I could see the shock in Troy's face. " What the fuck, man? We never talked about this. We just said that we would scare her!" Troy said again.

" You're a coward, Troy, " the guy holding me said. The other one punched Troy and made him fall. Then he started to kick him. I didn't know what to do. I closed my eyes.

What had my life become? I tried to scream 'stop', they were hurting Troy. It was clear he wasn't an actual part of this. Even though he participated. But that was a talk for later, when or if I get through this.

The guy turned me around and made me face the Chasm. " Angela, if you don't want to find out how the Chasm looks from very close, I suggest you tell me your little secret." Someone whispered into my ear.

I couldn't hold my tears back. He groaned then pushed me. I screamed. I waited to hit something, but I didn't. I was on the air, sort of. He was holding me. " One last chance, Angela," He said then took off my mouth-band.

" I am not even in the top 10, why are you after me?" I asked, trying not to burst into full-on mode of crying. " Because you were number 1 back in your old faction, and now you are in the top 15th here. No one can be that good, unless, tell me Angela, are you a divergent?" He asked me.

I squealed. " What? No." I exclaimed. He huffed. My heart was beating so fast and I couldn't contain anything in. I started to cry. " Please, please. Let me go," He shouted. " NO!".His scream made me even more scared.

After all of this shouting they've made, I couldn't understand how someone hasn't heard it and came to help. Maybe this was my punishment. Maybe this was how it was supposed to end.

" I am a Dauntless-born, I was raised here, and I can't let a know-it-all bitch from Erudite take my home from me." He spat at me. " What are you talking about?" I asked. " I was the 15th, but when you rose to 11th, guess what smartmouth? I fell down to 16th. If you are to be eliminated, guess who gets to be back?" he asked with a sadistic smile on his face

I was so scared right then that I was scared my whole life. I didn't want it to end like this. I had no answer for this person. And all I could do to get out seemed like I was to die. " You're not talking, fine have it your way!" he shouted again then put my mouth-band on.

"Have a nice ride," he smirked.

Between my crying and his shouting, I started to count my last seconds. I've heard some faint noises from my back, but I couldn't understand what exactly it was. Then I felt him letting me go. I closed my eyes sharply and waited for the impact.

Then I hit the ground.


	17. Sixteen

I could hear noises. Some fighting and some talking. I felt something touching me. " Four, help!" A girl's voice. Tris. Tris's voice. Then I felt someone else touching my body.

My face first, then my shoulder. " Her wound opened up, also she's got some damage on her face. It might be bad, it seems like she took too many hits to her head. ERIC! Stop beating him and help me get her to the infirmary!"

After that, I heard some cursing and, black. I was blacked out.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a bed, and my head and shoulder were hurting. I groaned. I was in a room, somewhere I've been before. Eric's room. " Eric?" I whispered. " Yeah," he answered. I turned around to see him. He was sitting across the bed in a chair.

" What, what happened?" I asked. I could see that his eyes changed as soon as I asked the question. " Four, Tris and I were coming back from the game, talking about the initiate's performances when we heard shouting. We ran to see what it was, and then when we did. Ugh, I can't get that picture out of my mind. I was going to kill them, I wanted to, but you needed my help." he explained briefly.

" What is going to happen to them?" I asked. " They will get their punishment," he said coldly. " How long was I out?" I asked. The small change of topic made his eyes go, softer. " Just the night. It's the visiting day today. And getting kicked out for some people." he murmured the last part.

I sighed. " It's okay, even if they don't come," he said. I looked into his eyes. As if he knew what I was thinking. Whether my parents were going to show up or not. " Well, " I said, " There's only one way to find out,"

I walked into the Pit, with Eric. There were so many people, so many mixes of colors. I quickly scanned every blue wearing person. Then, I felt pressure on my body. "Angela!". It was Abby. " Abby!" I exclaimed then hugged her back.

" I've missed you so much!" she said back. We hugged for a while. " Abby, where's --?" she interrupted me. " Mom just left to go to the toilet. I am sure she'll be back any second. And, dad, well he still can't get used to, you know, you leaving Erudite." I sighed.

But before I could answer, I heard a way too familiar voice. Too close to home. " Angela?". I turned around to face my mother. " Oh my god, my baby, what did they do to you?" My mother exclaimed as she came near me and analyzed my bruises. I smiled.

" It's nothing to worry about mom, you should see the other guys." I tried to joke but my mom and Abby just smiled faintly. " Nonetheless, I missed you." my mother said, then she hugged me. I hugged her back.

After our hug, my mom held my arms and made eye contact. " Baby, I just wanted to say that I am sorry," she said. I furrowed my eyebrows. " I am a mother, your mother, and I should have known. That this, Dauntless, was you, not Erudite. All those times we, I, pushed you to be something you aren't. I am sorry, I can only hope that being here makes you happy." I smiled, I couldn't say anything. I was too surprised. "Thank you, mom," was all I could say.

After our brief moment, my mom realized Eric. " Is that, Eric? Is that really you?" she asked. Eric nodded coldly. " Nice to see you too Mrs. Anderson. Now, excuse me. I have some business to handle. Angela, come see me after you're done." he said then walked away.

We all watched him leave. " I can't believe who you used to tutor," my mom said. I sighed. If only she knew what we had been doing now.

I spent an hour with my family. My mom said that they couldn't stay for too long because my dad didn't want them to come here and they needed to get back before dad realized, well, they did come here. I hugged them one last time.

" I promise when all of this initiation is done, I'll come to see you guys," I said. They smiled at me then left. I took a deep breath and looked around the room. I saw the twins with their parents. I saw Ian and his family. Rose and his family and her friend, Riley. The boy who got shot.

I watched the twins arguing with their parents. At least both their parents came.

Then I saw Tris with Caleb. I walked towards them. " Hey guys," I said. They both turned to me. "Angela!". she exclaimed then hugged me. " I was worried for you, are you okay now?" she asked. I could see that she really was concerned.

" Yeah, I am feeling much better now, thanks for your help." We exchanged a warm smile. " I really want to know but happened here. Did someone hurt you?" Caleb asked me. I shrugged with my healthy shoulder. " Yeah, but Tris, Four, and Eric handled it.". Caleb smirked.

" Yes, Four. The infamous Four. Now, Beatrice, sister, when can I meet this Four? And to clarify, by when I mean now." I chuckled and Tris blushed. " Well, he must be on his break any time now, so, we can go," she said. Caleb and I chuckled.

" Alright, then. I'll go too. By the way, Tris, have you seen Eric?" Tris nodded. " Yeah, I saw him heading to his room, " I nodded then hugged Caleb because god knows when I'll see him again and then I left to go to Eric's room.

When I reached his room, I knocked on his door. He opened it way to fast then let me in. " You wanted to see me?" I said. He nodded. " Well, yeah. You need to rest. And I know that if I leave it to you, you'll never do that. So, here you go," he said as he gestured his bed.

I couldn't help but blush. His bed. Eric. Alone. I sighed and walked over to his bed. But, then, I realized he had a balcony. And it had an amazing view of the city. "Wow," I whispered as I went on to the balcony.

" So these are the perks of being a faction leader, huh?" I asked, smirking. He chuckled then came near me. " Yeah, " he said as he watched the view. " I guess I've never really appreciated it, until now," he said. " But, you still need to get some rest," he said as he slowly tugged me towards the bed.

We both laid on his bed, separately. "So," I said. " We never really got to talk after the game," I added. He nodded. "Well, yeah. You weren't exactly available," he said. I chuckled. " Eric," I mumbled.

" What you said. It made sense, it really did. I can find myself here. I can do anything I want. The relief I got when I realized that I do not have to fulfill anyone's expectations of me but myself is amazing. Thank you for making me realize that," I said. He didn't answer.

At first, with hesitation, but then with a little bit of confidence I found within this newly found me, I leaned into him and kissed him.

He kissed me back, but something was different. It wasn't like the last time. Then he backed away. " Angela," he sighed. " I can't possibly give you what you want," he said to me.

I looked at him in confusion. " What do you mean?" I asked. He took a deep breath. " I can't be what you want me to be," he murmured. We stood in silence for a while. Finally, I broke the silence.

" Eric, " I said but he interrupted me. "Angela, no. Listen to me." He took my face into his hands. " You told me that you weren't afraid of me. My personality. You saw me. You know me. I am ruthless and careless and mean. I do not love. I do not care. I can't bear the emotions like you. I don't feel. I punish and I hurt people. You'd be just wasting your time with me. You couldn't keep up with my changes, what do you think if this will become something else?" he asked, looking directly into my eyes.

I could feel that they were tearing up. " You're wrong, " I whispered. I realized the change in his eyes. " You do care. You do feel. How else do you explain all of the things you did? The way you beat Jackson, was it because he pissed you off? What made you piss off? Your response to the time I forgot you for Mike? Or, your glares at me when I am with Ian or Sam? How do you explain them? The way you act. You're right on that I see you. I've always had. Yes, you are ruthless and mean. But you're not careless. I realize that you're different than the men out there, but I know the real you like you know me, and I accept that. I know you won't be easy, hell, you never are. But I accept that, all of that. On the emotions part, can you honestly say that you didn't feel anything last night? You may think that you are this person who can't feel, but you do, in your own way." I could sense that my words had changed his mind. Like he had seen something that he didn't before.

" Angela," he breathed, " This won't be easy. I will hurt you." he said. I smiled faintly. " Then, I will get up again. I know you, you won't change. You will keep being the same person you are, I can't ask you to change but I am willing to accept you for the way you are now. You can hurt me all you want, push me away, confuse me, but now that I can see clearly, I know what I want. And I want you. I want this. With all of the consequences, it may come with. I am ready to face it. The question is, are you? Are you willing to try?" I asked. He took a deep breath. " I don't know what you're doing to me, but I am, Angela. I will give it a shot. For you." he said, then he kissed me.

It was, empowering. It was way better than last night, or any other kiss I've ever had, from anyone. We were finally accepting each other. After everything we've been through, I got to him. And he got to me.

Subconsciously, he made me realize the feelings I had for him, from the beginning. I got onto his lap and his hands started to discover my body.

I never wanted to stop the kiss.

***

It was dinner time. I left Eric's room and made my way into the cafeteria. After Eric and I, hung out, he left to do his work and I slept. I was feeling much better now. The only thing I needed to do now was to face my friends.

I saw them immediately after I entered. They were sitting together. I made my way towards them. Rose was the first one to see me. She got up and hugged me. Samantha joined her. And, of course, the boys did too.

" Guys, the expanding love is amazing, but I can't breathe," I said. They giggled and took a step back. " You seem okay," Rose said, as she checked me out. I nodded. "Yeah, I got some sleep and some medicine. " They all nodded.

When we sat, they were looking at me, for answers. I frowned. "Fine, fine. Ask away." I said. Samantha started to talk. "We couldn't find you once we got back. You weren't in the Pit or the dorms. We looked for Tris or Four and finally, we found them. They, uh, didn't tell us much except that you were in immediate need of medical attention and that we couldn't see you until further notice." She explained.

I nodded. " Okay, I'll tell you guys what happened, but promise not to freak out," I said. "Well, no promises on that," Melanie said as she and Katy sat down next to us. "We heard it too, all of us. Don't exactly know the details but, still," Melanie said. I sighed.

"So, I just came back from the game. I got in a fight during the game and my shoulder was hurting, as you guys know. I was going to the infirmary. Then, well, someone wanted to talk to me. Troy. He stopped me and well when he was sure that we were alone and there wasn't anyone else, he called out his friends. First, they beat me up then tied my hands and my mouth. They brought me near the Chasm. They wanted to know how I've had gotten so good in the rankings. Both in Erudite and here in Dauntless. They thought I had this kind of secret that made me successful. When I didn't answer, well, then they tried to scare me by trying to throw me off to the Chasm. Troy tried to stop them. They probably used him as a bait to get close to me. When he tried to stop them, well, he got beaten up as well. Then," I sighed loudly.

As I pictured those moments again, I was tearing up. " He hanged me on the Chasm. I kept saying that I didn't have a secret but he kept insisting. He said that because I became the 11th, he became 16th and didn't want to go to factionless. After a while, he just thought that I wasn't going to share my so-called secret with him so he decided to throw me off the Chasm. If it wasn't for Eric, Four, and Tris to hear our noises and came to check it out, you guys would probably be getting my body from the Chasm. They rescued me and I fainted. They took me to the nurse. I've been there since I blacked out," Well, the ending wasn't quite true, but they didn't need to know those parts.

I couldn't help but let the tears roll down on my face. "My gosh, those assholes!" Samantha exclaimed. "Who were, uhm, who were the other guys, besides Troy?" Ian asked. Melanie explained. " Mark and Kevin. They've been missing since last night, and this answers our questions. Those pieces of shits. I mean, we never really got along but I didn't think they would do something like that." Melanie said and Katy agreed.

"I can't believe Troy did something like this. But believe me, he's going to pay for this." Katy said. "They all will," Sam said. I took a deep breath." Thank you guys, but it isn't really necessary. Eric and Four will take care of it, I am sure."

But before any of us could answer Sam got up instantly then walked. " Oh, no! NO!" he said loudly. When I turned around, I saw Troy and Sam and Sam pushing him. Ian got up as well. "You are not taking another step," he said firmly.

"Guys," I said, but they didn't listen. " Angela, I am so sorry, if I can just talk to you, for a minute-" he got interrupted. " She won't talk to you. But I will. Right now." His voice was cold and sharp. Eric. Sam and Ian took a step back and allowed Eric to take Troy somewhere else.

After we've all calmed down I was the one to break the silence. " So, guys, since I haven't been able to participate to any of your recent fun events, I propose that we go on an adventure." Samantha's face immediately lighted up. " Yes!" she said. " Cmon, Anderson, what do you got in that smart brain of yours?" Sam asked smirking. I smirked back. " Let's all go get some tattoos."


	18. Seventeen

They all decided to get tattoos. Since Eric and I talked, I was no longer afraid to break some rules. Melanie and Katy knew someone who worked at the tattoo parlor. We were all discussing what tattoo to get.

" How about we all get a matching tattoo? Like one, it can represent our friendship, two, we can always remember our initiation days and three, cmon, matching tattoos! How cool is that?" Sam said. We all made noises that said we agreed.

" Sam, that was the first sensible thing you said ever since you came out from the womb," Samantha said. We all giggled. " Four, who wouldn't want to share a tattoo with this guy?" Sam said as he gestured himself with his thumbs. "And, now we're back to the dumb twin," Samantha said. We chuckled.

" Guys how about a punch?" Rose asked. " Yeah, it will show how tough we are!" Sam exclaimed. Rose and Samantha rolled their eyes. "Actually I was thinking more like who we are on the inside. I mean, besides Katy and Melanie we were all transfers, but we stayed true to whoever we were." Rose explained. We all nodded. "Okay, I'm in," I said. Then, one by one, all of them agreed.

After it was done, we all admired our tattoos. We all had it done in the same place. On or wrists. "It looks like a 6th faction," Samantha said, I chuckled, "Yeah, maybe we could build a 6th faction, consisting only us," I said. We all giggled.

When the tattoo business and the talk of it was done, I so badly wanted to show my tattoo to Eric. So I told my friends I needed to go to the infirmary and sent them to the dorms. It actually took some convincing but in the end, I was victorious. I finally reached Eric's room and knocked on the door.

He opened it. "Huh, I've been wondering where you were," he said sarcastically then let me in. "I have a surprise," I said as I walked in. He closed the door, then turned to me. Then I showed him my wrist.

"Look at how beautiful it looks!" I exclaimed. He smirked. " It looks good, yeah. Let me guess since this was your first tattoo, you decided to get it matched with your group of friends, and you all have the same." He said. I rolled my eyes. " True, but it looks amazing,"

Then he smirked. " However, I'm assuming you're coming from there, and initiates aren't supposed to go around at this time, so, you technically, just broke the rules," he said as he took a step towards me. I smirked. "Well, yeah, I know some people on the top. Figured they could get me out of trouble." He smirked as well.

"You're a bad girl, Angela Anderson," he said then he kissed me. I don't know maybe it had something to do with my teenage hormones, but I couldn't get enough of him.

He took me to his bed and we kissed some more. " I'd really like to continue that but I am afraid I don't want your shoulder to get bad again and also you need to go to the dorms now. People might think you're sleeping with your instructors." He said, smirking. I hit his shoulder. " Ha, ha, funny. However, you're right. So I'll see you tomorrow at the training?" I asked.

" I don't know. Stage 2 will start tomorrow. I can't tell you what it is, but it will be rough. If you'd still have the energy afterward, then I suppose." he said. I nodded. "Well, see you then," I said then left his room.

***

We were waiting in the room. Since we woke up everyone was silent, because we didn't know what we'd face. And as people went in and came out looking like shit, we all became more worried. Tris and Four were taking 2 people into different rooms.

Then Tris opened her door. " Rose," she said. Rose gave us a concerned look, then went inside Tris's room. After a couple of minutes, Four opened his room and called Ian. The twins and I checked out Melanie leaving.

She looked like she was going to faint. I shared a look with the twins. "What the fuck are they doing inside?" I asked, worryingly. No wonder Eric told me he'd see me if I had energy left. Those people looked like a truck hit them over, a hundred times.

Then Rose came out of Tris's room, looking like shit. "Sam," Tris said, " Can you take her to the infirmary?" Sam nodded, the walked up to Rose. Then Tris turned to me. "Angela, you can come," I took a deep breath before getting up. Tris gave me a weak smile before she closed the door.

" Okay, so this is Stage 2 of your training. It will be like the aptitude test. But a bit different. Dauntless is known to be fearless. And here, you will face your fear in a simulation. Everyone has approximately between 10-15. Since this is the first time, most of the initiates can't get through their third or fourth fear. By the time, you'll learn to pass them. You need to learn to be calm and face your fears. You can fight most of them but some you can't for those you need to learn to calm yourself. Slowing your heartbeat and stuff. Once you do that you go to your next fear," she explained. I took a deep breath. " Let's go,"

After she injected me something with a big needle I closed my eyes.

When I opened them I was on a cliff, on the very edge of it. Then I started to fall. It was so high, I couldn't see the bottom of it. I tried to look around, to maybe find something to hold on to, I saw a tree branch underneath me. I tried to grab it, and I almost missed.

When I grabbed it, I hit the rocks. I took a deep breath, then started to climb it. When I reached a flat area, I was somewhere else. I was inside a metal cube and there was water. I quickly looked around.

There wasn't any door or window. The water was flooding fast, and I needed to find a way to stop the water or get it. My eyes scanned the room. Then finally, I saw a fan on the top of the wall.

I closed my eyes. Cmon, cmon, think Angela. After all of those experiments and projects on Erudite, I think you can manage to get out of this room. There were some objects in the room so I gathered them together and got on top of them.

I took off my jacket and put it inside the van, to break its mechanism. When it stopped, I punched it a couple of times to make it easier to rip it. After I've finally succeeded, I jumped through the fan's previous place.

The new place was, well it was the Pit. I looked around to identify what was I supposed to face, but there wasn't anyone. It was night time. There wasn't anyone around. Then, suddenly, I received a punch. I turned around to see who punched me, but there wasn't anyone.

I received another punch. I turned around, again, but still, there wasn't anyone. Then, I received multiple punches at the same time, and now, I was surrounded. By people in black clothing and black face masks. They started to beat me up.

I tried to run and sneak away. I failed and they dragged me to the Chasm. They were laughing and beating me up, I couldn't do anything. I could just cry.

***

I suddenly gasped and woke up. I was in the room with Tris by my side. My face was moist, probably from crying. " Did you, uhm, saw it?" I asked faintly. She nodded. "Yes, it was really good for your first time. You were in your third fear. You passed your first two wonderfully. By the time, you'll get to do the other ones as well." she explained.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Do you mean, we have to do this for a while?" I asked. She nodded. "Yes, let's keep this between us but the initiation passing test is, well, this. Except it's the leaders who are watching you fight your fears, not me or Four." She said. I gasped.

Oh, good god! Eric really wasn't kidding, I couldn't imagine doing this for the next month. " You are free until tomorrow's practice," Tris said, I nodded then got up.

When I left the room, Sam was sitting by Samantha. She was trembled with fear and looked like a mess. Sam was next to him, trying to comfort her. "Sam," Tris called his name. It was then Sam saw me. His eyes kept going between me and his sister. Shit, I must've looked terrible.

I left the room. I started to walk around, to maybe get back to myself. But I couldn't. My last fear kept playing on my mind, again and again. I was so tired, but I was afraid to sleep. I didn't think that that event would affect me so much.

My feet found it's way to Eric's room. I didn't know whether he was going to be there or not. After all, he was a faction leader. Just when I was about to knock his door, he opened it. He seemed like he was leaving.

" You look like shit," he said. I nodded, then he let me in. " How many have you experienced today?" he asked me. I gestured the number three with my fingers. He nodded. "Good," he said. "It was awful," I finally spoke.

" The last one I went through today, it was like that attack. I couldn't do anything." I said, my words trembling. He took a step towards me. " You'll learn to fight it, we all did. Everyone you see here, they all did it. Why wouldn't you?" he asked. I nodded.

" I know, I know that I would do it, it's just, I didn't think facing my fears would do all of this. The attack thing, I thought I had gotten through it, but in the simulation, it was the worst thing I had to through," I said faintly.

He softly rubbed my shoulder. " It happened a few days ago, it's okay if you still think about it," he said slowly. I tried to nod but tears were filling my eyes. " Why don't you go get some rest? You'll need your strength for the next days," he whispered to me softly.

I nodded again. He gave me a quick peck on my lips then opened his door for me. I didn't want to leave him but my brain and body were begging me to go sleep, so I didn't resist.

***

I took a deep breath before Tris injected me again. I closed my eyes as the needle hit my neck. When I've opened them again, I was falling through the cliff. Since I've experienced this yesterday, I quickly grabbed the tree branch and landed myself on the rocks.

I started climbing and found myself in the metal room once again. I tried to grab the objects I did yesterday and got on top of them. I put my jacket inside the fan after taking it off. I ripped the fan out of its place and I took a deep breath before going through the hole.

I've found myself in the Pit again. I couldn't see clearly because it was night so I tried to hear anyone coming close to me. As I was doing that, I got hit on my waist. I cried out in pain, it really hurt. But I didn't break my position and tried to remember where I got hit the second yesterday.

There were multiple punches so I tried to at least grab one of them. My legs and chest were punched but I managed to grab a hand. Since they've hit my leg I stumbled and fell to the ground. But I didn't let the hand I grabbed go away so I held it tighter.

I put my other hand to his leg, which was now visible, and tried to pull myself to him. I felt somebody grabbing my feet and trying to pull me away but I resisted. Finally, after a bit of struggle, I was able to free my feet and got up.

The guy before me, I couldn't see his face but his body was visible, held my shoulder. I groaned in pain as I punched him. He fell to the ground and as he did, he brought me with him. I closed my eyes as I fell and waited for the crash.

Instead, I found myself in a glass room. The sun was shining at the top and I was on a beautifully decorated plant house. There were different kinds of plants everywhere. I took a deep breath as I started to walk around and think of what might come now.

With every step, I realized how hot the room was becoming and my breathing didn't feel satisfactory. Soon, I wasn't able to move because I couldn't breathe. It seemed like with every step I took, the air in the room was decreasing.

I fell down to my knees as I tried to breathe. My head started to feel dizzy. I started to look around, to have some sort of escape. Then it hit me, I was in a glass room. I could break the glass! I tried to move closer to the glass with my last strength.

There were small pots of flowers next to it. I grabbed one of them and threw it to the glass. Nothing happened. I must've been weak due to the lack of oxygen. I closed my eyes and tried to find my strength.

I grabbed another pot and threw it to the glass with the last bits of my strength. It actually worked this time. My body threw itself to the hole to get some air. As I started to gasp and breathe the air I closed my eyes with relief.

When I opened them again this time I was, inside a cave. There was a small fire on the ground and I couldn't see anything. It was raining heavily outside, so I couldn't get out. As I looked around I heard the most hideous voice. Hissing.

I immediately looked to the ground to see the source. The ground was full of snakes. They were coming toward me. I started to jump around and look for a place to secure myself, but there was none.

Then I felt one of the snakes crawling up to my skin. It started to climb its way towards my leg. I tried to shake it off, but it didn't fall. I screamed in frustration.

The more I tried to fight it off, the more snakes started to crawl on my body. I eventually fell to the ground and the snakes started to cover up my body. They covered every inch of my body and soon I wasn't able to see anything. I closed my eyes.

When I opened them again, I was in the simulation room. Tris was looking at me. " Not so bad, you went to your fifth fear, Angela," she said softly. I nodded as I took a deep breath. " This is torture," I said to her. She chuckled. " This is training," she replied.

I rolled my eyes. " Think of the Dauntless way to get out of there, " she said. I looked at her in confusion. " What's the Dauntless way to handle a million snakes? Jump and crash all of their heads at once? Or shooting them?" I asked.

She chuckled again as she leaned on her chair. " Well, I was thinking more of a logical approach. What is the one thing almost all animals are scared of?" she asked me. I shook my head. My brain wasn't working at the moment. " Think about it," she said to me. I nodded then left the room.


	19. Eighteen

I groaned as I tried to eat my food. The snakes were not out of my mind and as I tried to eat the spaghetti in front of me, it only reminded me of them. We were at it for a couple of weeks and I still hadn't been able to pass the snakes.

Finally, I gave up on it and pushed the plate aside. " I am going to be sick," I said. Sam looked at me in confusion. " Do you want it?" I asked him. He quickly nodded and grabbed my plate. " Ew," Samantha said as she looked at her brother. " I don't know what's worse, living our fears every day or seeing you eat, like that," Samantha said as she looked grossed out.

Sam was, well to put it in a nice way, we were glad he didn't eat the plates. " What?" Sam asked us with food in his mouth. " You're gross," Samantha said as she flinched. We all giggled to their interaction. It felt like years when we were like this.

" Yeah, you'd eat the same way I did, if you saw what I did," Sam said as he kept eating. His words sent us all back into our thoughts again. What we'd seen. " You know what?" Rose said suddenly. " We are Dauntless. I know we've experienced some bad shit so far, but we have some free time now, let's just take our minds off of it, do something fun and leave suffering when we go into that room, what do you say?" She said.

We all looked at each other. " She is not lying, you know," Ian said. Rose smiled at him. " Cmon guys," Rose tried to encourage. " Hell yeah, right now I can do anything just to get this image out of my head," Samantha said as she gestured her brother. I giggled.

" I'm in too," I said. Then we all turned to Sam. He slipped the last piece of food he had then turned to us. " I didn't just fill all of my belly for sitting around right?"

We decided on going to a night club. Our plan was to wait until everyone was asleep then sneak out. I lay on my bed waiting for the other's signal. It had been half an hour since they closed the lights. Then I felt someone coming up to me. It was Rose.

" Cmon, " she whispered. I got up slowly not making any moves. I followed her to the toilet. Samantha was there. " What are we doing here? The door's in the other way," I whispered. They giggled to me. " First, we have to get ready silly!" Samantha said and revealed what she was hiding. It was a small black bag.

" I asked Katy and Melanie to give us some makeup! They're going to meet us there," she said as she smirked.

It took us fifteen minutes to apply our makeup and then we were ready. I must admit, I missed putting on my make up. " Let's go have fun!" Rose said. We went to the door, where I saw Sam and Ian waiting for us.

"Ladies, you look lovely!" Sam exclaimed we shushed him but with smiles on our faces. I even caught a glimpse of Rose blushing. I decided it was a topic to be talked later so I let it go.

We quickly made our way into the club. I didn't know where we were going but since they went there before, I followed them. I could hear the music even though we hadn't entered yet. I squealed with excitement. It felt good to do something I hadn't before.

As we entered and made our way into the club, I couldn't help looking around. Everyone was dancing and having fun. The music made me want to dance until morning. We found a table and settled. " What are we drinking?" Sam asked the table. We all looked at each other.

" Fine, I'll handle it," he said and made his way over to the bar. When I turned around I saw that Rose and Samantha had already started to dance. I looked at Ian and shrugged while smiling. He gave a smile back and we started dancing as well.

A couple of minutes later Sam came back with five drinks. He grinned as he gave each of us a drink. " To us," he shouted as we cheered and we all took a sip. It burned my throat but I shrugged it off quickly and got back to dancing.

After a few songs, the mood the songs changed. Rather than group dancing they turned into, well, couple dance songs. You know, the sexy dances. I realized Sam had put his hands on Rose's waist and his head was on Rose's shoulder. Rose had put his arms around Sam's neck and they were dancing intimately.

I gasped as I looked over to Samantha, to see her reaction. She was no different. She was in Ian's arms and well, they were having fun. I laughed to myself thinking I was going to have one hell of a talk with them tomorrow.

As I continued dancing I felt hands on my waist. " We found you guys!" someone shouted to my ear. Then I realized it was Melanie and Katy. " Hey," I said as I hugged them. They smirked to me as they eyed my friends. I shrugged and we kept on dancing.

I don't know how long we were there, but when we left, I felt very tired and strange. Katy and Melanie had left to go to their houses and we were making our way into the dorms. " Shhh," Sam said as he put his finger on his mouth.

" We don't want to make any noise," he said loudly. Samantha hit his head. " You're shouting idiot," she whispered. Then we all burst into laughter.

Somehow we made our way into the dorms and got in our beds. I wondered how we didn't get caught but I didn't think much of it as my body gave itself to sleep.

I woke up hearing the awful sound of our waking up alarm. I groaned as I woke up and covered my face with my hands. " I feel like shit," Samantha said. " I second that," I said. Sam giggled." Ouch, wait, giggling hurts," he said as he threw himself to his bed again.

" Cmon guys, we should get going," Rose said as she got up from her bed. " How are you so, you know, fine?" Ian asked her. She shrugged. " Well, contrary to common belief, Amity had kick-ass parties," she said as she made her way into the bathroom and we all looked behind her.

We were in the cafeteria, having breakfast. After eating and drinking a lot of coffee, we seemed to be better. " I think it's safe to say last night was really fun," I said as I eyed Samantha and Rose.

They quickly broke eye contact with me and mumbled " Yeah, it was," I smirked as they did. Then I turned to the boys. " Hey guys, why don't you go get us some coffee?" I asked them. Sam turned around and saw the coffee line.

" And get in that line?" he asked in shock. I shrugged. " Please?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes. " Fine, but only because I want some more," he said as he got up and gently patted on Ian's shoulder.

When they left I turned to the girls with a smirk on my face. " Spill, now!" I said. " Spill what?" They said at the same time. I rolled my eyes. " Oh, I don't know, some of this," I said as I tried to imitate Rose's and Sam's last night, " Or this," I imitated Samantha's and Ian's dance. They blushed quickly.

" Guys, you know it's me, you don't need to be afraid to tell me," I said excitedly. " Fine, fine!" Samantha said. " Okay we danced last night, and I don't know, I think for a while now I don't see him like the shy kinda know it all Erudite guy, maybe, JUST maybe, he's now cute shy guy kinda know it all Erudite guy," She admitted.

I squealed happily then turned to Rose. " Well," I said grinning. She huffed. " Sam's a good guy," she said. I rolled my eyes. " Cmon," I said. She looked at Samantha. " Oh, girl, no need to be concerned about me, spill sister, " Samantha said, " God knows I've seen worse things about Sam like you know, I saw him in the womb! All disgustingly," she added. We all giggled.

" Okay, " Rose said, " I like him, I really like him, there I said it!" she said. We all giggled as she said it. " Aw," I said happily. I really was happy. Seeing my friends happy really made me happy as well. Then I realized they shared an evil look before turning to me.

They both crossed their arms as they leaned on the table. "It's, your, time, to, spill," Samantha said with a sinister look on her face. I laughed, " I have nothing to spill," I said. They both rolled their eyes. " Yeah, sure," Rose said with a long 'u'. I quickly looked somewhere else and as soon as I did, I saw Eric coming into the cafeteria.

I felt my face lighten up. " Ooh, I know that look," Samantha said as they both turned around and looked at where I was looking. " Who do you think it is?" Rose whispered to Samantha. " I don't, oooooh," she said suddenly then turning back to me. Rose did so too, but she seemed to be confused.

Samantha looked at me with disbelief. " Eric?" she whispered so no one but us could hear. Rose gasped with shock as she opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't. I felt my whole face blushing. I crossed my arms as I tried to hide my smile.

I didn't know why I was hiding the fact that Eric and I were, well, together. Eric and I never talked about who to tell or anything, we didn't talk much about those stuff since we got together. " Well," Samantha asked me curiously. I took a deep breath. " Yes, well, it's him," I said.

They squealed excitedly. " Tell us everything, now," Rose demanded. I smiled. " Uhm, we got together a couple of days ago, but it took a long time. He was really confusing, especially when he kissed me twice, and oh, the day of capture the flag," I said breathlessly. " THE DAY OF CAPTURE THE FLAG?" Samantha basically shouted.

Rose and I shushed her. " Oh, so, that's why you looked shaken up. Not because of the fight but, you know, because of," Rose said as she winked. I hit her softly as we laughed. " Anyway, it was a bumpy ride but now we're together," I said. Then I quickly added, " But you guy's can't tell anyone, not yet anyway," I said.

" Why can't they tell anyone?" Ian asked as they sat down. We all held our breaths as we looked at each other. The girls were looking at me. I hit the air with a look. " Fine, tell them," I said as I turned to them, " But you can't tell anyone else," I warned them.

They nodded as they turned to the girls. " Well, you guys can't tell anyone that, Angela is with Eric," Samantha said. She whispered his name but they heard it. " What do you mean she's with," Ian said but Sam slapped his head.

When he turned to him Sam upped his brows. " You know dude, with him," Sam explained. Ian took a second before understanding, " Ooooh," he said when he finally got it. " Weren't you supposed to be smart?" Samantha said as he flinched her nose and messed up Ian's hair. Ian blushed as Rose and I shared a look.

" Are we allowed to ask questions?" Sam asked turning to me. " I mean you just handed a bomb to us girl," he said with a pitched tone. I laughed, " Sure, ask away," I said. He grinned before turning to me.

" Is he really that tough and mean with you while you guys are alone?" he asked me. I felt all of them fixing their attention to me. " Well, yes and no," I said, " He has his own way but he's not mean to be he just comes off as mean," I tried to explain. To be honest, I didn't know how to explain Eric to them. " Huh," they all said in unison.

***

I took a deep breath before Tris injected me with the serum.

I put my head through the hole I created and longed for some air. I knew what was coming and I still had no idea how to beat the snakes. I loathed them.

As soon as the cave appeared I tried to stay calm. I looked around the cave again and tried to picture anything with what Tris said. But all there was the stupid fire.

Then it hit me. Fire!

Most animals were afraid of fire! I mentally slapped myself on how I didn't think of that. I quickly made my over to the fire on the ground. There were some branches on the ground. I grabbed a few of them and lighted it on fire.

Then I heard the hissing. I smirked to myself. As they approached me I held the lighted branch towards them. At first, it seemed to be working but then they kept coming. I huffed and proceeded to think what I could do next. I could've burned them. I threw some of the braches I had to different directions around me.

As soon as I did, the snakes started hissing and going away from the fire. A snake got caught on fire and as soon as it did all the others did. A big fire had started in front of me. The flames grew bigger and covered me.

When they disappeared I found myself standing. It was dark and there was nothing around me. There was no light, no sound. I didn't even know where I was standing. I took a deep breath. I took a step.

Ever since I was little, I was afraid of the dark. I felt like it consumed me. With every step I took, I felt more strong. Eventually, I started running. I didn't know where I was running towards but each time I moved forward I felt the darkness around me fading.

When I finally got rid of the darkness I was in a white room. There was a white chair and someone sat there, their hands were tied. There was a bag over their head and I couldn't see their face. Then I felt a heaviness on my hand. When I looked I saw that it was a gun.

As soon as I realized it the person in front of me started to cry. He was asking me not to hurt him. I pointed my gun to him. I was Dauntless and I would be a protector of this city, I needed to accept the consequences. I closed my eyes as I pulled the trigger.

When I opened them I was in the Pit again. This time it was crowded. All of my friends were there. Tris, Four, Jackson, Troy, and Eric were there. Basically, everyone, I knew from Dauntless.

Rose and Samantha were talking about something and as I approached them they turned to me and frowned. They quickly walked away from me. I turned around and saw Ian and Sam. They were looking at me very angrily. Then I saw Katy, Melanie, and Troy together.

" This is all your fault," Troy said to me accusingly. I tried to walk to them but they took a step back. Then I saw Tris, Four, and Eric looking at me from the corner of the room with a disappointed look. " You aren't worthy of being here," Eric said to me. Tris and Four nodded their heads in acceptance.

I took a deep breath. I suddenly remembered Tris's word to me on the first day of the second stage. " Some fears can be fought, some can't. You need to learn to calm yourself, slow your heartbeat, then you'll pass your fear."

So I tried to do what she said. I closed my eyes and started to take deep breaths. My hands were frozen because of the action I've been through, I tried to focus on them and tried to calm myself. I took nice long breaths and felt my heart beating slowly.

After I felt like I succeeded I opened my eyes. It had worked, I was no longer in the Pit. Instead, I was in my old house, in Erudite.I gulped as I looked around. Everything had looked the same.

Then my eyes landed on the mirror, I saw myself. I was in dirty black clothes from all the things I had escaped and had some bruises. Then my family entered the room. My mom was holding the food she had just cooked. Abby was setting the table and my dad was reading something on this tablet. My mom fixed her eyes on me.

" Oh, Angela, get those filthy clothes off and join us," she said. I looked at her in confusion. What was I doing back here? " Mrs.Matthews will join us today, I expect everyone to be on their best behavior, understood?" my dad asked us then he turned to me, " Angela, listen to us and get those awful Dauntless clothes of off you," he said.

I shook my head. " No, " I said firmly. They all looked shocked. " What do you mean 'no', Angela? " I heard Janine's voice from behind me. She appeared in the room and walked towards the table. " You belong here, Angela, you just did a little mistake, cmon now, join us," she said as she gestured the table. I shook my head.

The women I used to look up so much was now taunting me. " I don't belong here," I whispered. Jeanine chuckled. " And you belong with those morons? Who thinks throwing their punches round solves everything? Angela, you don't belong there, and it seems like you certainly don't belong here as well." Janine said coldly.

Then she waved her hand in the air and our door got burst opened. Eric, along with other Dauntless got inside the house. " Take her to Factionless, where she belongs," Janine ordered. I was shaken and I couldn't move. I closed my eyes and tried to find a way to fight this.

I remembered my talk with Eric, saying how he knew I belonged to Dauntless, even when I didn't know it. I pictured my mom on the Visiting Day, how she apologized. Then I opened my eyes.

" No! You're wrong Jeanine. You couldn't be more wrong! I am Dauntless, and I do belong there!" I shouted firmly. As soon as I did, I woke up.

Tris was looking at me with a smile on her face. " You did it!" She squealed. I looked at her confused. " I did what?" I asked her. She chuckled. " You have faced all of your fears. It looks like you've got only nine," she said. I nodded.

" Nine, is that okay?" I asked her. She nodded, " Yeah," she whispered. I faintly smiled and got up. As I made my way into the door Tris said, " And for what it's worth, you really do belong here," I turned my head and smiled. " Thanks, Tris," I said and left.

I was one of the last people to go through today so it was time for dinner. My friends were already supposed to be there, their sessions were before me. I started to walk towards the cafeteria.

Just when I turned the corridor I saw something I thought I never would. At the end of the corridor, which wasn't exactly a long one, was Erudite. Jeanine and my dad were there. They were with Eric and two other Dauntless leaders.

Quickly someone noticed me and whispered to Jeanine's ear. Then they all turned to me. I looked at my dad's eyes. His emotions changed quickly. He was looking at me with such disappointment and anger. I couldn't help but get teary.

Just when I went my fear with both of them I had to come to face-to-face with them. I looked up at Eric. His posture hadn't changed but I could see the faint worry in his eyes. " Angela," Janine spoke up as she walked towards me. " I see that you've adapted to your faction," she said slowly as she eyed me. I nodded. " Yes, I have," I said like a whisper.

I couldn't tell what she was thinking, I never was but at that moment I truly didn't know what to expect. I didn't even realize I was holding my breath. " Do you like it here?" She asked me cautiously. I nodded. She then put a strange smile to her face.

" I am glad to hear that Angela," she said then turned around. " Anderson," she said calling for my father. My father quickly came to her side. " Yes, ma'am," he said looking at me angrily. " Isn't it nice to hear that your daughter is happy being here?" she asked him.

My father looked down before he answered. " Yes, it is very pleasant to hear that," he said between his teeth. Jeanine nodded and turned around again. " Anyway, we should get going now, take care of yourself Angela," she said before walking away.

The others started to follow her. Eric was looking at me until he disappeared too. I leaned to the wall. I couldn't breathe. The way my dad spoke to me really hurt me. I could feel his anger towards me.

I stayed there for a couple of minutes, silently crying. Then I heard some footsteps. When I looked, I saw Troy. As soon as he saw me, his face covered with worry. He came to my side. " Are you okay, Angela?" he asked me. I shook my head.

" I just saw Jeanine Matthews and your dad, " he told me and asking me if it was about it. I nodded. At that moment, after my dad's behavior towards me, I just wanted to be accepted by my family. And Troy was there. He was my cousin. I found myself hugging him. He embraced me tightly and let me calm myself.

After I had calmed down Troy spoke up. " Angela, again, I just wanted to say how sorry I was, I didn't know they were going to do something like that. I know I was horrible to you back in Erudite and mostly here as well but I'd like to apologize. I was just afraid I wasn't going to make it. And you were there. You were always the best since we were little. I guess I misplaced my anger on being your shadow. From the bottom of my heart, I am truly sorry, I hope you can forgive me," he said. I bit my lip.

It was strange hearing Troy apologize. " I know you didn't know what they were going to do, and I saw you trying to get them to stop. I don't know if I can forgive you right away but thank you," I told him. He nodded. " I understand, and I promise to be a good cousin from now on," he said. I nodded. " Thanks, Troy,"

Eventually, my belly growled and I thought that I should eat. Troy followed me to the cafeteria but we parted once we got inside. I quickly made my way into my friend's table. They were all talking and laughing about something.

" Hey," I said slowly as I sat next to Ian. They all turned to me. " You look like a mess," Samantha said worryingly. " Was it the simulation?" Rose asked. I crossed my arms. Just thinking about the simulation and what happened afterward made me teary again.

" No," I said as I wiped a tear, " Not completely," I said. I didn't want to become someone who cried at every single thing but my last fear and seeing my dad really got to me. " I just saw my dad," I said. Ian gasped. " Your dad? How? What's he doing here?" he asked me. I shook my head.

" I don't know, he was with Jeanine and the Dauntless leaders," I explained. He nodded as he put his hand on my shoulder and gently squeezed it. " It was horrible, the way he looked at me. He didn't say anything bad but I knew what we truly wanted to say. The way he looked at me was, it hurt me so much." I said as I tried to keep my crying in.

Ian hugged me tightly and Rose grabbed my hand, squeezing it. " We're here for you," she said and they all nodded. " Thanks, guys," I said as I took a deep breath.

After we were done eating, I was feeling better. To get my mind off of things, my friends decided to take the long way back to the dormitories.

When we reached the Pit, it was crowded. Like they were celebrating. " Apparently they do it once a week, they just like to party, and this week's excuse is that the initiation exam coming soon, " Sam said as we walked past them.

I had completely forgotten the exam was in a few days. I nodded to Sam as I eyed everyone around me. They were having drinks and having fun. In the corner of my eye, I saw Tris. She was with Four and they were kissing. Tris was holding a bottle with her hand and she was trying not to pour it as Four kissed her.

I smiled at them, they really seemed good together. Then they parted and Tris chuckled. She gently hit Four and he just smiled at her. I think it was the first time I saw Four smiling since I got here.

When we got near them they spotted us. Tris came to my side and stopped me. Everyone else just stopped a little bit away from us. " I heard Jeanine came here today. How are you feeling?" She asked me. I knew she was worried and since she was my fears, I understood why she was worried.

" It was a shock, but I think I am better now," I said. She smiled faintly and hugged me. " You can talk to me if you want. I went through similar things, just last year," she said. I nodded, " Yeah, thanks again Tris," I said.


	20. Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain smut, if you do not like to read it please forward the part, there will be a warning. (Plus, this is one of my first tries of writing smut so please go easy on me)

I pushed my plate aside as I had no space left to eat more. " You've barely eaten anything," Ian told me. " I shrugged, " It must be the stress, of you know, tomorrow," I said. Tomorrow was the initiation test. We were all excited and kind of frightened.

" That's just more reason to eat, " Sam said as he swallowed a big bite out of his hamburger. " Food makes you happy," he said as he took another bite. He was a stress eater, I figured out that much so far. I didn't argue with him as I put the remaining of my burger to his plate.

After we were done with eating, we tried to fill the silence with some conversation. We were thinking about how our life would be like once we'd be able to start our actual life in here.

I buried my face into my hands. I was so stressed out. I have never been the one who stressed over an exam but this was a different one. If I failed I would lose my life. My friends, Eric. I took a deep breath. I had to do it, we all had to.

As soon as I put my head up, I saw Eric. He was looking at me. He was by the door. He quickly gestured me to follow him with his head. " I've gotta go," I mumbled quickly and followed Eric. He wasn't waiting for me so I just kept on following him.

Eventually, I figured he was going to his room, and since I knew the way, I relaxed. When I reached there, his door was open and he was waiting for me. He closed the door after I got in. I found myself hugging him and relieving some of my stress.

" How do you feel?" he asked me. I shrugged. " Like my life is depending on tomorrow," I said as I sat on his bed. He rolled his eyes at me as he sat down next to me. " You know you're going to pass," he said. " I've been talking to Tris and she said you were doing good, plus, you're Angela Anderson," he said. I tried to chuckle.

" Yeah, Angela Anderson was good in Erudite's tasks," I whispered. He rolled his eyes again." And I actually meant how are you after your dad and Jeanine. I know we haven't had a chance to talk about it, and you seemed pretty shaken up." he said. I nodded. Yes, the incident.

" Yeah, it shook me up pretty bad, but, I guess with tomorrow and everything I figured there were more important things to stress over. Plus, if I pass tomorrow, I have a lifetime of thinking about it, so, you know, tomorrow kind of won," I said as I shrugged at the last part.

Then he turned to me completely. He grabbed a piece of my hair. " Angela, you're going to do it, I have faith in you," he whispered. I looked at his eyes. I haven't seen him for a couple of days and I missed him. I really did. He was the only thing that could get my mind off of, well, anything.

So, I crashed my lips to his.

Mature Content

He immediately accepted the kiss and didn't spend any time before sliding his tongue in. His hands found my waist and he pulled me to his lap. I put my arms around his neck and dug my hands into his hair.

His hands were moving around my waist and his kiss was making me dizzy. Then he broke the kiss and took off my shirt. I quickly took his shirt off as well and got down to kiss him. He then grabbed my waist and got up. He turned around and put me to his bed on my back.

He got on top of me. " You are making me crazy Anderson," he whispered to me. I smirked. " Checkmate," I whispered to his lips and he crashed his lips to mine. Soon he found his way to my neck.

My brain couldn't understand what he was doing but I didn't want him to stop. My body wanted him. I wanted him. His hands soon found my pants and he pulled them down. As he was doing that, my hands found his belt and untied it.

Soon, we were only in our underwear. He kissed me again as his hands went around my body and I couldn't help but moan. His touch on my skin made me crazy and everywhere he touched ignited a flame. I felt like I was on fire.

He first took off my bra. After having a bit of fun there, his lips went down. He kissed my body as he went down. It wasn't long before he took off my panties. I shivered when he touched me there. " Shh," he whispered as he took off his underwear as well.

Then he got on top of me again and continued kissing me. One of his hands was down there and with every move he made I grew more impatient. Everything he did made me feel so good. " Eric," I moaned his name as he kissed my neck.

Then, unexpectedly he slid one of his fingers inside me. My eyes opened in a flash and I took a deep breath. He started to move his finger slowly and I held onto his back. It was burning there and hurting but it was a good kind of hurt. I enjoyed it.

Soon, he slid in another finger and then another. " Eric," I said his name again in ecstasy. He kissed my chin then my lips. Then he took out his fingers. He looked me in the eyes, " Are you ready?" he whispered to my lips. I nodded and kissed him.

He kissed me back and I felt a pressure on my vagina. He was rubbing his dick and even that made my legs tremble. I wrapped my arms around Eric's head and pulled him closer to me and also signal him that I was ready.

As he kissed me with hunger, I felt him entering me. I closed my eyes shut and tried to focus on Eric's kiss. He moved close as he went in. When he was fully in, he stayed like that for a while. I got used to him being inside me. Then he got out and then entered again. He did it slowly and this went on as we kissed.

I was going crazy.

After a couple of pounds, he started to get faster and faster. Each time he left and entered again my body was experiencing a different kind of pleasure. I couldn't describe the joy I got from his body. I just wanted more of it.

He grabbed my waist and pulled my body closer to his. Every inch of my body was on fire and it felt amazing. I bit Eric's lip as I pushed him. I made us switch positions so now that I was on top of him. He looked at me like he couldn't get enough of me. His eyes were sparkling.

I got down and kissed him. This time he let me be the one in charge. I slowly started to move as I kept on kissing him. As I got faster I trailed down to his neck. It was my time to drive him completely crazy.

I did everything to him I felt him doing to me. His hands were moving around on my back and his touch made me felt more energetic. I went back to his lips and after a long kiss, I bit his lips again.

He got so fueled up by my last move. I felt his tightening around my back. He quickly threw me off and got on top off of me again. He started to go in faster than he did before and I felt my whole existence shaking.

" Eric," I moaned his name, I was only able to say his name, my brain was otherwise shut down.

He grabbed a piece of my hair as he cupped the left side of my face. " You're beautiful," he said in a raspy voice. His movement made me tremble, literally. I felt my legs starting to shake and a strange feeling in my vagina.

Every time he got in and out he seemed to be touching a spot and it felt an electric shock through my body. After one hard hit, my legs shook really hard and I felt like I just exploded.

Eric got out of me laid next to me. He put one of his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest. My legs felt numb, our bodies were covered in sweat and I wanted nothing more to stay there until I died.

End of Mature Content

He started to play with a piece of my hair. " So, I guess I can really say that I helped you with your stress?" he asked me playfully. I laughed. For the first time in weeks, I really laughed.

" Yeah, I guess you can say that," I said as I pecked his lips one more time. I always knew sex gave pleasure to people, that's why they kept doing it, but with Eric, it was magnificent. Every little piece of my existence thoroughly enjoyed and felt immense pleasure.

***

I eagerly waited for my turn. I just wanted to be done with it and go to Eric's room and chill. We were in front of a big door, waiting to be called. Sam, Samantha, Rose, Ian and I were sitting in the ground on a circle

. As much as last night took my heat off I couldn't help my heart beating faster than usual. " It's going to be okay, why wouldn't it, we came this far," Rose chanted to us. We all looked at her. " Sure, " Sam said slowly. We've been waiting for an hour now.

" Guys, let's talk about something or I am positive I am going to have a heart attack any second," Ian said. I looked at him, he seemed really shaken up. He was the lowest between us and I knew he had been thinking what if he failed.

" Yeah, that's a good idea," Samantha said. " Let's talk about, uhm, where was Angela last night?" she said as she smirked to me. I immediately blushed. Just a mention of last night was enough for me to get aroused. " Like you even need to ask," Rose smirked to Samantha as they eyed me.

" Yeah," I said with a long 'h', " I may have spent the night with him," I said. The girls' eyes sparkled as they heard me. " Oh, gosh, here it comes, hurricane gossip!" Sam exclaimed in a pretend shock. Samantha hit him. " Shut the hell up idiot, this is of uttermost importance!" Samantha said back. Ian rolled his eyes.

" Yeah, let's talk about Angela's love life like we aren't about to go through the test of our lives," he mumbled. Samantha glared at him and Ian put his hands up as he was saying he surrendered. Then she turned to me. " Spending the night, huh?" She asked me with a sinister smirk. I nodded. " What did you do?" Rose asked with the same look on Samantha's face.

" Ah, you know, sleeping," I said, we really did sleep, after a while. " Aaanndd? Anything else? " Samantha asked as she moved closer to me. I blushed even more. " Okay, we might have done more than just sleeping," I admitted.

The girls squealed as the boys groaned. Samantha hit Sam once again. " Oh my god, you have to tell us more!" Sam squealed in a girl's voice. " Ooh, that's it," Samantha said as she jumped to Sam and started hitting him.

They were laughing and having fun and so were we as we watched them. After Samantha calmed down we all turned to Ian. " Cmon Ian, surely me kicking this idiot's ass have to make you feel better," Samantha said as she gestured Sam. Sam rolled his eyes. " I ain't no idiot but yeah, you feel any better mate?" he asked. Ian nodded. " Yeah, I think I got some of my nerves to cool down," he said.

Then Sam turned to Rose. " Hey, can I talk to you?" he whispered to her. Rose nodded and they got up and started to walk away from us. Samantha crawled next to me and we started to watch them. " This feels like we are invading their privacy," Ian said. Samantha furrowed her brows. " Shush, we shared the same womb for months, I have the right to look," she said " And, I'm with her," I said as I gestured Samantha.

We went on with watching them. When Sam stroked Rose's hair, Samantha and I gasped. Then Rose hugged Sam and we squealed in joy. At last, Sam kissed Rose's cheek and Samantha fake fainted on my lap.

I giggled to Samantha as Rose and Sam made their way back into us. Just as they did, the big doors opened. " Angela, you're up next!" It was Four's voice. Suddenly the smile on my face disappeared and I got up. My heart was pounding in my chest so loudly and my hands were frozen.

I walked up to the podium looking things with the same chair we had on the simulation room. Tris was there with a needle in her hands. At the end of the room was a big screen and behind, the leaders sat. I briefly looked at Eric.

Tris quickly gave me a smile as I made my way into her. I sat on the chair and Tris took a step towards the chair. " Good luck," She said and smiled to me as she injected me with the serum. I smiled back at her before closing my eyes.

I was hella happy for not having to go through this again.

***

When I opened my eyes I was falling through the cliff. I knew exactly when to grab the branch so I waited. Then I grabbed it. I climbed to the rock and as soon as I did, I was in the metal cube.

The water had started to come and it was the most fast it had ever been. I quickly grabbed some stuff to get on top of and took off my jacket. I used it to break the fan. Once the fan was completely off, I hit it and then pulled it to myself. I climbed through the hole.

When I surfaced, I was in the Pit. It was night and I couldn't see much. I waited for the first punch to come. Until now, I always tried to grab the first punch, but it always changed so I just took the hit and waited for the other one. I grabbed a hand.

As I pulled myself to him, he kicked me and I fell. Someone grabbed my feet and tried to pull me away. I kicked them and then got up. He put his hand on my shoulder. I punched the guy in front of me. We both fell to the ground.

I found myself sitting in the plant room. I got up and started to walk. The air was running around and I put my hands around my neck, as a reminder to keep breathing. I made my way into the little pots. I slammed one. Nothing happened. I slammed another one. Again, nothing happened.

I closed my eyes. Be calm, be calm. I chanted to myself. Then I opened my eyes again and threw the last one. It worked and there was a hole. I went inside and breathed in joy, for a short moment.

Then, I was in the cave. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves as I made my way into the fire. I grabbed some branches and light them on fire. As soon as I did, I heard the horrible hissing. I threw the branches over to the snakes quickly. As they got caught on fire and the fire consumed me I took another breath. The worst was on its way.

I found myself on my knees in the darkness. I got up and started walking. Then I started running. Eventually, I reached the white room and the man. His hands were tied. But this time, he had nothing covering his face. I couldn't help but gulp. I looked down and saw the gun.

As I looked at to him again he started to cry. I watched him cry and beg to me as I pointed my gun at him. I bit the insides of my cheek once I pulled the trigger.

Then, I was in the Pit again. Everyone I knew from Dauntless were there. I walked to the girls but they quickly walked away. I turned to boys but I saw their angry glares. " It's all your fault," Troy said to me with Katy and Melanie by his side.

I turned away from him, then I spotted Tris, Four, and Eric looking at me. " You aren't worthy of being here," Eric said coldly. I closed my eyes. I let the good memories, especially last night, crawl back into my head. I felt my heart slowing down. " I am worthy," I whispered before turning around and facing the worst thing.

I was in my Erudite house, standing in the middle of the room. I looked at the mirror and saw myself covered in dirt and bruises. I shook it off then turned to the kitchen's entrance. My family walked out.

Mom put the food, Abby set the table and Dad worked on something like he always did. Then Mom looked at me. "Oh, Angela, get those filthy clothes off of you," My mom said. I shook my head. Then my Dad turned to me and I could see the anger in his eyes.

" Angela, listen to us and get out of those awful Dauntless clothes! Janine will be joining us today for dinner and I expect everyone to be on their best behavior, understood? " he practically shouted. I shook my head again and said " No," firmly. They all gasped and looked at me. " What do you mean 'no'?" Janine said behind my back.

I looked at her angrily as she walked up to my parents. " You belong here Angela, you just did a little mistake, I can forget it, if you're willing as well, cmon now, join us," she said. I shook my head again. " I don't belong here," I said firmly.

Janine chuckled. " And you belong with those morons? Who thinks throwing punches around solves everything? " She said. " You're right Angela, you don't belong here but you certainly don't belong there either," Janine said coldly.

Then the door opened. Dauntless members along with Eric came to the room. I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes. Again, I found comfort in the words of Eric and the moments we shared and I opened my eyes. " No Janine, you're wrong, you couldn't be more wrong! I am Dauntless, and I do belong there!" I said firmly. Then I woke up.

Tris was looking at me with a big smile on her face. " I think you did pretty good," She whispered to me as she winked. I nodded slowly but couldn't help a smile forming on my face.

As I made my way into the exit, I quickly looked at Eric in the corner of my eye. He was leaning back to the chair and he seemed relaxed. Before I turned around, I could've sworn I saw him smiling a little.


	21. Twenty

I exited the room. I was the first one to go from my group of friends so I was alone at the moment. Once we were done with our test we were not allowed to go back to the waiting room so I simply had to wait for them.

I found myself going to Eric's room. His door wasn't locked and I let myself in. I couldn't help but glance over to the bed and remember last night. As my cheeks blushed I went to the bathroom. After everything, a nice long hot shower sounded like heaven.

When I was done with my shower and everything came after that I left Eric's room. He'd be occupied until dinner, and that was where they'd announce the results. I made my way into the cafeteria, thinking if any of my friends had gone out that's where they'd be, especially Sam.

I wasn't wrong, Sam and Ian were at the cafeteria. Sam was burying his face into his food and Ian just looked sick. " Guys," I said as I sat next to Ian. " How're you feeling?" I asked them. " I think it went pretty good," Sam answered between his bites.

I nodded and turned to Ian. " I don't know, really, I felt like I messed it up, we'll just have to wait for tonight," Ian said. I half embraced him and squeezed his body. "It's going to be okay," I told him. He faintly smiled.

We waited for a while and the girls came to the cafeteria. Samantha looked excited and Rose was, well she was better than Ian. " Guess who just kicked ass in there?" She said smiling as she sat down. " Yeah, it only took her ten minutes or so, it was amazing," Rose said.

Immediately Sam turned to her and he stopped eating his food. " Ten minutes?" he asked her. She nodded. " Yeah, you know, I am badass," Samantha replied happily. Sam rolled his eyes and turned back to his food and dug in deeper.

" You know what we should do?" Ian said suddenly, " We don't know if this is some of our last day here, so let's make the most of it, no one cares what we're doing at the moment since everyone is occupied with the test, I propose something crazy," Ian said.

Samantha smirked at him. " How crazy?" She said. " Crazy wild," Ian replied looking into her eyes. Samantha kept her smile, " That's the only level of craziness I like to do things on," She said and then turned to us. " We're getting wasted!" She chanted.

Within half of hour, we found ourselves in the roof. It was the same roof we did our shooting training. The sun was up and it certainly didn't make anything better. We had bottles of different kinds of alcohol that I didn't know where the twins had gotten from.

We were leaned against some of the equipment left from our training for the shadow and we were drinking. " I'd like to raise a glass," Sam said as he tried to get up. We all giggled at his effort to get up, he finally managed to stay still on his knees.

" I'd like to raise this glass to us, we've only known each other for a short while now, except the selfish blondie who had to come and take all of my free space since I was created, however, I am grateful to have been your friend during our time here and I'd just like to say whatever happens tonight, we will always be friends no matter what, and you guys can count on me," he said sloppily.

His words were actually very touching. We all raised whatever bottle we were holding and took a big sip. After that Samantha jumped to her knees. " I'd like to raise a glass as well," she said, " I just want you guys to know, I understand everything we've been through, the very hard times, every time you couldn't take it anymore, every time you wanted to run away," she said and took a deep breath, " it really is hard to stand Sam," she finished as she shed some fake tears.

I couldn't help but giggle, it was all I had been doing since we started drinking, but this time it had a reason. Samantha was just giving an incredibly heartfelt speech and just turned it into a way to mock Sam. Sam crossed his arms and leaned back.

After a while, the sun was starting to lose its effect and we were hammered. Sam had wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulder and they were talking about something. Ian had laid on Samantha's lap and she was playing with his hair, and I was leaning back and watching the view. 

When I closed my eyes, I felt Eric sitting beside me, playing with my hair or something. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. It would be a reality, very soon, hopefully. Almost all of the bottles were empty by the time the sun started to set.

" Guys," I said as I got up. " Right now we are shit, so I suggest we go clean up a bit, you know dinner is close," I said. They groaned but eventually got up. As we were walking to our dorms Ian stopped us.

" For what it's worth, I am glad I transferred and met you guys, you guys are the best friends a guy can ask for," he mumbled. All of us, especially Sam, said " Aww," really loudly, again especially Sam, and we group hugged.

We ended up coming back to the dorms and made a plan. One of us would go take a shower while the others took a nap. Since I took a shower this morning, it meant that I would sleep until all four of them had showered.

When the rest of them woke me up I stretched in my bed and then got up. We all looked terrible. Samantha laughed as she pointed at us. " You guys look terrible," she said. Sam jumped on top of her, " Yeah, like you look any different," he said. After they were done we all looked at each other and simultaneously said the same word, " Coffee,"

We rushed to the cafeteria, there weren't many people yet, and we took cups of coffee. To drink it faster and be able to get sober faster, Sam created the game, 'coffee shots', and it didn't take us a long time to get sober and get our tongues burned.

But hey, at least we didn't look that terrible as we did before.

As they started to serve the food a nervousness covered the whole cafeteria. Every initiate left was wondering what was going to happen. I looked around, half of these people won't be here tomorrow, and that might've included someone I knew.

We all ate our food in silence. It felt like forever before everyone started hitting their glasses to the tables and the leaders stepped out. I gulped as Rose reached and held my hand. Max, one of the leaders spoke up. " INITIATES!" He said loudly as people slowly stopped hitting.

" Today was the last day of you being an initiate, soon most of you will join us as proud Dauntless members." He said. Then he looked over to the paper he was holding. " Before we announce the results, we had made a small change in the number of initiates were going to accept this year," he said and as soon as he did, silent chaos filled the room. My heart started to beat so fast and I didn't even felt Rose squeezing my hand so tight until I looked down and saw it.

" Instead of 15, we will get 20," he said. Then I breathed out relaxed, not knowing I even held my breath. " The list will be hung there, and according to your rankings, you will get your jobs," he said. Before turning away he lifted one of his arms up. " Do us proud, do Dauntless proud!" he shouted and everyone repeated after him starting to hit the tables with whatever they could find.

We made our way into the wall where they'd hang the results. As soon as I was able to read the paper I skimmed through and looked at my name. I was 9th. I had placed 9th. I screamed happily and looked at my friend's names.

Sam had placed 3rd, Samantha was 6th, Rose was 12th and Ian was 16th. Katy and Melanie were 5th and 10th. Even Troy made it to the 13th. I found myself group hugging with my friends. We were so happy and we jumped around.

" We did it, we fuckin' did it!" Ian shouted. We all laughed at him. I was so glad they decided to up the number to 20 or else Ian would have to go.

After the celebrations, we all formed a line according to our ranks to get our jobs. Since he was third, Sam got the job at the control center. Samantha and Rose got the guard job and Ian got the instructor job. Teaching the Dauntless kids.

For me, I got the analyzing job. My job was to go over the numbers and be of assistance to the leaders. Basically, I was the leader's secretary.

We found ourselves in the Pit, there was a party to celebrate the initiates who passed. There was alcohol everywhere and the music was very loud. It was so crowded and I was surprised. This was Dauntless. The faction was alive.

Everyone here was free and they could do anything they wanted. I smiled to myself, knowing I was free from now on. We were dancing with my group of friends. Rose and Sam had seemed to lose themselves in music, and each other.

Samantha came by side and warned me to watch them. Rose's back was laid on Sam's chest but she suddenly turned around. They were talking about something but we couldn't hear them. Then, suddenly, Samantha grabbed my arm and squeezed it so tightly.

" What?" I shouted at her. She turned to me with the biggest smile on her face. " Sam just said that she likes Rose and asked her if she wanted to go out with her!" She squealed. I screamed at her words. " How do you know?" I asked her. She shrugged, " I read lips, it's been my habit since I was little, anyway, look!" she screamed the last part and when we turned we saw Rose and Sam kissing.

" This calls for another celebration!" Samantha shouted and I laughed at her. " I am gonna go get some drinks," I told her as I made my way to the bar. There I saw Tris and Four, hugging as they were drinking.

I smiled at Tris as I made my way into the bartender. I got the drinks and brought them to my friends. We all cheered and started dancing again. At that moment, I was truly happy.

After a while, I felt the need to take a break, we had already drunk today and I was still so exhausted. I went up to one of the corners where the music wasn't as loud and I could relax in peace.

As I watched I couldn't help but try to look for Eric. However, I spotted Tris, and she was coming my way. " Hey, " she said to me and I replied back. " Congrats!" She said as she hugged me, I hugged her back. " So, since I caught you here, I wanted to talk to you about something," she said, and she seemed a bit serious. I nodded, " Yeah, go ahead," I told her.

She gave me a weak smile. " I don't know how to put this or where to start so I am just going to say it all right? You know that Caleb asked me to look over you and I have, and I've grown quite fond of it, I want you to be okay, so I am only saying these because I don't want you to get hurt," she told me.

I furrowed my brows as I looked in her eyes, where was she going with this, what was going to hurt me?

She took a deep breath. " Ever since the experiment, I have been speculating things, but I was sure once the attack on you happened, " she started and I had a clue where this conversation was going, " Look, I am the last person to tell you that being with your instructor is a bad thing, god knows Four and I happened before I was accepted, but that's Four," She said.

I closed my eyes, I knew what was coming, " You may have known him before, but he is a changed man, and being around him for a year now Angela, I just don't want you to get hurt, Eric, he's cruel," she said. I nodded until she finished. " I know," I whispered to her.

" He was like that in Erudite as well, but I don't care, Tris," I told her. She looked at me but I couldn't read the emotion on her eyes. " Well, sometimes we can't get a hold of our hearts," she said and she held my hand tightly, " Anyway, if something, anything happens, come talk to me, alright?" She asked me. I nodded.

" However, I still think you should stay away from him," Tris said. But before any of us could say anything, a different voice joined our conversation. " I think you should stay away, Stiff, " Eric, it was Eric.

I wasn't fond of his choice of words towards Tris, she was no longer Abnegation, she was Dauntless. I gave him a warning look but he didn't care at the moment as he was glaring at Tris. Tris got up. " And, I am going to go, talk to you later Angela, remember what I said," she told me and walked towards the crowd.

I turned to Eric. I knew he was just mean to someone I saw as my friend and we were in a crowd, but I was happy and I wanted to celebrate it, with him. I made my way over to him and found myself hugging him.

" Told you, you'd do it," he said as he shrugged. I chuckled to him. Then he leaned over to kiss me but I took a step back. "There are people," I said. He turned around then looked at me with a careless look on his face. " Yeah, and what? You are no longer an initiate," he said as he took a step towards me.

I couldn't help but form a smile on my face. He grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up. Then he crashed his lips into mine. I immediately put my arms around his head. We kept on kissing like that for a while, then we parted.

We started walking towards the crowd and he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He leaned to my left ear, " Should we get out of here?" he whispered to me. I nodded and we started to walk towards the exit.

As I was walking I had spotted Samantha and Rose were watching me. It seemed like Samantha liked to watch her friends' affairs. She was smirking at me and Rose was smiling. They shouted something at me but I couldn't understand.

By the time we reached Eric's bed, most of the clothes were already on the ground.

When we were done, I was laying on top of his body. " So, I was thinking, since I am a member now, I could go visit my family," I said to Eric. His face changed immediately. "No," he said sternly, " After how your dad treated you, and Jeanine, oh god Jeanine, I don't think you should go," he told me.

" And, Jeanine will probably know when you get there and I watched your fear test, I don't think you should do it," he said. I furrowed my brows. " But, they're my family," I whispered to him. Now he looked mad. " Faction before blood, and as your leader, I am ordering you not to go!" He said coldly.

I found myself getting off of his body and bed, getting up and starting to put my clothes on. "Angela," he breathed but I didn't stop. " Playing the leader card? Very good, very original, " I told him. He grabbed my arm and turned me around.

" I am just trying to prevent you from getting hurt," He said to me. " You could've just said that," I told him while crossing my arms. He took a deep breath, " Look, remember our talk, this who I am, and I might lose my temper with you, I am just doing things in my own way, " he said.

I bit my lip. I knew that. I knew it was not going to be easy and I had to understand his language and his way of doing things. " I know," I told him. I looked at his eyes. His deep blue eyes. " I am just hurt that you played the leader card here, you can't go around pulling something like this," I told him, my tone of voice was serious. He nodded.

" Fair, as long as you tell me when you're thinking of doing something I'd call stupid," he replied. I took a deep breath, " Checkmate," I said. He smiled. " Checkmate," He said back. Then he grabbed my body and pulled my body to his.

" Let's just go back to bed for now, okay?" he asked me. I nodded and took off the shirt that I put on earlier. I laid next to him and we cuddled.

Then I fell asleep.


	22. Twenty One

It had been two weeks since the ranks were announced and we had started our lives here. Rose and Sam was the new couple, Samantha and I swooned over them. Since they were guard's we were barely able to see Rose and Samantha.

When they came back Rose was with Sam and I third wheeled Samantha and Ian. Since I saw Ian and Sam during lunch, I didn't miss them as much as I missed the girls.

I was at dinner, by myself waiting for the others to come when Samantha stormed off to the table. " I am SO going to kill him," she said to me angrily. " I don't think you want to kill your brother," I said to her, chuckling.

She glared at me. " No, not Sam, surprisingly not this time, it's Ian," She said. I furrowed my brows as I gave my full attention. " What happened?" I asked her. They seemed to be good. I knew Samantha liked him and Ian didn't seem to be in a different situation.

" He kissed me," Samantha said. I opened my eyes in shock and gasped. " What?!" I exclaimed. " But that's supposed to make you happy, wait for a second, are you trying to reverse psychology?" I asked her. She shook her head. " That idiot kissed me, well, I kissed him back too. ANYWAY, then he had the nerve to tell me that the kiss was a mistake and he shouldn't have done that," she said as she crossed her arms and frowned.

" Wow," I said. " Do you want me to talk to him? Kick some sense into his ass or generally kick his ass?" I asked her. She shrugged. " I wouldn't mind the last part," she said. I rolled my eyes. " Alright, I'll talk to him after dinner, okay? I am sure he was just excited and in the heat of the moment," I told her.

I knocked on Ian's door a couple of times before he answered. As soon as he saw me he got his defensive position. I chuckled. " What are you doing idiot?" I asked him. He looked at me confused. " Aren't you here to beat me up?" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes. " Maybe," I said as he gestured me to come in. " So," I said as I threw myself to his couch, " Spill," I said. He frowned as he sat next to me. " I am so confused and a bit of scared," Ian said.

I stroked his shoulder. " Don't worry, I won't hurt you," I said jokingly. He rolled his eyes at me. " Fine, fine," I said, " What's wrong, Ian?" I asked him softly. " Well, as you know, Samantha is awesome. She is so badass and amazing." Ian said. I furrowed my brows. " I am not following buddy," I said. he sighed loudly.

" If you think all these things about her, why did you tell her that the kiss was a mistake? " I asked him. He took a deep breath as he leaned back on the couch and covered his face with his hands. " Because," he said, " Because she's awesome and I'm not, I barely made it into Dauntless, I am sloppy," he said.

" Ian," I said but he interrupted me. "No, Angela, you knew how things were back in Erudite, you didn't even recognize me when I first talked to you here, I am just not good enough for her, she'd be just wasting her time with a loser like me," Ian said. I huffed in confusion.

" Ian, just because we didn't know each other back in Erudite doesn't mean you're worthless, and you made it here, whatever happened, happened, it's in the past and you're here now. You can be with a girl you obviously like who happens to like you back," I said. He looked at me. " Samantha likes me?" he asked. I chuckled.

" Yes, she told it to me a while ago. And don't call yourself a loser, because you are not." I said to him. After we talked with Ian, he seemed to be better and said that he was going to talk to Samantha.

When I was done with him, I walked to my room. Eric had a leader's meeting, god knows he had been in one of those for a while now, and I barely got to see him. Even though I was the leader's assistant or something, they wouldn't let anyone in except themselves.

I worked along with three other people, Kara, Joshua, and Philip. They were a bit older than me and the most obvious thing we had in common was that we were all transfers from Erudite.

They told me that sometimes leaders got like this and didn't let us into their meetings, which was apparently a good thing since it meant less work. I had a shower and laid on my bed.

My room wasn't as big as Eric's. He was a leader after all. At least mine had a balcony and the view of the sun.

It had only been a week but I loved spending some time in my balcony, I put a little sofa there and I really loved just chilling there. I yawned as I closed my eyes.

" Is this normal?" I asked Kara. She turned to me from her chair. " What is?" she asked me back. I huffed. " Us, just sitting here all day, doing nothing," I said.

As the 'assistants' we had a special room to ourselves and we had our tech here. It wasn't a big room, maybe the size of a classroom and there were four huge desks for each of us.

" You just gotta learn to let the Erudite in you let go," Joshua shouted from the couch he was leaning on. I rolled my eyes. " I did," I said. He chuckled. " Yeah, sure you did, you are literally begging for work," he said. I frowned. " Cmon, Joshua, cut the attitude, she's new," Philip said.

He was the oldest among us and he was in charge of us. The head assistant. " Look, Angela, usually our work is to go over the decisions the leaders had made, check the numbers on the supplies, guns, food, you name it, get in contact with the other factions, basically do the the paperwork of the leaders, when it is a lot you wish you miss this, so just don't sweat over it kid," he said.

" We're the people who stand by the leaders and keep taking notes," Joshua said jokingly. I rolled my eyes at him. " Fine, I guess I can relax a little," I said. Kara smiled. " That's more like it," she said as she leaned back on her chair.

" So what do you guys do here for fun when you're in hiatus like this?" I asked them after half an hour so because I got bored. " Well, princess Kara usually scolds at me," Joshua said as Kara glared at him.

" As we can see now as well, other than that Philip usually spends his time with his girlfriend whenever she's on break, she works at the control room," Joshua added. " So, basically you guys are bored out of your minds?" I asked them. They nodded.

" Yeah, pretty much. Working or not working is just the same amount of boring, I swear this feels just like Erudite, but in awesome black clothes and a few tattoos," Joshua said as he laid on the couch and connected his arms behind his head.

" You know, you're not completely wrong," I said. Kara gave me a confused look. " Just because we're transfers from Erudite they're treating us like we are not Dauntless," I said, a bit angrily. " But we are, we all passed the initiation, this is who we are, we don't deserve to be locked up in a room all day sit and do nothing," I said. Joshua chuckled.

" Yeah, we've been trying to get them to change that but no wonders. Some Erudite transfers get to be a leader and some of us are forced to be their old faction, looking more badass," he said.

Kara sighed. " So, Angela, just try to get used to it, maybe you can change your job in the future, but at the moment you're here and you've gotta deal with it," she said.

I was furious with my situation. What Joshua said was true. We were treated like we were back in Erudite. What was the point of me choosing Dauntless, going all through that training and now I had a desk job.

I groaned in frustration as I ate my food. I was alone. Rose and Sam were together, as expected. Ian was going to talk to Samantha so they were probably together too. Eric was at one of his meetings again, which I was happy about for the first time because I didn't want to see him.

" What has that burger did to you to make you so angry?" Tris said as she sat in front of me. Four followed her and gave me a small nod before sitting down next to Tris. I must've taken out some of my anger on the burger. I sometimes did that.

" I am angry," I breathed out. " I have a desk job," I complained. " If I wanted that I'd stayed back in Erudite if there was a job like this what's the point of going all that training again? " I burst out. Tris chuckled. " That's basically what we do in our job as well," she said.

" Yeah, that's true," Four continued after her. " Our job is to basically look to a monitor all day, check the compound, check who come and go, check the shipments, and handle any fights or something like that," Four said. I sighed.

" Well, at least you guys have something to look at, literally the other three people I work with have totally given up on the job, they just pass time. The leaders don't give us anything to work on, we literally have nothing to do but sit all day," I said.

Four and Tris suddenly got very serious. " What do you mean they don't give you anything to work on?" Four asked. I shrugged. " My colleagues said that sometimes they get like this and do everything by themselves when they're working on something important, other than that they let us handle it," I explained.

Four nodded and shared a look with Tris. " Is there something I'm missing?" I asked them. They quickly turned to me. Tris gave me a smile. " No, no, we're just surprised, Four told me that the leaders usually don't like to do stuff themselves," Tris tried to explain.

I bit the insides of my cheeks, something fishy was going on, " Okay," I simply said.

After dinner, I went to my room. It seemed like every one of my friends were a couple and I would only be a third wheel. I sighed as I opened the door and let myself in. " Great, you're finally here," a masculine voice said.

I flinched and turned to the source. " Eric, you scared me," I said to him. He was sitting on the couch and he had a beer. He shrugged to my words. " How did you get in?" I asked him. He shrugged again, " Wasn't hard," he said. I nodded and sat next to him." Huh, good to know," I said. He smirked.

" You've been quite busy," I started as I turned to him, " Care to let someone who's literal job description is to assist you in on it?" I asked him. He chuckled. " I'd really like to but its strict business," he replied. I answered with a long 'huh'.

I was preparing a long speech on my mind about how much the job sucked and they couldn't just use the Erudite transfers like this but Eric grabbed me by my waist and pulled me to his lap.

He started kissing me and all the speech I had flown out of the window.

Surprisingly, Eric didn't leave when I woke up. We were on our way to breakfast. When we entered the cafeteria I saw Ian and Sam sitting together talking about something very excitedly. " I am going to sit with my friends," I said to Eric. He nodded. " Okay, I will too," he said.

I started to walk towards their table and sat in front of them. When I did, they stopped talking. " What are you guys blabbering about?" I asked them. They didn't answer and I felt someone else sitting next to me. When I turned to see who I saw that was Eric.

Ian and Sam were looking at him like they were mesmerized. Eric gave them a hard glare to answer my question. Sam gulped then spoke up. " Ugh, we were talking about Ian and what he and Samantha talked about, last night," he said. I turned to Ian. " And? Did it work out?" I asked him with a big smile on my face.

He looked at Eric before turning back to me. " Yeah, yeah, I think it went pretty well, I don't think I messed it up," Ian said slowly. " That's great news, Ian!" I exclaimed.

It wasn't a lie that the breakfast was weird. Sam and Ian were distant than usual with Eric being there. They practically ran to get out of there. After they left I turned to Eric. " I thought you said that you were going to sit with your friends," I said to him.

He upped his eyebrow. " No, you said that and I said I will too, that means I will sit with your friends too, Angela," he said slowly. I smirked, " Ooh, you're sneaky," I replied. He chuckled. " Yeah, and I thought you'd like it, me meeting your friends," he said.

I laughed. " You already know them, you trained them," I said. He took a sip out of his coffee. " Yeah, I didn't really care about it back then," he said. I rolled my eyes at him and then spotted Tris and Four looking at us from a few tables back with a strange look on their face.

I talked with Eric for while then I saw Tris leaving. " Ugh, look at to the time, I need to go now, I'll catch you on my break, yeah?" I quickly told Eric, kissed his cheek and got up. I started to follow Tris.

I was trying for her not to notice. She was taking crazy turns in the corridors. I didn't know where she was going. Then, when I turned left there was no one in the corridor. " Why are you following me, Angela?" Tris's voice spoke to me from behind my back.

I turned to her. " Ugh," I said but then she gave me a warning look. I huffed. " You've been acting different, I just wanted to talk," I said. She crossed her arms. " What do you mean?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. " Cmon, those looks you gave us in the breakfast, what was up with that?" I said.

She took a deep breath. "It was just weird seeing Eric laugh to something normal, or at all," She said. I couldn't help but smile. " Yeah, I realized he started to do that a lot around me," I said. Tris nodded.

" So we're cool?" I asked her, she nodded again. " Yeah, sure," she said. I smiled and turned around to walk away. " Actually, I have something to ask you," she said. I turned back. " Yeah?" I asked. " Who has the night shift on your office tonight?"

After my weird talk with Tris, I went up to the office. When I got in everyone was already there. " Ah, Angela, " Kara spoke up. "I have a favor to ask," she said as she came near me. " So, I have a date tonight and I was wondering could you do the night shift for me?" she asked me.

What was up with people and the night shift for today?

" Uh, yeah, sure," I said. " Great, thanks, I owe you a big one," She said as she hugged me. I smiled at her.

When it was my break I found myself going to the Pit. I was hoping to find Eric there. And, I was lucky. He was there talking to some people. He let them go when he saw me. " Hey," I said. He replied back. " What are you doing tonight?" he asked me. I shrugged. " Nightshift," I said.

He furrowed his brows. " What? I thought yours was on Friday," he replied. " Yeah, I am doing a friend a favor," I said. He nodded, " Alright, I had a meeting tonight anyway," I rolled my eyes. " The amount of these secret meetings, go any further and some people might think you're conspiring," I joked. Eric laughed in discomfort.

Eric and I spent an hour or so together and we had lunch together. Since we had nothing to do at the office I was really bored when I spent the night there. Given that there were only four of us I had to spend the night there a couple of times already and I did not enjoy it. There weren't many books here in Dauntless and that didn't leave much for me to decide on.

However, lately, I had a way of passing time. I would look over to the numbers of the past purchases and decide how much would be needed until the next one. I liked to do the numbers and seeing as I was right at finding the number made me nothing but happy.

When everyone left and I was finally left alone I opened the computer and started to open the documents. I calculated some before my pencil broke. I groaned. There weren't any in the office so I had to go and get some from the storage.

I hated going to storage. It was an old dark dusty small room. I tried to grab a working pen or pencil as fast as possible then left quickly. I was just about to turn the corner when I heard whisperings.

" I thought it was somebody else," a man's voice said. " I don't know, that's what she told me, anyway let's get in before she comes back," a woman's voice responded. I furrowed my brows as I tried to identify the voices.

Then it hit me! Tris and Four. I waited for them to go in. There were no windows so there was no way they could spy on the corridor. I made my way to the door while trying to make less sound as I can.

" Great, she just left the reports open, less work for us," Tris said. I heard them getting on the computer and starting to type some stuff. After a while of muttering, I finally heard a " Hah! There it is!" from Four. " Looks like your suspicions were true," Tris said happily.

I took a deep breath and barged in. " Which would be what Tris?" I said, almost hissingly. They both turned to me with a shocked face.

" Also, while you guys are at it, would you mind telling me what you're doing here, at this time, looking at the reports without a qualified person who can show it to you?" I said while crossing my arms on my chest.

I knew I couldn't fight Four and Tris. Maybe I'd have a chance against Tris but against Four, not really. If they turned to fighting to get out of the situation we were in, things would get pretty bad, for me especially.

" I am listening," I said sternly, trying to hold my ground. They looked at each other. Four upped his eyebrow and Tris shrugged in response. " Fine," Four breathed out as he turned to me. " Why don't you close the door, Angela?" He asked me.

I cautiously closed the door and turned to them. " Can we trust you, Angela? But you have to promise us you can't tell anyone about this," Tris said as she took a step towards me. Suddenly I grew very curious. I nodded. " Not even Eric," Tris said again looking at my eyes.

I huffed. " Fine, I promise, no living soul shall ever hear what you are about to tell me," I said. They exchanged a look at my words. " What? I talk like that sometimes," I said as I shrugged. " Okay, tell me what are you guys doing here?" I said.

Tris took a deep breath. " We are suspicious that something is going on," Tris started. " You know that both Four and I work on the control room and the shipments we have been getting are really different. We get these weapons, the numbers are far more than needed, there are also other things which we don't know what it is, along with those weapons. What's really strange is that these shipments aren't legit, we didn't know about it in the control room, we saw it one night, they were doing it secretly. We wanted to check the records to see if they had the shipments on the reports but there aren't any. " Tris explained.

" Also, when you mentioned that the leaders weren't giving you guys any work, it really had us thinking, we know the guys, they never want the work but now you tell us that they have been handling everything themselves, and especially the never-ending meetings? It only confirmed our suspicions," Four said.

" I asked Eric what the meetings were about but he said that he couldn't share," I replied. Tris and Four shared a look again. Then Tris came closer to me. " We think that," she started, " an attack may occur," Tris said as she gulped, " On Abnegation," she finished. I looked at her in shock.

" What do you mean? Who will? They can't! It will mess up the whole system!" I exclaimed. Tris nodded. " Yeah, you think that but some people think that Abnegation is messing with the system," Tris said.

I shook my head. " Who would even want to do something like that?" I asked, irritated. " Take a guess, I'm sure you know," Four said." Jeanine," I almost hissed.

I knew that she and most of my old faction despised Abnegation but I never thought she would go this far. " When I was an initiate I went to see Caleb, he first warned me, it was like he was a bit brainwashed, then Jeanine asked to talk to me. She was very clever with her words," Tris said.

" This explains why she was here a while ago," I said. Four nodded, " Yeah," he said. I looked at them. " What are we going to do? We can't just attack another faction!" I exclaimed. " We don't know what to do, or if anything can be done," Four said.

" Oh my god," I said angrily as I looked at them. I couldn't believe them. Weren't they going to do anything? It was Tris's old faction for god's sake!

I left the room angrily. I didn't know where I was going but I just didn't want to be there with them. I knew it was irresponsible of me to leave the office like that, but I didn't care. I went to my room.

I just wanted to sleep this off, even for a couple of hours, then I'd go back to the office and blow my mind on how to stop this. I opened the door to my room. It was dark.

After I closed it I felt someone wrapping their arms around my mouth and upper body. I couldn't move. Then I felt a sharp pressure on my head.

My eyes fell down and my consciousness faded into the darkness.


	23. Twenty Two

I woke up with a tightness around my wrists, ankles, and waist. When I opened my eyes and adjusted to my new environment, I realized that I was sitting in a chair, tied down. " What the fuck?" I whispered to myself.

" Oh Angela, those words do not fit in your mouth," a feminine voice called. When I looked at the direction, I saw something I've never expected.

Jeanine. Looking at me

. I was in a room, a big room, filled with different kinds of equipment and she was sitting at a huge desk with stuff before her. " Where am I?" I asked her. She chuckled. " Where you are supposed to be," she replied.

I closed my eyes and tried to get out of the ropes. When I failed I looked around. My worst nightmare came true. I was back in Erudite." Why am I here?" I asked Jeanine.

She looked up from her work. " You were never supposed to leave here," she answered. Her tone was cold. " Let me go, I am no longer part of this faction," I shouted at her. She chuckled. " Oh, Angela, if you think I am going to let you get away, especially on the verge of accomplishing something amazing, you are very wrong," she said as she got up and walked towards me.

She was holding a syringe. " Jeanine, what's in there?" I asked her as I tried to move out of the ropes. She gave me an evil smile. " Oh, just something to fix a horrible mistake," she said as she suddenly injected me with it.

I felt my consciousness fading away once again. But in my gut, I could feel something would be terribly wrong.

***

Eric

I yawned as I got out of the meeting room. We didn't talk about anything different, not for the last week, only going over the already made plans. It was close to the sunrise. I wanted to go to sleep but also wanted to see Angela.

There was a weird tension between us and I didn't know why. I made my over to the office where she would have the night shift. When I entered, I found it empty.

A computer was open the lights were open but she was nowhere to be seen. I sat on the couch. She probably went to the toilet or something I thought to myself.

As I waited for her, I had fallen asleep.

When I woke up suddenly and checked the time I waited to find her, looking at me. Instead, the room was still empty. My nap had taken about forty-five minutes or so and she should have been back by now.

I groaned as I got up and walked to her room. Her door wasn't locked. I barged in, waiting to find her but she wasn't there either.

I got out of her room and started to think where she might have been. I knew about her friends' rooms. I made my way to the closest one. I started banging on the door. I waited for her to open it sleepily and give me a snarky comment.

However, a blonde boy opened it. He was just as sleepy as I imagined Angela to be, but as soon as he saw me his eyes opened up in a flash. " Eric," he said, shocked. " Do you know where Angela is?" I asked him. My tone was serious and it let him know to not lie to me.

" No, I haven't seen her for two days, but wait, maybe Rose knows," he said as he went into his room. I waited impatiently as he brought someone along. In the dark, I could see that it was a feminine figure but I knew it wasn't hers.

" Do you know?" I asked the girl in front of me. She shook her head. " No, but I knew she was helping Ian and Samantha, maybe she's with them," the girl said. I nodded and started to walk. I heard the door being shut behind me but I didn't care.

I went to that guy's room, Ian. The Erudite transfer. I started to knock on his door as well. I had anger stored in me and the door was paying for it. " What the fuck dude? It's night time, you can't make this kind of noise at this hour! Are you stupid? " A girl's voice yelled.

Soon after the door opened. The girl had an angry expression but as soon as she saw me, her expression disappeared. She gulped. " I'm sorry," She quickly said. " Is Angela here?" I asked her, ignoring her apology

. She furrowed her brows. " No, only Ian is here beside me," she answered. " Do you know where she might be?" I asked, more like shouting. I was running out of patience and no one was talking. She shook her head.

" No, I thought she was busy, with, uhm, you," She said slowly. I rolled my eyes. I turned around and started to walk off. " Wait, is something wrong?" She shouted. I didn't answer.

If no one else knew where she was, surely the cameras must've picked it up. I quickly made my over to the controlling room. When I entered only Zeke was there. I knew him from my initiation days. We were the same age.

He was a Dauntless-born and unfortunately best friends with the insufferable Four. " Zeke," I growled as I made my way to him. The control room had a bunch of desks and computers forming two lines.

He had the night-shift, he was sitting on the middle computer and he seemed like he'd almost fall asleep. With my voice, he snapped out of it and turned to me. " Eric," he said as he got up. I grabbed his shoulder and made him sit. " I need to see some footage from tonight," I said. He nodded. " Sure, between which times and where?" he said. " The assistant's office and corridor 65, since 1 A.M. to now, " I said. Corridor 65 was Angela's room's corridor.

" Alright, mate," Zeke said as he started to click on some folders. He first opened the office's records. " Put it on high speed," I said as I focused on the screen. Around 1:45 A.M. Angela had left the room.

Just after she did Four and Tris entered the room. A couple of minutes later she came back and listened to them through the door. Then she went in. A couple of minutes later she stormed off. " Find where she went," I said to Zeke.

He nodded as he started to went through different videos. " There are too many," he said. I grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it, hard. "Then go by each of them until you find her," I hissed.

" I need to talk to some people but come to find me when you do, and do not tell anyone until you come to me," I said and started to walk. Tris and Four were the last people who saw Angela. I angrily made my way into Four's room. God knows Tris never used hers.

I hit the door repeatedly, almost breaking it. Four opened it with an angry expression. A different wave of emotions went through his face when he saw me, rather my angry face. " Eric," he started but I threw a punch at his face. I couldn't contain the anger, and it felt to finally punch him.

" Eric!" I heard Tris shout my name. Four had taken a step back from my punch and as he moved to throw me one Tris stepped in the middle. " Stop!" she said. I took a deep breath. " Where is she?" I shouted. They turned to each other, then to me. " Who?" Four asked me.

I run my hand through my hair in frustration. " Angela!" I replied. " I was at the control room, she was with you in the office before she stormed off, now, she's nowhere to be seen," I said. They looked at each other again. " What did you say to her to make her storm off? Oh, and better yet, what were you doing in there?" I questioned them.

They shared yet another look, pissing me off, even more, then Tris gulped. As she opened her mouth to answer we heard a crash behind us. When I turned, I saw Zeke on the door, breathing heavily as he was holding a laptop. " You've gotta see this," he said.

I turned to Four. " This conversation is not over," I hissed then turned around to Zeke. " You are not going to like it, Eric," Zeke said as he opened the laptop and handed it to me.

It was video footage from 2 A.M. It was Angela's corridor. It showed Angela walking to her room then getting in. " This just shows her going into her room," I said. " Just wait," Zeke panted. Then something hit the door, the handle started to move around. " What's happening?" I heard Tris.

They were standing next to me, watching the video. The door opened and two men holding an unconscious Angela exited. They were wearing blue colors. Erudite. " Oh my god," Tris panted. Then she turned to Four. " Wait, isn't that her father?" she asked.

I stopped the video and zoomed on the man's face. It really was her father. " That son of a bitch," I shouted then threw the computer to the ground. I turned to Four and Tris.

" This is your mess, meet me in the Pit in an hour," I said angrily and exited their room. I was filled with anger and Erudite was about to taste it.

As I made my into the Pit to meet Tris and Four, I was stopped by Angela's four friends. I walked past them but the little blondie kept screaming my name. People were looking so I turned around angrily and walked to her. " What?" I growled.

" What's going on?" The blonde guy asked as he took a step forward. " Because something is going on," he said as he gestured to Four, Tris waiting behind me. " Don't freak out," I said as I took a deep breath. " Angela's been kidnapped by Erudite and we are going to get her back," I said.

Their expressions turned to shocked ones. " What the fuck? Are they even allowed?" The brown-haired guy asked me, Ian or something. " It's not allowed, as of our way our getting her back," I replied. They all shared a quick look together.

" We want to come," the girl, Rose, spoke up. The others nodded. I took a deep breath. " Fine, be my guest," I smirked as I turned around and started walking. Everyone started following me. We went to the storage unit. Where we could sneak out.

" Do we need more people?" Four asked. " We can get Katy, Melanie, and Troy," the blonde girl offered. I shook my head. " No, we'll lose too much time. Besides, Erudite is not trained to fight, and if they are taking the risk, they really are in trouble," I said coldly.

" Eric," Four said. I turned to him. "Do the leaders know what we're about to do?" he asked me. I took a step towards him. " I do, Four, that's the only thing that matters," I said. No one said anything as we left the compound and went to Erudite.

It was still early by the time we reached there, which meant most of the people there were asleep. We quickly made our way into the building. When we did I grabbed Ian aside. " You know the place, guide us to where she might be," I hissed. He nodded.

" Should we start by Jeanine's office?" Tris whispered. " Good idea, " I said and Ian led us to Jeanine's office. We stopped in front of a big door. " It's supposed to be there, I've never been there so I don't know what else is there," Ian said.

I gave a quick glance to Four and we pushed the door. After a couple of hits, we broke the door. There was a lot of glass around there even was a stair. We quickly came down from it. Downstairs were even bigger than upstairs.

There were a lot of tables, science equipment, testing machines. " Caleb!" Tris said as she started to run. There was a guy sleeping on the desk. Tris went up to him, hugged him, quickly explained him the situation, the guy couldn't believe it, then he showed us the way for a lab.

" It was a new one, Mrs. Matthews almost didn't let anyone in and she almost spends every day there," he explained. " Thank you," Tris said to the guy. The guy turned and smiled. " Of course," he said.

When we finally came to a big metal door I turned to the guy. " You can go now," I said. He nodded, quickly hugged Tris and left. There was no way we could break the metal door open. Instead, we shot the lock a couple of times, hoping it would open. I had a gun with me, in case I needed to use it.

After a couple of bullets and hard kicking, we were able to open it. The room was a big white room. Again, it was huge with lots of types of equipment around. At the center, there was a big desk and Jeanine was sitting there. " Ladies and gentlemen," she said as she got up.

It was like she wasn't surprised by what happened with the door. " Good to see you, may I ask the purpose of your visit?" She said carefully as she eyed our guns. " Cut the crap Jeanine, tell me where she is," I said. She half-smiled. "Who is Eric?" She said.

I took a step closer to her. " Where Angela is, I know you had your men kidnap her, I have the footage," I hissed. She smiled. " Oh, her," she said. " Here's what you're going to do Jeanine, you're going to call her here and then we'll leave, you better cooperate," I said. She then turned around.

" Angela, can you come here for a second please?" Jeanine said sweetly. We all turned to where she was looking at. Soon, Angela came into our view.

She was different.

She was wearing blue clothes. Her hair was combed and in a proper bun. She had freaking glasses. " Yes, ma'am?" Angela asked her as she eyed us. She didn't show any emotion like she didn't know any of us.

" Angela, these people here were wondering if you'd like to go with them," Jeanine said. Angela put on a shocked face. She looked at us then to Janine. " To where?" She asked. " To Dauntless," Jeanine replied. Angela suddenly started laughing.

" Me? To Dauntless?" She said. I was shocked. " What the fuck?" The blonde short girl said. Jeanine turned to us. " As you can see, she has no desire to leave where she belongs," she said. I grinned through my teeth. " No, like what the actual fuck is going on?" The same girl said, loudly.

" Angela?" Tris said as she took a step towards her. With that, Angela took one step back. " Don't you remember us, or know us?" Tris said carefully. Angela eyed every one of us. " I know Ian, we're the same age and he transferred to Dauntless," Angela said. Then she landed her eyes on me. " You are very familiar," she said. I took a deep breath as I waited for her to remember.

" What the hell, Jeanine?" I shouted at Jeanine. " What is this? What did you do to her?" I kept on shouting. Jeanine kept her smile. " I simply did what I was supposed to Eric. I fixed a terrible mistake. And be very careful of your words, you are not above me, we are of the same status, I am not in your faction. " Jeanine said sharply.

The second Jeanine said my name Angela's head got up and she looked in my eyes. She remembered who I was, or who I used to be. I swear, at that moment I wanted to kill Jeanine. " She belongs here, in Erudite," Jeanine said again.

" No she doesn't, she's fucking Dauntless, and unlike her, we have the memories to prove it!" The short blonde girl spoke up again. Even though she irritated me in the beginning, her protectiveness kind of grew on me. I noted to learn her name.

Jeanine chuckled. " Yeah, try it," Jeanine said as she leaned back to her desk, grabbed something and pushed the button of it. Within minutes there were several people flooding to the room. " Oh, you've got to be kidding with me," Four said.

" These guys don't really think that they can top us, right?" The same girl said. I was holding all of the anger and frustration in and as soon a guy came towards me I lashed it out on him.

Their numbers were higher than us, but since none of them actually had been in a fight in their lives, it was easy for us to get through them. It actually felt good to take out my anger in these guys.

When we were done I turned to Jeanine. " Do you have more guys for us to beat up or was that enough?" I said harshly. She rolled her eyes. " She's not coming with you," Jeanine replied. " She is, she passed the initiation, by the law, she belongs there," I said. Jeanine huffed in frustration.

" Not anymore," she replied. As we talked, I could see Angela getting frustrated more and more. She was trying to wrap her clever head around what was going on. " She was supposed to choose here, she was supposed to be my apprentice, she was supposed to take over! She isn't supposed to be Dauntless!" Jeanine shouted in anger as she turned to me.

" And I made sure she was where she needed to be," Jeanine said. I took a step to her. " That is not fucking up to you," I growled and then quickly turned around. I grabbed Angela's wrist, as she was standing close to Jeanine, pulled her to me and then started to walk towards the door.

" This is not ending like this Eric," Jeanine shouted as we went out. After a couple of steps outside of the door, Angela was moving relentlessly and she was trying to rescue her wrist. " Stop, stop! Eric, Stop!" She shouted.

I stopped and turned to her. " What?" I said. She looked at me with something I've never expected to see in her eyes. Fear. " I don't want to come, I don't even know what has been going on," she said. Then she turned to the people around us.

" I don't even know these people, I only know Ian, and we never really talked much," she said. I took a deep breath. " I'll explain everything, just come with us, please," I said, almost begging. Angela shook her head and tried to run away.

Just in time, Four grabbed her and Tris knocked her out. The rest of us watched them with a shocked expression. " What? It was necessary if we want to get out of this place," Tris said. I didn't argue with that and we quickly left the compound.

I put Angela on my bed for her to rest until she woke up. I had taken her glasses off. I knew she'd go crazy if I touched her clothes so I let her sleep on those uncomfortable Erudite clothes.

Her friends were in the corridor, waiting to be let in. I didn't want her to freak out once she woke up by the number of people in the room and her friends were adamant about staying. Half an hour later Angela started to move around in the bed.

I was sitting next to her and she eventually hit me. With that, she opened her eyes and looked around. When she spotted me she immediately moved away and for up. The first thing she did was checking her body to see whether she still had her clothes on. Then she turned to me.

" What am I doing here?" She asked me. I shrugged. " You're where you are supposed to be," I said. She huffed in frustration. " What does that mean? Stop saying it!" She exclaimed. She ran her fingers through her hair. " You and Jeanine kept saying that, I demand to be told what is going around here," she said. I took a deep breath.

" Wait a second," I sighed as I got up and walked to my door. I opened it and found her friends sitting on the floor. " Come in," I said as I stepped aside. They quickly got in. Angela was eyeing them as they sat on the couch.

" Angela," I said. " These are your friends, you met them during initiation," I continued. She huffed. " During the Erudite initiation?" She asked. I shook my head. " No, Dauntless initiation, you chose Dauntless Angela, and you passed it," I said. Her lips formed and 'o'.

" But, but I don't ever remember being here," she said. Then she kept on shaking her head. " I have a pretty strong memory, I don't remember any of it, you guys must be lying to me, why should I believe you?" Angela said, almost shouted the last part.

" Because," I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder, " You know me, and you know that I will never lie to you," I continued.

" It's true," the short blondie talked. " We are really close friends, we met on the train coming here," she said. " I'm Samantha, that's my twin brother Sam, we came from Candor. That's Rose, she came from Amity and she's the first friend you made here," Samantha said.

Angela carefully eyed Rose. She was probably thinking about an Amity transfer to Dauntless. " And you know me," the boy said. " You already knew me before we came here but we got pretty close here. I told you that because you transferred I got the courage inside me to follow my true self. My aptitude test's result was Dauntless but I didn't want to leave however because you, the Angela Anderson did, I also transferred," he said.

" Yeah, this doofus was basically your worshipper for the first couple of weeks," Samantha said.

" This doesn't make any kind of sense," Angela said as she turned around and buried her face in her hands.

Then someone knocked on the door. I opened it, it was Four and Tris. " Great, it's you," I said in a cold tone. Tris rolled her eyes.

" The leaders are calling for you," Four said. " Plus, we wanted to check up on Angela," Tris followed. I took a deep breath. " Fine, keep an eye on her while I'm gone," I scoffed and left the room.


	24. Twenty Three

As I barged into the meeting room, Max and the other three leaders were already there. " What the fuck you think you're doing Eric?" Max shouted as he came near me and threw a punch to my face. I took the hit and didn't respond.

" We're on the verge of the attack, you can't go snooping around in Erudite and jeopardize the alliance!" Max kept on shouting. Lillian, another leader, walked towards Max, squeezed his shoulder and calmed him down, a little.

We were all seated in the huge oval table. " Eric, explain yourself," Lillian said. " Fine, " I said. " I was solving a crime," I said. All of them looked at me with a shocked expression. " What? We are the police force of the city? Aren't we? When something against the law occurs, it's up to us to solve it," I said.

" Specify the crime, Eric," Max said annoyed. He still seemed to not buy it. I nodded. " One of our faction's member was kidnapped by Jeanine last night. I have the video footage to prove it. I decided that wasting time wouldn't be good, given what is about to happen, so I went there and 'rescued' the person," I explained.

" Max, what the hell?" Jack, another leader, spoke up. " Just because we work with Jeanine, that doesn't mean she has the upper hand. Without us, she has no support, no way to execute her plan. If she thinks that she can go around do stuff like this we need to talk or even reconsider," he said angrily. " I agree," Laura, the last leader spoke.

" Kidnapping someone is so out of line. If she sneaks on our back now, how do we know she won't backstab us in the future?" She asked. I grinned to myself thinking I had gotten out of it. Max was just nodding as people spoke up.

When everyone was done expression their angry and worried opinions Max took a deep breath. " I, I see your concerns and I will talk to Jeanine, she can't undermine us. However, the attack on Abnegation will go as planned. We're only a couple of days away from it and changing it wouldn't benefit us. Any comments?" Max said. No one objected.

" Just one thing," I said, gaining all the attention in the room once again. " The person Jeanine kidnapped, she did some stuff, the girl's pretty shaken up, not up to our standards for the attack, I think it'd be better if she just sits it out," I said. Lillian looked at me with a suspicious look.

" It seems fair, we don't want any unnecessary injuries or mistakes, if she can't do the task she's given it'd make sense if she stays out," Jack said. Max was looking between Jack and I. After a minute of silence he nodded. " Alright, she can stay out of it," Max said. I nodded.

When it was all done I left the room to go to my room. To see Angela. I was glad she wasn't going to be a part of it, I didn't want her to be and now I had the excuse. I hoped her friends made some kind of progress while I was gone.

They did not.

When I got to my room, I found Angela tied down to a chair and the rest were standing around her. " What the fuck?" I said as I walked up to Angela. " She tried to escape," Ian explained. " Multiple times," Rose continued.

Then I spotted the tall blonde guy holding an ice pack on his face. " She might not, but her body sure remembers how to punch," Samantha, the short blonde girl spoke up. I nodded as I took a deep breath. " Great," I said.

" I will talk to Caleb, maybe he knows what to do," Tris spoke up. " If that was an option why did you wait until now?" I said, harshly, as I turned to Tris. Tris glanced away from my gaze. " We'll go now," Four said as he wrapped his arm around Tris's waist and guided her to the exit.

Then I turned to Angela's friends. " Seems like you guys aren't able to do much either, why don't you go? You all have work," I said while I glared at them. They looked at each other. " Go," I half-shouted before they reacted. They quickly left the room.

I was left with Angela. " Wow," she said as she looked at me. " You are so different," she added. I looked at her. " How come?" I asked her. She shrugged. " I'll tell you if you untie me," she said. I rolled my eyes. " Fine, but no trying to run away," I said as I started to untie her.

When I was done she got up and carefully walked to the couch. " You act so differently, mean, cold, you speak very differently, you order," Angela said. I shrugged as I sat next to her. " I act like who I am, I am not pretending to be someone I am not, also, I am a leader, I order people to do what I say," I said.

She turned to me. She seemed unsure of what she was going to do. Slowly, she raised her hand and traveled her hand around my piercings and tattoos. " You seem so different too," she whispered. I looked at her eyes. She was looking at mine. I couldn't quite put my finger on what she was thinking.

I gently grabbed her wrist. She flinched and tried to get away but I stopped her. " Eric," Angela whispered but I didn't stop. I gently turned her wrist around and showed her the tattoo she got with her friends. " You have one too, you got it with your friends, " I whispered.

Her attention immediately focused on her own tattoo. She brushed her fingers on her tattoo. " You can believe it, it's real," I said as I leaned back on the couch. She looked at me, then to her tattoo, then to me again. Suddenly she snapped out of it.

" This doesn't change anything, I still don't believe I'm meant to be here like you guys say, I want to go back," Angela said slowly. I was running out of patience. What the fuck had Jeanine done to Angela?

She had completely wiped her memory of being Dauntless or even wanting to be a part of it.

" No, " I breathed out. Her face changed and she started frowning. " But I don't want to be here, I don't, I don't belong here," she said. She got up. " I don't understand anything that is going on, nothing is making sense, you tell me Jeanine played with my brain but why would she do that? I was the next in line, I was in Erudite, why would she want to harm me? Why would I leave Erudite when I had a good future?" Angela kept on saying.

I got up and walked to her. " Let's put it to a test, you like tests, right?" I said. She seemed calmer now. " What test?" she asked. I rolled my eyes then I quickly throw my punch to her face. She avoided it and punched me on my waist as she got away.

I chuckled as I turned to her. She was looking at her hands. " What? How?" She asked. " You learned it here when you were an initiate here," I said. She furrowed her brows. Her eyes were getting teary. " I don't understand," she whispered.

" My brain is telling me it's wrong but, something inside me is telling me that it's right," she said. I took a step forward and pulled her into my arms. She didn't fight and rested on my chest. " That this is right," she whispered as she looked up and we made eye contact.

" Because it is," I replied. I slowly leaned in and connected our lips. She was hesitant at first but as we continued she grew more confident as if she remembered.

After a couple of hours, Angela was sleeping on the bed, I was laying next to her. The door was knocked a couple of times. I got up and quickly put on clothes as silent as possible given Angela was still sleeping and I didn't want to wake her up.

I slowly opened the door. I found Four and Tris. " Yes?" I said. " We went to Erudite, Caleb has given us something that he thinks will help jog her memory," Tris said. " Good," I said. Then I turned around and saw Angela moving around in the bed.

" Wait," I said and closed the door on their face. " Hey," I said as I walked to her. " Hey," she replied. " Four and Tris found something that they think will help you," I said. She sat on the bed. " Okay, let me just get dressed," she said.

After Angela got dressed and I let Four and Tris in the girls were sitting on the couch while Four and I were on our feet watching them. " I still don't think this is going to work," Angela said. " Caleb sent this," Tris said. With his name, Angela seemed calmer.

" Caleb thinks that Jeanine injected something to sedate your brain and with that, she was able to access your memories with the new technology they developed. He thinks that Jeanine erased your memories of the choosing ceremony, initiation process and everything you learned and met here and she replaced it with Erudite information," Tris explained.

" Did you know that they had technology like this?" I asked Angela. She took a deep breath. " Yes, before I left apparently, my dad was working on it, in fact, the experiment with the Dauntless before the Ceremony, it was even a part of it, we used the data for other things too," Angela said.

" Anyway, I think this a conversation for later, are you ready?" Tris said as she turned to Angela with a needle. " This feels oddly familiar, but okay," Angela replied. Tris smiled uncomfortably as she injected Angela.

By the time Tris was done injecting, Angela had fallen unconscious. " Alright, the next step is to replace her memories and erase the planted ones!" Tris said as she got up and grabbed a machine and connected it to Angela's head.

" What the fuck?" I whispered to myself as I watched Tris.

***

Angela

I woke up with a heavy headache. " What the fuck, I feel like multiple trucks ran over me," I said as I sat on the bed I was laying down and buried my face into my hands. Then I felt the tightness around my body.

When I looked to check I was shocked. " What the fuck? Why am I wearing Erudite clothes?" I practically screamed. When I heard chuckles I looked up. I saw Eric, Four, and Tris. " What's going on?" I asked.

" I think it's up to Eric to explain it to you," Tris said as she got up from the couch. " Uh, okay," I said. Tris gave me a warm smile before she and Four walked out. Eric came to bed and sat in front of me.

" What do you remember?" he asked me. I shrugged as I tried to remember. " Ugh, I came to my room during the night shift then, oh," I gasped as I remembered. " Someone knocked me out, I woke up in Erudite. Jeanine was there, she injected me with something," I said. He nodded.

" Yeah, she had your father and someone else kidnap you, then with a new technology she has, she wiped your memory of choosing Dauntless and you being here. We came and rescued you but you didn't know most of us. You were a little troublemaker. You kept trying to run back to Erudite. Tris went to see Caleb and he found the same thing Jeanine injected you with and she fixed your memory, or whatever," Eric explained.

As he spoke my mouth took shape of the letter 'o'. " It was a hell of a day and a half," Eric said as he chuckled. My brain couldn't process how to react to that. I felt like someone ran me over and my head was about to explode.

" I think I'll just go back to sleep and think about all of it later," I said as I laid back on the bed. " Good idea, I'll be gone for a while, don't worry," Eric said as he slowly got up from the bed and I heard him leave. Soon after I drifted into a deep sleep.

I woke up relieved. The headache was gone and I felt more energetic. I quickly got up and took off the horrible Erudite clothes. After putting on comfortable black clothes I felt even better. I wanted to see my friends, god knows how worried they'd been.

It was nighttime so they were probably in their rooms. As I walked to Sam's place I realized how quiet the place sounded. Like there was no one here. I knocked on the door a couple of times but no one opened it.

One by one I tried all of my friends' rooms but none of them opened it. I made my way over to the Pit, thinking maybe there were there, for a party or something.

The Pit was empty as well.

I realized that ever since I left the room, I hadn't come across anyone else. No one. It really was like everyone abandoned the compound.

As I was walking around, I heard loud noises. There were gunshots and a lot of fighting noises. I followed the noises and with each step, I took the noises got louder.

Finally, I entered a room and it was chaos. Lots of people in blue were attacking two people wearing black. Soon, I realized they were Tris and Four. Jeanine was standing in front of a screen.

I quickly walked over to someone laying on the ground, unconscious, grabbed his gun and pointed it to the people trying to attack Tris and Four. After I managed to shoot two of them I grabbed Four's attention. He turned to me and his face was angry. He gave me a nod.

" Are you, you?" He shouted. I furrowed my eyebrows. " What? Of course, it's me, you guys fixed me, remember?" I said back as I shot someone coming from Four's back. " Good, go guard the door," he said.

I nodded and made my way over to the door. As I got in a position more people started to come by and I started shooting.

Soon I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turned around I saw that it was Tris. " What the fuck is going on?" I said as I got up. They shared a worried look.

" Dauntless and Erudite have attacked Abnegation," Four said sternly.


	25. Twenty Four

" What?" I shouted in shock. " Right now we don't have a lot of time to explain, come, we have to find Caleb and Tris's dad," Four said and we started running. As we were running I was trying to wrap my head around what Four said.

How could we have attacked another faction? The faction that was the government. It was basically a coup. We soon found Caleb and Tris's dad. " We must go, Jeanine could start the simulation any time," Four said.

" You should have let me make her wipe the program," Tris shouted to Four. "We didn't have the time Tris!" Four said back. " What are we going to do now?" Caleb asked. I looked at Four. He seemed to be in charge.

" Peter, " he breathed out. " He must know how to get us guns after we get them we run away," Four said. We all nodded. I didn't know how Peter was involved or who he was, at this point I was just following Four and Tris.

Soon we went where they left Peter. After a little persuasion, he agreed to help. Apparently, he had the code and the key for the weapon storage. We quickly made our way there. Four handed each of us a gun, just like the ones we used in practice.

Then he grabbed little ones and gave them to Tris, Peter, and I. He got one for himself as well. " Just in case," he said as he put that one to his belt. " We must get on a train, to get somewhere safe, at least for now," Four said. I nodded.

" Where's safe?" I asked. He shrugged. " We can decide on that once we are on the train," he said. My heart was beating so fast as we made our way into the train station. How did people on Dauntless agree to attack another faction? How did my friends? And what did Four mean when he asked me if I was still me?

We hid when we came near the station. " There are two guards," Tris whispered. I quickly took a look before hiding again. " Shit, they are my friends," I said. They were Sam and Rose. " We can't hurt them," I whispered. I quickly shared a look with Tris and Four.

" Fine, maybe we can use this to our advantage," Four whispered. " They don't know that you are with us right now, they think you are clueless, plus you are their friend, and at the moment they should be out of the serum's effect, you can go talk to them and knock them out or at least distract them until we knock them out, then we can leave," Four said.

I nodded. " Okay, as long as they won't get hurt," I said and got up. I went around and went inside. Then I walked to the compound, towards the station like I wasn't trying to escape.

" Guys, hey," I said and waved as I went up to them. At first, when they heard my voice they pointed their guns at me but once they recognized me, they lowered them. " Angela," Rose said as she hugged me. " What's going on?" I asked them.

" After we left you, we were called to an emergency meeting, there was some sort of crisis so they injected everyone with something, we didn't really care for it at first, but when we came to ourselves we were here, with guns and not in the Pit. Oh also, the sun is set, the injection was in the morning," Sam quickly explained

. " Huh," I said. "Where were you when you woke up? We didn't see you during the injection, and, are you, you now?" Rose quickly asked. I took a deep breath. " Ugh, I was injected by Eric in the room, I woke up in the Pit actually, and they fixed my memory beforehand," I lied quickly. They nodded.

" Do you know where Samantha is? I'm worried for the little devil," Sam said. I shook my head. " No, I am sorry, you guys are the first ones I've seen, " I said. I needed to find a way to distract them to take them out. But they seemed like themselves and maybe they could help us and come with us.

As I was thinking, I realized neither of them had spoken up. When I checked, their eyes were closed and when they opened them it was like the people I knew were gone. They pointed their guns at me. " Stand down," Sam spoke up quickly. I put both of my hands up and slowly brought them to my gun.

" Alright, I am going to drop it now," I said and grabbed my gun. As I took it out, they were watching my every move. I took a deep breath and hit their guns using mine. With the element of surprise, they were shocked and their guns were out of their hands. I pointed mine at them.

" Don't move," I quickly said. I looked over my shoulder and signaled Tris and the others to come. They did and Sam and Rose were standing, without moving. " Good job," Four said as he hit them and knocked them unconscious, then he grabbed their guns and Tris opened the door of the train.

" Wait, guys, maybe we can take them with us," I said. Four and Tris quickly shouted ' No ' to me. " Cmon, the serum or whatever it was must've kicked in a moment ago, if we take them with us, Caleb and I can examine them and find a cure for it, from what I saw, everyone but us are under the serum, we are what, 6 people and they're the number of a faction! We need all the help we can get," I quickly said.

I realized we didn't have a lot of time to wait and think carefully and I kind of used it to my advantage. " Angela may be right, Dad and I both suck at this and if we can get more like you on our side it'd be really good," Caleb said and I gave him a quick smile to thank for his support. " Fine, help me put them to the train," Four said.

Tris, Peter and I quickly got on the train. As Peter left to start the train Four, Caleb and his father grabbed Sam and Rose's bodies. After we put them into the train Four and Caleb got in. Just when their dad was about to, we heard a shout.

A man in Abnegation clothing was running towards us. " Oh, you've gotta be kidding me," Four breathed out. " Wait, isn't that Marcus Eaton?" I asked. I knew his face. When I was back in Erudite I was really curious about the government and kept tabs on it whenever I could.

" Yeah, it's him," Caleb said. " Wait, wait for me," Marcus shouted. " You're alive?" Tris's dad asked. Marcus nodded as he stopped in front of us. " Yes, I managed to escape," he said. " And of course you saved yourself and not your people," Four said.

" Son, this is not the time to discuss this, we must go," Marcus said. My eyes opened in a flash as I heard the word 'son'. " Son?" I asked. Four shook his head. " Story for another time, cmon get in," he said as he reached his hand out.

Marcus held his hand and jumped on the train. Then Four reached his hand out Andrew Prior but before he could get in we heard a gunshot. Quickly Andrew's body fell to the ground. " Dad!" Both Tris and Caleb shouted at the same time.

Just then we heard a loud noise from the train. It started to move. " STOP THE TRAIN!" a masculine voice shouted. I didn't need to look to know whose voice it was. Eric.

I quickly walked towards the edge and leaned out. As soon as Eric saw me he pointed his gun down and he stopped running. He was shocked to see me. I just looked at his eyes, knowing probably next time I saw them it was going to be bad.

I took a deep breath as I closed the door and sat on the train. What more could possibly happen?

After Tris and Caleb calmed down Four filled me in all the information I had missed. The fact that Tris and Caleb lost both of their parents today and their old faction. It was a disaster. The last three days I had was a disaster. How did everything fell apart so quickly?

" So, where should we go?" Marcus asked and he gained all of the attention. " Somewhere safe," Caleb said. " And where is that? Safe? " Peter asked. " They are probably everywhere looking for us, we don't exactly blend in," Peter continued.

I looked over to my still unconscious friends, it'd be hard to hide with them in this state. " How about another faction?" Marcus asked. " It'd be better if Angela and I want to work on a way to fight the serum, we'd need the equipment and I doubt it'll be easy to get it by ourselves," Caleb said calmly.

"I am still considered a faction leader and have immunity. If we go together they should accept us," Marcus said. " We can't go to Erudite or Dauntless," Tris said. " This leaves us with Amity and Candor," Four continued.

" We could go to Amity," I said. " Rose was a transfer from there, with her on our side they'd be more likely to accept us, plus I doubt they'd reject people in need," I continued. They all nodded their heads. " Then it's agreed, we are going to Amity,"

Luckily, we were able to make our way into Amity safely. Like we expected, they'd agreed to take us in and give Caleb and I somewhere to work. They only had one rule for us. No violence. Which meant we all had to get rid of our weapons.

I must admit, Amity's clothes were comfortable. I wasn't exactly fond of the coloring but the fabric was quite alright. They gave us a place to sleep and then took us to dinner. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until we were waiting in the line.

After we ate Caleb turned to me. " So do you think we should start right away?" he asked me. " I don't want to, but yeah we should," I replied. He nodded. " I knew you were going to say that," he said. I shrugged. Then he turned to Tris and Four. " Can you guys help us move Angela's friends to the lab?" he asked them. They nodded.

As Four and Tris brought now awake and hella mad Sam and Rose to our lab, Caleb and I groaned in frustration. " I am glad to have some kind of resource, but what is this? These things are so old and behind the current technology," I said. Caleb gave me an agreeing look as he tried to connect the cables and turn on the computer.

" Good luck, we'll sleep now but if anything happens come wake us up," Four said after they were done tieing Sam and Rose. " Sure thing," I replied back as they were leaving. " Guys, please, don't be mad at me," I said as I walked up to them. They weren't talking but they were trying to get away.

" What kind of serum could do this?" I asked Caleb as I turned to him. " It must be the same or at least similar to the one Jeanine used on you. It stimulates your brain, sedates it and makes you follow the orders you're given," Caleb explained.

" Yeah, but how do they the order?" I asked. After a little silence, we both shared a look hinting that we got the answer. " Chips!" We said at the same time. " What if the serum contains a chip and that is how they're controlled, via the system," I said.

" And whoever controls the system, controls the people. The system can't be trusted with anyone so it must be," he said then we both shouted " DNA based," at the same time. " Only her DNA is accepted to make changes in the system," Caleb said. I nodded.

" Yeah, when Four explained to me what they did it made me curious. They only stopped the system. They didn't wipe it out because they couldn't, without her DNA," I said excitedly.

Caleb nodded. " We can use this if we have an example or even just a bit of her DNA we can copy it and access the system ourselves!" He said. " Okay, how do we find her DNA?" I asked. He gave me a confused look. " That's where it will get a bit hard," he said. I nodded.

In the morning, after we had breakfast Caleb and I was brainstorming on where and how to find Jeanine's DNA. Four, Tris and Marcus were sitting together on a table a bit away from us. And Peter was probably sleeping. He was nowhere to be seen.

I saw Four and Tris getting up from the table, frustrated, then they came to our table. Caleb and I both tried to keep our conversation going, as we didn't want to make Four angry or anything. " How about we break into the compound and steal something?" I asked as I buried my face into my hands.

I knew it wasn't realistic but it was really hard to get an object belonged to a faction leader when you were running away from the very faction. " What do you guys need?" Four asked. I scratched my neck as Caleb first looked at me then to Four. " Ugh, we kind of need Jeanine's DNA," he said.

Tris furrowed her brows. " Why?" She asked us. Caleb looked at me then we both took a deep breath. " We believe that she is using is a chip through the serum they injected and that chips sedates your brain and gives you commands, the chips are based on a DNA, Jeanine's obviously, so it doesn't work without her, and we just need her's to alter it," We explained.

They looked at us. " Would a day old knife used to stab her would work?" Tris spoke up. " Excuse me?" I asked. " You stabbed her?" Caleb asked. Tris shrugged. " I threw it to her hand to stop her. She was about to make every Dauntless member shoot Abnegation," Tris explained.

" It was on her hand, it has her blood and might even little pieces of her skin, does the blood have DNA?" Tris asked us. " Yeah, and no. The red cells don't contain DNA however the white cells do and if it is on that knife we could work on that, you used it yesterday, correct?" I asked. She nodded

. " Well, where's the knife, Beatrice?" Caleb asked. " They took it from us yesterday," Tris said as Caleb and I got up and started to run towards Johanna's office. We barged into the two-story wood house. " Yes? What's the reason you are coming here like this?" She asked us.

" We need one of the weapons, specifically a knife, we handed over yesterday," Caleb said. " It isn't to be used on someone, we need to examine it, and after that, we can return it," I continued.

She looked at us before saying anything. " Can I trust you not to use it?" She asked us. We both nodded. " Hundred percent, ma'am," I said. She smiled. " Alright," she said. " Wait here," she continued and went upstairs.

She came back shortly and handed us the knife. " Don't make me regret it," She warned us. We nodded again and left to get to our lab.

After examining the blood I took a deep breath. " It's going to take a while until we get the results, should we bring them food?" I asked Caleb. " Yeah, they must be starving, even if they don't feel it," He said.

I nodded and got up. " I am going to try to find something, do you want anything?" I asked him. He shrugged. " It would be great if you could find some coffee," he suggested. I chuckled. " Yeah, I'd give anything right now for a cup of coffee," I said as I left.

I was in the big area where Amity used as cafeteria and meeting points. There weren't many people at the moment given it was their time of work. I went around the place to look for somebody or some pieces of food.

" Excuse me?" Someone called me. I turned around and saw a familiar face. " You are one of Rose's friends, right?" He asked me. I nodded and gave him a smile. " Yeah, I'm Angela and you are Riley, right?" I asked him

He nodded. " Yes, I was just wondering how she's doing," Riley said. " Ugh, I don't how much you've been told," I started to say but he interrupted me. " Johanna told us that the rest of the Dauntless was injected with something and that they weren't themselves, I don't know anything besides that," he said.

" Oh, alright, well, we are trying to fight the serum but Rose and Sam are under the influence and they haven't eaten anything, I was actually looking for some food to give to them," I explained. He smiled

. " Well, then I suppose it really is wonderful that I happen to work in the kitchen," he said. I chuckled. " If you could give me two cups of coffee as well I will be in heaven," I said as I started to follow him.

" Caleb, guess what I managed to find!" I shouted as I went into the lab. " Oh my god, you are amazing!" Caleb said as he came near me and took one of the cups of coffee. He took a big sip from it.

" I think I may have an addiction," He said as he smelled the coffee. I chuckled. " You think?" I asked him as I chuckled. I took a sip from my coffee as well then turned to Sam and Rose. " We have to feed them," I said to Caleb. He shrugged. " I don't care as long as I have my coffee," he said and I chuckled again.

Trying to feed two mind-wiped teenagers was worse than trying to feed babies. They were like robots, nothing changed them. Except when Sam tried to bite Caleb in order to try to escape, again, babies were easier.

" That was rough," I said as I sat in front of the computer. " At least we had our coffee," Caleb said as he sat next to me. I chuckled again. Then the computer started to beep. " Huh, must be the results," I said then quickly opened the file.

" Alright, it's not ideal but we have enough data to copy her DNA," Caleb said. I nodded. " Let's just do the algorithm then we can go to lunch," I said and he agreed. We quickly wrote an algorithm to get the data we found earlier and copy and create a digital DNA.

When we got into the cafeteria I realized how hungry I was, again. We grabbed our food and went to sit by Four and Tris. " Did you guys make any progress?" Four asked us. We nodded. " Yeah, we'll probably have something by night and then we'll test it on Rose and Sam," I said.

They nodded. " Cool," Tris said. That's when I realized Tris, well, she was a bit different. " Tris?" I asked. She turned to me. She looked more calm than usual. " Yeah?" She said. Even her voice was more relaxed. " Oh, it's the serum," I said. Four nodded.

" She got in a fight with Peter after you guys left breakfast, they've given her the serum just a bit much then they should have," Four explained. " This explains Beatrice's odd behavior," Caleb said. I shrugged, " It shouldn't last long, however, I think we can all use a little peace right now, after the things we've been through," I said as I took a big bite out of my bread.

We were back in the lab and waiting for the digital DNA to be completed. " Do you feel any different?" Caleb asked me but before I could answer he suddenly started giggling. " What?" I asked him but I had already started giggling as well.

" Caleb! What?" I asked him but my words were unclear since I was now laughing uncontrollably. I managed to say" Shit," as I held my belly. " It's the serum, isn't it?" I asked him. He nodded as he kept giggling. I thought it was supposed to make you happy and relaxed, not like this. Maybe our dose wasn't right, like Tris's?

After we calmed down my head was feeling dizzy. I no longer wanted to laugh but my body was relaxed and I felt like I was floating.

Suddenly my mind filled with memories of Eric. I closed my eyes and leaned back on my chair. I could almost feel his hands on my body or my hair, his breath crushing to my mouth or his lips on top of mine. It was like he was there, actually here with me.

" Eric," I blurted out like a moan. " What?" Caleb asked me. I quickly opened my eyes and sat straight. The image of Eric was gone but I still felt dizzy. " You just said Eric," Caleb told me as he got closer. " I did, yeah," I whispered.

" Is this the same Eric that you asked Beatrice on Visiting day?" he asked me. I nodded. " Also the same Eric who is the Dauntless leader and is probably hunting us down, right now," I added. He nodded. " Oh," he said, " And you're thinking of him?" Caleb asked. I nodded as I bit my lip.

" Yeah, we were, uhm, kind of dating, before all of this," I said. Even I could feel the change in my voice. The serum was really effective. " Someone like him doesn't deserve someone like you," Caleb whispered as he got closer

. " Caleb," I tried to say but he shushed me and suddenly leaned in and crashed his lips into mine.


	26. Twenty Five

I immediately backed away from Caleb. " Caleb," I said but he looked just as confused as me. " Shit," he quickly mumbled. " I don't know why I just did that," he said as he looked into my eyes. I nodded.

" Yeah, uhm, it was the serum, let's just leave it at that," I replied. He nodded back and we stood in silence for a while, probably trying to comprehend what just happened.

We broke the silence as soon as the computer started beeping and notifying us that we had the results. I rushed to the computer, looking at the digital DNA we had created. " It seems alright," Caleb said behind me. I nodded.

" Yeah, now we just have to find a way to make it command to wipe the system," I said. He sighed. " I wish we could have coffee, but you know, I don't think it will result good," he said. I smiled uncomfortably. " Yeah, let's just get to work so we can sleep for a little while," I said, changing the subject.

When it was past midnight, we were still not able to find a proper way to use the digital DNA and make it a command. " We can use your friends as test subjects but we also need to find a way to make it efficient and fast given we can't go around inject it on every Dauntless member," Caleb said. I yawned.

" Yeah, but for the past half an hour my brain has stopped working and right now all I can see is the digital remarks of DNA," I replied. Caleb chuckled. " You should go get some sleep," he said. I shook my head. " No, then you'd be left to do all the work," I said. He shrugged.

" You know it's what I am used to right? I'm in Erudite, it's my job," he started but then stopped and furrowed his brows, " Or it used to be my job," he finished. I couldn't help but feel sad for him. Caleb didn't deserve that.

" I am sorry," I said. He shrugged as he tried to smile. " It's okay, or at least it will be okay," he replied. We didn't talk as silence filled the room and we just looked at each other. " Anyway," I said while getting up, " I think I'll take your offer and go get some actual sleep, wake me up whenever you need to," I continued. He nodded and I waved as I left.

As soon as my body touched the bed I fell asleep. My body and brain were too tired from all of the events I experienced on these last days. I was kidnapped, brain-wiped, ran away from my faction and was now taking refuge among a faction I'd never normally be able to live in, Amity.

I didn't hate them or anything, I knew how important the faction was to our society, they were our farmers, our producers and without their work we'd all go hungry and our society would fell apart.

As Jeanine always liked to say, Erudite and Amity were the core factions of this society that held it all together and made it stand. Still, I didn't belong to here one bit and it was a different experience, to say the least.

I was waked up by pressure on my shoulder. " Angela," a feminine voice kept calling my name. " What?" I huffed as I opened my eyes. Tris had kneeled next to me. " Good morning," She said. I yawned in response. " Breakfast is almost over, I think you should eat something," she said. I nodded. " Fine, I'm coming," I replied as I got up.

I was still sleepy by the time I went to the cafeteria, grabbed food and sat to the table. Four and Tris were looking at Caleb and I. He had food before him but he looked just as sleepy as me. We were eating, but just for our biological needs, if it was up to me I'd rather be sleeping right now.

" I know you guys are working hard, but should you go this extreme?" Tris asked us. It took us a bit of time before we answered. " You just got to do what's necessary for situations like these," I said. Caleb nodded. " Exactly, we're on the run, and we need a solution or help really fast, we don't have the luxury of taking our time," he said. I turned to Tris.

" I need you to do something for me, no questions asked," I said. She upped her right eyebrow and smiled. " What? Why?" She asked me. I rolled my eyes. " I said no questions asked!" I exclaimed. She laughed. " Fine, what is it?" she asked. I took a deep breath. " I want you to slap me as hard as you can," I said.

Her mouth opened up in shock. " What?" She questioned again." I need to wake up, if Caleb doesn't go to sleep he'll probably blackout and I need my brain to work, your slap should create a shock effect which will make my brain wake up," I explained. She took a deep breath. " Cmon, we don't have all," I started to say but with the heavy pressure on my right cheek, I felt an electric feeling go through my entire body.

" Wo," I exclaimed as I got up. " Who needs coffee?" I said and felt very energized. " Thanks, Tris, make sure he goes to bed, I'll be at the lab," I shouted as I started to walk fast and eventually started running.

I had missed lunch and it was almost dinner time. I had different approaches on how to wipe out the system from people's bodies.

My first option was to simply inject a counter-serum which would defect the chip, without harming the brain because it would have the digital DNA we had, and it would crush it into little pieces that would be out of the body in a few days. It was the safest solution however it took a long time to make it work on everyone and to completely get rid of the chip.

My second option was to put the counter-serum into food or water, and the inspiration came to me because of Amity's serum. Certainly, it would take effect however it wasn't the single easiest thing to be able to access the waters of the whole city and mess with it, plus it involved a lot of calculation of people's heights and weights. Without Erudite's data on the people, we would just be guessing and it could result badly.

My third and probably the most ridiculous option was to somehow to make it into gas and release into the air. Everyone would breathe it and it would take effect immediately, however it was really tricky to transfer all the compounds into gas and make it resistant to the air and its contents.

I sighed as I started to make a few prototypes for the first option. I could just try it on Rose and Sam like Caleb suggested. And we could move on from there. At least that's what I hoped. I put in Sam and Rose's body measurements, as accurately as I could guess and went to dinner to at least put something on my already growling empty stomach.

Caleb had woken up and was sitting with Tris and Four. " Hey," They all said in unison as I sat down next to them. " Have you been able to come up with something?" Caleb asked me. I nodded. " Yeah, but it is harder than I thought," I said as I started to explain all of my thoughts to them.

Caleb was nodding and asking technical questions as Tris and Four mostly seemed to get lost. After I was done Four asked, " Wouldn't the gas be the best option? It would be the fastest and we don't have to actually do much of a work," Caleb and I. I nodded. " On theory, yes, but it's a bit challenging to transform our counter-serum into a gas form and keep it that way until it reaches the bodies," I answered.

" Actually," Caleb started, " Before I left Erudite I was on a project that helped fragile and different compounds stay together in the atmosphere, I didn't know what it was for but perhaps we can use it," he said. I felt my face lighten up.

" That could actually work," I said excitedly. " But the system is back in Erudite and the project was run by Cara, " Caleb said. As soon as Tris heard the name her face was shot up and the emotions she had changed.

" Tris?" Four and I both said at the same time. " I, I need to go," Tris said quickly and she got up. She started to run away and soon was out of sight. " What was that?" Caleb asked. Four sighed. " Cara is the big sister of one of Tris's friends," he said. " I'll go check on her, keep us updated when you come up with something," Four said as he left as well.

I turned to Caleb. " I know Cara, she's devoted to Jeanine, she'll never help us," I said. He nodded. " Yeah, if only I can access the lab," he said.

We decided on at least having a few counter-serums to have in hand and try to use it on many Dauntless as possible. When or if we had enough numbers we could break into Erudite and release the gas.

By the time we went back to the lab three prototypes were ready. " Shall we test it?" I asked Caleb as I put the serum into a needle. " Yes," he said. I walked up to sleeping Rose and Sam. " Here goes nothing," I whispered to myself as I injected both of them.

After a minute both of them woke up, gasping for air. " What the fuck?" Sam shouted as he realized that he was tied up. " Sam, Sam! Do you know who I am?" I asked him quickly. He looked at me. " Yeah, was I not supposed to?" he asked me back. I rolled my eyes.

" What's your favorite food?" I asked him. He grinned as he said, " A big, juicy, hamburger,". I couldn't help but chuckle. " Yes, that's Sam," I said.

We quickly untied Rose and Sam and I ended up giving them a big hug. Our moment was interrupted by their growling stomachs. I chuckled. " Let's get you guys some food," I said.

Luckily they were still serving dinner when we entered the cafeteria. " Woah, I never imagined I'd miss this place," Rose said while holding Sam's hand. " It looks, nice," Sam said slowly as he looked around. Rose chuckled. " It's okay, it just brought back memories, that's all," she said.

They walked to the line and started to grab food. After getting their food and sitting, it was least to say that Sam was a monster. He had finished his plate and went to grab a second one. Rose, ate her food fast as well, just not as fast as Sam but, which human being could?

After they were done we heard Rose's name being shouted at. The voice was familiar. " Riley?" Rose asked as she turned around and saw the boy. " Oh my god," she whispered to herself as she started running to him.

They hugged tightly.

" Who's that?" I heard Sam ask. " He's her friend, remember from the day of the attack," I said. He nodded. " Oh yeah," Rose hadn't seen Riley since that day and she probably didn't even know whether he was still alive or not.

" You don't think it's her ex-boyfriend or something, right?" Sam asked me. I smiled as I patted his shoulder. " Even if he is, she's with you now," I replied. He nodded.

After Rose came back I filled them on everything I've been told. Of course, Sam demanded to go back and try to rescue Samantha. Or even know about her well-being. " Honestly, I want Samantha and Ian to be here with us more than anything but Four calls the shots and I've barely managed to convince him to let me take you guys," I said.

" That is just so fucking stupid! She's my sister, she could be in danger!" Sam said. He got up. " I need some fresh air," he said angrily as he started to walk towards the gate. " I'll follow him," Rose quietly said as she followed him.

I turned to Caleb. " I am going to find Four and Tris then I'm heading to bed, can you finish the other samples?" I asked him. He nodded. " Sure," he said. I smiled. " Great," I said and I got up. Caleb held my hand and made me sit down.

" But before you go, there's something I wanted to talk to you about," Caleb said. I furrowed my brows. " Yeah?" I said. He took a deep breath," About the other day when we were heavily on the serum," he said slowly. I took a deep breath as he mentioned that thing.

" The thing is, normally, I don't have those kinds of feelings towards you, I have positive and friendly feelings towards you, don't get me wrong, and I don't know, the serum took away my ability to think clearly, and you're clearly with someone else which I totally respect," Caleb said. I smiled.

" It's okay, I can't say that I am with someone at this particular moment but I am glad that we're able to clear up the air between us, honestly you had been a brother to me for the past year and I wouldn't want things to get weird between us," I said. He smiled as well. " Then it's settled," he said.

It took me a while to find Tris and Four. " Hey," Four greeted me. " Hey," I replied. " How's she?" I asked Four. She was sitting by herself, a couple of meters away from us. Four sighed. " Honestly, not very good, and she's not talking to me," he replied.

I nodded. " Well, I just came to say that we freed Sam and Rose from the serum," I said. He nodded. " That's actually, very good news, thank you," he said. " Can I talk to Tris alone? Maybe some girl talk will be good for her," I said. He looked at Tris than to me. " Sure," he finally said.

As he left I walked up to Tris. " Hey," I said softly as I sat in front of her. " Can I give you a secret?" I said. She nodded. I looked up to the moon. " So, you know that I was this really successful person back in Erudite, right?" I asked her. She softly nodded. " I actually cheated on my first big exam," I said.

She looked at me in confusion and I shrugged in response. " It's true, really, I am not faking my intelligence but the very first appreciation I got wasn't purely me," I said and we started giggling. Tris took a deep breath after we stopped.

" Can I give you a secret too? But promise me you won't tell anyone," Tris said. I nodded and half hugged her. " Of course," I replied. She took a deep breath. " The day of the attack on Abnegation, Four and I pretended to be in the effect on the serum until we were discovered. After finding some people from Abnegation who managed to escape we tried to bring them to safety well, I first lost my mother but then," She said as she stooped for a deep breath. I could see her eyes get teary. " I saw my friend, coming after us, he was in the serum's effect and, and I tried to stop him, from coming to us, but he wouldn't, it was like he was a robot and, and, I had to shoot him," Tris said as her voice turned into a whisper at the end.

She burst into tears. " Nobody knows, not even Four, and I can't bear the thought, every time I hold a gun I think of his face," he cried out. I fully embraced Tris into my arms and started to stroke her hair.

" It wasn't your fault, you had to do what you had to do," I said, trying to calm her down. " It was Will, Cara's brother Will," Tris said. I knew him. He only transferred out last year and of course, I knew him.

Abby, my sister, had a crush on him when we were little. I tried to hide the fact that I knew him and his death came as a shock to me. After calming down Tris, we both went to bed.

I woke up early and went straight to the lab. Caleb was there and he fell asleep on the desk, next to the prototypes he had created. There were three on the desk. Before I could wake him up the lab's door opened quickly.

With the impact, Caleb jumped from his sleep and we both turned to face the door. It was Johanna with a worried look on her face. " Grab whatever is that you're working on and follow me, now," she said in a serious tone.

Caleb and I shared a quick look before grabbing prototypes and starting to run. " Go to my office, upstairs," Johanna ordered us. When we went up, Tris, Four, Peter, Rose, and Sam were already there.

" What's going on?" I whispered to them. " We don't know," Rose said. Four walked towards the window. " Shit," he said loudly. We all turned to him. " It's Dauntless. They're here," he said.


	27. Twenty Six

" Shit, shit, shit," We all said continuously. We saw Johanna entering the building we were in and coming upstairs. As we saw the big cars dring through the fence and into the territory Johanna turned to us. " Stay here, and keep quiet," she said sternly and she went back down.

We all got on our knees and tried to hide. " Fuck, do you think they know we're here?" I whispered. I didn't get an answer. Four walked up to the window, still holding his position. " Its Max and Eric," he whispered to us.

With the mention of his name, I felt my heart starting to beat faster. Eric, how have I missed him. Four opened the window, just a little. We could hear the conversation, lightly but we could make up most of the words.

We heard Johanna greeting them and Max saying something. Then I heard his voice. " We're looking for Divergents," Eric's voice said. Maybe it was only to me but I could hear his voice clearly. Just hearing the tone of his voice made my heart flutter.

" I need you to volunteer your faction to be tested," I heard Eric's voice say again. I so badly wanted to run downstairs and hug him but I knew I couldn't. I wouldn't risk exposing others here and I didn't agree with what they were doing

. We heard them talking about the new device that Erudite developed to detect Divergents. Then we heard them persuading Johanna to let them test her people. I tried to slow my heartbeat and my fast breaths.

" They're walking away, " Four whispered, " Except for Eric and Johanna," he continued. Then we heard a loud voice, " All Amity report to the dome for the new mandatory testing, please proceed to the dome," After it started to repeat itself Four walked away from the window and into the middle.

Right when he was about to speak we heard Sam cursing silently. " It's Eric, he's coming inside," he whispered. My attempts to slow down my heart were a failure because as soon as I heard the sentence my heart started to ache.

For his voice, his eyes, his touch.

We all held our breath as Eric came in and stopped in front of the stairs. " What's up there?" he asked. There was a short silence. " Just my office," Johanna replied. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe.

He was there, he was close. I wanted nothing more than to see his face but I knew that as soon as he did nothing good could happen.

Then one of the horses made a noise and it caught Eric's attention. As he walked away we regrouped in the middle of the room. " We need to split," Four whispered. " Where will we regroup?" Rose asked. Four shrugged

. " Wherever we can," he said and walked to Tris and Caleb. I was standing next to Rose and Sam. Four looked at Peter. " You're cool, right?" he asked Peter. He nodded. " Yeah, yeah," he said, " Every man for himself," he said.

Four looked at me and pointed the window behind me. I nodded and turned away. That's when a horrible thing happened. " Hey Eric, they're here, upstairs, run!" Peter shouted as loud as he could.

" Shit!" Tris said. " Fuck you, Peter!" I said and I ran to the window Four pointed at me earlier. I opened it and jumped out. Rose and Sam followed me quickly. Luckily all the attention was on Four and Tris's side so we were able to go into the forest.

" Shit, wait, wait," Sam called to us. " I just saw Samantha," Sam said. I stopped and gasped to breathe. " And I think I saw Ian," Rose said. I took a deep breath as I tried to rest. " Do you have the serums?" Sam asked me. I nodded.

" I only have two," I said. He nodded. " That's enough for now, I am not leaving without my insufferable twin and her boyfriend," Sam said sternly. " Sam," I started to say but Rose interrupted me.

" Angela, its Samantha and Ian we are talking about, we can't leave them, besides look," she said as she pointed the compound, " They're all focusing on them, if we have a chance, its now or never," she said. I took a deep breath. " Fine, let's go," I said.

There were 5 people around the cars. Two of them Samantha and Ian. " We attack the other three, knock them out and inject Samanta and Ian," I whispered. They nodded. We looked around and made sure that there wasn't anyone else.

We started to walk from their backs. With a quick eye contact between us, we hit their head as hard as we could and they fell to the ground. With the sound, Ian and Samantha turned to us. Ian pointed his gun at us. Samantha quickly looked at Ian then pointed her gun to us as well.

Then quickly we injected Samantha and Ian. As soon as the serum touched Samantha she jumped. " What the fuck is going on?" She said. " Madam Satan?" Sam asked, looking at her. " You're the devil, pal, not me," Samantha answered as she held her neck.

" It's her," Sam said, you could hear the relief in his voice, and hugged Samantha tightly. " What? Do you want to make me feel like we're back in the womb again? Like it wasn't gross sharing 9 months stuck with you," Samantha said. Rose, Sam and I chuckled at her response.

Samantha was Samantha.

Then from Samantha's and Ian's wrists, we heard an announcement. " The targets got on the train and escaped, their destination is unknown, the targets are lost, I repeat, the targets are lost," A man's voice said. I took a deep breath, that meant Tris, Caleb and Four were safe, for now.

Rose and I helped Ian getting on his feet. " What the fuck?" Ian muttered. " We have no time to explain, we must go, now!" I said. I pointed the unconscious people to Rose and Sam and we quickly grabbed their guns.

" Should we follow where they went?" Sam asked me. I shrugged. " Honestly, I don't know," I said. Then I realized the big cars we were standing next to. " Should we go for a drive?" I asked while forming a smirk. They all quickly realized what I was talking about.

As we went up to one of the cars we all stopped with the voice we stopped. " I wouldn't do that," A very familiar masculine voice. Eric's voice.

I turned around and faced an angry, hell even pissed Eric, and he was holding Riley in his arms and he was pointing his gun at his head. " If you don't want this boy to die, I'd suggest you stop," he said slowly.

He wasn't shouting but his voice was serious. I looked directly into his eyes. Those blue eyes. I couldn't help but lose myself in them. " Eric," I said but he sent a glare towards me. " You are all under arrest," he said sternly.

Even though he was mean and his intentions were to probably hurt us, my heart jumped in happiness when I looked at his face. " Riley," Rose silently said. It was then I realized that Riley was crying. " Let him go, Eric," I said sternly but I didn't know where the confidence came from.

" He's innocent, you can't hurt him," I said. Eric put an evil smirk. " Yeah, watch me," he said. I was breathless. He quickly changed the direction of his gun and we heard the shot and the crying following that. Eric had shot Riley. In his legs. " You don't want to test me," Eric said.

I didn't know what to do. None of us did. Then, I did something very stupid. I pointed my gun at myself. " If you take a step or hurt him I will shoot myself," I said. All my friends and Eric looked at me in shock.

" I mean it, Eric, let him go," I said as I pulled the gun closer to my head. I saw the instant change in Eric's eyes, the anger had left and a different, more subtle emotion had filled his eyes. He took a deep breath as he looked between my eyes and the gun I was holding close to my head. " Fine," he breathed out and let Riley go.

He fell to the ground. " Do your part now, Angela," he ordered me. I shook my head. " Let us go," I said. He furrowed his brows. " Not a chance," he said and took a step towards me. " I already lost the others, I am not losing you five, especially you," he said.

I didn't want to leave but I had to so I grabbed the trigger of the gun." Don't!" I shouted. " I don't know you anymore Eric! I never thought you'd take part in attacking another faction and overthrowing the government, you were never interested in politics, I can't recognize you anymore, stay away from me or I'll swear I'll pull the trigger," I said.

With my words, I saw the change in his eyes. He almost looked hurt. I bit my lip hard, trying to get rid of my teary eyes. " Let us go," I said and signaled my friends to get into the car behind me. They slowly got in the car. Eric was looking at my eyes directly. He dropped his gun to the ground.

" Angela," he whispered my name. I took a deep breath. It was so hard to turn around and get away from him. " Please, don't do this, come with me," he said. I could hear the faint despair in his voice. I let the tears roll down my cheeks.

" I am sorry Eric," I whispered and took a step back. I slowly went to the car and got in. I was still holding the gun towards my head, to stop Eric, but I didn't need to, he seemed shocked and hurt. He just stood there, looking directly into my eyes

. " Drive, " I managed to whisper. I heard the engine starting and felt us moving. Samantha reached and grabbed the gun from my hands. Until I was able to do it, I never stopped looking at Eric and he never stopped looking at me.

When we were finally in the forest Samantha embraced me. " That was the hardest thing I ever had to do," I said as I started sobbing. I couldn't stop and the ache on my chest was too heavy.

The way Eric looked at me didn't leave my mind. He looked hurt, by me. I had hurt him. And I felt guilty. " Where should I go?" I heard Sam ask faintly. " The announcement said that they were on the train, let's just follow it," Rose answered.

It had been a while since we started to follow the trains' trails. " How are we supposed to find them? They might be anywhere in the city," Ian mumbled under his breath. We were all thinking about the same thing but I didn't want to lose hope.

" Alright, let's think about it," I said. " They need to go somewhere safe, right," I started, " It can't be a Dauntless, Erudite, Abnegation or Amity, I don't think they'd stay in the forest," I said. " So Candor?" Samantha asked. I shrugged. " Either that or they went to Factionless," I said.

Factionless didn't seem to make much sense to me, given that we wanted to free Dauntless of the serum. They needed types of equipment to do it if Caleb was going to turn it into a gas, I didn't think Factionless had any type of devices.

It was decided, we were going to Candor.

As we kept on driving we all realized something. We were able to see the train. " Do you think it's the one they're on?" Rose asked me. " I don't know, let's see," I said as Sam started to get faster.

" How will we able to find them? By shouting their names?" Ian said. Honestly, I didn't know. We were on the trains' tail. " Try to look inside the compartments, maybe they left the door open or something," I offered.

When we were in the middle, we got shot at. " Fuck, who's shooting at us?" Samantha questioned. I leaned back and grabbed the gun we left when we got in the car. " I don't know, let's just shoot back," So we did.

It was multiple shots before I saw one of the shooters. It was a girl, someone we knew. " Shit, stop shooting," I said. " It's them," I murmured as I dropped the gun and put my head out. " Tris! It's us, don't shoot," I yelled.

I wasn't sure I was heard so I shouted the same thing again, louder this time. Suddenly three of them leaned out of the train. " Shit, I thought you were Eric or something," Tris shouted back.

We left a bit of distance between us and the train and they jumped out. I was only hoping all the action didn't break the serum we made or anything. They quickly ran to the car.

" Will we all be able to fit inside?" Four asked as he eyed Samantha and Ian. " We might get stuck, but hey, it's worth it right, better than running around," I suggested. He sighed and they got in.

The car was way too small for all of us but as long as we didn't disturb Sam much, we'd be good. " So, where are we going?" I asked after a bit of silence. " No faction is safe, they're searching all of the factions for Divergents, we can't trust anyone," Four said.

" So what? We go outside?" Samantha joked. A strange expression covered Four and Tris's faces. " That's, actually what we were thinking," Tris said calmly. " What?" My friends and I exclaimed at the same time.

" At least until they're done with the searches on the factions, then we can come back and finish this," Tris said. " What? If we come back when it's too late then what's the point of trying to stop them all?" Samantha exclaimed. She was right.

" They'd kill all of the Divergents they'd find and Erudite would probably be in the government position they'd so been wanting, we won't stand a chance then," Samantha continued. Four sighed. " We don't stand much chance now anyway, we are 8, 7 who are able to fight, how can we break into a faction and actually release the gas?" Four said.

" We did it when it was Angela, our numbers were still little when we barged in on Erudite," Samantha said back. " It was different, we had a faction leader with us and the situation wasn't like this," Tris told Samantha.

" I agree, we can't leave, not without doing anything," I said. Four and Tris sighed. " Let's just take shelter for tonight, we can talk more in the morning and decide on something," Four said. We all agreed, given we were all pretty tired.

We stopped in the middle of the forest so we weren't seen easily. The guys found some stuff to light and we tried to find things we could sleep on. There wasn't much. After the lighted the fire and sat around it I realized how tired I was.

I literally didn't know what could happen next and I was out of energy. " How did you guys managed to escape? And get one of their cars?" Tris asked. All of my friends looked at me. " Uhm, we improvised," I mumbled. Tris upped her eyebrow.

" They were all occupied by you so we just sneaked on the guards and got in the car and drove away," I continued. " Huh," Tris said but luckily they didn't question it much. I wasn't in the mood to go through all of it, not now or ever.

It didn't take us a long time before we decided to go to sleep. We all took turns sleeping and one of us would be the guard while the others slept. I took the first shift so that I could sleep afterward. I focused on the fire and let my body feel the heat.

The only thing I could think about was my confrontation with Eric. And his other side. He was involved in this plan, for a while and he actually took part in it. I couldn't believe he was a part of it.

Two hours or so went by as I filled my mind with Eric. Some good memories and some bad. After my body couldn't stand the exhaustion any longer, I decided to wake Sam up, given it was his shift next. He grunted as he woke up. I quickly took his place and closed my eyes.

" Shit! Shit! Shit!" I woke up with a loud shout. It was Tris. I immediately jumped and started to sit. I looked around and saw everyone in similar positions. " What?" Samantha asked, angrily and sleepily. " It's Caleb! He's gone!" Tris said.

" What?" I exclaimed this time, as I got on my feet and walked to Tris. She was holding a paper. " It's a note from him!" Tris said. She handed the note to me.

" I can't just run away when there could be something to be done, especially if there's something that I can do. I am going back to Erudite, to try to release the gas without them actually knowing it, I may have to lie in order to gain their trust, I've taken the sample's with me, please stay safe, Caleb,"

The note was short and simple. Caleb had gone back to Erudite to do something we, Dauntless, wasn't brave enough to do.


	28. Twenty Seven

We spent the next half an hour arguing on what to do. " Caleb has gone to solve the problem until he does, we must lay low," Four said. " There's no guarantee that he will, we need to save as many people as we can," Samantha said back.

" I agree with Four, we need to lay low, we must protect ourselves before we try to save anyone else," Sam said which earned an angry glare from his twin. " But how do we honor our duties if we don't protect people? It's our job," Rose said loudly.

We were Dauntless, we were supposed to be the protection of the city, and it involved everyone inside the city.

I sighed not knowing what to say. " I think we should put it in a vote," Ian mumbled. " Good, great idea, who wants to hide and cry like babies?" Samantha shouted. Four, Tris and Sam raised their hands.

" Who wants to help people?" Samantha asked the rest. She, Rose and Ian raised their hands. " It's a tie," Four said. Then they all turned to me. " Angela, you're the deciding vote," Tris said. I gulped.

I didn't like the pressure that was on my shoulders. I was trying to think of the most logical thing to do even it might make some of my friends sad. I took a deep breath. " I think we should lay low," I started and Samantha sighed loudly.

" But just for a little while, until Caleb can get on his position, also we know for a fact that they're looking for us now, we'd just be dangering all the places and people we'd be going," I continued.

" I for one know that I don't want to endanger innocent people just by being there, we can gather supplies or other things and when we're ready, we can come back and end this," I finished. Four got up. " Then it's decided," he said as he bent over and grabbed his gun.

" Where are we going then?" Ian asked. " Nowhere," Four said calmly but none of us were calm as soon as he said it.

We were in the car, driving to the fence. " We can't trust a faction nor can we risk the lives there, the safest place for us is outside, the forest, where our society doesn't live" Four explained once again. " But we have a stop first, we need some equipment," he said as he drove to Amity headquarters.

It was still early in the morning, I doubted anyone was awake. After he stopped the car he turned to us. " Tris and I will go in, we know where the storage is, you stay here and guard. If things get too intense leave," Four ordered us then he and Tris got down from the car and they started running.

" This is crazy," Samantha said. " I know," I replied. She rolled her eyes at me. " I am not talking to you," she said to me. Her words hurt me. " Samantha," Sam said warningly. " What? I am not talking to you either," Samantha said to her twin. " Fine, your decision," Sam said under his breath.

Luckily it didn't take them long to come back and we were on our way shortly. " There will be guards, there always is," Four said as he gave us guns and other weapons. " How did you find these?" Rose asked them.

" Some of them were ours before we turned them in, the others are from the storage," Tris answered. Then we got back on the road. We drove for a while before we stopped, in the middle of nowhere.

We got down from the car and Four gave us all tasks. Sam and I were on duty to find some things to burn, so we wouldn't freeze to death. Samantha, Rose, and Ian were supposed to find food. However, they could at this point.

It had been a while since we were collecting little tree branches and leaves. " Thanks for agreeing with us," Sam said. I took a deep breath. " Yeah, no problem," I said back. " But why are you so demanding on staying out of trouble?" I asked him. He didn't answer for a while.

" I, I just have my reasons," He finally said. " I am just trying to, protect everyone," he continued. " This is dangerous, what has been happening, I just don't want anyone to get hurt," he finished. I squeezed his shoulder. " That's understandable," I whispered. He smiled uncomfortably. " I think that's enough, should we go back?" he asked me. I nodded. We went back.

Everyone was silent as we ate the things Samantha and the others found and sat around the fire. Samantha was letting everyone know she wasn't satisfied with the decision we had made. " Can you stop being so irritating?" Four said angrily.

" None of us enjoy this, and I am actually thinking of all of our well beings," he continued. Samantha sighed. " Well if you don't enjoy it maybe we can do something else, uhm, like to help people," she argued.

" Enough! You are acting like a child right now, try to grow up and see that this is better for everyone," Four shouted. " How is this better for everyone? How is this safe? We are in the forest, we don't have any food, a proper surface to sleep on, we are in worse condition than the Factionless!" Samantha shouted back.

" It's safe! It's protecting us!" Four shouted, again, and he was louder this time. " How?" Samantha asked, shouting again. " Enough!" Tris shouted as well, and she gained all of our attention. " It is protecting us, because, because, I am Divergent," she said with hesitation.

Sam looked at Samantha and the rest of us were locked on Tris. She was a Divergent? All along. No wonder Eric and the others were chasing them. " Not only Tris, but I am one too," Four said, calmly this time, and he grabbed Tris's hand.

" It's not safe for us to be in a faction, where they'd be searching for us," Tris said. I covered my face into my hands. " That's why you weren't affected by the serum the night of the attack," I said and they nodded. Samantha had grown silent, and I could see it in her eyes that she had an intense debate in herself.

When she was done she looked like she wanted to say something. " Samantha," Sam whispered and shook his head. They had eye contact but it looked like they were arguing about something. " Samantha," Ian said and grabbed her hand. " What is it?" he asked her softly. " Uhm," Samantha whispered. " Me too," she finally said.

I furrowed my eyebrows. " You too? You too what?" I asked her. She took a deep breath. " I am too a Divergent," she said. It was one of the biggest shocks I had my entire life. " What?" Ian said and with that, I saw him let go of Samantha's hand.

Three people in our seven-person group were Divergents. " So, that's why Sam was always mad at you for doing good in initiation? For the chance of exposing yourself?" Rose asked Samantha. She nodded. " I can't believe this," Ian said as he got up.

Samantha watched him walking away with tears in her eyes. " I'll go after him," I said and started to follow Ian.

" Ian!" I shouted his name for a couple of times before he finally stopped. " Are you okay?" I asked him. He shook his head. " I just can't believe this. Samantha!" He said loudly. " I know that this is a shock but you can't behave this way, she needs our support," I said.

" No," Ian said back. I furrowed my eyebrows. " What do you mean no?" I said. " You don't feel the same way, as Jeanine and the other on this, right?" I hesitantly asked him. He furrowed his brows as soon as I asked him. " What? No," he said.

" But I am with Samantha, we are together, we, we were getting married!" Ian said. I gasped with what he said. " The news of you being kidnapped was hard on us, so the night we got you back, we were talking and she said she wanted to be with me and didn't want to hide anything from me and I proposed. She said yes. I just can't understand how she'd lie to me with something like that," Ian said.

" I would protect her with my life but she lied to me," Ian said again and I could feel the hurt in his voice. " I know it must hurt you, but, you have to see it from her point of view, look at where we're living, our all system of functioning just got ripped to pieces, her own faction is attacking another and killing her kind, your old faction's leader is determined to wipe the city out of 'her kind'. It's probably a secret she had to keep it even though she wanted to tell you for so long," I said calmly.

We stood in silence for a while then decided to go back. I looked up to the sky, it had already been night and the moon was up. I immediately thought of Eric's balcony and the view we had up there.

Eric.

Suddenly my mind was consumed by his memories, again.

Eric

I took a deep breath as I looked up to the sky. I was in the Erudite compound, on Jeanine's office's balcony, waiting to be called inside. Things had fallen out of track. " Eric," I heard Jeanine's irritatingly balanced voice. " You can come inside now," she said.

I took a last glance on the moon and turned around. " You know, I have access to the security cameras, and I often find very interesting things when I look at them," Jeanine said before she opened the door and I got in.

Max, Lillian, Jack, Laura, and Jeanine were sitting on a desk. I was standing before them. " Eric Coulter, you are in trial," Jeanine started. " You are being accused of betraying the plan, disobeying the direct orders and being a traitor to this society," Jeanine said. I glared at her.

She just wanted to get me out of her way after what happened with Angela. " What do you plead?" Max asked me. I shrugged. " Not guilty," I said. " Eric, take us through the day in Amity," Lillian said.

" Max and I went there to examine the faction of any Divergent presence and also to look for Four and Tris Prior. While Max and the others were examining the faction members I wanted to investigate Johanna Reyes's office because she seemed like she was hiding something. While I was there, Peter, shouted at me and told me that ' They were upstairs and they're running away'. So I started to follow them. I announced it to the other people that were there. We started following them. Unfortunately, they used the supply train and got away," I explained.

" Why didn't you use the cars to follow them? Surely, not even them can outrun a car," Jeanine asked me. " The cars were too far away, we didn't want to lose them," I said. " How about the missing car?" Jeanine asked. I took a deep breath, I knew she'd bring this up.

" If Tris Prior and others were gone who stole the car? And how were they able to steal the car in the first place?" Jeanine asked me once again. " They must've knocked the guards out or something," I said. Jeanine smirked. " I highly doubt that, and I do happen to have the surveillance footage of the exact moment," Jeanine said sinisterly.

I started feeling my heart beating faster and faster as Jeanine proceeded to open the video. I knew that this would come. She didn't say those things for anything when she was walking with me to come here.

The video was up, and the footage had started rolling. The second my eyes landed on Angela I unintentionally gulped and a faint sizzling feeling had started on my heart. I tried to ignore it but seeing her only made the heartache grow.

When she turned the gun to her head, I held my breath once again. I felt like I didn't know what was going to happen like I might actually watch her die.

At that moment I realized that Angela was right. I did care. About her.

It was in my own way, far different than other people but I had feelings for her, strong feelings. All the times I wasn't able to explain the strange emotions I had when I saw her, touched her or saw her with someone else.

I finally figured it out. She was the one, my one.

The video had finished and I've come to face to face with angry faces. " What the fuck, Eric?" Max shouted. " You let the traitors get away?" He continued. " One can only assume you let Tris Prior go as well," Jeanine chimed in

. " No, I would never let them get away," I almost growled. "Clearly you have no problem letting those five go," Jack, one of the leaders of Dauntless, said. " Who are them anyway?" he asked again. " Angela Anderson is leading them," Jeanine said.

When she said her name I couldn't help but clenched my teeth. " I could only assume these are her friends from initiation," Jeanine said. I tried to stay silent, God knew that if I opened my mouth, my situation would only get worse. " Why did you let Angela Anderson get away?" Lillian asked me. " It's obvious, they're in a relationship," Jeanine said, almost laughing.

" You let your feelings get in the way of your mission, really Eric? You?" Laura said, a bit disappointed. " Yeah, let's talk about my relationship, I'd really like that, however, while we're on the topic, why don't we touch on the fact that Jeanine literally had her men break into our compound and kidnap one of our members?" I said, shouting a bit at the end, not being able to contain myself anymore.

" Someone who happens to be your girlfriend," Jeanine said. I rolled my eyes. " Still doesn't change the fact that you had her kidnapped from her chosen faction," I argued. " Yeah, we better talk about that as well, Jeanine, what makes you think you can kidnap one of our members?" Lillian said playfully as she put a smirk to her face.

Everyone but Jeanine shifted in their seats uncomfortably. " It is not related to our purpose of meeting, it can be discussed later," Jeanine said calmly. " Way to get yourself out of trouble," I mumbled under my breath. Jeanine sent me a glare. I simply didn't care.

" Anyway, we are getting off-topic," Jeanine said. " Eric we have clear evidence that you let traitors go intentionally, I think we all know what it means," Jeanine said and she turned to the leaders. Max nodded faintly.

" Eric," Max said. " Given the evidence and your poor defense, we find you guilty of all the accusations. Eric Coulter, you are hereby being stripped away from your title of being one of the leaders of the Dauntless faction, effective immediately," Max said.

I nodded. " Cool," I mumbled under my breath but it wasn't cool, my life's job, the thing I was finally good at my whole life was just taken away from me.

After the meeting ended I went onto the balcony again, in need of some fresh air. " Hey," I heard a familiar feminine voice greet me. It was Lillian. " Hey," I said back, sounding colder than I usually was. " I am sorry, I know you liked the job," she said softly.

I smirked. " Yeah, this life right? Shit happens," I mumbled. " So, the girl she mentioned inside? You really are in a relationship, huh?" Lillian asked. I shrugged. " Thought you kind of figured it out," I said. She smiled." Yeah, I kind of did, because the Eric I knew wouldn't let anyone else get away, in a situation like that, he would shoot them, but wouldn't let them get away, especially the Eric I knew wouldn't barge into another faction, go against another faction leader," Lillian said slowly.

I nodded. " Yeah, I don't know what to say exactly, I just know that I am different, to her," I said. " That's what love makes to you pal," Lillian joked. I smiled. " Yeah, I suppose," I said.

Lillian had left after our little chat but it didn't take long for her place to be filled. Unfortunately, it was Jeanine fucking Matthews.

" What the fuck Jeanine," I breathed out. " I thought you wanted me to be a leader in Dauntless, you worked for me to be a leader, now you kicked me out?" I said, angrily.

She took a deep breath. " I needed you to be a leader to let you convince others to join me on overthrowing Abnegation, we have achieved that, haven't we? You are no longer of use to me, it is simple," she said. I couldn't help but chuckle. " That's amazing," I said.

She gave me a strange look. " What is?" she asked me. I shrugged. " Doesn't matter, take care of yourself, will you?" I said as I took a glance inside, " You are double-crossing everyone, I doubt it will end good for you," I said and started to walk away.

I didn't have anything left to do here. There was only one thing I could do right now, what my gut told me to do, finding Angela.


	29. Twenty Eight

It had been four days since we had started living off on the forest. We changed our location every day so we wouldn't be able to found easily. It had been a little over a week since this all started.

" Is there any way that we can communicate with Caleb?" I asked the group. No one said anything and we sat in silence. " Only if we had someone inside Erudite who could be our link to Caleb," Tris said faintly. All the attention was on Ian and me.

" What?" We said at the same time. " You guys are from Erudite," Samantha said, stating the obvious. " Nah, I am sure my parents hate me at this point because I transferred out," Ian said, he had a little sadness in his voice.

" I am sure my dad hates me too, however, my mother and sister were nice to me on Visiting Day," I said. Four and Tris's faces were lighted up, I could see that they were already planning something. " Are you a hundred percent sure that they can be trusted?" Four asked me.

I furrowed my brows. " I think so, yeah, they're my family," I said. Four and Tris whispered among each other before finally turning to us and revealing their plan. " You are going back to Erudite, Angela," Tris said.

I was shocked, to say the least. " What? How? Why?" I immediately asked. " I can't, they already know me, how I look like, besides, if Jeanine realizes, I don't want to be brain-wiped again," I quickly said. " Calm down, I think we have a plan," Four said.

" They know what Angela Anderson looks like," Tris said. " We can change your appearance and once you are in those blue clothes again, you won't be recognized, I think you still have it in you to act like an Erudite," Tris continued. I took a deep breath. " I suppose," I said but something in my gut was warning me not to do it.

" How will we change my appearance?" I asked being half-scared of the answer.

As I predicted, I was supposed to be too scared. We were in the car, driving to Abnegation. Four and Tris assumed that since they attacked them the houses were empty and we could hide in one, or several, and get some rest, at least for a little while.

On the road, Tris explained to me the details of how we were going to find Erudite clothes and how we were going to change my hair. Apparently, her next-door neighbor, before she transferred, was a tailor, and given that Abnegation was selfless and volunteered to do things for the society, they'd been repairing clothes of the other factions

. Tris was sure she had some blue clothes. As for my hair, they decided to give me a wig. For the people who had diseases and lost their hair, Abnegation donated a bit of their hair and they made wigs to make them feel less outside.

It was actually very sweet of them to do something for society. Four said that while we were busy with the clothes he could get a wig, from where they made it.

We left the car close to the Abnegation compound in the forest and ran for the rest of the way. We quickly got inside one of the houses. Except for Tris and Four, we all said aloud, " Wow," in harmony. " I mean I knew but I didn't actually know that it was like this," Samantha said as we all eyed the house.

It was small and simple. Very simple. I mean we weren't really rich or anything but this was the most ordinary thing. " Yeah, Abnegation, what can you do, huh?" Tris said as she went upstairs. " Sam, Ian, with me," Four ordered them and they left.

Samantha, Rose and I followed Tris upstairs. She was already digging inside the closets. " Since we're already here, maybe we should disguise clothes for us as well," Tris said as she threw clothes with a different bunch of colors around. Rose and I shared a look and shrugged at the same time.

By the time the guys were back, we had found clothes for me and the rest of the group. Sam, Samantha, and Rose took Candor clothes, the rest took Erudite clothes like me.

After we were all done, I put on the blonde wig they brought for me. We also found glasses and I put them on. I wanted to take a glance at myself but I knew it was somewhere downstairs.

When I left the room everyone was already in their new clothes. Ian looked really fit inside the Erudite clothes. Ever since he transferred, because of the training we had, he obviously gained muscle and the clothes were a perfect fit for his body

. " Wow," I heard Samantha whisper under her breath. I smirked to myself. It was strange seeing Sam and Samantha in their older faction's clothes but the strangest thing was to see Four and Tris in blue. I grew up with blue clothes around me however I had never seen two people looking so uncomfortable in a piece of clothing.

" I think I am ready," I finally said. " You look ridiculous," Samantha said and I smiled at her, " You can always try it too, you know," I shot back.

Ian and I were the ones to leave the house and go to Erudite. Ian seemed less suspicious than any of them and we actually knew Erudite. With our clothes and glasses on, it was almost impossible to recognize our real identities. Plus, no one actually paid attention to your looks in Erudite, we usually were to busy with our work to look around.

We walked to the station and waited for the train to arrive. " Wow, it's been really long since we actually waited for the train," Ian whispered to me and I giggled. " Yeah, once this thing is over I am throwing this thing on my head to the rails once we jump on a train," I joked.

It didn't take us a long time to get to the Erudite compound but we had some exciting moments. Lots of Dauntless members with Erudite's sign handed to their arms were walking around, ready to attack. Luckily, we didn't come across anyone we knew so they didn't recognize us.

I realized my heart was beating faster as we approached the door. " Don't worry, nothing's going to happen," Ian whispered to my ear. I put on an uncomfortable smile. I didn't know what was going to happen and the fear of not knowing was really getting to me.

I took a deep breath and stepped inside. It hadn't changed much, people were running around and not paying attention to the others around them. " My dad must be at work but Abby should come from school anytime," I said to Ian we started going towards my old house.

We took our time going there, so Abby would come before or at the same time with us. We were lucky and just when we turned the corner I saw our door being closed. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. I heard some faint voices and then the door opened.

I saw Abby in a messed up state. " Yes?" She asked as she eyed me. " Abby, it's me," I whispered to her. She focused on my face and once she was able to see beyond the facade she squealed. " Oh my god," she said as she hugged me. I giggled and hugged her back.

" Oh shit," she said and I gasped at her choice of words. We didn't really use that kind of language around here. " Wait for a second," Abby said and went inside the house. I heard voices of a conversation and a boy fastly left the apartment. I looked at him then to Abby.

Now, this explained her physical appearance.

" Don't look at me that way," Abby said as she rolled her eyes and took a step back to let us in. We went to the living room and sat on the couch. " Hey, you're Ian, right?" Abby asked Ian. He seemed surprised. " Yeah, that's me," Ian answered slowly.

" Your mom is my science teacher, I saw one of the family photos when I was turning in a project," Abby said. " Huh," Ian said as he shifted uncomfortably. " Anyway, tell me everything," Abby said in excitement.

" Things have been, well, bumpy," I answered. She laughed. " Yeah, I can imagine, mom and dad have been working non-stop, I think dad actually lost his mind, all of these Dauntless and Abnegation stuff," Abby started and she went on about the events of the previous week.

" Wait," she said suddenly as she eyed my clothes. " You are in blue, what's going on?" she questioned. " Well, we are kind of on the run," Ian answered. " We need your help," he continued.

Abby's eyes sparkled as Ian went on speaking. " Being a part of a secret mission? Count me in!" Abby exclaimed excitedly. I laughed at her. I really missed her reactions.

" So, which message do you need me to give to Caleb Prior?" Abby asked us. " Just updates on the gas, is he able to do it, his well-being," I counted. She nodded. " Alright, meet me at the train station tomorrow, after school, I'll try to do much as I can," Abby said.

We hugged each other for goodbye and quickly left the building. My heart was still beating fast by the time we stepped on the train, I was so afraid we'd be caught.

The first thing I did when we reached home was to get rid of the wig and the uncomfortable clothes. Once I did that Ian and I informed the group of the events of today. The rest of the group were happy to hear that Abby was cooperative.

The only thing left for us was now to wait until tomorrow.

Luckily there were four rooms in the house. All the couples had one for themselves and I had one, all for myself. We were all looking forward to be sleeping on an actual bed this time.

It was around dinner time when Ian and I were back and fortunately the rest of the grıup found some food. We quickly ate it and everyone went to their rooms. I

had been dreaming of a long relaxed sleeping session however with being surrounded by horny teenagers with a bedroom to themselves, I wasn't able to sleep for a while.

When it was close to Abby's school's end, Ian and I started to get into our disguises. Once we left the house, the only tricky part was to leave the Abnegation compound an go to a situation nearby.

We couldn't use the ones inside the compound, two Erudites being here would raise suspicion so we walked to the closest station outside of Abnegation compound. We got to the station and sat on one of the benches.

" Do you see her? " I asked Ian. He got up and looked around. " No, not yet," he said. While he was on his feet, I eyed him in the blue clothes. I knew we used to be in the same faction but we never talked much and seeing Ian in our old faction's clothes just made me realize how much I've gotten to see Ian around but never talked. We could have been friends way earlier than we did.

" What?" Ian asked me, half laughing. " Nothing, I just remembered our time in Erudite," I said. He chuckled and sat next to me again. " Yeah, it is weird seeing you in blue for me too, I can't believe we're friends now," he said. I jokingly hit his shoulder.

" You know, I probably would've talked with you if you came to talk with me," I said. He laughed. " Yeah, if I asked for your photograph or something," he said between his laughs. I gasped then joined him. " All jokes aside, it's weird, right? Like it's not only me feeling it?" I asked him.

He took a while before answering. " Yeah, I mean, now I get how different clothes can make a person more comfortable, I forgot how tight these are," Ian said. I nodded. Then we saw the train approaching the station. " Let's hope she's in it," I murmured.

Hordes of people rushed out, all of their colors got mixed. Abby was relatively short, like me, so it was harder to spot her. It was only after the station emptied and we saw a girl looking around. We spotted each other at the same time and she walked towards us. I hugged her.

When we parted she started laughing. " I don't think I could ever get used to you being a blonde," she said as she pointed to my hair. I chuckled. " Yeah, well, different circumstances call for desperate solutions," I said. " So," I said, breaking the funny air, " Have you been able to reach Caleb?" I asked my sister.

She furrowed her eyebrows. " You doubt me?" She said playfully. " Because of his escape and relation to Beatrice Prior, Jeanine doesn't fully trust him, at least that's what Caleb told me. He said that he might try to improvise, whatever that means. He said that he was able to get inside the lab but his job was so low that he doesn't have an explanation on staying there after hours," Abby explained.

Ian and I shared a sad look. Caleb was our hope. " However, he wanted to know about you guys, what have you been doing, I couldn't say much to him except that you guys are well enough to find a wig for you," Abby continued and chuckled at the last part.

" Anyway, do you guys have any other messages that need to be sent?" Abby asked us with a grin on her face. I looked at Ian. " I don't know, we have to talk to the group, I'll come to find you again if we have something, sound good?" I asked her. She frowned.

" Oh, man, I was loving the action," she said. I giggled. " Yeah, well, don' t like it too much, too much action is what has gotten us into this," I said. We exchanged final hugs as another train came and we lost each other at the crowd.

We used the crowd to blend in and make our way into Abnegation.

About twenty minutes later Ian stopped me in the middle of the road. " Do you feel, different?" He asked me. I looked around and then to him. " Ian, I know the wig is too much, I am dreading to take it off," I said but he shushed me.

" I am serious," he said. I furrowed my eyebrows. " No, should I be? " I asked him. He shrugged. " It feels like someone is following us," he whispered to me. " I don't think so, if it were the guards they would just get on our tail, but just to be safe, should we take the long way back?" I asked Ian. He quickly nodded and we started to wander around, essentially taking us longer to get to Abnegation.

When we were finally back and got inside the house we saw everyone getting tensed up. " Where were you guys?" Samantha questioned us. " We just wanted to make sure no one was following us," I answered. Four gave me a suspicious look and I shrugged.

" God, I am starving, please tell me food is ready," I said as I took off the wig and breathed out in relief. Sam chuckled at my response. " It should be any minute," he answered.

Seven was a big number to live inside such a small house. We got that once we were all trying to fit the table.

" So, tell us," Four said as the food was being divided. " It's not good," I started. " Caleb thinks they still don't trust him, because of the obvious reasons, and said that he can't get alone in Cara's lab. He said to my sister that he might need to improvise, and don't ask me what that means, I have no clue," I explained.

Bad news took everyone's mood down. " We might need to take the matters into our own hands," Four murmured. " Yes, finally!" Samantha exclaimed loudly. " Plus, the faster we leave this place it's better for everyone," Four said silently as he eyed the house.

After we were done eating and started to clean up Four stopped us all and told us to stay silent. Then he turned to Ian and I. " Are you sure you weren't followed? " he asked sternly. Ian looked at me. " Yeah, I guess," I answered. He sighed and silently walked towards the closet where we left our guns in.

" Tris and Rose follow me, the rest go around the house," he ordered us. Oh man, why couldn't we have a silent day? I sighed as we all went to the closet and grabbed a gun. Sam was the first one to get out, followed by Samantha and Ian. I was the last one to leave the house.

As we walked to the front, I could hear muffled voices and even some of the fighting. Suddenly Sam, Ian, and Samantha stopped and I crashed into them. " What the fuck?" I whispered to them. Sam immediately turned around and grabbed my shoulders. " Get in," he said as he tried to push me away.

I furrowed my eyebrows. " What? Why?" I said as I tried to get out of his arms. " Angela, please go inside," Samantha said, in one of the sweetest voices I've ever heard her talk. What was going on? " Sam, if you don't let me go, I am going to kick you hard down there," I said, threateningly.

" I so do not want that, but I don't think you should see that," Sam said. The voices behind them got louder and I sent a glare to Sam. He sighed as he took a step to the right and revealed what was going on.

I gasped with what I saw. Tris and Four were standing over a masculine figure, who was kneeling and they were pointing their guns to his head. He grunted as he looked up and our eyes instantly connected.

It was Eric.


	30. Twenty Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter will consist of mature content like smut. There will be a warning if you do not like to read it. (Just a reminder that I acknowledge I'm not that good at writing smut so please beware or skip it)

My whole body went numb. I felt my hands getting cold and my heart starting to beat faster. Eric was here. He was steps away from me. My brain stopped working and I didn't know what to do.

What was he doing here? How did he find us? Did the others knew our location? Were we getting arrested? Millions of questions filled my head in an instant.

" Let's go inside," Four said as he gestured to Eric to walk in. He got up and slowly walked towards the door. He never stopped looking at me, and I never stopped looking at him.

As I digested the fact that he was actually here a heavy feeling started to weigh on my heart. We followed them inside. When we were in, Four and Tris were tieing him to a chair. Rose was pointing a gun at him.

Despite the tension, Eric seemed relaxed. We stood around him, all staying silent. Tris came next to me and gently brushed my shoulder. I gave her a small smile, not knowing what to say or do. " Eric, how did you find us? " Four asked him.

Eric looked up to Four with his usual stern expression. " I saw Angela on the station, I just followed her here," he said. " Were you alone? Does anyone else know our location?" Four asked again. Eric clenched his teeth. " No," he said.

" What are you doing here?" Tris asked nervously. Eric turned towards her. " Isn't it obvious?" he asked back. " No, I don't believe you," Four said, with a stern tone, one I've never heard before. Eric grinned. " Believe whatever you want but that's the reason, I am no longer affiliated with Dauntless or Erudite," Eric said. I furrowed my eyebrows as soon as he finished.

What did that mean?

" That means I am no longer a leader of the faction," Eric said. I held my breath. How? How was he not a leader anymore? Eric was good at being the leader and it was something he actually loved doing.

" You are lying," Four said. Eric rolled his eyes. " No, I am not, they accused me of being your accomplice and took away my title. That bitch double-crossed me, it is only fair I get my revenge," Eric said, his voice sounded calm but threatening at the same time.

Four looked at Tris, it looked like they were trying to figure out the situation. Then Four sighed and walked towards me. He grabbed my elbow and pushed me. He led me to the kitchen. The door was half-open but I could see the living room, especially Eric. He was looking at me. I could not look away from his sparkling blue eyes.

" Out of all of us, you know him the best, do you think we can trust him?" Four asked me. Eric's eyes were different. He had never looked at me this way this before, he actually looked like he was hurting. I turned to Four, with a lot of courage, and gulped

. " I think so yeah, he just looks, different," I murmured. Four sighed. " I still don't trust him," he said. I shrugged. " Maybe we should wait until morning to decide, see if we get attacked or something, at least we'll have some kind of proof," Four said. I nodded.

" Yeah, sounds good," I managed to say. I still wasn't able to get out of the shock and my voice sounded so rusty.

Four informed everyone else of the plan and then said that we needed someone to be on guard, giving he still didn't fully trust Eric. I volunteered. " I don't think I will be able to sleep anyway, I'll just pull an all-nighter," I said.

No one argued and everyone left to go to their rooms. I was still in the kitchen and kind of afraid of going out. My feet were leading me to the door but I couldn't get out. After the last time I saw him, I didn't know how to face him

. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was Dauntless, I was fearless, I could walk in there and face him. So I opened the door of the kitchen and stepped inside the living room.

Our eyes immediately found each other. " Finally," Eric murmured. I rolled my eyes. We stood like that for a while eyeing each other. " How have you been?" he asked me. I shrugged. " I've been better," I said as I took a step closer to him.

" It's funny seeing you in blue again," he said smirking. I grinned as I took another step towards him. I couldn't control myself, I just needed to be close to him. " Yeah, sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do," I said. He nodded. I was standing next to him. " Exactly," he whispered.

He had this raspy voice that was tingling my stomach. I gulped as I looked at him. My body was acting out of my orders. I found my right hand going up and gently pressing against his cheek.

At this moment, I didn't think or care about anything that happened the past week. The only thing mattered to me right this second was him

. " Angela," he said, in that raspy tone again. I bit my lip. I couldn't control myself. I found myself sitting on his lap, wrapping my arms over his head and crushing my lips to his.

Mature Content

It had only been a week since I last saw him but it felt more than that. I was attached to him more than I ever knew, I needed him

. I was kissing him like I was deserted in a desert and he was the only source of water. He kissed me back with the same kind of hunger. With every second my body spent pressed against his body felt electrifying to me.

Just even kissing him was more than enough to make me dizzy. " Eric," I moaned to his mouth. He bit my upper lip, starting to drive me crazy. His hands and feet were tied down to the chair. I felt him trying to move, to get out of the ropes so he could embrace me.

I parted from his lips and rested my forehead on his neck. I needed air and breathing in his scent felt like the only thing I could survive on. " Eric," I whispered to his ear, " I need you," I continued. He breathed out in frustration. " Me too, Angela, me too, help me get out of these," he said.

I leaned back, connecting my eyes to his and biting my lip. His taste was still there. I knew that they'd be mad at me for untieing him but at that moment, I truly didn't care. I had strong feelings for him, I trusted him. Even if they didn't. He gave me enough faith to trust him.

I softly nodded and started untying him. The second he was out of the ropes he got on his feet and grabbed my body. He lifted me up, his arms got tighter around my waist and he crashed his lips to mine.

Both of our hands were traveling through each others body, not getting enough. I truly felt like myself when he kissed me.

He took me to the couch and put me on my back. He took his shirt off and laid on top of me. His hands went inside my shirt and I felt him tearing it apart.

I didn't mind that at all.

He leaned on with more power. As we kissed and moved around I felt his dick getting harder and pressuring me. Everything he did made me dizzy and I was losing myself to him. His right hand grabbed my neck and pushed it gently, then he moved his lips to my neck.

The way his lips kissed, the way his tongue twirled around and the way he used his teeth on my neck was enough. His touch was enough but everything he did drove me crazy. Soon, his other hand found it's way to my bra.

I felt really small against his big and rough hands. Moans escaped my lips but I didn't care. Anything except Eric wasn't important to me at this moment. His hands started to get down slowly and I shivered.

A faint fire started wherever he touched. He took off my skirt quickly and then got on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled his body closer to myself. His crotch was pressuring on me, and even though he had his pants on, I could still feel his hardness.

He was grinding against me as one of his hands was on my chest and the other was on my hair. I put my hands around his pants, unbuttoning it then trying to get it off.

Both of us were left in our underwear. I still felt like there were too many layers between us.

He took a second to breathe and rested his forehead against mine. I was gasping for air I didn't know I needed. He started to play with my hair. " You have no idea how much I've missed you," he whispered to my lips. He was right, I had no idea however, neither did he had any idea on how much I missed him, how much I needed him.

" Why don't you show it to me?" I said seductively. I saw his bright blue eyes turning almost black with hunger as he collided his lips to mine once again. His hands quickly took off my bra. He seemed like he wasn't getting enough of my lips and I wasn't complaining.

I slid my hands across his back and then finally landed them to his underwear. It was easier than his pants to take his underwear off. Eric started to kiss my chin and started to get down as he kissed my body. As his lips came close to my groin his hands took off my underwear.

I felt his fingers starting to move around my vagina. Without warning me, he slid two of his fingers inside and I shouted. I wasn't expecting something like that and he wasn't taking it easy. His hands were moving too fast and soon a third finger had joined. I couldn't stop moaning and he didn't make it any easier.

Suddenly his fingers had left and his dick had taken their place. He entered me without any warning again. I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him closer to me. He was getting in and out so fast. I felt the couch moving with us. " Oh, god," I whispered.

I felt like my body was floating. My body was both on fire and like ice. Wherever he touched shivered and then started to burn. Every time he got in and out, he touched a spot inside of me that shocked my entire body.

Eric was rough and fast.

It wasn't like our other times. He seemed like he had no control over his actions. He was like an animal. I didn't mind. I was longing for his touch and he provided me with it, plentily.

His hands traveled to my back and pushed my body to his.My legs were already wrapped around his waist and pushing it to mine.

We were now sitting on the couch, our bodies connected. As he kept pounding himself to me in that position, I felt him touching that spot even more now. I was getting breathless. I leaned my head back as ecstasy filled my body. He buried his face to my neck and I felt my body starting to tremble.

I didn't feel any pain as he bit or sucked on my neck. I only felt the pleasure that came afterward. My chest was pounding on his chest, his hands were around my waist, pulling me even closer to him. I put my hands around his hair. I loved pulling his hair as we were having sex.

One of his hands traveled up and grabbed my breast. He started playing with it and another loud moan escaped from my mouth. He chuckled as he pushed my body a bit to the couch and his mouth landed on my breast. Just like my neck, his mouth was doing wonders.

I felt my nipples getting harder and harder. Every part of my body was getting hard. As Eric continued everything he was doing, I felt my legs starting to shake. And soon I exploded. Eric was there, just like me, and after we were done I found myself trying to get lost inside his arms.

End of Mature Content

We laid on the couch, in each other's arms for a while without speaking. He was kissing my hair gently. My eyes were closed but I wasn't sleeping. I didn't feel sleepy at all. I wanted to remember this moment. " Do you think, that we were too loud?" I whispered to him, a smiling forming on my face.

" We're on Abnegation, right? They probably didn't want their sound to disturb others so I am guessing their houses are soundproof as hell," he said, chuckling. I joined him but last night was on my mind. I was clearly hearing my friends. I buried my face to his crook as I felt the embarrassment fill in.

He smiled at me. His fingers found my chin and he lifted it, creating eye contact. As I looked into his deep blue eyes, I got lost. I didn't want this moment to end. I felt such an immense comfort with him. His touch felt right. Looking and getting lost in his eyes was my happy place.

He was the one, my one to be with. " I love you," I whispered.

I hadn't thought I would actually say it out loud to his face. I felt his body tightening around my body. I suddenly realized what I had done. I just admitted to Eric that I loved him. I didn't even know it myself.

" You don't have to say it back," I quickly added. " I just thought, that, uhm, you should know how I feel about you. Nothing is certain, I don't know if I will still be alive tomorrow, so, I didn't want to hold anything inside," I whispered.

He nodded. " Yeah," he said. " Angela, look," he said as he slid his tongue between his lips. " I don't know if I can ever tell you those words, I don't know if I even know what it means, however, I do know that you are important to me, very important. I don't think I can actually live without you, actually, " he said softly. I smiled.

I predicted he was never going to say those words, I didn't expect him to. But I knew he cared about me. " It's okay, it doesn't change anything, not to me" I whispered again and placed my lips on his.

I woke up with someone shouting my name. I immediately opened my eyes. It looks like I had fallen asleep. Four was shouting my name. The rest of the group was scattered around the room. " Angela, what have you done?" he shouted to me. I shook my head. " What?" I said.

He sighed loudly. After we were done last night, I tied Eric again, so they wouldn't figure anything out. I quickly scanned the room and the chair Eric used to be tied was empty. " Shit," I said as I jumped out from the couch. Before any of us could react, we heard loud voices from outside.

" You are surrendered all around, do not try to fight it," A robotic voice called. My heart started beating faster and faster. What was happening? " Shit, shit, shit!" Tris shouted. They found us. " What's the plan?" Sam asked Four. He sighed. " I don't know, I don't know," he said. " I don't think there is a way out from this," he said breathing out in defeat.

He cautiously walked to the window to take a peek outside. " There are four cars, at least thirty armed men, and huh, along with Max and Eric," Four said, the last part sarcastically. " Guess his story of being thrown out of the leaders was as shady as he was," Samantha murmured.

I felt my knees breaking loose. Had everything been a lie? Last night was a lie? And I just declared my love for this man, last night, on the very room we were standing on.

" Come out without fighting, and we might not kill you," we heard Max's voice. Four grabbed his gun. Tris and the others followed him. They opened the door and stepped outside, slowly. They threw the guns to the ground and as they did, Dauntless members started cuffing them and making them kneel.

I was the last one to leave the house. I glared at Eric as someone handcuffed me and pushed me to my knees. " You've done a good job, Eric," Max said as he put out a device. " I think it's safe to say that you are back to being a leader," Max continued and gave the device to Eric.

Eric didn't react to Max's words and he walked towards us. He pointed the device to me. I glared at him with every bit of anger, disappointment, and heartbreak I could. And he was looking at me like he didn't even know me. His eyes were cold and didn't sparkle like it did last night.

After a couple of seconds, the machine spoke up. " Dauntless," it said. Eric moved on to Rose. " Dauntless," the machine again said. Sam was next. " Dauntless," the machine said again and I gulped. Samantha was next. Eric put the machine to Samantha's head. " Divergent," the machine said.

Eric and Max grinned as the guard behind Samantha grabbed her and pushed her to one of the cars. Sam and Ian both tried to get to her but it was no use. The guards didn't let them. " No, let her go!" Sam shouted in despair but it didn't help.

Eric put the device to Ian. " Dauntless," the device said once again. He moved on to Tris and Four. " Oh, this should be fun," I heard Eric say. He put the device on Tris and Four and on both it shouted " Divergent," the guards took them to the same car they took Samantha.

" Bring the rest to Erudite so we can inject them with the serum," Max said to Eric. Eric nodded and the guards made us walk to one of the other cars. After they made us sit and closed the door on us Sam turned to me. " I can't believe you, I just can't!" he shouted.

" Sam," I tried to say, my eyes getting teary. " You were the one who told Four to trust him, and now they have her! They have my sister, and god knows what they will do to her!" Sam kept on shouting. " Sam," Rose said his name to calm him but he wasn't listening. I waited for Ian to say something, anything, but he had turned his back to me. I buried my face into my cuffed hands.

Eric had betrayed us, betrayed me.

I had trusted him. I thought I could trust him too. But he gave us to Jeanine. Because I trusted him two of my best friends' lives were in danger. Because of the man I loved.

I let the tears run through my cheeks as we all sat in the dark silent car and cried for the losses we had. I had lost everything. My life, my friends and my love.

I had nothing left, not anymore.


	31. Thirty

We were brought to Erudite headquarters. I saw a glimpse of Samantha, Tris, and Four when we were getting off the car. We were brought to a lab while they were being brought up, possibly to Jeanine's office.

I tried to think, to form a plan to get out of this place, with everyone. They made us all sit on the lab. Then Eric entered the lab. " Inject them with the serum," he said coldly. He walked towards me and grabbed my arm.

" You're coming with me," he whispered and pulled me. I looked at Sam, Rose, and Ian. They were watching Eric pulling me away with angry looks. I was embarrassed. The way my friends looked at me, it just broke my heart.

I was determined not to talk with Eric. I didn't know where he was taking me, I just wanted to with my friends and far, far away from him.

He finally brought me to a cell. There were plenty of cells next to each other. The doors were glass so I could see inside. I spotted Samantha, hitting the glass. I escaped from Eric's grip and ran to her cell. " Samantha, Samantha, I am so sorry, I am so so sorry," I kept on saying.

I didn't know what she was feeling, she just looked angry. She wasn't speaking. I felt Eric's hands grabbing me and pulling me aside. I tried to fight it but it didn't work. Since I wasn't talking to him, I didn't know why he'd brought me here.

Certainly not out of the goodness of his heart so that I could see Samantha.

Eric pulled me inside a cell. He uncuffed me and closed the door. " You son of a bitch! You betrayed me!" I shouted at him. He turned his back to me and didn't say anything. New tears formed in my eyes and I let them go. I didn't want to hold it in anymore.

Samantha was at the cell across mine, so I could see her.

After I had calmed down I realized Tris and Four were at the cells too. Tris was on Samantha's left and Four was on her right. " Guys, guys, I am so sorry," I started to speak. " I had no idea, I didn't think he would do this, please, believe me, putting you in this position was the last thing I wanted," I said.

Four shook his head and turned around. He walked and got out of my eyesight. Tris just looked at me with a sad smile. And Samantha, she was the worst. " Save it," she said and turned around. I didn't think of any other moment than this that I wanted to die more.

Seeing that I broke all of my friends' trust and being betrayed by the man I loved was too much. I pulled my knees to my face and covered them with my arms. The tears had started rolling.

We were now prisoners. Samantha, Tris, and Four were probably going to be used for experiments or be killed, Sam, Rose, and Ian would be turned into zombies. I didn't want to think about what would happen to me.

All I wanted was to cry until I died. The heartbreak and the regret I was feeling was too much. I couldn't understand how and why Eric would this to me. I wasn't able to wrap my mind around it. I was just thinking of the events since last night over and over in my head.

His cold eyes, Sam's shouts, it was too much. I had destroyed everything. I trusted the wrong person and it had become my destruction. Maybe if I never transferred out, they wouldn't be in this situation. If I never came into their lives, maybe they'd be free right now.

I cried myself to sleep. I woke up with the sound of the door being opened. I saw Eric coming in with food when I opened my eyes. I turned my gaze away from him as he walked near me and put the tray in front of me. " You should eat," he said in his cold tone.

I didn't answer and stared at the wall. " Angela," he breathed out. I turned to him. I didn't say anything but I didn't have to, my looks must've told everything I wanted to say. " I was kicked out of being a leader, I really was," he said as he sat next to me.

" But that was five days ago," he continued. " In those days I searched for you, I just wanted to be with you, hold you. There was nothing else left for me to be doing. Then, two days ago Lillian came to see me. He said that they've been talking with Jeanine. They were really mad at her for kidnapping you, before all of this. They decided that if she was given a second chance also should I. They said that if I brought Tris and Four to them I could be a leader again," Eric explained. I turned to him and wiped away a tear.

So he just used me to get to my friends. With the anger I felt from the bottom of my heart, I slapped him. He looked shocked, he didn't expect this. " I am a leader, Angela, I can protect you, but not if you act like this," he growled through his teeth. " Get out," I managed to say.

" Get out! I don't want to see you!" I shouted and pushed him away from me. He sighed and got up. He left the cell without looking back.

I couldn't believe that was the man I declared my love to. He not only betrayed me but he used me to get to my friends. He used me to get a title. The heaviness on my heart grew with every breath I took.

When I was first locked up I didn't think things would get any worse but I was wrong. Very wrong. I cried myself to sleep again.

I woke up with someone chanting my name. When I woke up, I saw that it was Caleb. " Caleb, oh my god," I said and ran to the door. Behind his shoulders, I saw the rest of my friends awake and standing at the door.

" We have a plan," Caleb said. " I am listening, I am ready to do anything," I quickly said. I was ready to do anything to make my friends forgive me. " The rest of the group had been injected. There's no way we can get to them. The only hope is you four," Caleb said.

" If you guys can do something, a distraction, and make chaos in the compound then I think I will be able to release the gas," Caleb finished. I gasped, " You formed the formula for the gas?" I asked him. He nodded, smiling.

" Yeah, I was just finishing it up when I heard the news of your capture," he replied. I smiled. This was a real smile. We stood a real chance now. And with everyone out of the serum's influence, we really did stand a chance against Jeanine.

" What's the distraction plan?" I asked them. " Simple," Four spoke up. He was distanced. " Eric has a soft spot, for you, if you are to be harmed he'd take care of you, and while they're taking care of you, we can escape and run to the lab to protect Caleb whilst he's releasing the gas," Four said.

I didn't want Eric, didn't want to be close with him, didn't want to feel his touch. As I replayed last night on my mind, the places he touched me felt dirty. I was disgusted with myself. " But," I tried to say but then stopped. This was my fault, I needed to be the one to get us out of it.

" Alright, I'm in," I said confidently.

I woke up with shouting and a loud of grunting. It was morning. The sun was coming to my cell from the window. I quickly made my way over to the glass door to see what was going on.

Three guards were bringing a blacked-out Tris with blood on her face. Two others were taking Four out and he was trying to get to Tris. Samantha was just shouting at them. After the three guards quickly put Tris to her cell they went to help the other two, who were trying to hold Four. They dragged him out of the room.

" Shit, what did they do to her?" I asked Samantha. She shook her head. " I don't know, but we need to act as fast as we can," Samantha said. I nodded.

After a couple of hours, Tris had woken up. We didn't have time to chat because as soon as she woke up guards came back and took both Tris and Samantha. I was left alone in the cells without anything to do until half an hour when Eric came to see me.

" Are you more calmed down now? " he asked me. I wasn't. Every bit of anger was still inside of me. " You piece of shit!" I shouted. " Have you seen what they've done to Tris? " I shouted at him. He rolled his eyes and got inside my cell.

" Seems you are fueled up as ever," he said sarcastically. I bit my lip in anger. The fact that he played carelessly was driving me crazy. " How can you do this?" I asked him in defeat. " I trusted you, I had them trust you, I loved you, Eric," I said.

" And you didn't deserve any of it," I continued. He looked at me with his usual expression. As I spoke his emotionless figure changed to something of a heartbreak. " Don't say that," Eric said but I shook my head.

" You used me, you played me, that night was a lie, you were only there so you could get your title back," I said. I wanted my words to stab him like knives. That's what I had been feeling.

" You said that it was okay, you said ' you gotta do what you gotta do sometimes,'" Eric argued

. I rolled my eyes. " I meant wearing my old faction's stupid clothes!" I shouted back. He breathed out in frustration. " You told me you got me, Angela, that you didn't care that the real me was going to hurt you, you said you'd just get up again, then why aren't you?" he asked me. I chuckled at his words.

" This, Eric, this is not hurting me, this is breaking me, breaking my trust, my love," my voice had become a whisper at the end of my sentence. We stood there for a while, speechless, standing away from each other. " So, you finally get it, huh?" Eric said softly. I looked at him in confusion.

" That I am not someone to be loved or cared for, I warned you but you didn't listen," he said and he was going to continue but I cut him off. " No, the man that warned me, he cared about me, that was the man I loved, not this piece of meat who's standing next to me," I said. I breathed out angrily as I turned around.

" Just go, " I whispered. I was going to cry but I didn't want it to happen in front of him. Luckily he listened to me and left. I shed silent tears as a particular memory of Eric filled my mind until Samantha, Tris and Four came back.

\- Flashback-

On the evening of the day that Eric took his Aptitude Test, I was waiting for him in our spot, at the roof. He had promised to meet with me.

After about twenty minutes of me sitting there and watching everyone, I sensed him coming. "Hey, you," I cheerfully said. He didn't say anything as he sat down next to me. "Is something wrong?" I asked him. He didn't answer again.

"Eric, I'm starting to get worried, wh," he interrupted me by grabbing my arm and pulling me toward himself. We ended up hugging in silence.

Then, when it was the time that we had to leave he told me that he'd see me again tomorrow after his Ceremony. I smiled at him, I knew he'd choose Erudite. Even though he didn't believe in himself, I did.

It was crushing for me when I waited for him to come the whole day and he hadn't shown up. And when I went back to my house I found out from my parents that he had transferred out.

Then it hit me, yesterday, he knew he was transferring out, it was his goodbye.

\- End of Flashback-

They seemed to be in a better condition than Tris's first time coming back. I briefly informed them of what happened between Eric and I. They weren't happy that we fought because now we had to change the plan.

After a while of thinking I finally had an idea. " Oh, that's it!" I exclaimed and gained all of their attention. " We had this, uhm, pill that can demonstrate the effects of an SCA, and everyone who looks at you presume that you are dead, but you only blackout, depending on how much you've consumed it, you wake up afterward," I quickly tried to explain the pill.

" That could work," Four said. " Eric will be busy with you, and once you are announced dead, you can come back here and free us, " Four said. I nodded. " Great, all we need is to communicate Caleb,"

That seemed to be tricky part because none of us could leave this place and we could only talk if he came to us. We were lucky and Caleb came to see us that night. He had apparently seen Tris being brought back when she blacked out and he was worried. He agreed to find the pill and put it inside my breakfast.

The next morning, while we were served our breakfast, I was actually eager to eat it. It was a way for me to help myself be redeemed to my friends.

I quickly ate the food and sat close to the door, waiting for the pill to take effect. I felt the pill taking effect, my left arm becoming numb and heaviness on my chest. I signaled Four, who was watching me, that it was happening. Soon, I wasn't able to breathe and I gasped for air.

" Guard! Guard!" Four started shouting. When no one answered all three of them started shouting. Finally, after all of the shouting, a guard came in. " Quick! Help her!" Four said, pointing to me. After the Guard saw me, everything happened so quickly.

The Guard shouted for others to come in, I even heard one say ' inform Eric," and they grabbed my body. It was hard to keep my eyes open and I felt myself being carried to somewhere fastly. I felt my back reach a hard surface and people standing over me.

" Seems like heart failure," a voice said. Before they could do much on me the door burst open. " What happened?" I heard Eric's voice say. " Sir, you need to wait outside," someone said. I heard voices arguing but eventually, they made him leave

. By the time Eric left the room and doctors were focusing on me the machine that was connected to my body started beeping, informing them of my supposed heart-stopping. " Damn," I heard one of the doctors say. " Time of death, 10.26 AM," He spoke up again.

I felt someone covering my body with a sheet then leaving. I waited for a while after everyone left. Just when I was about to get up, I heard the door opening. The familiar scent filled my nostrils and I instantly knew that it was Eric.

He slowly walked toward the table and stood over me. Then he took the sheet off of my face. " Angela," he breathed out. His voice was different. It wasn't cold or mean. It was, hurting. He put his hands through my hair.

" I am sorry," he said. " For everything that I've done to you," he continued. He was stopping between his words. If I didn't know him I'd think he might be crying. " Angela, I don't know what to do now, you're gone," he said. I heard him coughing.

" Shit! Angela, I am sorry," he said and I felt the sheet on my face again. I heard his footsteps getting away from me. " I love you, Angela," I heard Eric whisper before leaving the room.

I was shocked to hear Eric's confession. The three words I never thought I'd hear from him.

I gulped as I got up. I quickly looked around the room to find something to use as a weapon. There were sharp objects but nothing that would make me even with someone holding a gun. Then I spotted some anesthesia on the cupboard. I could use it to make some guards go to sleep and I could take their guns

. I quickly dripped it on to some pieces of cloth I found over the room and carefully left the room. I hadn't come anyone so far and I was using it to my advantage. Thankfully, I wasn't far from the cells and I knew a way to surprise the guards.

There was an emergency escape door just next to where the guards were standing.

I took a deep breath before I pushed the door open, made two guards smell the anesthesia and falling to the ground. There was one more left and he was looking at me.

I quickly got in my defense position and waited for the impact. He threw a punch but I dodged it. I was waiting for a moment where I could attack from behind and make him smell the same thing.

We sparred for a while but he trembled because his feet got caught in the other guards' bodies and I was able to knock him out. I quickly grabbed their guns and got past the door.

I went to the security system and tried to crack the code to release them. It took a bit of an effort but I managed to crack it and free my friends.

They quickly grabbed the guns and walked out. Luckily one of the guards had an extra so we all had one. " Good job," Four murmured to me as we started running. " Take us to Cara's lab," Four said to me and I nodded, starting running.

We didn't come off to anyone else while we ran and we were able to be on the lab's door quickly. It was strange, I've never seen Erudite so empty, especially at this hour. " Wait, Four," I said as he proceeded to open the door. " I think something's wrong," I said.

He looked around. " This is a trap," he said then sighed. " But our only chance stands inside and we must go in," he said. I nodded and we all took a deep breath before we barged in. There were several Dauntless guards inside. Jeanine and Caleb were standing there.

" How great of you to join us," Jeanine said to us. " Caleb and I were just talking about your little escape plan," she said again. Caleb looked frustrated and uncomfortable. " Of course he told me your plan or he'd be dead otherwise," Jeanine kept on talking.

Jeanine then reached to the table behind them and grabbed something. It was a medium sized tube with a grey gas inside. " You were thinking of releasing this, well, good luck," she said as she laughed and threw it to the ground.

Luckily it didn't break but once we moved to take it all of the Dauntless men had pointed their guns at us. There was no way we'd grab it and make it to the console without being fatally shot. " Gentleman, please take these four to their cells, where they belong," Jeanine said.

We stood our ground as guards came near us. Four looked at us and whispered ' on my signal" as the guards surrounded us. " Now," he said as he used his gun to hit someone. All four of us had started hitting and shooting the guards. " Angela, now," Tris shouted at me.

I saw Caleb jumping to the gas and throwing it to me. I grabbed it as I ran to the console. I went by the console and started to prepare the system for the gas to be released to the whole city.

" Enough!" I heard Jeanine shout. When I turned around, Tris, Four, and Samantha were done with the guards the only people standing were us. Jeanine was holding Caleb and he had a gun to his head. " If you don't let it go, Angela, I will shoot him in the head," Jeanine said.

" No, you won't," I answered. Jeanine chuckled. " You know, you were right, you never belonged to here, you aren't enough," she said coldly. I shrugged. " I don't care what you think of me anymore Jeanine," I hissed. " Now, put the gun down because you are not shooting him," I added

I took a deep breath as I took a step back. I started logging information while keeping Jeanine occupied. " You are right Angela, I will not shoot him, I will shoot you," Jeanine said and I saw her gun being pointed towards me.

I smirked as I finished putting all of the information. The only thing left for me to do was to insert the tube. " You are too late," I smirked as I proceeded to put it in.

I stopped with the instant pressure I felt on my stomach.

My free hand immediately went to the pressure point and it was covered with red. I looked at my friends, standing by the door and looking at me with shock. Just before I got down to my knees, I saw someone else by the door, someone very close to my heart.

I felt my body crashing to the hard ground. I held the tube close to me and tried to protect it from crashing. I heard some grunting and some people coming to my side, holding my body, handling my wound.

The only thing I saw before closing my eyes was that chaos filled the room.


	32. Thirty One

I woke up with fatigue all around my body.

My head was pounding and I felt like shit. " She woke up!" Someone yelled. I grunted with how high the voice was and it made my ears hurt. I couldn't exactly understand where I was. I was definitely lying down, it was one of the most comfortable surfaces I'd been on for the last week.

And I didn't think I was dead, probably

. I closed and opened my eyes a couple of times, trying to adjust to the new environment I was in. From the corner of my eye, I saw four people rushing to where I was. When they came closer I recognized them, they were my friends.

" Angela," Rose spoke up, as she was the first on to kneel next to me. " How are you feeling?" she asked me. " Like shit," I replied. I heard some giggles. " As expected, you got shot after all," Samantha said. I grunted as I tried to sit straight.

" Samantha," I said. My voice was raspy and I was thirsty. " Shh, don't waste your energy, " she said but I shook my head. " I am sorry," I said, tears filling my eyes. " It's okay," she replied. " I forgive you, we all do," Samantha said again.

" We thought we lost you," Rose said. " Seeing you like that was one of the worst things ever," Ian murmured. " Still, it was my fault that started it all, I am so sorry, Samantha," I said with my cracked voice. She smiled as a tear dropped from her eyes.

" It's all forgiven now," she said and then she laughed, " Besides now I can compare you to others by saying you took a bullet for me, what did the others do?" she said and we all laughed. Laughing hurt and soon I started coughing.

" You should rest," Sam said, " Your body is still too weak," he continued. I nodded, I agreed. Just because my friends and I were good now didn't mean my body magically healed. I wondered where we are and how we got out, where Four and Tris was but it all disappeared into the darkness as I closed my eyes.

When I finally woke up again, I felt a lot better. I didn't know how long it had been. I didn't know where I was either. I found myself laying on a couch. I got up and sat. I felt pressure on my stomach. I pulled my shirt a bit up and saw the bondage I had.

" Shit," I murmured to myself. It was going to leave a mark. I got up, slowly. It hurt but it wasn't unbearable. I started to walk, my steps were small, but I didn't expect much from myself.

When I got out of the room I was in, I found myself in a corridor. It seemed like nighttime and there was no one around. I took a deep breath as I started walking. I didn't know where I was going, I was just walking.

After a while, I heard voices. It was coming behind the big room at the end of the door. I grabbed the handle of the door, opening it. The door made a loud nice and as I put my head in, everyone inside turned to me. There were fifty or at least forty people there, all dressed in black.

Where they under the serum?

Then I spotted the people in the middle of them. Tris and Four. " Angela," Tris said as we had eye contact. I smiled at her and got my body inside the room fully. I started walking towards them, all eyes being on me.

Tris quickly came to my side and grabbed my waist. Her support made me walk easier. She led me to the front where my friends were standing. Ian and Sam took Tris's place, grabbing me by the waist and being my support. Four gave me a friendly nod before he started talking again.

" As I was saying, Max and the rest of the leaders had conspired with Jeanine Matthews into overthrowing Abnegation and they have injected you with a serum. The serum basically turned you into robots, you obeying whatever they ordered you to. They have taken away your free will, this was a week ago. We were just able to free you, thanks to Caleb Prior and Angela Anderson, forming a gas to release you from the effects," Four explained.

" Candor has agreed to take us in and stand against Erudite in this thing. Their only condition was that we go through their trial, which we have passed this evening. Now, what is up to us Dauntless, as loyal Dauntless is to stop Jeanine before she destroys our society," Four said.

Everyone started nodding. " If you believe us, please go and talk to your friends, this must be stopped but we can not do it without each other, and if you need help, you know where to find us," Tris said as she joined Four. A loud murmur started across people and some started to leave

. " Hey, how are you feeling?" Ian asked me. I tried to smile. " Uh, better," I said then I turned to the twins. " We are in Candor?" I asked them, " Have you guys seen your parents?" I continued. They sighed. " No, we're pretty sure they don't want to see us," Samantha said. " Oh," I mumbled under my breath.

" So," I started, " What happened? How did we end up here?" I asked. They all shared a look between them. " Guys, what?" I said. " Uhm," Rose said and I waited for her to continue, but she didn't. " Cmon, tell me," I demanded. " Fine," Sam sighed, " But you are not going to like it," he said. " As if any of us do," Samantha added and Sam rolled his eyes at her.

" Well," Samantha said, " After you got shot, Tris, Four and I didn't know what to do. We didn't know how to use the system and you were bleeding out. Caleb was in shock. We rushed to your side, trying to make the blood stop or anything when we realized Eric was there. He was standing beside the door, looking at you like he saw a ghost. He looked really pale like he was sick upon seeing you like that. He quickly walked towards us, grabbed the gas and released it. He was the one who freed everyone from the serum. We didn't expect it. And the biggest surprise? He surrendered himself to Four. He actually gave in," Samantha explained.

I was speechless. Eric did that? Without any ulterior motive? " Angela?" Ian said softly. I felt my eyes getting teary again. I didn't have the energy to speak up, or even say anything. Everything was too much. Eric was back to being his old self, his old confusing self.

And I was back to not understanding him. Not one bit.

The next day after we woke up and ate breakfast the twins took us around the Candor headquarters. They've found a wheelchair for me. Even though I rejected at first, they insisted on keeping it and after twenty minutes I gave in.

My body still hadn't recovered completely and standing or walking eventually started to hurt. " Oh, oh, oh! This was where we run to when we were kids!" Samantha exclaimed as she pointed to somewhere. They've, mostly Samantha kept pointing at different places and told us their memories of there. They seemed to be happy they were back there.

Our world was now obscure.

We didn't know what was going to happen next and being around familiar things made you happy, or at least that was what I thought. The Candor compound was, well, nice. It was neat but it wasn't for me.

" Oh," Sam frowned as we stopped. " We should go back," Samantha murmured. Rose and I shared a suspicious look. " What is this place?" Ian asked. Samantha shrugged. " Nothing really important, just our parents' house," Sam said. " Oh," Rose said softly. " Alright, let's go back," Ian said and we turned around.

We walked outside for a while before going to lunch. Even it was for a little while, we were back to our old selves. Joking around and not caring about much. The air changed when Tris and Four came to our table with worried looks on their faces.

" Hey, guys, what's up?" I asked them as they sat. " Okay, I guess," Tris answered. " How are you? How's the wound?" Four asked me. I slid my shirt up a bit and revealed the bondage. " I think I need to get it changed soon but other than that I am feeling much better," I said.

He gave me a small smile. " Good to hear that, the bullet could have done more damage if Jeanine didn't suck at shooting," he said. I sighed, " Yeah, guess I am lucky in that way," I said as I shrugged. " Anyway, Angela, there's something we need to ask you," Tris said. I nodded. " Alright, I am listening," I said.

" Uhm, I am sure they informed you whatever happened after you got shot," Tris started. I nodded again as the unpleasant memories filled my mind. " Then you know that Eric is now a kind of a prisoner," Tris mumbled.

I clenched my teeth at the mention of his name. " Well, we believe that he has information about the whole plan, the details and such. The thing is, he won't tell us anything. Not unless," Tris said and sighed. " Not unless he talks to you," she finished.

" What?" I exclaimed. " Eric wants to talk to you and only you, he doesn't accept to talk to anyone else," Four said. All my friends turned to me. " Uh," I said, " I need to get some air," I said. I started to roll my wheelchair. Ian and Sam tried to get up but I shook my head and they sat back down.

I managed to get out of the building, somehow, and by the time the wind hit my face I was already crying. Eric was confusing, he made no sense. From the begging. When I first started tutoring him. I was never fully able to understand him and now I had feelings for him. It only made the situation worse.

Even though he betrayed me, my feelings hadn't changed. I hated myself for it but the love was still there. I knew, deep in my heart that I still loved him and needed him. He was my weak point and I couldn't let go. Even after everything, I couldn't get him outside of my heart and I hated myself for it.

Hearing him say that he loved me was even a bigger shock for me. He said he wasn't ever going to be able to say those words but then he said it to me. Granted, he thought I was dead but he still those words out loud.

My heart started to pound on my chest as I thought of that moment.

I didn't want to break my friends' trust ever again, I didn't want anything bad happening to them especially because of something I had done wrong. However, when it was Eric, he led me away, he made me go out of my senses, he made the logic fly out of the window.

The fact that he surrendered made no sense. He worked hard for it, for his position, he even betrayed me to get it back and now he gave up on it. What changed his mind? He was the type of person to go down with what he believed, what he was in charge of, what made him change sides?

My head was about to explode and my heart was aching. The pain Eric caused me was like nothing I've ever experienced. He had broken me, my trust and my trust and I was hopelessly and completely in love with him. Even if he betrayed me, I still wanted to feel his touch.

A few days ago his touch made me disgusted but now I just missed it, I longed for it.

" Hey," I heard Tris's voice behind me. " Hi," I said faintly as I tried to stop my tears. " So, a couple of things happened while you were out," she said.

" When Four and I got on the trial, they used the truth serum on us. Well, I admitted to killing Will, and, Christina was there. She was my best friend when we were initiates, very much like you and Rose. Christina and Will were together. She's mad at me, she has every right to be, still, it hurts," Tris said.

I took a deep breath. " I am sorry, it couldn't be easy," I said as I remembered when Samantha and I were like that. Or Ian, or Sam, or Rose. The thought of my friends being mad at me or stop talking to me was one of the worst things I could think of. We got through the hard times together and they were my rock. I'd rather get shot rather than to lose any of them.

" On the other hand Four admitted he fell in love with me, so I think it's a good thing," She said and we chuckled. " I don't think even Divergents can resist the truth serum," I said jokingly. She chuckled again. " Yeah, tested and it hurts like hell," she said. " You seem completely comfortable with us being, uhm, Divergents," Tris admitted. I nodded.

" Well, yeah. You'd think I would be like Jeanine, given everything, but I'd rather see the beauty inside of the 'different', it comes as more mysterious to me, plus, you never actually chose to be Divergent, you were born with it. You can't change it so why try to force it?" I said. Tris nodded.

" Well, the first part would explain much," She murmured. I furrowed my brows. " What does that mean?" I asked. She shook her head. " Seeing the beauty inside of the 'different', cmon, it's obvious who I am talking about," Tris said.

It took me a minute to understand who she was talking about. Eric. " Huh," I said softly, " I guess," I huffed. " Do you think I am a bad person for still having feelings for him? Even after everything?" I asked Tris softly.

She gave me a weak smile as she reached for my hand and grabbed it. " No," she said. " We don't get to choose who we love. Even if our brain tells us to not, at the end the heart wants what it wants," Tris said.

" You know my thoughts on Eric, I don't care for him, not one bit, but he is different with you. I could see it from day one, the experiment day back in Erudite. He never showed physical contact besides fighting with anyone and he actually hugged you? And when you were attacked in the Chasm, he was going to kill them. However, the strangest I've seen him was when you got shot. He, well I never saw Eric froze. He actually froze and he looked like he might actually cry. After he released the gas we expected him to come near you, shove us away but he just stood there. He actually looked like he was afraid to touch you. Like you would fade away if he did. I don't know if this is what you want to hear or if it is even helping you but I know he made mistakes, we all do, we're all human. Divergent or not, we all are human. He had his fair share of mistakes but I think he at least deserves to talk to you, or even see that you are alright," Tris said.

I sighed deeply. " It's not that I don't want to see him, Tris, it's just that, I can't control myself around him, the last time we were alone together it ended with you guys being tortured and the rest becoming robots. I just don't want anything bad happening," I admitted as I felt my eyes getting teary again.

Tris took a deep breath. " I can wait outside if you want, you can leave anytime you want, plus, he will be behind glass," she said. I waited for a while before I answered. " Alright, I'll talk to him," I said slowly. Tris embraced me before she got up and started to roll me to the cells where Eric was being held.

My heart started to beat really fast when we stopped in front of a big door. There were two guards in front of the door. They opened the door and we got in. I took a deep breath as I looked forward and my eyes immediately found Eric.

Tris rolled me over to the glass and she squeezed my shoulder. " I'll be right outside," she said softly and I heard her leave.

" Angela," I heard his voice. It was deep. He looked bad. He had huge bags under his eyes and he looked like he hadn't slept for two days. " You're here," he breathed out. " I can't believe this," he said. He put his hand on the glass. " I thought you were dead," he whispered.

I didn't know what to say. " I thought you died twice in the same day, it was unbearable, seeing you like that or even the thought of it, fuck, Angela," Eric said. I bit my lip as I tried to stop the tears forming on my eyes

. " I actually can't believe you are here, right in front me, alive," he said and chucked slowly.

" Yeah, I am here," I said softly. " You said you needed to talk to me," I continued, " What did you want to say?" I asked him. He took a deep breath.

" Something I should've said a long time ago. I am sorry Angela, I have been horrible to you and you didn't deserve it. I've hurt you so many times that I lost count. I thought the thing I most regretted was that I never told you the truth and left you without saying goodbye all those years ago. But after these last days, I never regretted something else in my life than to see you hurt. And the reason was me. The truth is Angela, I never knew I was built that way, to feel love or anything but I do, Angela, and I do love you. With all I have, I just do, it took me a long time to figure it out but I finally know, I love you, Angela Anderson," he said.

I let the tears fall down my face as he said the words I always wanted to hear him say. I was supposed to be mad at him, I wasn't even wanting to see his face. But I was here, and I loved him. With every little part of my existence. " I hate you," I managed to say and I saw the shatter inside his blue eyes.

" I hate that I still love you with everything I am, I hate that I still long for you, I hate that you own my heart. You've hurt me beyond imagine but I still love you," I whispered. He sighed. " I am sorry, for everything I've done," he said to me.

I shook my head. " Sorry doesn't cut it, don't you see? I trusted you and you acted like it was nothing. You chose to give me up to have a title. Which you have no problem giving up now. You think you love me but you don't Eric, you don't. Love isn't the explanation here," I said, now fully breaking into tears.

" What can I do to prove myself? I'll tell Four everything I know, I'll kill Jeanine myself, Angela. I just need you to believe. I love you. I love you. I love you," He said and kept repeating that he loved me.

Each time he said it I felt a knife being stabbed to my heart.

" Stop," I whispered. " Don't lie, don't keep saying words you don't actually mean, you are just keeping on hurting me Eric," I said but he shook his head. " I am not Angela, not about this. I truly love you. Loving you has made me a better version of myself. I only realized how you made my life better, just by your existence. I am lost without you. The reason I gave up on my title was because of you. The second I saw you getting shot and falling to the ground, covered in blood, I realized that you were not permanent. I couldn't just fix it, later on, life goes on, time is the enemy and I realized I wanted to spend every possible moment with you. A world without you meant nothing to me. A world where you didn't live in wasn't a liveable world for me. There was no purpose, nothing to do without you in it. If you don't want me you can just put a bullet into my head because there is no world for me without you in it Angela. I figured that if you were willing to get shot for that, I should do that, be at your side. Because I love you, Angela. I realized it too late and almost lost you, I intend not to waste any more time. You are worth it because you are the only one who'll ever be worth it," Eric said.

I stood speechless.

I didn't know what to say. My brain stopped working. Eric saying these things was something I never truly imagined.

He was Eric, the rough cold guy. He showed emotions differently and he wasn't able to express them. But the man in front of me, he had just confessed his love like he jumped out of a literature book.

I wiped away my tears. I just wanted to run to him and get lost inside his arms. I never wanted to leave. I wanted to live inside his arms inside of a bubble that was out of time and stayed there until I died.

Instead, I called for Tris to get me out of the room and get me away from Eric.


	33. Thirty Two

Tris, luckily, didn't say anything to me as she took me away. Soon, Four greeted us. " Hey," he said nervously as he eyed me and then Tris. " Did he agree to talk?" he asked me. I took a deep breath. " Yeah, I think he'll talk now," I said. He nodded.

" Tris," I said as I turned to her, " I feel very tired, can you take me somewhere I can sleep? " I asked her. She nodded. " Sure," she said then turned to Four. " I'll find you afterward," she said to him. Four nodded. " Take care Angela and thank you for your help," he said. I nodded.

Tris brought me to the first room I woke up in. " It's one of the only places left where no one is going to disturb you," she said. " Thank you," I whispered as I slowly got up from the chair and laid on the couch. Tris left quickly and I was left alone, with my thoughts running in my mind.

Everything Eric had said replayed on my mind.

I wanted to believe that he was telling the truth. I wanted to run to him and don't look back. I couldn't. I didn't trust him, even if I loved him. I never thought Eric would ever be capable of saying ' I love you ' but he had done more than that and I couldn't comprehend it.

My heart wanted to believe him, accept his love. But my mind was saying otherwise. The only thing I was completely sure of was that it hurt. Seeing him and being away from him hurt. Him saying he loved me and him never saying it hurt. Loving him hurt.

When I woke up, I still felt like shit. I could feel my body was getting better, but mentally I was a wreck. I got up from the couch and walked towards the wheelchair. I stood next to it, looking at it. I felt a lot better and didn't want to spend another day sitting. I huffed as I pushed it aside and walked towards the door.

I learned the ways for most places. I knew how to get to the cafeteria, the toilet, and the cells. After getting inside the cafeteria, I quickly spotted my friends. Rose was sitting next to Sam, he had his arm wrapped around her shoulder and Rose was resting her head on his shoulder. Across them, Samantha and Ian were sitting. Ian had wrapped his arm around Samantha's waist.

I couldn't help but getting a heavy ache on my heart and feeling a little bit jealous. I was happy that my friends had found happiness but I wanted that and I couldn't have it with the person I loved.

They spotted me and waved their hands. I sent them a faint smiled as I walked towards them. " Hey, where's the chair?" Sam asked me when I was sitting down. I shrugged. " Don't need it anymore," I said and reached for the toast on the table.

" You sure?" Ian asked me. I rolled my eyes. " I can kick your ass if you want proof," I said. Rose and Samantha chuckled. " She's back," they said in unison. " So, I am back, tell me the details of the plan, what's going on completely?," I asked them as I ate the toast.

" Alright, so Eric apparently decided to talk, Four and Tris spent last night getting information from him. Also, the Dauntless people you saw that day, most of them came back, with more people on their side. Lots of people disagree with Jeanine and Max's visions and most just want revenge on being used as puppets," Ian explained to me. I nodded.

" How many people are there so far?" I asked them. " Roughly three hundred now," Sam said. " Tris and Four also want them to go through the truth serum, so no one can double-cross us, or Jeanine can't place spies, they've been very busy," Rose said.

" We've mostly been helping them however we could," Rose continued. I nodded. " Cool, it's great that we had some improvements," I said. Then it hit me, ever since I woke up, I hadn't seen Caleb.

" Guys, where is Caleb?" I asked them. I felt them tightening around as if I've asked them a sensitive point. " Uhm," Ian said, " You see because you were shot and bleeding to death and unconscious, the guys weren't able to get everyone out," Ian mumbled.

" So you guys are saying, saying that?" I started but I couldn't finish the sentence. " He couldn't get out, he is still there, with Jeanine," Samantha said. " Oh my god," I said as I buried my face into my hands quickly.

Caleb was there. God knew what she could have done to him. " Why don't we rescue him? Why are we sitting instead of making plans to save him? How did Tris agree to this?" I asked them, question after question.

" Believe me when I say Tris was crushed, she went through some terrible shit recently, but they know they can't risk the well-being of the whole society for one person. They'll get to him when we attack Erudite and stop Jeanine," Sam said. I didn't say anything and hoped that Caleb was okay.

We spent the day interrogating Dauntless members that came to join us. I wasn't fond of questioning people's honesty but this was a hard time and we couldn't afford to make mistakes.

I didn't understand how we'd spent so much time there but the time we were finished it was already dinner time. All of us except Sam were eating. He went to report Tris and Four about the people we questioned.

Two people, Nicole and Gabe admitted that they were planted there by Max and Jeanine. We then asked some questions on what they knew, tried to ask every possible detail we could think of about Jeanine's plan.

That was why it took us a long time to finish all of the people. They resisted for a while so we took breaks for the serum to work. It was hard to see people in pain, even if the were on the other side.

While we were halfway finished through our meal, Sam came. He sighed loudly as he sat down next to us. " Bad news?" Rose asked him softly. He shook his head. " Not really," he said. " Four told me that we had 78 people join us today, making us 324 in total," he said. I furrowed my eyebrows.

" That's amazing! Why are you frowning?" I asked him, excitedly. He shook his shoulders. " As having many people is a great thing, they have the superior technology, we don't even have guns for everyone, we can't get them," Sam said. " We need supplies, fast and many," he breathed out.

That hadn't occurred to me. I frowned as I finished my food in silence. Why did something always come our way? " Also, tonight they were thinking of questioning Eric, you know, with the serum," Sam mumbled. I held my breath when Sam said his name. I waited before a while I answered. " Cool, hope they get much out of him," I quickly said.

I didn't know if I wanted to see Eric. I mean, of course, I did, but I didn't know what to do. After the things he said to me, I didn't know if I could face him. I really wanted to know if he was really telling the truth if he really loved me?

Even in the middle of a crisis, I still thought of him and it made me feel guilty. I couldn't answer why my stupid heart couldn't choose someone else to love this much?

After dinner, I found myself in front of the room where Tris and Four used it as their 'decision-making room'. I kept going walking to the door but not being able to get inside. I was going back and forth on my mind.

" You know, if you are here, then it means you've already decided to go inside, so just do it," I heard a voice. When I turned around, I saw a girl. She was from Dauntless. She had short black hair and dark skin.

" Oh, yeah, uhm, still trying to decide on that," I mumbled. She rolled her eyes. " I am Christina by the way," she said as she reached her hand out for me to shake. I grabbed it. " Angela Anderson," I said. She smirked. " The girl who saved us from being robots? My gratitude," She said, jokingly. I smiled. " Yeah, that's me," I said.

" What are you doing here?" I asked her. I hadn't seen her here before, or around Tris and Four. " You know what, I am still trying to decide on that as well," she replied. I softly chuckled. Then it hit me, could this be the Christina, Tris told me about? The former girlfriend of the guy who Tris shot when he was under the influence and her best friend? Probably.

If she could come here and had the guts to talk to Tris, after what they went through, I gathered the confidence to ask what had been going inside my mind. " I think I just did," I whispered to her. She upped her right eyebrow as she smirked at me.

" Well, good luck then," she said. As I walked up to the door I heard her footsteps leave. I decided not to tell Tris of this, thinking this was something they needed to solve on their own.

" Hey," I said while I went in after knocking the door. Tris and Four were standing over a table, looking over some stuff. " Hey," they both said at the same time. Then Four turned over to Tris, " As much as Candor is willing to help us, they're getting kind of tired with us using their serum, compound, and resources," he said.

Tris bit her lip. " I wanted to ask something," I said, not sure if I was being rude by interrupting them. " Yeah?" Four turned to me. I quickly bit the insides of my cheeks before taking a deep breath. " I was wondering if I could observe Eric's interrogation?" I asked him.

Even saying his name out loud was different for me. It was like I haven't said it so long, with the right emotions. Four took a deep breath and he looked at Tris. They had brief eye contact before he turned to me. " Fine," he said.

I followed them as we went down to Eric's cell. They went in before me and I waited for a while before slowly getting in and staying in the corner. I was sure I was out of Eric's sight. The cell's door was small after all.

I saw them injecting Eric with the serum. He hadn't flinched or even moved as the big needle went through his skin. I watched Eric, Four, and Tris with my heart pounding in my chest. I was biting my nails anxiously as they asked him questions.

For some reason, it was strange that Eric was actually affected by the serum. I've always pictured him as this guy who was immune to anything and he wasn't affected by anything.

As Eric told them about the plans they've been making, how did they even start doing that and all of the details I became more shocked. Jeanine convincing Max to make Eric a leader was unexpected to me. But again, it was the logical thing to do, for Jeanine. She had a man inside.

" Now that everyone is out of the serum, where are they located?" Four asked Eric. He shrugged. " They were at Erudite, guarding the compound when I left," Eric answered. I opened my eyes with a shock when I heard Eric's voice

. A brilliant idea had come to my mind.

" Guys!" I shouted, gaining all attention. Eric gave me a look as he spotted me and I saw his mouth opening to say something but then closing. I quickly focused my eyes on Tris. " I have an idea that could solve most of our problems!" I said.

" Angela," Tris started, probably to say that this was a bad time to interrupt. I walked up to them with a big smile on my face. I pointed Eric. " He isn't lying right now, he is telling the truth and he might've just solved our biggest problem at the moment," I said. " Which is?" Four breathed out. He looked annoyed.

" He said that the rest of the Dauntless, who aren't here, they are at Erudite, Erudite!" I exclaimed. " I'm not following, why are you repeating his words?" Four asked me and I rolled my eyes.

" Oh god!" Tris exclaimed loudly and I turned to her with a smirk on my face. " The Dauntless compound is empty at the moment!" We exclaimed at the same time. " You said we needed supplies, well everything must still be there, " I said and I saw Four starting to grin.

" That was, actually clever," he said and I nodded. Four then looked at Tris then I. " I say we should go back to our home," he said happily.

They quickly left the room and I was left with Eric. I gulped as I turned around. I didn't know what to say or even how to look at him in the eye anymore. " Cmon, ask me," he said. I bit the insides of my cheeks. " There's nothing to ask," I mumbled under my breath.

I heard Eric cough. " Yeah, sure, you can't fool me, Angela," he said." Plus, it's not every day you find me under the truth serum," he said, a small grin forming on his face. I took a breath as I gained the confidence to put my head up and look at his eyes.

" Fine," I breathed out. " Were you lying the other day?" I asked him, scared of the answer. " No," he replied quickly. Then he got up and walked to the glass door. " I have lied to you before but not that day. Not about that," he said hastily. I bit my lip in frustration.

I didn't know how to respond, I didn't even think I wanted to have this conversation in the first place. I turned around and started to walk towards the door, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. " I love you, Angela, even if you don't accept it," Eric shouted behind me as I got out of the room.

We quickly notified all the Dauntless that was at the compound. Eric guaranteed us that no one would be there as they promised Jeanine full protection.

After an hour everyone was outside the Candor building, walking towards the rails. We were waiting for the train. I closed my eyes as the wind brushed me. " There's just one thing missing," Ian said to me. I turned to him, furrowing my eyebrows. " What?" I asked him. He grinned. " Your wig," he said jokingly. We started chuckling and I hit his shoulder.

" What if I throw you under it? Should be fun either way," I replied and Samantha burst into laughter. " I don't know if this for leaving our awful old faction or the feeling of going back to where I actually feel like I belong, either way, Angela, that was one hell of a funny joke about my man," he said. Sam and I turned to Samantha as she said ' my man'.

Rose and I grinned while Sam stood in shock and Samantha's face became red. " Fine," she breathed out after a while. " I said what I said, deal with it!" she said as she grabbed Ian's waist and pushed herself to his chest. Rose and I chuckled as Sam face-palmed.

Soon, we heard the loud noise of the train. " Start running!" A couple of people yelled. It was a big crowd after all. We started running along the rails and waited for the train to catch up. Sam and I started to open up a couple of doors as people started to get in.

My body became better at running after Eric's 'punishment' to me and Sam was always in good shape. More people were doing the same thing we did and after everyone got in we ran towards the first door the opened and got in.

I felt a faint pressure on my stomach after we got in. I brought my hand to my wound. It hurt a little bit. " Hey, you okay?" Sam asked me. I nodded. " Yeah, I must've done something while jumping in," I said then I shrugged. " I am sure it's nothing," I said.

Sam gave me an angry look. " Angela, you were shot a couple of days ago, don't expect to get back to your shape immediately, you must keep your strength," he said. I frowned, knowing he was right.

Thankfully we didn't have to jump out. There'd be no one next to the net and we'd just wait there like babies until someone managed to jump out. Plus, even if jumping inside the train didn't do much damage, I was sure jumping out of a moving train into a roof of rocks would certainly hurt my wound.

" Fine, I am sorry, dad," I said earning a chuckle from Samantha. Sam rolled his eyes at me. At that moment, a true smile from within me came. We were going back home. All of my friends were there with me, safe. We had a proper plan, at least a start, and enough numbers. This time, I was truly hopeful.

As we were joking around, I turned around with the squeeze I felt in my shoulder. " Hey," Tris smiled at me. " Hey," I replied. " Can I talk to you, privately?" she asked me softly. I nodded and she led us to a corner where no people were standing.

" First of all I just wanted to say I'm so glad you decided to be there, otherwise Four and I would've blown our brains trying to figure out what to do with all the people," Tris said. I smiled. " No problem, consider it a part of my apology," I said. She bit her lip.

" Apology, of what?" She asked me. I shrugged. " You know, Abnegation," I whispered. She softly nodded. " Yeah, don't worry about that, it's already forgotten and you've done so much," Tris said and I shrugged again.

" Anyway, there was something else I wanted to say," she said. Her voice of tone changed and I grew curious. " Yeah?" I asked her. " You know how the truth serum works, right? It makes you say the truth you believe in, whatever you think is right," Tris said slowly. I nodded. " Yeah, I know, but why are you telling me this, Tris?" I asked her.

She took a deep breath and crossed her arms in her chest. " I heard a bit of your conversation with Eric," she admitted. " Oh," I said faintly. That was the purpose of the talk. " I didn't hear the whole thing but Eric, he was just telling what he thought was the truth, I don't mean to confuse your head anymore but I just thought you should know, " Tris said. I bit my lip. " Yeah, I get it, also, I think you just helped me clear some things out," I said.

I knew that Eric was somewhere on this train.

I didn't know how he got in, or he didn't try to run away, or even if he wanted to run away. I knew that it must've been hard trying to get on the train with his hands tied. I didn't know how Four managed to get him on and honestly I didn't want to worry about that.

I quickly started to scan the train, trying to find him. I needed to talk to him.

After going through multiple carriages I spotted Christina. She was standing alone, watching outside. " Hey," I said as I walked up to her. She turned to me and quickly put a smirk on her face. " Hey, robot-cleanser," she greeted me. I chuckled at her choice of words.

" What are you doing?" She asked me. " I am looking for someone," I simply answered. She crossed her arms on her chest. " If you didn't find whom you were looking for, you should probably wait to see them at the compound," she said. I furrowed my brows.

" Why? There are more carriages," I said bluntly. Christina shrugged. " Yeah well, Four is in that one with Eric. He doesn't want anyone getting near there, hence the reason I am standing here, guarding if that scumbag tries to escape or something," Christina said.

" Oh?" I said after hearing her insult, " You hate him?" I asked her. She chuckled. " Hate doesn't even begin to express my feelings. He almost threw me off the Chasm for giving up on a fight, in my first week of initiation!" She exclaimed.

Suddenly, all the thoughts inside of me for talking to Eric disappeared. Hearing what he had done, probably too many more, much worse things, made me want to run away as far from that carriage as possible.

" We're almost there!" Someone yelled and I got out of my thinking zone. " I probably should go and find my friends," I said and waved Christina goodbye. As I pushed through people and tried to spot my friends, why mind was confused once again.

After everyone got out we were all silent. Eric said that there wasn't anyone on the compound but Jeanine could've sent someone after Eric left. Tris, Sam, a woman called Tori and I would go in and check.

We quickly grabbed the guns and went inside the compound as silent as possible. " Let's split up, we'll cover more ground," Tori whispered to us. " And, shout if you find yourself in trouble," she added before we parted our ways.

I walked for a couple of minutes cautiously. I felt like someone was watching me but I couldn't find any trails. After a while, I stopped when felt the cold edge of a gun on my back. " Turn around," a masculine voice said harshly.

I put my hands up, holding my gun in one of them, and slowly turned around. When I did, I gasped in shock. " Troy?" I exclaimed. " Angela?" Troy said, loudly. " Oh my god!" I said as we both hugged each other at the same time.

" I thought you guys were with Erudite," Troy said. I shook my head. " No, we aren't, what are you doing here?" I asked him. " There were few people who were injured after we came to ourselves, no one was able to fight so we decided to stay hidden until we got better," he explained.

" Who else is here?" I asked him. " Katy and Melanie," Troy answered. He sounded a bit sad. " What happened?" I asked him, but before neither of us could answer we heard a loud shout, " HELP!" Troy and I quickly ran towards the source of the voice and saw Tori and Tris surrendered by four people.

" Wait, wait! They're not here to harm us!" Troy yelled and the four people lowered their guns. I didn't know them. " How many are there here with you?" Someone asked us. " Around three hundred," Tris answered. " We are not with Erudite, we just wanted to get out home back," Tori continued.

Soon, everyone came in. I was waiting with Troy and Sam, for my friends. Luckily they were among the first people to come in. " Hey," they greeted us. " So, where are Melanie and Katy?" I asked Troy. He shrugged. " It's better if I just show it to you," he said sadly and started walking.

Rose and I shared a worried look as we started to follow him. " Why are we going to the hospital wing?" Samantha asked Troy after a while. " You'll see," Troy said.

We didn't talk for the rest of the way and heavy anticipation grew inside of me. What had happened to them? Troy walked us to one of the rooms for heavily wounded patients. We found Melanie sitting next to the bed. Katy was laying there and Melanie was holding her hand.

" Oh god, you guys are alive!" Melanie exclaimed as she got up from her chair and hugged Rose, Samantha, and I. " What happened?" Rose asked as she looked at unconscious Katy. " She was shot, the doctor did all he could, we are waiting for her to wake up," Melanie said, tears forming in our eyes. " Oh god," I whispered as I eyed Katy.

She looked horrible. I was lucky I didn't end up like her. I looked at Troy. I knew he and Katy had something going. I grabbed his arm and walked him out of the room. " Hey, are you okay? How are you holding up?" I asked him softly. He shook his head. " Not good, I don't understand why it happened to her. Why did she have to get shot? Why couldn't it be literally anyone else?" He said, a couple of tears rolling down to his cheeks.

I hugged him and let him cry it out. " I am sorry," I whispered to him. Troy tightened his arms around my body and I shouted in pain. " Ouch!" I said as I took a step back. " What?" Troy asked me quickly, looking at me with worry. I lifted my shirt up and revealed the bandage. " I got shot while I was trying to release the gas to free you from the influence," I explained and he bit his lip.

" Let me check the wound," he said and he made me sit on of the beds. As he took the bandage off and examined the wound I watched him. " I didn't know you could do that," I said. He shrugged. " I was one of the unharmed ones, I learned to take care of things since the doctor couldn't help everyone," he explained.

" How long has she been sleeping?" I asked Troy. " It'll be five days tomorrow," he said. " I just keep wishing that I could go back in time, before the attack, everything. I wish I could go back to the time where we were fine," Troy said as he finished caring for my wound.

I couldn't help but get teary at his words. Katy was in a coma. It wasn't certain she would wake up if Troy was ever going to be able to be with her again. Katy couldn't be with the man she had feelings for because she was in a coma

. I wasn't with the man I loved because, because of me. I mentally slapped myself. Even if I didn't forgive Eric, in that moment of uncertainty, I wanted to be embraced by him. Everything was changing so fast, any possible thing could've happened in the next second and I just realized I didn't want to go on without being hold by Eric one more time, or at least, one last time.

I got out of the hospital wing as fast as I could and went to Pit. That was where Tris and Four were gathering people. " Tris," I said as I run to her. They were still waiting for everyone to gather and I pulled Tris aside. " Where's he? Where's Eric? I need to talk to him," I quickly said.

Tris furrowed her eyebrows. " I thought you didn't want to see him," she said. I shook my head. " I was, but I changed my mind, I just need to see him now, plus he's been actually helpful in a way, I at least owe him a thank you," I said.

She huffed. " He's in his room, we locked him there," Tris said. I nodded and quickly smiled. " Thanks, Tris," I said and I started to run towards his room. My feet already knew their way to his room.

There were two guards waiting outside his door. " I need to go in," I said hastily. " We weren't informed of that," one of the guards said. " Four just sent me, you can go ask Tris," I said. " Oh, whatever, let yourself in if you're that willing," the other guard said as she turned around and opened the door.

I quickly got in looking for Eric. He was laying in his bed and as soon as he saw me he got up. I made my way over to him while I heard the door closing. " Angela," Eric breathed out.

But before he can continue I threw myself to him and crashed my lips into his.

My heart was beating so fast as our skin connected and I felt something sparkle inside of me. His hands covered my body and pulled me closer to his. I have missed his touch on my body. The way his lips felt against mine.

We quickly found ourselves in his bed, without clothes on. Both of us were hungry for each other and I didn't even care how rough it was or how bad it could be for my wound. All I cared about was to be inside his arms, embracing his presence and feeling his love for me.

After we were done Eric had pulled me to his chest and he was playing with my hair. " What made you change your mind?" He asked me softly. I looked up to him. " What you said, the time is the enemy. We don't know what could happen in the future," I said.

" You could die," he whispered and I nodded. " Do you believe me now?" He asked me. I bit my lip before answering. He said he loved me a couple of times but what made me truly trust his words was when he was injected with the truth serum.

He said what he believed was true and he said that he loved me. He truly believed that he loved me. That was enough for me, for now. For the uncertainty we were in, it was enough. " Yes," I replied and he chuckled.

" Finally," he said. I furrowed my eyebrows. " This doesn't mean I forgave you, Eric, not yet," I said and he frowned. " What?" he asked me. " I still haven't forgiven you, I can't get over what you did so easily, I need time to process everything and this is not the right time. With everything that has been happening, I need to get my priorities in order," I said and the frown on Eric's face grew.

" I don't understand, then why are you here? " he asked me. I took a deep breath as tears formed on my eyes. " Because I love you, Eric," I said and he grabbed my chin and stroked it gently.

" I love you with all of my heart and I didn't want to leave us like that if anything happened, you hurt me like no one had ever done before but I knew I couldn't live with myself if I didn't get to be with you, inside your arms at least one last time before the whole thing went down, I just couldn't," I said, as tears slowly started to run down. Eric gently brushed away my tears.

" I understand," he breathed out softly. " Knowing that I hurt you like this is my biggest regret and I want to make it up to you, in any way you wish. Angela, I realized that I'd leave my title a hundred times just to kiss you one more time, I am nothing without you, and if this comforts you than it is what I will be doing," Eric said. I bit my lip in frustration.

This man was a different man.

He wasn't the same man as the day of the experiment, he wasn't the same man of the day he betrayed me. This was a changed man. This was a man who loved, who loved me.

I knew doing this would make my head go crazy tomorrow and put me in a weirder position with my friends and probably make me a hypocrite for running to his arms again but for now, as long as we were safe and in each other's arms, I just wanted to stay there a little longer.

Maybe I'd hate myself for doing this to us but in that perfect moment there was nowhere I rathered be. " I want you to kiss me, Eric," I whispered with passion and he nodded. As he kissed me and put his arms around my body and I breathed out in relief. I finally felt like myself, free and safe inside his arms. Where I stayed until the morning.


	34. Thirty Three

I left Eric's room when I woke up. He was still sleeping by the time I left. It hurt me to think that when he woke up he'd see that I'd be gone but I knew myself enough that I couldn't leave once we were both awake, alone in a room where we had a lot of history.

I wandered around the compound, reliving lots of memories I had here over the time I spent here. After a while I went to the cafeteria, hoping that they started serving food. This wasn't a normal time so I doubted things would be like how it used to be, before everything.

Luckily, they had started serving but it wasn't like it used to. There was far less food and didn't taste as it used to be.

After grabbing some stuff and sitting at a table, I started to eat my food in silence. When I was half-way through it I saw Sam and Rose entering the cafeteria. They quickly grabbed their food and sat next to me.

" Good morning," I said. Sam yawned loudly. " Morning," he said as he dived himself to the food. " Morning Angela," Rose said as she gave me a warm smile. I smiled back at her. " Where are Samantha and Ian?" I asked them. Sam gave me a look and Rose chuckled

. " They have been pretty occupied with themselves since last night," Rose said and Sam rolled his eyes. " Yay!" Sam mimicked Rose's voice with fake enthusiasm. Rose and I chuckled at Sam. " You know what? I am just trying to eat my food in peace and you guys are attacking me, can you please let me go in peace?" He asked.

Rose and I grinned at him but didn't say anything as he lost himself in the food. " Sometimes I wonder if he likes me or the food more," Rose whispered to me and we giggled. Just as we were, Samantha and Ian came in, holding hands.

" Hey lovebirds," I greeted them as they sat down. " Morning," they said in unison. " Ugh, just kill me," Sam grunted as he took a big bite out of his food. " Shh stupid," Samantha said and turned to me," It is time to question Angela," Samantha said with a smirk. " Ooh, just like old times," Rose chimed in.

I rolled my eyes. " Samantha," I said, " Cmon," I continued but Samantha shushed me too. " We didn't see you last night after you left the hospital wing, without informing us I might add, and during the gathering, you were nowhere to be found," Samantha said.

" Do you guys want to know where I was?" I asked them. Samantha and Rose shook their heads. " No, we already do," Rose said and I gasped. " We just asked Tris," Rose continued as she shrugged. " Oh god," I whispered as I buried my face into my hands.

" Are you guys mad?" I said, still covering my face. All of them except Sam said no. " Wait, what?" Samantha said loudly and hit Sam. " What? She's injured, she shouldn't do anything tiring let alone sex!" Sam said and I gasped. " Oh god!" I said loudly again.

" Okay, change of topic please!" I yelled. I was so embarrassed. " Why aren't you guys mad anyway? I mean, considering everything?" I asked them. " Well, I believe everyone should get to have a second chance," Rose said. I nodded that made sense.

" He became decent for me after you got shot, everything he had done since then," Samantha said and kept on eating food from Sam's plate. Sam glared at Samantha. " People makes mistakes all the time," he said and pulled his plate away from Samantha.

" I mean, you genuinely seem happier around him, even he is him," Ian said. I didn't speak for a while as Ian and Samantha went to grab some food for themselves. " So, does last night mean you two got back together?" Samantha asked me as they sat down.

I shook my head. " No," I replied. She furrowed her eyebrows. " What? Why?" She exclaimed. I shrugged. " I still haven't forgiven him," I said. " And," I started but I got interrupted by Samantha shushing me. " Oh my fucking god!" She exclaimed as she pointed towards the door.

When I turned, I saw Four and Tris, along with Eric.

He wasn't even tied or something. " Shit," I mumbled to myself as they spotted me. Tris walked up to me while the other two grabbed food and sat down. I got up and met Tris halfway. " Hey," she said. " Hey," I said with a shocked expression. " What's he doing here?" I asked Tris.

She shrugged. " Oh, well, I thought of what you said last night to me. Then we were talking with Four. Like you said he actually has been cooperative and he hasn't tried to run away or something and he had a lot of chances. We decided to give him a chance, to prove that we can trust him, and he is a really good fighter in which we can use," Tris explained.

I nodded as I bit my lip. " Cool, cool, cool, great," I mumbled. " I think I am going to go now, can you tell me what to do?" I asked her. " Oh, also brief review on what you guys said last night?" I asked Tris. She chuckled.

" Oh yeah, forgot you missed that," She said and I rolled my eyes. " We are going to plan a strategy to get in, some people will go and observe Erudite, how many guards and stuff like that, another group here will take care of the supplies, like getting the guns ready. And we also picked a small team last night who wanted to stay out of the fight, they are and will tend to the compound's needs, like cleaning and cooking. The rest are free for the moment. They can train or just relax as much as they can until we strike," Tris explained. I nodded.

" Good, can I get on that supplies thing?" I quickly asked. She shrugged. " Sure, a group is starting right now, you can go join them," she said. I smiled. " Great, thanks Tris," I said and left the cafeteria

. I didn't know why I was acting so weird. I didn't regret going to him last night. I didn't in the morning. My friends seemed to be cool with it, surprisingly. Still, I didn't know why I felt what I did.

I walked into the storage where we kept our weapons. There were four people in there already. I quickly introduced myself and said that I would be joining them. They introduced themselves and seemed like really good people.

Two of them were brothers. Zeke and Uriah Pedrad. Zeke was a friend of Four's and Uriah was a friend of Tris's. The other two girls seemed nice too but they kept it to themselves mostly. I talked with the Pedrad brothers mostly, seeing as they were talkative.

We started by counting the weapons we had. There were mostly guns and bullets. There were a few knives and bombs. After a couple of hours of counting, we decided to take a break and eat lunch. Uriah invited me to eat with him and his brother.

When we walked into the cafeteria I immediately spotted Four, Tris, and Eric sitting together. We grabbed some food and sat on a table. I could feel Eric staring at me. " Wow, if only looks could kill or something," Uriah joked. I turned to him and smiled uncomfortably.

" Why is he looking here anyway, like that?" Uriah asked again. " Uri, just don't," Zeke said softly. He furrowed his brows. " Why?" He asked his brother. " Why don't you get me another burger?" Zeke asked Uriah. He huffed and got up.

Then Zeke turned to me. " Thanks," I mumbled and he gave me a warm smile. " No problem," he said. " How do you know?" I asked him, knowing he clearly knew. " I used to work in the control room with Four and Tris before everything," he started, " One night, when I was on the night shift Eric came and asked me to go through some footage. It ended up being your footage getting kidnapped, it wasn't hard to put the pieces together after seeing Eric's reaction," Zeke said.

" Oh," I mumbled under my breath as I turned around to face Eric. He was having a conversation with Four but he was looking at me. I never thought how Eric might have been when I got kidnapped or how he even found out. Everything happened so fast and before I could get adjusted to being kidnapped I was on the run.

I breathed out, frustrated. I wish initiation never ended, it was simpler back then. All of my friends were alright, our society wasn't on a verge of breaking apart and things weren't as complicated with Eric as it was now. I sighed loudly as Uriah came back with another burger.

After that, we talked about other stuff and when we were done eating went back to our work.

When we were almost done Tris came. " Hey guys," she greeted us. We smiled and replied. " You seem to be getting along with these two pretty nicely," Tris said as she pointed to the Pedrad brothers. I smiled.

" Oh, cmon now Tris, who could resist this face now?" Uriah said as he pointed his smiling face with his thumbs. We all laughed. " Anyway," Tris said as she took a step towards us three. " We will have a smaller meeting, you know with the people we trust more, come to control room after you're done," She said, silently so the other girls wouldn't hear. We nodded.

" Sure," I replied and Tris smiled. " Great, don't be late," she said and left. I sighed and turned around. " I wish this nightmare would end," I breathed out. " Yeah," Zeke said, " But I think it'll only get worse after Jeanine goes away," He said as he sat on one of the huge boxes where we kept the guns.

" What do you mean?" I asked him, furrowing my eyebrows and taking a step towards him. " You know, Jeanine will be gone, a faction will be leaderless, at least for a while, plus I think everyone's kind of lost their trust on the system or to each other, other factions. It'll be hard to rebuild that, even if we can. Oh, also, divergents. I mean, now we know they're among us, even if we go back to our system where will divergents fit in?" He asked me.

I took a deep breath. He was right, all of his words were true. " I suppose you're right," I sighed. He gave me a weak smile. " Anyway, let's think about that when the time comes," he said and we went back to our work, which was about to finish.

After thirty minutes we were walking towards the control room. Zeke and Uriah were joking about something but I was on my mind. Zeke's words really got to me and now I wasn't able to stop imagining different scenarios of what could happen.

I felt like my mind was about to explode. So many different things could've happened, all the factions could turn against each other. I clenched my teeth without realizing. I didn't like not knowing. Certainty was a comfortable space for me

. We entered the room. I didn't know how crowded it would be, I didn't imagine, but now that I was seeing it, it really came crowded to me. For some reason, having these many people we could trust was a good thing.

For starters, there were my friends, Troy, Melanie, Pedrad brothers, Christina, she was standing by herself in the corner and she and Tris were exchanging glances, Tori, three girls I didn't know and Eric.

It was strange seeing him here, I didn't think Four and Tris would trust him this fastly. Eric kept his focus on me as I entered with the Pedrad brothers. The boys immediately went over to the three girls I didn't know.

" So, this is Angela, and these are Shauna, Lynn, and Marlene, Shauna is Lynn's older sister," Zeke introduced us. I smiled at them and they gave me a smile back. " Nice to meet you," Shauna said. " Yeah, it's finally good to see some new faces after these two idiots," Marlene said. I chuckled.

I gave Christina a wave in the air, she gave me one back, and I walked towards my friends. " Hey guys," I said and stood next to the twins. " Hey," They said all together. " What have you guys been up to all day?" I asked them.

Samantha shrugged. " Not much, Ian and I slept for most of the day, if it weren't for Tris to wake us up we'd probably still be sleeping," she said. I giggled at her. " Well, Sam and I went to the Erudite compound to spy on them," Rose said.

" It was exciting, I felt like I was back on patrolling, I missed the rush," She continued. I nodded, " Yeah, I also realized today that I missed the way things were," I said with a sigh. Samantha grinned. " Oh, yeah? You miss the old things?" She said with a wink. I rolled my eyes before asking what she meant and expecting the answer. I knew her reply would ultimately cause me to roll my eyes.

" How about the hottie sitting behind us and keeps looking at you? " Samantha said. Just like I was thinking, I was right. Her reply did cause me to roll my eyes twice. " Samantha," I said but she giggled.

" I think you should go talk to him," Rose said and I turned to her. I kind of got that my friends were okay with me and Eric but this much enthusiasm, I started to wonder if they hit their heads or something. " Yes, you totally should," Samantha said.

Then he nudged both Sam and Ian hardly. " Uh, oh, yeah, go talk to him," The boys said at the same time. I crossed my arms in my chest and smiled. " Yeah, totally believable," I said. Samantha rolled her eyes. " I don't care, go, now," she said as she grabbed my shoulders, turned me around and gave me a little push.

I took a deep breath as I slowly started to walk towards Eric. His gaze was still on me. " Hey," I said as I sat next to him. He was sitting on the couch at the back of the room. " Hey," he replied. I felt awkward, I didn't know what to say.

This never used to happen with Eric, I always knew what to say. " So, I guess they trust you enough now that you are here," I said. He shrugged. " Yeah, I suppose," he said. " Eric," I said, turning to him. " I am sorry," I said. He bit his lip. " For what exactly Angela?" He asked me.

" Uhm, for this morning, and, uhm, everything," I said. He sighed. " Define everything Angela," he said. He talked like he was mad at me. I mean I kind of got it, I did deserve it after last night.

But before I could answer Four closed the door and gained the attention in the room. " Can we talk about this after this thing?" I whispered to him. He nodded. I took a deep breath as I turned and focused on Four.

" So, I gathered you all here because even though everyone's been through the truth serum these people here are the ones where everyone can actually trust each other. I know we all had different pasts and maybe we didn't get along before, but now what we're up against it above all of this. I'd just like to say that keep that in mind." He said.

I sensed that most of these words spoken for Eric. Everyone except for my friends kept glancing on Eric. Eric seemed unaffected by the glances on him. He leaned back on the couch. " Anyway, now I'd like to share what we've gathered so far. Sam led the team that spied on Erudite. They've said that there are fifteen guards around the compound and seven around the door. Zeke was in charge of the weapons, and as far as they've come it seems like we have enough weapons for everyone who's willing to fight. We even have some explosives, which can be used for distractions," Four explained.

I felt happiness rushing through me. Everything seemed to be okay, things were really looking good for us. " Now for the plan, Tris and I had been working on something and Eric had been helping us, the plan will be ready shortly and we'll share it with you when it is. But, if everything goes according to the plan, the attack will take place in a day or so," Four said.

Then, Four explained a few of their strategies, we all voted on what we thought was better. I didn't participate much. If things went according to the plan and we attacked in a day, the uncertainty would come very quickly.

At least for now, we were in a state I knew. We were back in Dauntless, all of my friends and Eric were here. I sighed as Four was finishing up.

After he did, people started to leave by groups. Sam and Rose were the first ones to leave. They really looked tired. Tori followed them. Samantha gave me a wink and she left with Ian. Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn left afterward, waving me goodbye. I turned to Eric. " Should we go?" I asked him. He nodded and we got up.

I saw Tris walking up to Christina. I hoped they'd made up. I loved Tris and I wanted her to be good with her friends, especially in a time like this. " Where should we go? My place or yours?" Eric asked me. I shrugged. " Mine is closer to here," I replied. He nodded again. " Your apartment it is then," he said.

When we came to the door I took a deep breath. " Wow," I breathed out. " What?" He asked me. " It's just, that, I think the last time I was here was just before I got kidnapped," I said. Eric looked at me and then to the door. " Yeah," he said and he opened the door, " But let's just not think about those unpleasant things, right?" he asked me as he stepped in.

I bit my lip as I followed him. After turning the lights on we walked towards the couch. I had one big couch and two small ones facing each other. We sat at the small ones facing each other. I felt my heartbeat getting faster. " Eric," I said. He looked at me.

" You've said some things to me over the last few days, I must admit, it made me softer towards you after what you did, but," I said but he interrupted me. " But, you can't forgive me, not yet, I know, you made that clear," He almost hissed. I was taken aback by his reaction.

" Eric," I said but he lifted one of his fingers up and stopped me. " I told you that I was willing to do anything to make you forgive me, and I meant it. I am willing to give you time, however long you may need, but what you did last night was not you, it wasn't something good Angela, you should know that" he said.

I took a deep breath. " I know, and I am sorry for that, honestly, I felt so strange in the morning, I didn't know what to do and I didn't want to make it more awkward by not knowing so I left before you woke up," I tried to explain myself.

Eric chuckled. " It would have been better if it was just the morning," he said and I gave him a look. " Cmon, you practically ran away from me every chance you got through the whole day, don't think I haven't noticed," Eric said harshly. I buried my face into my hands. He was right.

" You're right," I whispered. " I used you last night for my benefit, and I can't be angry at you when I am accusing you of the same thing," I said. Eric rolled his eyes. " They're technically the same thing, when you look at it, I did something very fucked up. Yours was, well, on a different level," Eric said. I furrowed my eyebrows

. Eric had really changed. It didn't happen overnight, but the Eric I knew wouldn't admit his mistake, wouldn't own up to it, just like that.

" All I am saying is that, either don't talk to me while you're figuring it out or don't ghost me, Angela," Eric said. I huffed and got up. " You're right, I am sorry," I said.

My mind was so fucked up right now.

I've been thinking about the aftermath of Jeanine's fall, I always thought of Eric and now it was too much. Forcing myself to stay away from him when I knew I was in love with him was exhausting.

I also worried about the well-being of all my friends. My brain kept went back to Katy. What if Troy got hurt and she woke up afterward? Or worse, what if something happened to Eric or me during the attack and these could be the last moments we could ever spend, forever?

I sighed in frustration. I felt a hand grabbing my wrist and pulling me. While I was going back and forth in my mind, apparently I walked towards Eric's couch. It wasn't that far away anyway. It was a small apartment after all.

" Angela," Eric said as he looked up to me. " Eric," I whispered. Even his fingers grasping through my skin made me tingle. " You have to decide what you want," he said. I nodded.

I moved my hand up and intertwined our fingers. I loved how my hand was too small compared to his and I loved how it looked with his. " I love you," I finally breathed out after the silence. " And, everyone around me, I mean mostly, seems to be supportive of you and me," I said. I saw Eric's lips curling up slowly.

" And I'd hate to think that these could be the last moments we ever spend together if something were the happen," I said and gulped trying not to think about the awful possibilities. " So, what are you saying, Angela?" Eric asked me. I bit my lip.

" Like I told you before, don't be afraid to be who you are, don't be afraid to go after what you want, because here you are you, you are free," He said. I immediately remembered out kiss during capture the flag. The words he said to me and the way he kissed me.

I smiled with the memory. I suppose he always had a way with words, even if he would never admit it. " So?" He whispered to me. I bit my lip. " I want you, Eric, all of you," I whispered back. He smiled as he pulled me towards his lap. " Good decision," he said as we grinned at each other and he grabbed my waist and placed his lips on mine.


	35. Thirty Four

I woke up inside Eric's arms.

It was the most peaceful I had been for a long time now. Apparently, we left the window open last night and I was kind of freezing. I shivered unintentionally and tried to grab the blanket. I didn't want to move a lot since Eric was still sleeping and I didn't want him to wake up.

After a few attempts, I successfully put the blanket over us, feeling the heat. Smiling with the victory, I put my head to Eric's neck's crook and took a deep breath. I felt at peace. If I had the option to not leave and spend the rest of my breaths here, cuddled like this, I would take it in a heartbeat.

It was a while before Eric woke up. " Morning," he said grumpily. I chuckled and said, " Good morning," back to him. " How long have you been up?" he asked me, his voice still raspy. I softly shrugged. " For a while, you look cute when you sleep," I said with a smirk.

He furrowed his eyebrows. " You take that back," he said jokingly and we chuckled. " Only you would object to being called 'cute'," I said as I threw the blanket which I so worked to put on and sat up. " Well, it's one of my many talents," Eric said as he sat up next to me.

His hand grabbed my waist and pulled me closer for a kiss. " Mhm, do those talents include being a great kisser?" I asked him playfully. I felt him smiling. " Why don't I just show it to you?" he whispered and deepened the kiss. I didn't reject it and we found ourselves back in the bed.

It was only lunchtime when Eric and I managed to get out of my room. " I need to find Four and Tris," Eric said. I nodded. " Alright, I think I'll head to the cafeteria and grab some food," I replied.

We exchanged a quick kiss before parting our ways. I walked into the cafeteria, expecting it to be empty but it was the opposite. It was just like it used to be. People were scattered around the room, eating, drinking and laughing. It was loud. It was alive, just like it used to be.

" Hey, Angela!" I heard someone shouting at me. I quickly spotted the source. It was Uriah, he was standing up and waving at me. Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn were sitting with them. " Come join us," he shouted and I found myself walking towards them. " You'll never guess what happened!" Uriah exclaimed loudly.

Before I had the chance to react he grabbed a plate and pushed it to my face. " It's chocolate cake!" He shouted. " He just loves his chocolate cake," Shauna said between her chuckles. I joined her and sat at their table.

" I figured it out, let's just serve everyone this amazing cake and no one would bother fighting anymore because they'll just be eating this magnificent taste until they died," Uriah said and everyone burst into laughter. " Yeah, I think it could be an understatement," Zeke said.

Uriah rolled his eyes at him but continued to eat his cake. " So, what's up?" I asked to the table, not expecting a specific answer from anyone. " Uh, good, we finished our work this morning," Zeke said. " Wait, what? Without me?" I asked him in disbelief.

" Yeah, you didn't show up and we didn't want to interrupt you," Uriah said with a wink. I rolled my eyes with a loud sigh. First my friends and now the new friends I had. " Great, thanks for that," I said sarcastically. The girls shared a giggle. " It's okay, we helped them," Marlene said.

I smiled at her. They really seemed sweet. " Alright, Angela, there's something we have been dying to know," Lynn said with a smirk. I took a deep breath, it was really no different than sitting with my friends. " Fire away," I said with fake enthusiasm.

" Is he really good in bed as he looks like?" Shauna asked me. I bit my lip in shock. " Oh, god, no!" Uriah and Zeke shouted at the same time. " Is he like rough or gentle? Were you able to walk the next day after you first did it?" Marlene asked. " Oh my god, I am leaving," Zeke said and he and Uriah got up, putting their hands over their ears and shouting 'no' and making grossed faces.

" And that is how you drive them away for a girl's day," Lynn said, got up and did a little bowing. We all chuckled. " So it was a play?" I asked them. They all shrugged simultaneously. " It wasn't if you're willing to answer the questions," Shauna said with an evil smirk in their face. I had a feeling that Samantha and Rose would love to be their friends.

After I ate something, purposely avoided some of the girls' questions and answering some we left the cafeteria. " Where are we going?" I asked the girls as we left the cafeteria. " Shopping," they answered at the same time and I furrowed my eyebrows.

" How? No shop's open," I said and they laughed. " My mom used to work in one of the stores, I have the key," Shauna said. " If we are going into battle, we just might look hot and breathtaking while we are doing it," Marlene said and we all giggled.

" Also, if we look really good, which I am sure we will, I'm a hundred percent positive dumbasses will be so shocked that we'll get the opportunity to take them down," Marlene said. " You know what? I really like the way you're thinking," I said to Marlene. She smirked.

" Ah, don't we all? " She joked and we made our way over to where the shops were. I didn't know why but so far Lynn was my favorite. She was really different from all the others I met here in Dauntless. She had short hair, it looked like she cut it a year ago or something and, everyone was so used to girls having long hair and everything, Lynn's appearance was really dashing to me.

After we were done, we all left the shop with at least two bags in hand. " So," I said and gained all three's attention, " I think it's safe to assume that after out little shopping adventure we have bonded in a special way," I said and they nodded their heads, " Then I believe it's time you guys spill the beans," I said, putting a smirk and pulling a Samantha on my new friends

" What beans? There are no beans, not at all," Marlene quickly said but I rolled my eyes. " Yeah, sure," I said. " Cmon, I answered most of your questions this morning," I said. I really did. " Fine," Lynn said as she huffed.

" There isn't anyone I particularly like at the moment, but I love teasing everyone who has," She said and looked over to Shauna and Marlene. They shared a look and took a deep breath. " Fine," they breathed out. " But don't act like you guys don't know, I'm sure Angela has spotted it, and she knows us for a day!" Marlene said and I nodded. I really did notice.

" Zeke and I, well, we were always friends, but ever since out initiation, things got romantical, we kissed a few times already," Shauna confessed. We squealed, they really looked good together. Then we turned to Marlene, " Marlene," Shauna and I said, with a long 'e'. She just giggled for a while before she took a deep breath. " Fine, I may have a crush on Uriah," she said.

I spent time with the girls until dinner. When we entered the cafeteria Zeke and Uriah were there. They waved to us. Just as I was walking there, I saw Four, Tris, and Eric sitting together. " I'll see guys later," I said to the girls and started to walk towards Eric.

" Hey," I said and sat next to Eric. Eric gave me a quick smile and continued eating his food." Hey," Tris said as she gave me a smile. I started to put some food on my plate. They weren't speaking and I could sense their nervousness.

" What has gotten into the three of you?" I asked them. They all looked at me, then to each other, but didn't answer. " There has been, some, uh, new information," Eric said slowly. I furrowed my eyebrows, " What? Is it about the attack?" I asked them. Tris shook her head.

" Kind of, our plan is done, we'll gather everyone after dinner," Tris said. I furrowed my brows even harder. " So, doesn't it supposed to be a good thing?" I asked them. Four sighed. " It's just that, we got word from the Factionless leader that, apparently they have a leader now too, wants to back us up," Four said.

" What?" I exclaimed. " With what resources?" I asked. " How did you even get the word?" I added. Eric grabbed my waist and slowly shook his head. I didn't understand what was going on. " Okay," I said and silently ate my food.

After the other three were done they got up. " We'll go and do the announcement," Tris said and they started walking. I spotted my friends sitting two tables behind ours and walked there. " Hey guys," I greeted them as I sat next to Rose.

They quickly replied and smiled. Before we could say anything else Four, Tris and Eric walked to the inside balcony in the cafeteria. Where the leaders used to make announcements. " Everyone," Four shouted and shushing the people. " We've asked you to come here because there are some things need to be done," Four said. A couple of people walked in.

" We have completed the plan on how to attack. The guards are changing every four hours. There are more guards on the night shift. The shift ends at 7 AM. That's when we'll go in. There will be three teams. One team will be in charge of getting to Jeanine Matthews. Second, and the larger team, will find Max and the others. The third one's job is to arrest the other Dauntless members you find, siding with Erudite, we've put you all into the three teams depending on your qualities," Four explained. People started to murmur among them.

" The first team will be led by me, the second team will be led by Tori Wu and the third team will be led by Zeke Pedrad," Four continued. Someone got up, " What happens to the people we arrest after the attack?" He asked. I didn't know his name.

" They'll all be turned into Candor for a fair trial, after that all faction leaders will come together to decide on Jeanine Mathews and Max and the rest," Tris answered. " Who are our leaders?" Another woman I didn't know got up and asked.

" Max and the rest aren't here, Eric is here but he is hardly influential," she said. Four clenched his teeth. " Good point," he said, " I think it's time we choose some new leaders for us," he said. " Are there any nominees?" Tris asked the group.

People started to look around, to see if there were any volunteers.

Suddenly, I saw Sam getting up. Everyone was watching him. " My vote's on Four, Tris, and Eric," he shouted. " They've done pretty much everything since the attack happened and if we are here it's because of them, they surely have the abilities," Sam continued.

Samantha quickly got up as well. " My vote's on them too," she said. Rose, Ian and I got up and joined them. I saw Troy, Melanie, Christina, Pedrad brothers, Shauna, Marlene and Lynn getting up as well.

After us, people started to get up as well, joining us. When a lit bit more than the half got up I saw Four taking a step closer to the fence. " Then I guess it is decided," he said. I smiled at them. For some reason, I was filled with happiness, for Eric. I knew he liked, no, he loved being a leader and I knew he was sad he didn't get to do it again, but now he was.

" We're attacking at sunrise, everyone be ready in the Pit at 5 AM," Eric shouted, " The lists will be hung after the announcement by the leaders of each team and you can see which one you're in," Eric continued. " You will be handed the necessary weapons at Pit," Tris said and then they stepped off.

I turned to my friends as we were sitting down. " Wow, that was intense," I said. They all nodded. " Yeah, tell me about it," Ian said. " Good job, stupid twin, I didn't know you had it in you," Samantha said as she hit his brother's shoulder. Sam rolled his eyes as he gasped. " Huh? Me? Cmon, sis, you know me better than that," he said and we giggled.

" Hey guys," Tris said and we all turned to her. Four and Eric were behind her. " You're all on my team," Four said suddenly. We nodded. I expected that. The most crucial part of the plan was to get to Jeanine and Four wanted people he trusted at his side.

" See you all in the morning," Tris said and she and Four left. Eric was there, standing a few meters away from the table. " Bye guys," I said to my friends and got up. I walked to Eric and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

" Cmon," he said, " I want to take you somewhere," he said. I nodded. He grabbed my waist and pulled me to his side. I chuckled as we started to walk. We left the cafeteria and walked to the Pit. I didn't know where we were going and I really didn't mind.

As Four said, the attack would take place in the morning and I wanted to spend as much time as I could with Eric. We walked for a while, taking the longer roads, just enjoying each other's company.

However, after twenty minutes or so I finally stopped Eric. " Where are we going?" I asked him. He shrugged. " You'll see, we're just taking the long way there so your little smart brain can't figure it out before I take you," he said with a curl on his lips. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. " Fine, but it better be good," I said. He smirked, " Oh, it'll be, don't worry," he whispered.

After walking another ten minutes to seemingly nowhere, we finally exited the compound.

" Why are we outside?" I asked him but he shushed me and kept on walking. The moon was up and the reflection was amazing. We walked for a couple of minutes. " Oh god, Eric, you're not punishing me again, are you? Because I need my energy for tomorrow, you know, for the big attack!" I exclaimed but Eric just chuckled.

I must admit, I was fond of this carefree Eric. He was laughing, chuckling a lot more than he did, he was actually nicer towards people. He had changed, it took him his time but he did. It didn't make me love him any less or anything but I loved that he was trying.

" There, we're here," Eric said finally, letting go of my waist and putting his hands in the air. I quickly scammed where we were. It was around the compound, no specific training had taken place here.

Then it hit me, this was the spot, where Eric first kissed me.

It was after my punishment, we were arguing like we always did and he just kissed me. A huge smile formed on my face as I remembered our first kiss, how it made me feel, how infectious it was to me- in a good way of course. " You remember, huh?" Eric said.

I crossed my arms and gave Eric a challenging look. " Yeah, I do, I also remember the stupid thing you did afterward, way to act by the way after the first kiss," I said sarcastically. We looked at each other for a moment before giggling.

" I know, I know, I thought we could fix it," he said with a smirk as he took a step towards me. " Good thinking, you have a lot to make up for," I said, a smirk forming on my place as well and taking a step toward him. " Oh, yeah, we better start then," Eric said seductively.

It didn't take more than ten seconds for our lips to be connected. I lost myself in Eric's touch, just like I always did. " How do you feel now?" he asked me when he pulled away to take a breath. " Promising, but still needs some work," I replied and we kissed again.


	36. Thirty Five

I yawned loudly as Eric and I entered the Pit. It was around 4:45 AM so we had sometime before everyone gathered. Four told us to come early, so we could sort out and then hand the weapons to the people.

Eric and I spent some time outside and then a bit in the bed and we only got a couple of hours of sleep. I still felt energized, my blood was pumping with excitement. I know it was going to be dangerous but I missed having the action.

" Good morning," I said as we neared Four and Tris. " Hey," they said at the same time. " So, " Tris said as she turned to us with a smile on her face. I knew what that smile meant. " Oh, god, what is it?" I asked her. She bit her lip. " We were thinking a slightly different mission for you two," Tris said. I furrowed my eyebrows, " Which is?" I asked her. She shrugged.

" We were thinking you two could rescue Caleb, find him wherever he is while we deal with Jeanine," Tris explained. I crossed my arms on my chest. Before I could ask why Eric asked before me. " And why are we being left out?" he asked them with a harsh tone on his voice.

" Well, given you're you Eric and both you having histories with Jeanine, not particularly good ones too, we thought you might lose control. We need to get her alive so we can turn her over for a trial," Four said. I rolled my eyes.

" We can control ourselves," I started but he interrupted me. " I've heard both of you several times saying that you'd kill Jeanine, especially you Eric," Four said. I sighed loudly. " Wow, just wow," I said. " Deal?" Four asked me.

I waited a while before answering. " Fine, but I have one condition," I said sharply. He raised his left eyebrow. " Tell me about this Factionless leader," I said. I saw him clenching his teeth and Tris looking at him with worry. " Fine," he said after he breathed out.

" It's my mother, she contacted me a while before but she did it again now that she knows I am kind of in charge here," Four quickly said. I was taken aback by what he said. " But, I thought she was dead," I whispered. I remembered reading about it when I was little, that Abnegation's leader's wife had passed away. Four shrugged.

" Apparently she didn't," he breathed out again. I decided to leave it at that. Soon other people started to come and we started to give them their weapons.

Around 5:30 AM everyone who was supposed to be there was there. I was standing alongside my friends and Eric.

" Everyone will get on the train, we're going to get off a stop before the Erudite compound and walk on foot," Four said to us. We nodded and once Four signaled Tori and Zeke that everyone was there we left.

" This oddly feels familiar with the attack night," Samantha murmured as she looked around to people with guns in their hands. " Yeah, I think you're the only one that remembers that," Ian said.

I huffed in frustration. I walked closer to Eric. " Did you know?" I whispered to him. He shrugged. " No, not until recently," he said. " Angela, I wasn't close with anyone let alone Four, I hated him, well, I suppose I can't say I like him now too and the feeling's mutual. I just knew that he was a stiff, didn't even know his real name let alone a son of a faction leader," Eric murmured. I nodded. We didn't talk much afterward.

The train ride was silent. I could sense that everyone was nervous, how could you not be? No one has experienced something like that before, at least not with the right mindset. I was tapping my fingers on my gun with frustration.

I was watching the city, the sun was just starting to shine and the city seemed so silent.

" Get ready, we're close," Four said, since it was so silent he didn't need to shout. I took a deep breath as everyone started to get in line before the doors. People stood with their group.

In Four's group, there was Tris, Eric, Sam, Rose, Samantha, Ian, Uriah and I. Eric and I were cut out and that left seven of them to Jeanine. If it was only her they'd be able to take her down easily but I had a feeling in my gut that Jeanine was expecting us any day and she was prepared.

My plan was to find Caleb as fast as possible and then join them.

After getting off the train and regrouping outside of the station all three teams went to different directions. The team lead by Tori would enter from the biggest entrance since they were supposed to find the previous leaders, it'd be easier to access them through there.

Zeke's team would go from the storage entrance, it probably wasn't guarded much, given they only used it to get the food supplies to the compound. Our team was going in from the lab entrance.

The Erudite compound consisted of two buildings. One was where people lived and where offices for the faction were located. The second building was strictly for work. The labs, experiments were there. Jeanine had two offices in each building.

In the first one, she was dealing with faction business and in the other one, she did her experiments and stuff. She was probably in the second one, given it was harder to get inside and easier to guard. The two buildings were connected via a corridor above the ground.

I watched as we quickly went inside and then heading to the door. " We'll go left, you go right," Four said to Eric and I. I rolled my eyes as we parted our ways. " I can't believe we're given the easy job," I muttered under my breath. " I know," Eric hissed.

Both he and I knew that both of us were more than capable of handling ourselves, yes we had a bit of a temper but we were logical. We wouldn't risk the whole plan just for our own personal benefit.

We first checked Caleb's apartment and had no luck finding him there. Then we went to some labs. The time was getting by, noises of fighting were audible and I was growing more worried. " I'm sure they're fine," Eric whispered to me.

I knew he was saying that just to make me relaxed but I wouldn't calm until I saw it with my own two eyes.

As we went through the rooms I felt like I was trapped. Like I was a prisoner again. And then, it hit me. " Shit, Eric!" I almost yelled. He turned to me. " What? Are you hurt?" he immediately asked me. I shook my head.

" He's arrested, after helping us, they most certainly threw him to a cell!" I said. He took a second to think then nodded. " Let's go," he said as we changed our direction and ran to the cells.

We had to travel to the other building. When we reached there Zeke's team was already on their job. In the entrance area, I had counted at least thirty people being cuffed. Luckily they recognized us and didn't shoot as we ran by them without stopping.

Eric quickly burst inside the door of the cell room. I slowed down my steps, suddenly the memories I had here came to my mind. Everything from Eric's betrayal to Tris's torture to our escape and the moment leading up to Eric telling me he loved me for the first time.

I took a deep breath, calming myself down before stepping in. This wasn't the time to be sentimental and I needed to be on control, not my emotions.

When I went in, I found Eric opening Caleb's cell door. " Oh, thank god!" Caleb exclaimed as he saw me and rushed to my side giving me a hug. " I'm so happy to see you alive I can kiss you again!" he blurted out suddenly.

I held my breath as I went red with what he said. He seemed shocked too. My eyes quickly glanced at Eric and I saw fury inside his eyes. " Excuse me, did I just hear you saying, you kissed my girl before?" He hissed at Caleb.

" Eric," I said as I walked to him, " This isn't the time or place!" I said. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. " Fine, but when this is over, someone's getting punched," Eric said harshly as he shoved Caleb to the wall and stepped out of the room.

I gave Caleb a quick glance that said ' Really dude? ' and followed Eric. " Where are my sister and the others?" Caleb asked us once we got moving. " Handling Jeanine, and we're going over there right now," I replied. Caleb nodded.

When we were by Zeke's team we heard a shout. " We got a runner! We got a runner!" Someone shouted. Eric, Caleb and I immediately stopped, looking over there. Marlene was shouting after a man. " Shit," I mumbled under my breath as I held up my gun, pointing it to the running guy.

" STOP! LOWER YOUR GUNS!" the guy shouted. He had someone in his arms, pointing his gun at her head. It didn't take me long to realize that it was Lynn. " Lynn!" I exclaimed. I saw Shauna rushing to their side but stopping once the man was tightening his grip on the gun. " Let her go," Shauna said carefully. " Not before if you let me go," the man replied.

I breathed out in frustration, there were so many of us here and we couldn't rescue one girl.

Eric gently nudged my arm and I looked at him. He pointed his head and got up. I didn't understand what he meant but I followed him. We came to the stairs and went down.

In the end, we reached the same floor of Zeke, Shauna, and Lynn. The man and Lynn's backs were turned to us. Shauna saw us and I saw the relief washing her face.

Unfortunately, I wasn't the only person who saw that and I felt the blood rushing away from my body and being replaced with ice as soon as I heard the gunshot.

I saw Lynn's body hitting the ground, Shauna's deafening scream and Eric grabbing the man from behind, tossing his gun away and knocking him out with a single punch.

I felt everything drain from my body as I watched Lynn's now lifeless body covered in red and Shauna's arms.

" Angela, we must go, cmon," I heard Eric calling to me, but I couldn't move. Lynn was dead, she was dead.

It was the first time I saw someone getting killed, right in front of my eyes. The worst part was that it was actually someone I knew, even if it wasn't for a long time I had connected with Lynn and we went as far as that I could call her my friend. But now, it was no more.

Lynn was no more.

I felt pressure on my arm and when I turned I saw Eric's hand grabbing my arm. " We've gotta go," he said looking to Lynn's body. " But," I said however I couldn't speak, I was speechless. He sighed and started dragging me.

My body was walking along but I couldn't look away. " You, stay here, you'll just be a burden there," Eric hissed at Caleb. He nodded, looking frozen as well.

" Angela," Eric breathed out once we were away from the whole scene. " I know it might be a shock to you now, but we don't have time for this right now, if we pull this off you'll have all the time in the world to mourn but if we don't succeed we might join her," Eric said.

I looked at him for a while, taking in deep breaths and adjusting myself to what he said. He made sense, he was right. " Okay, okay," I managed to say and we started to run.

When we turned to the corridor where Jeanine's office was supposed to be we stopped running, trying to minimize our sound. There were a couple of unconscious bodies laying on the ground. " You're all pathetic, really? You think you can outsmart me?" We heard Jeanine's irritating voice. She chuckled to her words. " I wasn't made the head of the faction because I was a pretty face," she said again.

" Let her go," We heard Four's voice, loud and stern. The office only had one entrance and we couldn't surprise her. Eric neared the door and slowly took a peek inside. " Her back is halfway turned to us," he whispered, as silent as possible. I nodded and we went in. I saw the relief on my friends' faces once they spotted us. My blood boiled. It was exactly like what went down with Lynn.

Jeanine was holding Tris in her arms with a gun to her head. There were several Dauntless people laying on the ground again. However, Jeanine was even more clever than that man downstairs was and she quickly understood something was going on.

" Oh, I was wondering when you'd guys be joining us," Jeanine said as she turned around, still holding a gun to Tris's head, and getting another one in her hand and pointing at me. " You really think you can get to all of us? You're alone," Eric hissed at her pointing his gun at Jeanine.

" No," she smirked, " But I'll get to at least one of you," she continued. " With your terrible aim, I doubt that," I found myself saying. She was surprised by my words, that was for sure. " Shall we put it to a test?" she said and shot her gun pointed at me.

I felt a burning sensation on my left arm. Eric hissed loudly and I heard him curse. My eyes were immediately on my arm to examine the wound. " Like I said, terrible shot, you scratched my arm," I said, smiling victoriously and glaring at Jeanine. " I doubt I'll miss anything from this distance," she said slowly moving her other gun closer towards Tris.

Jeanine was standing in the middle of her office. Four and the rest of my friends were on the opposite side. Eric and I were by the door. She was trapped, she couldn't go anywhere.

If Four just allowed us to shoot her, we'd be able to take her but he was determined to take her alive and put her in a trial.

" You had your fun now Jeanine, lower your guns," Eric said cautiously. Jeanine chuckled. " It's a pity," she started, " There's still so much you fools don't know," she continued. I looked at Four, who was already looking at me and he gave me a quick nod.

I was standing closer to Jeanine and I needed to do something that distracted her while Four attacked. I needed to think quick, Jeanine wasn't going to talk forever.

" I can be the key, solve all of our problems, once I get rid of all Divergents, they're the threat, not me!" Jeanine exclaimed loudly and I took aim. My aim was her hand, specifically the hand that held the gun on Tris's head. " You know what Jeanine? You talk a lot, and a lot of shit," I said and fired my gun.

After that everything happened so quickly.

Jeanine let Tris go in pain, Four grabbed Tris, Eric was by Jeanine's side in an instant and grabbed her guns. " Shit," I mumbled under my breath as I lowered my gun. " You are making a mistake! Here me Eric, these people cannot be trusted!" Jeanine started yelling, almost turning mental.

" Shut up! Oh my god, SHUT UP!" Tris shouted. " You and your greed! That's what corrupted this society, not us Divergents!" She continued, taking a step towards her. " You have taken everything from me, my family, my friends, my faction! Just STOP!" She yelled and Four grabbed her arm. I saw tears running down Tris's face. " You destroyed it all, not us, stop blaming us!" She said, not shouting and her voice turning into a whisper at the end.

" Eric, can you take her to the cell?" Four said as he embraced Tris. Eric nodded and then turned to me. I followed him and soon we were out of the office.

" And they thought we'd lose our cool, huh?" I said to Eric. He half-smiled as he tightened his hands around Jeanine.

" You're making a mistake," Jeanine chanted to us on the whole way. I tried to ignore her. Tris was right, Jeanine's lust to rule the government and getting rid of Divergents had caused all this mess.

We locked her in one of the cells in Erudite. When we were about to leave she started calling my name. " Angela," she shouted. I rolled my eyes as I turned around. " This is not you, Angela, you know the true purpose, you can continue what I've started, you can do it, they'd help you too," she said now convincing me that she went crazy.

" Wait, hold on, what? I don't know the purpose, I'd like nothing more than to finish what you've started and they? Who are they?" I asked her. She smiled. There were a lot of emotions going through her smile but I couldn't quite put my finger on what she was thinking. " Nevermind," she sighed, " You aren't what you used to be, you're not worthy anymore, you can't see it," she said.

I shook my head. " No, you can't see it! Do you know how many people you've killed? Even if you didn't pull the trigger yourself, do you know how many deaths you've caused? I've lost a friend tonight, because of you! So even if I don't see what you're claiming, it doesn't matter because you know what? The only thing you'll be seeing from now on is these walls! You're done, Jeanine, your reign is over," I said and turned around.

I lashed out on her but I couldn't stop myself. First seeing Lynn and then Tris I was on the verge. Eric put his arm around my waist as we stepped outside. We slowly made our way into the entrance, where we decided last night to meet up once everything was finished.

Four, Tris and all of my friends were already there once we got there. Rose and Samantha quickly run towards me and embraced me into a hug. " Seriously girl, what's your problem and getting shot?" Samantha exclaimed loudly as she grabbed my arm and pulled it towards herself. I had completely forgotten about it. " Nevermind, it's nothing," I mumbled as I eyed a crying Shauna being hugged by Zeke.

Samantha and Rose looked at them as well. " Yeah, it's pretty terrible," Rose said. I nodded. " I am just glad you guys are okay," I said. I found myself hugging them again and soon two other bodies joined. Ian and Sam. I opened my eyes and quickly scammed the room to find Eric.

He was talking to Four. Tris was next to Shauna, hugging her. Four was nodding to whatever Eric was saying and after they were done he turned around and called for Tori. He said something to her and she nodded. Then she grabbed two people and started walking away to the direction Eric and I came from.

After our group hug ended we walked to Four, Tris and Eric. " It's done," Tris said, almost trying to sound like she was convincing herself. We all nodded, not knowing what to say. What could you say?

" Beatrice," Caleb said as he made his way. " Caleb!" Tris said and they hugged. After that before any of us could say or do anything Eric punched Caleb, in the face, hard. " Oh my god, Eric!" I exclaimed.

Tris quickly stepped in front of Caleb, Four stepped between them and put his hand on Eric's chest. " What the hell Eric?" Four yelled. Eric shook his head. " He earned it," he said glancing to me.

I felt my face turning red. " What?" Tris asked Eric. He shrugged. " He kissed Angela," Eric said calmly. I facepalmed and Tris turned to me. " Okay, okay, I think we have more important things to worry about people! Let's get back to it, please!" I exclaimed.

When I was done being the center of the attention Samantha nudged me. " Nice, when did it happen?" She asked me with her usual smirk. I rolled my eyes. " In Amity, it was the effect of the serum, nothing else happened," I answered and she winked at me.

" Glad you're still on your game, even in the middle of a war you're still getting--" I interrupted her by putting my hands on her mouth. " Samantha!" I exclaimed in shock as Rose sneered next to us.

After all of the fuss, with the hostages we captured, we got on the train. Caleb decided to stay back given that he was an Erudite. Everyone seemed more relaxed, they were chatting. I spotted Zeke by the door, watching outside.

I found myself walking over to him. " Hey," I said. He turned to me and gave me a faint smile. " Hey," he replied. I crossed my arms. " How's Shauna?" I asked him. He shook his head. " Not good, none of us are," he answered. I nodded. They were all Dauntless-borns. They knew each other ever since they were little. Lynn was a sister.

My mind immediately went to Abby, my sister. I didn't know what I'd do if she got shot and died right in front of my eyes and I couldn't do anything. " Like I said before, it's not going to get easier at this point," Zeke murmured. I furrowed my eyebrows. " What do you mean?" I asked him. He sighed.

" Four, Tris and Eric called a leader meeting tomorrow morning, with the other leaders, or whatever's left of them," Zeke answered. I bit my lip. Who was Erudite's leader now? What about Abnegation? Marcus Eaton was still alive but where was the faction? How could he be a leader without anyone to lead?

I found myself sighing loudly as I watched outside and a million questions about the future filled my mind.


	37. Thirty Six

Opposed to the ride back, the rest of the day was silent. Right after we got back and locked the Dauntless members we had captured, we had a meeting with everyone. Four informed us of everyone who we lost tonight.

10 lives were lost. I knew a few of them by name. One, I knew beyond their name. Lynn.

Everyone decided not to celebrate in the usual Dauntless style like they used to do out of respect for the ones who passed away. In less than thirty minutes after the meeting had ended the Pit was empty.

Eric had left me and he met up with Tris and Four. Probably to discuss the meeting tomorrow morning. I wanted to talk to him about him, like everyone else, I had a lot of questions.

Rose had informed me earlier that she, the twins and Ian were going to Sam's place. I found myself in front of their door. I could hear their voices talking. I softly knocked on the door and heard someone's feet coming up. Sam had opened the door.

" Hey," he greeted me and stepped aside so I could get in. " Hey guys," I said as I got in. Samantha and Ian were sitting on the floor, cuddled up. Rose was on the couch and Sam was probably sitting next to her. The small sofa was empty and I made my way there. I threw myself at it there while Sam handed me a bottle.

They were drinking. Whether it was to celebrate all of the hardships being over or mourning the ones our faction lost today, I joined. " I feel terrible," Rose spoke up. Including me, all of our eyes turned to her. " About Lynn," she continued.

" I didn't know her well but seeing her sister the way she was, I don't know, it got to me far more than the others," Rose said as she bit her lip. Sam threw his arm around her and pulled her to his chest.

"Yeah, it's bad, she seemed very cool," Samantha said as she took a sip. I nodded. Lynn was cool, she was more than cool. I closed my eyes and the second I did, the scene of her being shot and falling to the ground came to mind. I opened my eyes with a loud sigh.

" I saw it, you know, her getting shot," I managed to speak out the words but my throat hurt. There was a lump as I spoke. I brought the bottle to my lips and swallowed a big sip.

All of my friends turned to me after I finished. As if they were wanting to ask more but also didn't. I took a deep breath. " It was after we found Caleb. We were coming to find you guys and we had to pass by them. The guy, he escaped from the group. As he was running a few people, including Lynn tried to capture him. Instead, he captured Lynn. He grabbed her gun and, well, you might guess the rest," I said, couldn't find the strength in me to finish my words.

A silence fell upon the room. Ian was the one who broke it. He raised the bottle he was holding. " To Lynn," he said. We all raised whatever we were holding and said her name.

After I left Sam's apartment I made my way over to my room. I wanted nothing more than to just take a long shower and then sleep to get this negativeness off of me. Of course, the universe had other plans for me.

As I neared toward my door I saw three figures. Once I got close I identified them. One was Caleb, the other two were much older, my father used to work with them. " What the hell," I murmured to myself once I got close.

" Angela," Caleb said as he leaned in to hug me. I eyed the other two as I hugged Caleb. " Caleb, what's going on?" I asked him. He sighed. " Once you guys took out Jeanine and her men and left the rest of us had a meeting. To determine our new leader. He's waiting for you inside, he needed to speak with you, although no one but us knows that we're here, given, well, we're not on good terms with anyone,"

I took a deep breath. " And why is this new leader in my room again and wants to speak with me?" I asked him. He shrugged. " That's up to him to tell," Caleb answered. I rolled my eyes as I opened the door.

The person inside, sitting on my chair, looking uncomfortable really shocked me. Keith. It was Keith. Keith Matthews.

" You, you're the new leader?" I blurted out. He let out an awkward laugh as he laughed and tilted his head. " Yeah, I know, I wasn't expecting this either," he replied.

I crossed my arms on my chest. " So, what do you want with me?" I asked him. He bit his lip. " Well, as you know, I'm me, I'm not fit to lead, I don't know the first thing about running a faction, especially after the mess my mother created," he started,

" Which got me to thinking, who else is fit? I'm certainly not, and there was a lot of fuss back in Erudite after you guys left on who should be the new leader, I only got a voice because of my surname and other candidates were not bright, they had the same ideals as my mother so I couldn't let them take over, which is how I ended up here, but just because I'm not like them doesn't mean that I can do this properly," he said.

" And? Why are you here instead of learning it or finding someone who's fit?" I asked him. He laughed. " You're still the same you Anderson, that hasn't changed," he said and I rolled my eyes. 

" So, I needed to find someone who can do the job properly, which is where you come in," he added. I furrowed my eyebrows. " Excuse me? Me?" I asked him with a gasp. He nodded. " Keith, haven't you been paying attention? I'm a Dauntless now, not Erudite, how can I take over of a faction if I'm not even a member?"

He got up. " Look, Angela, I knew you were going to say that, hell, you probably got more to say but just listen to me, and at the end, I'm sure we can find common ground," he said.

I rolled my eyes as I huffed. Why couldn't I ever have a day of peace?

After the whole night of planning with Keith and finalizing the main points, I found myself in Erudite headquarters, where the meeting would be held since the Erudite compound was in the middle of the city and had easy access to the whole factions, freshly showered and dressed.

Keith and I were in his office. " So they don't know?" I asked him. He shook his head. " No, they know a new leader has been selected but don't know who," he replied. I nodded. " Alright, " I said.

Then the door was knocked. It was Keith's assistant. " Mr.Matthews, Ms.Anderson, the leaders are in the conference room," she said. I looked over at Keith, " It's time," he said as he got up. " Are you ready?" he asked me and I shrugged, " As ready as I'll ever be I guess,"

The first people I spotted once Keith and I entered the room were Eric, Four, and Tris. Johanna was there, sitting next to Marcus Eaton. And then a man in a suit which I recognized as Jack Kang, he was the representative for the Candor faction.

I could see the confusion in Eric's, Four's and Tris's eyes. " I know this is a shock, but we will just need a minute to explain it and then we can get on the real things we are supposed to work on," Keith said as he pulled a chair for me to sit on. Eric glared at the guy as I sat.

" My name is Keith Matthews, I'm the son of Jeanine Matthews," he said as he sat down next to me, " Firstly, I can assure you that I do not share the ideas and thoughts of my mother and didn't support her decisions while she was in charge. Yesterday, after my mother and her man were captured the rest of us had a meeting to choose our new leader. It was either me or my mom again in different bodies and under different names. So I took on the job, which I know I'm not capable of, which is why Angela is here," Keith explained.

" Angela has accepted to take over the position indefinitely until we get over this chaos or we find a suitable replacement," Keith said and I could see the shock on everyone's faces.

" What the hell?" Tris said.

" Excuse me?" Eric roared.

" Is this a joke?" Four murmured at the same time.

" Please children, calm down, I'm sure Mr.Matthews and Ms.Anderson are going to explain this statement," Johanna snickered, glaring at the Dauntless leaders.

I sighed loudly and gave a look to Keith. I told him that it would be like this. He gave me a reassuring smile then turned to the other people. " This is a shock, we get that. But it actually proves the point of this meeting. My mother believed Divergents were the threat because they didn't fit in just one faction. However, Angela is one of the many examples that in fact, my mother's theory was wrong. We are human, we cannot be expected to just fit in one category, and we believe that Divergents are just more enhanced than we are, they are freer. Angela, would you please tell everyone what you got on your aptitude test please?" Keith asked me.

" Dauntless," I answered. He nodded. " Yes, Dauntless, however she was excellent here in Erudite, many, including herself believed that she'd take over once my mother would go. But we all know that she successfully passed the initiation of Dauntless faction and now is a member. But that doesn't disregard the fact that she could still be excellent at Erudite. She is not just only intelligent or brave, she is both of them. And from what we've witnessed during the whole ordeal my mother caused, she is also very selfless. I'm sure you've all come across people like that in your life. Does that mean she or those people are a threat to our society? No. Was she or those people Divergent? No. She and those people are simply human. And the mistake my mother taught was Divergents was actually the system itself, because you cannot limit a human being to one category. This means Divergents aren't really the threat but the guiders for a better system," Keith finished.

The room fell silent for a while.

" So, what is that you propose Ms.Matthews? We end the system?" Jack Kang asked us.

I shook my head. " No, we'll improve it," I answered. " The system has kept us going for so long, abandoning now could lead to even more devastating chaos as we know it because people are afraid of the unknown, not change. In change, you can predict what's going to happen and you have your facts and your truth which provides you comfort. However, in ending the system, no one could even predict what's going to happen or where we'll end up. It could cause riots, the system that we know is good, it just needs a little improvement that's all," I answered truthfully.

" How will you improve the system as you put it?" Johanna asked.

" By changing the aptitude test, instead of giving you just one option, it'll calculate your percentages, on which faction you're most leaning towards, of course, you are still free to choose whatever you want. With actual numbers, people will be able to choose more easily plus accept the fact that Divergents are a threat because they don't fit the system in which they'll see how we and they are the same, they'll be able to relate and see that they're just human, just like we are," Keith said.

" What about my faction? Abnegation? There aren't any left," Marcus Eaton asked us. I took a deep breath before answering him.

" We were thinking of giving everyone a second chance. Doing the Aptitude test once more and then decide. I'm sure there were a lot of people who were afraid to change their faction and pressured by their families or just didn't know that it was an option, the ones who choose the same faction can get back to their normal life but at the end, everyone will get to have a second shot at their life choices. Also Mr.Eaton I'm sure some people will volunteer to choose Abnegation which I'm sure only proves our theory," I said.

Everyone stayed silent for a little while again. Meanwhile, Keith winged at me, clearly happy for the scenery before us. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the table. To me, things were only just starting. Planning and saying were easy, the really hard part was to actually to do it.

" What about the Factionless? They're still a threat," Four finally spoke up. Keith and I shared a look before answering him.

" Since most of them got kicked out for not 'fitting in' to their factions, we were thinking they get a second choice too, it's only fair to eliminate the threat. They are against us because they got kicked off however if we give them a second chance their sole purpose of attacking us diminishes, they no longer become a threat," I said, afraid of their reaction.

" No!" Eric said sharply. " They got kicked off for a reason, most of them at least. Getting them into our society would be a bigger risk," he continued.

" Well, do you got better plans than Eric? You must surely have if you are so adamant to reject ours. Tell me, what is it? Attacking them? With who? The rest of your faction is either mourning and injured and the other half is in the cells awaiting trial. You don't have enough men or weapons, because my mother sucked dry on it, also I'm sure the people can't handle another attack, whether it be a faction or Factionless, everyone's tired and they just want peace now, ours is the peaceful option," Keith shot back.

Eric breathed out angrily as he muttered something but I couldn't hear.

For the next hour, Keith and I answered questions and concerns. We also explained our plan more detailed. Every representative would go and inform their faction and a representative from this council would go over to Factionless to inform them whilst as Erudite we'd publish a formal apology to the people of the city for Jeanine's actions.

It was a long road ahead of us but somehow I knew that we would be able to do it.

It would take us about a week to perfect and then multiply the formula for the new Aptitude test which gave everyone some time to think about it. Once the new choosings and transfers would be complete the trials for the attacking would begin.

Once the meeting was over Marcus Eaton, Johanna Reyes and Jack Kang left. I knew that my friends and Eric had more questions about this, which is why they haven't left yet and were looking at me. Keith picked up on it quickly. He got up. " I'll meet you back in the office," he said as he squeezed my shoulder softly. After that, he left.

" What the fuck?" All three of them exclaimed once Keith closed the door. I took a deep breath as I looked at them. " A heads-up would have been nice," Four sharply said. " I know, I'm sorry, it all just happened," I answered.

" Good point Tris, when exactly did it happen? When did you fucking became the leader of your old faction Angela?" Eric said, almost shouting. I gulped. " Yesterday, when I went back to my room I found Keith there. He offered me the position and I declined. His offer not making any sense. But then he got to explaining his theory and, he convinced me. This, me being the leader of Erudite just proves our theory more. I never wanted to leave you guys blindsided, trust me, but it all happened overnight," I said.

Tris sighed. " How long is this going to go for?" she asked me. I furrowed my eyebrows. " I mean, how long will you be a leader for a faction that you are not a member of? You chose Dauntless, you became Dauntless. Don't get me wrong, your theory's great, it solves most of our urgent problems and really gives us a chance to live better, this coming from a Divergent, but does that mean you'll transfer back to Erudite?" Tris asked me.

I took a deep breath. I didn't know what to say honestly. Sure I wanted the theory to work and everyone having a more peaceful life but I didn't know which faction I wanted to be in. Yes, I did chose Dauntless voluntarily and yes I loved it there, except for my job. Even that job proved our theory.

" Honestly, I don't know, for me, after the initiation ended and before the attack started it was just like Erudite all over again, just in black clothes. The bullshit job that was given to me was only given to me because I used to be in Erudite. Same with everyone else who worked there. Even though we passed the initiation we were still treated like we were Erudite. We sat in a room all day, reviewing files and nothing of other sorts. We were treated as if our choosing Dauntless and passing the initiation meant nothing. So if you ask me where I'll stay, I'll answer with I don't know because I still haven't discovered the actual difference between two besides the color," I shot back.

I didn't even know where that came from. To be fair, I was sick of people comparing me to my old self or keep saying how my Dauntless self was always there when I was in Erudite or how the Erudite in me still shined when I was in Dauntless. I was both, probably more. And I needed time to figure out where I wanted to be for the rest of my life.

" Angela," Four started, " We're sorry for the way you and the other Erudite transfers were treated, but we won't be like that. For the whole night we discussed the way to change things, to become better, to find the true purpose of our faction once again," he said.

" Plus, can you really accept to stay here for the rest of your life? With all the noses? You wanted to get away for a reason Angela, yes you do make a valid point but it still doesn't change the fact that you are a true Dauntless. We'll treat you better this time, I'll treat you better this time," Eric said. His tone had calmed down and actually had a pleading tone.

I took a deep breath. " Like I said, I don't know, yet. I need time to think over it whilst completely changing the aptitude test and rebuilding one faction and fixing this faction. The people of this faction needs some explanation as well and I have a lot of work to do. When I'll have the answer you'll be the first ones to know," I said.

I knew that choosing Erudite would mean that I had to leave Eric. And all of my friends. But it would also mean that I could have a clean start, without all of the drama and the pain. And I really needed to think about a lot of things before I made my decision.

" We understand, we'll leave you to it," Tris said as she got up. Four got up after her. " I'll join you two in a minute," Eric said. They nodded as they left the room. Now it was just Eric and me in the room.

" Look, Eric, before you go all mad on me just understand that I have my reasons too, and I'm just doing what I feel like must be done, I'm doing what I think is the right thing to do," I said. He got up and walked towards my chair.

" I completely understand," he said. I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked at him in confusion. " I mean, maybe not completely but I understand, or at least I try to. You tried talking to me about it, before the attack, and I totally ignored it. Plus, we both know that fool inside in the office could never pull off of the job. You're still the only one who could do it justice, even I can't deny that. I'm just hurt that you didn't tell me, and I had to find out like everyone else. Yes, I was angry at first but once you explained everything it made sense, really, even to my thick head," he said.

I breathed out in relief as I got up to hug him. I never expected him to react this way. " Your head isn't that thick," I murmured and heard his silent laugh.

" Anyway, does that mean you'll be staying here?" he asked me. I shrugged. " I don't know, I really want to see my mom and Abby. Plus, me being here would really make it easier while I work however I don't think my absence would go unnoticed in Dauntless and I also don't think I'll be able to stay away from you that long," I said, the last part almost like a whisper.

He smirked as he leaned in to kiss me. " That's good to hear," he said. I smiled. " Plus, both of us know that you need me to get some stuff into your thick head," I said between the kiss and he playfully bit my lip as a response. " Oh, is that it now?" he said and I giggled. He took a deep breath.

" Anyway, I have to go now, there is a lot of stuff to be done, plus the thing we just talked about, so you are not the only one who has to get to work Ms.Anderson," he said as he walked towards the door. I smirked at him. " Of course, you know how the business life of a faction leader is Mr.Coulter, I completely understand,"

He smirked back to me. Right before opening the door and leaving he pointed to the glasses left on the table. " Why don't you grab one and wear it the next time I see you? It surely makes me get excited,"


	38. Thirty Seven

After Eric left I went to Keith. " I guess we have a whole faction waiting for us," he said. I laughed. " Yeah, the hard part is over, now harder part is awaiting us," I joked. He smiled as he got up. " I'm confident we'll be able to do it," he answered. I shrugged and followed him out.

While we were talking to the other leaders we asked our assistant to gather everyone in the conference room. Ironically, it was where my Choosing Ceremony happened. There was a lot of talking but once we got inside everyone stopped. We got on the stage.

" Hello everyone, as you might know, I am Keith Matthews and after everything went down yesterday I was chosen to be your next leader. However, I am not qualified for the job nor do I want it, which is why I transferred my position to the one and only Angela Anderson," Keith said and a lot of people started speaking, more like yelling and asking questions. " Now, I understand your confusion but please allow me to explain," he added. That got the crowd silent.

" As you all recall, before transferring to Dauntless, Angela was excellent here. Everyone, including my mother who was the latest leader of this faction, believed she would be our next leader," Keith said. An old man from the front row stood up. I recognized him, he used to work with my father and Jeanine. " Exactly as you said Mr.Matthews, she transferred to Dauntless. She is one of them, she doesn't belong here,"

Keith sighed. " I know that Mr.Jacobs but if you would just let me explain without interrupting me, I think we will all have fewer questions and more positivity. Now, may I please?" he asked. The man nodded and sat back down. " As Mr.Jacobs pointed out Angela isn't a member of this faction anymore, but if she did, she'd be amazing. When my mother was still in office, I did not believe her ideals as I'm sure the same as some of you. Divergents are not a threat to our society, instead, they are a guide. We are humans, not robots. I refuse to believe that we can only be defined by one category. No one is just intelligent, brave, selfless, kindness or honest. Yes, those traits can be what a group values the most but cannot define a single person. I believe what is wrong with our society is this false understanding rather than the Divergents. Divergents are what prove and opens our eyes to the truth. Angela is intelligent, she excelled here. And when she got the result 'Dauntless' on her aptitude test and transferred there, she was successful there as well. Does that mean she's only intelligent or only brave? No, she's both of them. She's also selfless, honest and kind. What's wrong with the system is that we're trying to put unique and diverse human beings into just one simple category. Which is why Angela and I are improving the system. We have talked it over with other faction leaders and they all agreed," Keith explained.

Then he looked over to me. " Your turn," he whispered. I nodded. I took a deep breath as I started speaking. I slowly explained our plan, how everything is supposed to work out, the process of it all. Then Keith and I answered the questions. In the end, everyone seemed happy.

" You'll be an excellent leader," Keith said. I smiled. " Thanks," I said then I turned back to the crowd. " One more thing before we go, we will issue a public apology to the city, given the latest events. I want the technical team on duty in an hour," I said.

After that people started getting up. I found Caleb. " Caleb, I want you to gather the people who you trust, I want to start on this project immediately. We'll start with examining the existing formula, I'm putting you on the lead on this one and I want regular updates. I'll try to come down and help whenever "I'll have free time," I said.

Caleb smiled and nodded. " Of course, it'd be my pleasure Ms.Anderson, I do have to call you that now, right?" he asked. I laughed and softly hit him. " Shut up," I started, " And you don't have to, except for the formal stuff," I added. He laughed as he walked away.

I sighed as I watched him. Then I turned around with a cough. " Mom, Abby!" I exclaimed and hugged my family. " How are you guys? You're not hurt from all the stuff, right?" I asked. My mom laughed. " We are fine honey, we were at home. Luckily the fighting never got there," she said, " Besides, how are you? I've heard stuff during the whole thing," she continued but Abby cut her off. " You were shot?" she exclaimed.

I furrowed my eyebrows. " Uhm, yeah?" I said. Abby rolled her eyes in disbelief as my mother gasped. " Honey, oh my god, are you alright?" she asked. I laughed. " Yes, mom, I'm perfectly fine, as you can see. I was very taken well care of," I answered. My mom took a deep breath. "Good, I'm glad,"

" By the way, I'm sorry about dad, but we had to take him as a prisoner, he was one of Jeanine's close man after all," I said. Mom nodded. " I understand sweetheart, it's better for the society and our faction. I love him, but honestly, he changed drastically once he got close to Jeanine. He was no longer the man I loved, I married. I just hope that he comes back to his senses," she said. I nodded and hugged my mom.

" Anyways, I can't wait to hear all of your stories," Abby said. I nodded. "Yeah, once I work on these things I promise I'll tell you everything. And I promise there's a lot of juicy details," I snickered and Abby giggled.

" That reminds me, Abby, let's go, your sister is a busy woman. She has a faction to run for god's sake," my mom exclaimed. I smiled. " I'm really proud of you, Angela," she said. " Thank you, mom, really,"

After having a talk with my family I went to have a shower. Jeanine's house now belonged to me, Keith had already moved out a couple of years ago. When I was done with the shower and all, I went to the room where the technical staff was waiting for me. I gave them the instructions on what I wanted then it was shooting time.

For the past week, I've spent my days working on the formula with Caleb and changing the ways of Erudite. I contacted Jack Kang to pass a law to penalize the individuals or groups that discriminate Divergents. I also looked over and made some changes to the inner system the administrative part of Erudite.

Plus, there were a lot of projects that were either left in the middle or needed approval. I looked over them, approved the equipments, staff, and budget. On my, very little spare time I spent time with my mother and Abby. I got two to three hours of sleep every day. I was exhausted but I needed to get all of these tasks done fastly.

In the last three days, Caleb and Keith were pressuring me to take it slow and slow down but I didn't stop. I had a deadline for the formula. Plus, I wanted to correct Erudite as soon as possible. The longer we lived wrong more problems it could cause.

Caleb barged into my room the day before we were to launch the new Aptitude test. " I know you're busy, but you're taking a break, right now! You have some company," he said. I furrowed my brows,

" What company? Caleb, I'm looking over--" I got interrupted by a shout. " Wow! Look at Miss Anderson on her huge office and all her important work!" Samantha barged in. Followed by Sam, Ian, and Rose.

" Guys! Hey! What are you doing here?" I asked. " We're here to see you, duh," Samantha said. I rolled my eyes as I got up and hugged all of them. " We wanted to see you, you've been gone for more than a week, we missed you, stupid," Rose said. I laughed.

" I missed you guys too," I replied. " Also, we've been told you're in your hyper-focus mode and won't stop working," Ian said. I looked over to Caleb who was smirking at me. " You're dead," I said to him and he laughed. " Sure thing, boss, see you later," he said as he walked out.

Against my protests, my friends dragged me out of my office and to my house. We ended up opening a bottle that was left from Jeanine and talked. I told them what I was doing and what I wanted to achieve and they told me how it'd been in Dauntless.

Even though it was only a week a lot was done and changed in both factions. Them Samantha blurted out the question. "So, where will you be staying after the new system is fully established?"

I sighed. " I, still don't know, honestly," I replied. " I love you guys and our times in Dauntless, but this past week, it also reminded me how much I loved the stuff I can do here. Also, without the pressure from my father and Jeanine, everything I do is much more sufficient. Don't get me wrong, I love being Dauntless but the job I had there, I wasn't of any use to anything. But here, with the things I do, I at least make a difference. I feel worthy here like I'm not just slacking off and actually contributing to our society," I said.

They all looked sad with my reply. " Four did say that they were changing things, especially how they handled most of the Erudite transfers. Plus, with everything that went down, I'm positive nothing will be the same. Like, cmon, we could have never come to this point if it weren't for what you did," Ian said.

" Yes, girl, you kicked some ass, you're essential," Samantha added. I giggled. " Thank you for the support, but like I said, I still haven't decided, and I still have time to decide," I said.

" And you also need to get some rest," Sam said. I yawned. " Yeah, I know, but there's a lot to be done," I said but Sam shushed me as he got up.

"I know, I know, big leader woman. But that still doesn't change the fact that you're a human being that needs proper sleep to function, which is why we called back-up," he said. I furrowed my brows. " What back-up? Oh, god, what have you done?" I asked.

" Nothing bad, geez, calm your pants," Rose said, laughing. Before I could respond, someone knocked on the door. " Here's the back-up," Sam said with a smile. As he walked to the door, the others got up and followed him. " Have fun," Samantha smirked. I was looking at them, confused while Sam opened the door.

Eric was standing on the other side.

Now everything made sense. " Don't be a stranger," Rose said as they left and Eric got in. " I knew Jeanine was living comfortably," he commented and I laughed. "Yeah, the whole house screams 'Jeanine', I know," I said. He smirked. " Then why don't you change it? As long as you'll remain as the leader this house belongs to you,"

I rolled my eyes. "Sneaky, but as I told my friends, I still haven't decided anything," I said. He nodded. " Okay, that's not why I'm here anyway. I've been told you're," I interrupted him," In super-focus mode? Yes. I just have a lot of things to do and not enough time," I said. He smiled as he got closer to me. "Well, if there's someone who can do it, it's surely Ms.Anderson, isn't it?"

I laughed. "You know you don't have to call me that," I said. He nodded. "Yeah, I know," he said as he leaned down and gave me a kiss. "Mm, I missed you," I said. He smirked. "I'm glad," he whispered.

Then, suddenly, I was levitated to the air. "Eric!" I exclaimed in disbelief. He laughed as he started walking towards the bedroom. " But I'll be gladder when I know that you have some sleep in you,"

He gently put me to bed and started taking off his clothes. I took off my jacket and skirt. Once he got on the bed I snuggled to his side. "Yup, this is what I needed," I whispered. He kissed my forehead. " Just rest, we have a big day waiting for us,"

The next morning after Eric and I woke up and got ready we left my apartment. Since this would be general testing we put together a stage at the city center, where every faction could easily access. Except for Factionless and the prisoners, everyone would attend.

I planned to have two subjects, one Divergent and one non-divergent person, to display the new formula and the test. Tris volunteered to be the Divergent candidate and Eric was the other subject.

By the time we got there, a whole lot of people were already there. While we would watch Tris and Eric, some people would ready the offices where the old aptitude test would take place.

We were sure no one wanted the whole city to watch their tests, especially for the ones who were taking it again. And after everyone from the factions takes it, a representative group from Dauntless and I would go to Factionless, to inform them of our new plan.

The first row was reserved for the leaders and the high administrative people from each faction. All of my friends from Dauntless and my family, along with Caleb, were already there.

My mom was excited to learn her results, she never told us about her life before she got married, and I was curious for her as well. Normally, this year would be when Abby would take the test so I was excited to see her results as well.

In about twenty minutes, almost everyone came. There were only a few seats left empty. I got on the stage. " Good morning, today we will witness the newly improved formula of the Aptitude Test. We will watch the tests of two different subjects. A divergent and non-divergent person from our society. In the end, we'll have their results to share with you. The old test only calculated what trait dominates the others, but in our formula, we'll calculate each trait, with numbers. We hope that with you see, we can end this diversion between Divergents and us, and come together as a society. Tris and Eric from Dauntless have volunteered to be our test subjects. We'll start with Tris," I said as both she and Eric came up to the stage.

I started to log in the information while Tris sat in the chair. Caleb gave her the serum and they shared a smile. Then the simulation started.

The test was essentially the same. The choices you make, where they lead up to. But instead of ruling out a trait when you chose something, it calculated it's dominance over you. Every choice you make during the test gave the algorithm a number.

It took about three minutes for Tris to finish the test. Then Eric took her place. Caleb and I did the same thing and he started his test. Eric finished the test almost at the same time as Tris. While Caleb helped him, I walked back on to the center of the stage.

" You've seen both subjects' aptitude tests and now let's take a look at their results. First, Eric," I said as the screen behind me started to display the numbers of Eric's results. " As you can see, his choices led to Dauntless to be most dominant. %97 bravery. After that, he has a %84 of intelligence and %82 of honesty. This means if Eric chose to stay in Erudite or transfer to Candor, he could've participated in those factions pretty easily as well. We see that he has kindness and selflessness is a bit low, so he might've struggled to keep up with those factions," I said. Then I opened Tris's results.

" These are Tris's results. Her dominance is in three main categories. Both bravery, intelligence and selflessness are at %98, which is why she got Divergent as her test result. And, her levels of honesty and kindness are very close. %92 kindness and %91 honesty,"

I took a deep breath. " As you can see, Divergents and we are not that different, if Eric had 2 more percent on his honesty, he would be Divergent as well. That could be you but that doesn't mean you or any other Divergent is a threat," I said.

People started clapping, my friends from Dauntless the noisiest, as I smiled. Keith gave me a thumbs up. " Now, our staff is waiting for you to take your test. The test will take place like it has always been, at the old building where you'll be lined up in your factions. It is up to you to take it but there will be another Choosing Ceremony take place where everyone is required to attend and participate, which is why we recommend taking the test. The teenagers who were supposed to take the test this year will be included to attend. The rest of the details about the test and Choosing Ceremony will be given to you by your examiner,"

I got off the stage and walked to my friends while Caleb and his team lead the way for people to take their test. "Wow, I can't believe I made it this far," I joked. Rose lightly hit my shoulder. "I always knew you could pull it off, I mean who else but you?" she said. I rolled my eyes.

We talked for a while. " Anyways, I think it's time we go, the line must be pretty long by now," Ian said. I furrowed my brows. "You know, guys, I could do your tests, that way you won't have to wait in line," I said.

"Oh my god, yes, please! I hate waiting in lines!" Samantha exclaimed. " Alright, let's get to my office," I said, "I'm scheduled to do the other leaders as well, but they wanted to make sure their faction members go through it first, they'll probably come in a couple of hours,"

Our city's population was roughly 30,000 people. Each faction had about four thousand people and the Factionless consisted of slightly around eight thousand. Since the whole faction of Abnegation was killed and a lot of people from Dauntless and Erudite were under arrest, plus the people we lost during the whole thing really made it easy for us to calculate everyone.

It took each person around three minutes to do the test and three minutes for the preparation and informing the test-taker. We calculated about %80 of the population to participate, and since there were two factions and the halves of two factions, we were able to finish testing everyone in one day. Plus, instead of 10 rooms, we expanded it to twenty-five.

We would give tomorrow to any willing Factionless and also the rest of the faction population who couldn't get today. The math worked out, plus there were people like my friends where I would do the test and we did the test on some people from Erudite to test it out, so a small group from Erudite had already taken it.

Sam went up first, followed by, of course, Samantha, then Ian, then Rose. Except for Samantha, the highest my friends had was bravery. In order %97, %91 and %94. Samantha's was %96 along with selflessness with the same level. As they looked at their results, my door was knocked.

It was Four, his father, Johanna Reyes, my mother and Abby. "Caleb said that you could test us as well," my mother said. I smiled, "Of course," I said as I let them in. "You could wait along with my friends while I do them, who would like to be first?"

" I don't mind waiting until the end," Marcus said, causing Four to roll his eyes. "Me either," Johanna said. My mother shrugged. " If that's the case, I can be the first, I want to go back and make sure everything's fine, only Tris and Jack are at the site," Four said. I nodded. " Alright,"

The other walked where my friends were sitting while Four and I walked to the chair. "Nervous?" I asked him as I put on the information. "Yeah, I guess. I've always wondered," he said. Then he smirked. "Usually I'm on the other side of the screen and it's been a while," he said. I smiled as I handed him the serum. "Yeah, well, hope it's the last time," I said. " Whenever, you're ready,"

Four was done quickly and he left after 10 minutes of coming. I asked him to send Jack since he was the last leader. My mother was next, then Abby, then Johanna, then Marcus. As Johanna was taking her test, Jack showed up. He was the last.

As they were done with it, I'd turn the screen to them to let them see their results. I could see the numbers changing during their tests but the final result was only seen by the test-taker. I didn't know their final result, as long as they did not want me to.

I wasn't close to any of the leaders so I didn't ask, my mother and Abby said that they wanted to talk over dinner and I didn't pressure them.

After I was done with everyone Eric came. He said that Jack, Johanna, and Marcus would take over while we went to Factionless. Eric, Four, Tris, I and Sam were going. Samantha, Rose, and Ian were going to stick around here until we came back.

I offered to take one of Erudite's cars to go over there. If something went wrong we could take cover with it and get out of there quickly and safely as possible. No one argued. Four contacted his mother to arrange the meeting. They were expecting us.

When we got there there was a group and in the middle a woman. "That's her," Four told us. "Tobias, what's the purpose of this?" Evelyn asked. Four gave me a glance and I understood it was my cue.

" Mrs. Eaton," I started but she cut me off, "Johnson, I don't use that name anymore," she said. I nodded. "Sorry, Ms.Johnson, I'm sure you've heard the announcements we made. About upgrading the serum and giving everyone else another chance to choose. We calculated that most people in Factionless are there because they couldn't fit into the faction they chose. We wanted to give you another chance," I said. Murmurs started among the group.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, another chance to be kicked out again?" she scoffed. I sighed. "No, you see, we've improved the test, it's different, and we're upgrading everyt--" She cut me off. "Look, sweetie, how old are you?" she asked me.

" Seventeen," I answered. She rolled her eyes. "You're seventeen, I'm guessing the oldest among you is nineteen, I'm not going to comply with a bunch of teenagers. I've been a victim of the system longer than you've been alive, I know what will happen, frankly, I do not think you can change anything," she said. " Evelyn," I said but she shouted 'no' at me and turned around.

" Mom!" Four shouted. " Listen, we're trying to make real change here and we're not some helpless fool teenagers. Four of us are now the leaders of two factions plus we lead the whole resistance against the Erudite&Dauntless alliance. We know what we're doing," he said.

Evelyn took a deep breath. "And you did a good job, but I'm telling you, the stick ups back at the city will never comply, they'll never accept us back in, it's hopeless, pointless," she said. " It looks like you have already made up your mind, but our offer is to everyone. Anyone who wants it can come to tomorrow and take their tests. A grand Choosing Ceremony will be held in two days, you're all welcome," Tris said sharply.

After that, we got back on the car and drove to Erudite. "Do you guys think anyone will show up?" Sam asked. "Yeah, Evelyn could be their leader but everyone has a right to come and I know there are people who want another chance," Four said.

When we got back, Four and Tris went to join the other leaders. Sam went to find the others to go help Four and Tris. It was just Eric and I. We went up to my house. "So, what about your results? Did you take the test yet?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I took it yesterday, before everyone showed up," I answered. "And?" he asked. I gave him a small smile. " I haven't looked at it yet," I said. He furrowed his brows. "Why? Wait, don't tell me you are afraid," he said.

I sighed. " I'm not afraid, I'm confused. I know everyone, my friends, my family, you, even Erudite is wondering and slightly pressuring to make me choose between Dauntless and Erudite. I don't know yet and I know I need to decide until the Ceremony," I answered. " But wouldn't the results help?"

I shrugged again," I don't know, I'm concerned it'll make me more confused," I confessed. Eric gave me a quick kiss. " I'm sorry for making you feel pressured. But I think I can speak for everyone at the Dauntless when I say that we just want to know. Because if you choose Erudite, after the Ceremony, everything will go back to its normal order, we won't be able to see you, you won't be in our lives, I don't think anyone wants that," he said. I bit my lip. "I know, and I love you guys, I really do, but I just don't know,"

He sighed. "Would you like to look at the results together?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah," I murmured. I was going to find them out eventually but having Eric by my side would make it easier for me. I grabbed the file standing on the shelf.

I took a deep breath as I opened it up and my eyes immediately scanned the results. " Huh," I said. " What is it?" Eric asked. I gave him a confused look. " You just said 'huh' in a high pitch. It usually means you're surprised like it wasn't something you were wanting or hoping for," he explained. By now, I should've gotten that Eric is very good at reading me.

" It's just that, I was hoping the results would help me choose, as it is the purpose of it, but, look," I sighed, " The difference is only 1%," I huffed. "That's good, isn't it?" he asked. I shook my head. "No," I said.

" How is that not a good thing? We already knew both of your Erudite and Dauntless were high so that you were good in both, but the extra percentage is the answer, Angela," he said sternly. I rolled my eyes. " Really? Are you serious right now?"

" No, Eric, that extra percentage is the problem, Eric, I'm already confused between both factions and having them that close is only confusing me more, it means that in both factions I will be happy, I'll fit in," I said. I could see Eric getting angry. "So are you saying that you won't be happy in Dauntless, with your friends, and, and me? You'll still yearn for the glasses?" he raised his voice.

I sighed. " No, Eric-" he interrupted. " So, so, it's not enough for you? Me? Dauntless didn't satisfy you? It didn't put you in the limelight like in Erudite and you want the attention? Is the 1% lack of attention?" he shouted.

"No!" I shouted back, " It's not that, I, how could you think that? Fuck, Eric, how could you think that about me?" I said. I sighed. "You know what? I think it's best if you be on your way back to your precious faction,"

"Fine," he said sternly then turned back and left without looking back. I took a deep breath. I needed to find that that one percent meant to me, and I needed to do it fast.


	39. Thirty Eight

After my fight with Eric, I slept. I was already exhausted from the past week, yesterday wasn't enough and my mind was so tired from everything that went on.

The next day, I started the day by checking to see if everything was going right. There were still some people who couldn't take the test from the factions yesterday and we were also expecting the Factionless. It seemed fine. No Factionless had shown up but it had only been two hours.

Then I met up with Marcus Eaton and Johanna Reyes. We talked about how the Choosing Ceremony would take place. Obviously, there was not a single place in Chicago that could contain everyone. And it wouldn't be fair to take everyone by groups.

In the end, we decided to build somewhat of a stage outside, just like the display of the new Aptitude Test. That way, everyone could get to be with their families and then leave with their new faction. Johanna said that she could oversee the whole thing and Marcus added that he would get in touch with Dauntless for her.

There was something going between them, I swear, but I didn't want to involve my nose where it didn't belong so I didn't work on it.

I was actually kind of relieved that I didn't have to talk to Eric or anyone from Dauntless. I didn't know what to say to him after our fight. I still didn't know what to choose and on top of everything else, I had a dream yesterday night about Eric and me.

I mentally groaned as I walked to where the tests were being taken. There were some Dauntless, scattered around the area to make sure everything was okay. Jack Kang was responsible for today.

"How's it going?" I asked him. "If you are referring to the test, no Factionless showed up yet, however, if you are interested in my being, which doesn't concern you I am fine, thank you," he replied. I gave him a look and he chuckled. "What? Can't take a joke?" he asked and I smiled. I forgot about how Candors could be even when I had two amazing examples in my life.

"Look, Angela, there are a lot of people in Factionless that would kill for a second chance, they'll show up, I'm sure," he said. I sighed. " I know, but I wish everyone in there could take this opportunity," I said. He nodded. "Yes, but that's not what's really bothering you, is it?"

I was shocked by his words. "What? How?" I gasped. He chuckled again. " Angela, we are trained to tell if or when somebody is lying or even not telling the truth," he explained. I furrowed my brows, "Is there a difference?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course there is! Just like know, you are not telling the truth about what's really bothering you, just a smaller problem you have. Does this mean you are lying?" he calmly expressed. I nodded. "Wow," I said, "You're good," which made him laugh again.

" We're the law of this society, I, before anyone else in my faction, need to be able to tell if someone's lying at the spot," he said. To be honest, that was a hell of an incredible thing to do. "Anyway, enough about that, would you now like to tell me what's really bothering you?"

I sighed. I really needed to confide in someone, someone who wasn't involved with anyone that involved either my Erudite or Dauntless life. "Can you keep it a secret?" I asked. Jack gave me a look. "Kid, cmon, you know I won't lie," he started, "however, I doubt anyone will ask me about you," he said.

I nodded. "I don't know which faction to choose tomorrow, I've already gone through this, and I thought my decision was right throughout my initiation process. However, life after initiation wasn't exactly how I imagined it would be, and then the whole war thing happened. And, being back in Erudite, it reminded me how much I loved it here as well," I explained.

" I see, how about your results? If you don't mind sharing," he asked. "Dauntless is 95% percent and Erudite is 94%," I said. He nodded. " One percent, interesting, I can see how it didn't help you, to me, the only way you can solve this problem is that you've gotta know where you exactly belong, where you can be your truest self," he said. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

" Oh, geez, why didn't you say this was just as easy as that?" I exclaimed, then I took a deep breath. "Shit, sorry, I mean, that's what I'm trying to find out," I added but he chuckled. "Nonsense, you know I'm used to people who say whatever comes to their mind at the moment," he said. " Okay, let's do it like a test and I want you to answer without thinking it through, whatever pops into your head firstly, alright?" he asked. I nodded, couldn't hurt.

" Blue or black?"

" Easy, black"

" Books or guns?"

" Books"

" Where you laugh more?"

" Dauntless"

" Have most friends?"

" Dauntless"

" Where you feel more successful?"

" Erudite"

" Where you least worry?"

" Dauntless"

" Where you feel most admired?"

" Erudite"

" Where you feel most appreciated?"

"Dauntless"

" Where do you feel the least sense to pretend?"

" Dauntless"

" Where do you feel the most content?"

" Dauntless"

It was so quick, and just as he instructed I said the first thing popped into my head. He smiled. " Angela, I just asked you ten questions and eight of their answers were in favor of Dauntless, it is obvious that you found who you were there, " he said. I bit my lip.

It was true, I did find myself in Dauntless. I wasn't bound to any rules, no one told me who I was supposed to be or what to do, I was in control of my life.

" Look, kid, I've got one advice for you. I know all of the things you have done for our society. All the sacrifices. I'm sure you still have the scars to remind yourself. You've got a lot of balls and you're still a teenager, you've got a long life to live. Wherever you'll choose I've got no doubts you'll be happy. For me, choosing Candor has never been hard because it's who I am, what I believe in. My question to you is that which version of yourself do you believe in the most? Answer that and I think it'll solve your problem,"

Before I could answer his monologue a worker rushed to our side. " Mr. Kang, Ms. Anderson! It's the Factionless! They're here!" he exclaimed. Jack and I started walking towards them. As we exited the building I saw the huge group. There were a couple of hundred people, maybe close to a thousand even.

Someone stepped up from the group. " Evelyn thinks this isn't going to work, however, I want to take this chance, even if this is a scam by you people I'll have no regrets," he said. I nodded. "This isn't a scam, welcome, and thank you for coming,"

Then Jack and I started to divide the group into small groups of 25 people, so it'd be easier for everyone to get them tested. Meanwhile, the first guy told me that since they left for this Evelyn banned them from ever coming back, so they needed somewhere to stay until tomorrow.

I immediately started thinking where could all of these people stay? Did we have enough free space for them in the factions? Then it occurred to me, Abnegation. All the houses were empty. I told Jack about my idea and he liked it. Then I left to contact Marcus Eaton.

He said that he would contact Dauntless, for tomorrow's arrangement but he was staying at Amity until the Ceremony. So I reached out to Amity. Johanna informed me that Marcus was on his way back from Dauntless but that once he's back she'll inform him.

Within an hour Marcus was at the test center. He gladly accepted the offer which I wasn't really surprised given all the selflessness value of his. He would wait for everyone's test to be over then take them to the compound and locate them into houses.

I didn't have anything to do so I went back to the Erudite compound. I was lost in thought and I found myself wandering the halls. Then I found my way to the roof. The roof where Eric and I used to hang out. That seemed like a really long time ago.

I sighed as I sat to where we use to sit. I watched the people, how they looked so small and were just like ants. Then my eyes drifted to where the Dauntless compound is located. I could barely see the roof of the building where we jumped off from the train.

The roof. Now that I thought about it, the roofs were usually where Eric and I shared most of our intimate moments. Eric.

I wasn't sure of many things in my life and about myself but the one thing I was sure about was him. Eric. I loved him, with all of my being. I loved my friends and the little family I had at Dauntless, they all helped me become who I am. But he was different. He was the one who always pushed me to be myself, to not limit myself, to make me accept myself for who I am. Even when I was stubborn about it, he was the one who supported me, who believed in me all along.

Jack's question rang in my mind. " Which version of yourself do you believe in the most?"

With the memories in my mind, the answer was crystal clear. I believed the version Eric supported me to be, helped me surface.

***

For the rest of the day, I didn't do much. I ate dinner with my mother and Abby. We didn't talk about the Ceremony, not one bit. I also worked on some things that I hadn't been able to finish from the last week.

I was sitting in my office for the last twenty minutes, trying to clear my mind about what would happen tomorrow. I knew that no matter where I would choose chaos erupt from both sides.

Then Caleb came in. "Hey boss, what's up?" he said. I rolled my eyes. "Tired, what about you?" He sat to the chair across from my desk, "Working," he replied. "Why are you frowning? It is bad for your skin," he said. I gave him a glare. "I'm not," I said. "Oh, you definitely are," he chuckled.

" Anyway, I came here because, one, I needed your signature for something," he said as she slid a folder to me over the desk," And I wanted to have a spare moment with you before tomorrow," he finished. I signed the paper inside the folder before giving it back to him and gave him a look. " What do you mean 'before tomorrow'?"

He shrugged. "Angela, cmon, I know you're not staying here," he said. "What makes you think so?" I asked him. Caleb rolled his eyes. "If you wanted to stay here, you would have never transferred out of here. Yeah, it might be more fun now that Janine isn't here but it is still not enough for you. You want adventure, the adrenalin. If you didn't, you'd been an initiate here. You are good at a lot of things, hello being the leader of Erudite, but it's just not you, the real you. Like, yeah, we worked on the anti-serum together but that was because we were the only ones capable of doing it, you know, but I bet if it was just some normal day in our lives after you transferred out, you wouldn't even lift a finger," he said, " Angela, just because you are capable of doing something well doesn't mean you should keep doing it instead of doing what you're happy to do, and you're not that kind of a person. I've seen you in Dauntless, you were better, you were literally smiling with your eyes there and I think staying here won't be good for you in the long run,"

I didn't know what to say. He was right. I nodded. " Don't get me wrong, I like you a lot, as a friend. And as a friend, I wouldn't want you to be unhappy for the rest of your life when you could make the choice to be happy," he added. I smiled. "I like you a lot too, as a friend. And, I'll miss you," I said.

" I know, me too, I wish there was a way we could see each other more," he said. I nodded. It'd be nice to see my mother and Abby too. I got that 'Faction before Blood' motto and the meaning behind it but it still made me sad.

" Anyway, before we get more sentimental, tell me, what are your thoughts for the future?" I asked him. He shrugged. " I don't know, I had this project in my mind for a while but I never got the chance to start working on it. It's about treatment. I was thinking of developing a laser or maybe a band-aid that would somehow trigger the process of regenerating human tissue with minimum scaring. I've first thought about it when I was around 12-13 and we were giving food to the Factionless and I saw a man with a huge scar on his face. Then I forgot about it until Beatrice transferred to Dauntless. I've thought about her and all the bruising she may have. After that, the whole war thing happened and I seriously thought about it. I bet a lot of you guys get bruises a lot and even though it heals it still leaves a scar. I don't know, to me, it feels like it could really be useful and in the future, it can even be upgraded to be used in organs or something," he explained.

" Wow, Caleb, uhm, wow! That's amazing, it'd really be a great invention and a lot of people would benefit from it," I said. Then an idea popped into my head, " You know, you're an idealist, you actually care about people and you're open-minded," I said. He chuckled. " Thank you, but where are you going with this?" he asked me. I smiled. "I think you'd be the perfect person to take the chair after me, this faction needs someone like you, young, peaceful and someone who suffered from the past actions of this faction so he won't do the same mistakes,"

Caleb stood speechless for a while. " You are actually serious right now, huh?" he asked me. I nodded. " Thousand percent. You sacrificed a lot for this faction too, you are a great person overall and after this, both Erudite and Dauntless need a refresher. I'm confident Tris, Four, and Eric will handle it perfectly. But for here, we need someone we can trust and also don't do the job dirty, I can't think of anyone else. Erudite needs to open a clean page and you'll be the one leading it,"

One of the reasons why I was stuck in the middle between Erudite and Dauntless was because I didn't know who would take over once I go. It was obvious Keith didn't want it. Plus, when he approached me with the offer we did say this would be a temporary job so I wanted it to go to someone who would do it justice and would deserve it. Now that I thought about it, I couldn't picture anyone better than Caleb.

" I'm taking you goofy smile as a yes," I said as I got up to hug him. He hugged me back. " I'm just, I'm taken aback, I didn't think something like this would happen to me," he said. I smiled. " You deserve it, and, come on, I want to see you sitting on that chair," I joked. He laughed and sat on where I was sitting previously. " I'll admit, it is comfy,"

After talking with Caleb I went to my mother's house. I knew this was the last time we would all sleep together under the same roof. We ate dinner together, chatting about normal family stuff then went to sleep.

Around midnight someone knocked on my door. It was Abby. "Hey," I whispered, "Can't sleep?" I asked her. She nodded and sat on my bed, next to me. "What's bothering you?" I asked her. She sighed. "Just, uhm, thinking about tomorrow, I know we're not supposed to say our results and all, but I'm, I actually don't know how I feel, kind of scared but also excited," she said.

I nodded. " Have you decided where are you choosing?" I asked her and she nodded. "Then you've got nothing to be afraid of Abby, you'll do great," I said. She sighed again. "If you don't mind, can you tell me about your initiation at Dauntless? How was your first night there?" she asked me.

I smiled as the memories filled my mind. How I met my friends and how scared we were of Four.

" Of course, to be honest, even though it feels like a betrayal up until the moment from the ceremony to sleeping, a couple of hours I felt freer and myself in there than I did back in Erudite for my whole life. When I went there almost no one knew me, I was free to be whoever I want, free to do or say whatever I want. The opportunity of choosing to be who I want to be was given. It's a new start, a better start to who you are. Sure the physical exercises were hard at first, all the fighting but they teach you and with all the practice you get good at it. Once I spent like a week there I realized that I was pretending so hard before. To my friends, to dad. But there, there were no expectations but the one to be yourself. I made great friends that would last a lifetime and I found love. As much as there were hard parts there were also amazing memories. If I could, I would probably do it all over again, choose Dauntless again,"

" Does that mean you're going back to Dauntless tomorrow?" She asked me. I bit my lip as I nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry to leave you and our family but that's who I am, where I have my life. Except for you and mom, everyone I love is there, I just realized it. You know, before my Ceremony Caleb told me that 'You've got to think about your family but you've also gotta think about yourself'. Yes, I fit here and I'm good but it's nothing compared to what I have in Dauntless. I've found out being here won't satisfy me.I'll always be missing there if I stayed here," I said. She nodded, I could see her eyes getting teary.

" Don't cry, I promise everything will turn out to be better after tomorrow, you'll see," I said as I hugged her tightly. " Thanks, I love you," She said. I smiled. "I love you too,". Then she lay next to me and we slept together until morning when mom came to awake us.

The next morning, even though I tried not to show it, I was excited as well. I had this feeling in my stomach. A tingling in my arms and legs. A lot had happened and I couldn't wait to start my life in Dauntless. See my friends, Eric.

Eric. I haven't talked to him since our fight. He was probably not going to acknowledge me in the Ceremony so I just had to wait until we got back to Dauntless.

As we left our house mom stopped us. She sighed. "Angela, I know I should have said this a long time ago. I love you girls both so much, and no matter what happens today, wherever we go, I'll always love you no matter what and we'll be a family," she said. I smiled and she hugged both me and Abby.

I kind of got the feeling that mom was going to do something drastic like transfer out of Erudite but I quickly wiped that thought off of my mind. She loved it here, why else would she choose it?

When we came to the area we were greeted by Caleb. After having a short talk with him I spotted Troy. He was supporting Katy to walk. I didn't know that she had woken up, I was so happy. I immediately made my way over there. "Katy! Oh my god! You're okay!" I exclaimed. She smiled. "Yeah, I am, a bullet is not enough to take me down!" She joked. I smiled then Troy and me hugged. "Hey, how are you holding up?" I asked him. He nodded. "I'm managing, although not as good as you, leader?" he said, joking at the last part. I rolled my eyes as I hit him lightly. " It's temporary!" I exclaimed and he laughed.

Then I looked at my mom and Abby. "Look, my mom and Abby is here, would you like to say hi to them?" I asked him. He nodded. Our mothers were sisters so Troy was close to my mom. Actually, when we were growing up, sometimes Troy's parents worked so hard that he'd stay with us.

" Oh my, Troy! How long has it been since I saw you?" Mom exclaimed as she hugged Troy. We fell apart with him once he started getting jealous of me. "You're all grown up now! Look at you! So handsome!" she said. Troy laughed. "Thanks, Auntie," he said.

Then he turned to Abby. "Hi, Abby, good to see you," he said as he ruffled her hair. "God, Troy, stop messing with my hair! I don't know how much I have to keep telling you that!" Abby exclaimed. I laughed as I watched the two of them interact. "You've gotta admit Abby, it's pretty fun-- Ohh-",

I got interrupted by someone crashing into me. " Oh my god, she's alive and well! It's a miracle, people!" Sam yelled. As I turned around I saw Samantha hugging the left side of my body whilst Rose was covering the right side. Then Sam hugged all three of us and Ian joined in. " This really is one in a million thing to see!" Samantha yelled. I laughed as I hugged them. "I missed you, idiots,"

After our hug, I spotted my mom and Abby looking at us funnily. " So, these are my friends," I started but Samantha cut me off. "UGHM, BEST FRIENDS, EXCUSE ME!" she interrupted and I rolled my eyes as Rose chuckled. " Sorry, best friends, Sam, Samantha, Rose, and Ian," I introduced them. "Hello, nice to meet you all," my mom politely said.

We got to talking until Marcus Eaton went up on the podium and everyone started taking seats. I sat with my family in the Erudite section. " We'll save a spot for you, you know, just in case," Samantha whispered to me as they made their way over to the chairs.

Once we sat I could spot my friends on the second row of Dauntless and Tris, Four and Eric on the first row. Tris gave me a smile and waved her head while Four gave me a nod. After that, I stopped looking there.

The Ceremony would start first with the sixteen-year-olds who were supposed to choose this year then go by the surname alignment. As Abby's name and surname started with an A she would be one of the first to go up there.

" Hello and welcome to all of you. As you know the Choosing Ceremony is one of the most vital traditions that we have for a long time. It is the base system of our faction system. Our system was threatened and almost lost. As a society, we faced a very hard war but we managed to overcome it. Thanks to our brave members, Tris Prior, Four, Eric Coulter, Caleb Prior, and Angela Anderson. There are many more people who we should be thanking but if I list them all we might have to be here for a while," Marcus joked.

" Anyway, although we have faced horrible things I'm positive we will overcome together, as a society, all five factions standing together rather than be divided. Today is a good day, a happy day. A beginning as our youngest and previous members are finally becoming a real part of our society. Here's to many more happy days," he said and everyone cheered. " Faction before blood!" he shouted as he walked over to the side of the stage.

As he opened his tablet where he would read the names my eyes were fixed on the bowls. The bowls that would change everything.

" Andrea Abbott," Marcus announced. A boy from Candor got up and walked to the bowls. He cut his hand then placed them on the glass. " Candor!" Marcus announced. I could feel Abby getting restless as she started to move her legs. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it a little to reassure her. She seemed more calm with my touch so we stayed like that until Marcus called her name.

" Abigail Anderson" he shouted. Abby got up and I gave her a warm smile. "You got this," I whispered and she nodded. Then she slowly walked to the podium. Marcus gave her a small but reassuring smile as she walked past him. She grabbed the knife and slowly cut her hand. She turned around and gave the audience a small look.

It was crowded, it made sense for her to be nervous. Everyone usually was and since the whole city was here, it was only logical. She took a deep breath and placed her hand. Her blood quickly dropped over to the burning coal. " Dauntless!" Marcus shouted.

I was shocked.

As Dauntless cheered, as they normally would. Abby walked over there with a big smile on her face. My mom was looking at me. " Huh, who knew both of my daughters would turn up to be Dauntless?" she softly said and I tried to smile. Abby, my sweet Abby, she was Dauntless?

I never thought of that, she never used to be like that, like yeah, she would want to hear my adventures but I never thought she was capable. I took a deep breath. I trusted my sister and if she made the choice of Dauntless, I would support her, no matter what.

Time passed by as other people chose. I didn't even hear the clapping noises after a while. It had been an hour and a half so far, after the sixteen years old ended the list automatically picked people based on the alphabetical order rather than an age group. So far eleven people transferred to Abnegation. I was happy about that. Even though they would start small, eventually Abnegation would be rebuilt.

I got out of my trance once my mom poked me. "It's your turn, honey," she whispered. "Oh, okay," I whispered back as I got up. As I walked I heard Samantha cheering and Rose trying to shut her up and I smiled at them.

I grabbed the knife and cut my hand. To be honest, it wasn't as scary as I thought it would be. I was more relaxed than the last time. I was very indecisive last time but now I was a thousand percent sure where I wanted to be. Who I wanted to be with. Confidently, I put my hand over to the burning coal and dripped my blood there for the second time.

Before Marcus even got the chance to announce Dauntless my friends shot up from their seats and started cheer. Tris soon joined them then the whole faction. From the corner of my eye I saw the Erudite people, giving me glares but I shook them off, they were Caleb's problem now and I was sure he'd handle it perfectly. I walked over to my friends, to where they saved a spot for me.

" Yay! She's finally back back!" Samantha cheered. I shushed her. "Samantha, the Ceremony is still going, we'll celebrate when we leave!" I answered and I sat down. Tris turned around and gave me a smile. " Glad you're back," she said. I smiled and she turned back.

Rose and Samantha sat next to me and they embraced me between their arms. "Guys, I'm kind of suffocating," I whispered. "Shush, the Ceremony," Samantha whispered back. "What? We missed you bitch, shut up and take it," Rose said. I rolled my eyes and went with it.

When they finally let go of me after two people I turned around to try to spot Abby. I found her and winked at her. She smiled at me then I turned back around. A couple of hours passed by and whenever someone I knew from Dauntless went up and chose Dauntless we would cheer. I, especially cheered when one of my four friends went up.

When they announced for my mom I held my breath. She was kind of acting weird since the test and I really wanted to know where she would choose. I wasn't expecting Dauntless from Abby and I was sure mom would surprise me as well.

She cautiously cut her hand. I saw her taking fast breaths. She was worried, that was for sure. Then I saw her reach for a bowl I never thought she would. Greystones. " Abnegation!" Marcus shouted.

Fuck.

My family was full of surprises.

***

There was a small break and during that break, I changed. Samantha and Rose really thought of everything and they brought me some of my clothes from Dauntless. Black jeans, a red shirt and a jacket that we bought together.

I felt more like myself.

Then the rest of the Ceremony passed by quickly. In the end, there were a total of fifty-eight people in Abnegation. Sure it wasn't as much as the other factions but in twenty years they would be like just they used to be.

As the Ceremony came to a finish I wondered whether the new Abnegation faction would clean up or we would. Luckily Tris and Four got up and started running, which meant Marcus would take over the cleaning.

We ran to the trails then started climbing up. Sam and Samantha were purposely hitting me while we ran, to test my abilities. At first, I almost fell but after a couple of times, I managed to dodge their attacks. I was one of the first to start climbing so I jokingly stepped on the twins' hands as they tried to climb up.

Then Rose got ahead of me and started doing the same thing to me. "Hey, no fair!" I yelled but she chuckled. Then Ian grabbed her leg and Rose screamed. "Traitor!" Samantha yelled at Ian.

Because of our messing with each other, we got a little behind the group. Although the initiates were still climbing we quickly got on the top and started running towards the doors of the train. Almost all the doors were open and we got in without much fuss. We were used to it by now.

" What can I do? I wouldn't let her get ganged up on by the four of us! So, to even the odds I helped her!" Ian exclaimed and Samantha took her tongue out towards him. We were chuckling at him.

After all that I turned to my friends. "So what happened since I've been gone?" I asked. " A lot," Samantha said. " Tris, Four, and Eric completely changed the system, although the initiation still works the same. Everything is more transparent between the leaders and us. They've done a lot to prevent another attack from happening, and also since everything is mostly done or so, except for the trials, everyone's more relaxed," Ian explained.

" In addition, they've taken out the position of 'Leader's Assistant' and reassigned everyone to a more Dauntless suitable job," Rose added excitedly. "Oh! Great! What am I doing then?" I asked and Sam shrugged. " We don't know, Tris told us that they haven't given you anything yet because we weren't sure you'd come back," he replied. "Oh," I said.

Then I spotted Tris and Four making their way toward us. " Hey!" Tris exclaimed as she went for a hug. I hugged her back and then I was expecting a classic nod from Four too but he hugged me shortly as well. Today was full of surprises. "Glad you're back," he said. I smiled.

" Everything aside, I'm not going through initiation again, right?" I asked them. Tris shrugged, " Um, I don't know, you kind of transferred," she said and I gasped then she burst out laughing. "I'm kidding, obviously,"

" What? You weren't fond of your teachers or something?" Four asked me and I couldn't answer. " Well, uhm, when you put it that way," I started but then he smirked. Ian was right, Four was cracking jokes so everyone was relaxed and having fun.

" There are some openings in the control center, the guard and also we've re-opened the policing in the Factionless sectors because I don't trust my mother," Four explained. "You know what? We'll have to deal with the initiates once we get back, we've prepared everything for the initiation this morning, how about we come to find you once we're done? There are some things I want to talk with you," Tris asked. I nodded. " Sure, how about dinner time then?"

After that, we were getting close to the compound so I started looking for Abby. She was talking to some people from both Erudite and Dauntless. They were all sixteen-year-olds.

" Angela!" Abby exclaimed and hugged me once she saw me. " Are you mad at me?" She immediately asked. I furrowed my eyebrows. "No, why would I be?" I said and she smiled. " Oh, fuck! Your sister is the Angela?" Someone from Abby's group said.

" Yes!" A girl in Erudite clothing said excitingly. "Cool," A Dauntless boy said. I laughed and turned to Abby. "I've gotta go now kid, I'll find you later, have fun," I said as I winked.

I went back to my friends and we watched the initiates jump out. Eric, Four, and Tris were the first to jump out and to the classic beginning of the initiation. " I wonder who'll go first this time," Ian said. "Certainly not someone more handsome than me because we all know that I am the best," Sam smoothly said. Samantha rolled her eyes and smacked him as Rose smiled and kissed him. "Ew, gross, even my butt is more handsome than your face!"

Shortly after the train stopped and we all got out of it. " Wow," I said, " I missed here," I added. I really did, even though it had been around ten days, with considering everything that went down, this was the first time I was stepping here and everything was normal.

And I had a feeling in myself that everything was just going to keep getting better from here on.


	40. Thirty Nine

For the rest of the day, I hung out with my friends. I caught up to Ian, Rose and the twins. Then I found Troy, Melanie, and Katy. Katy was doing better and I was glad to see that she was alive. Melanie and Katy lived together, before the attack and I learned that Troy and Katy moved in together after she woke up. Also, Melanie's girlfriend was moving in with her as well.

Since Ian told me that he proposed to Samantha he was moving to her apartment. I didn't know when the wedding would happen but they were affianced and just like Rose and Sam they practically lived together already.

After that, I bumped into Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, and Marlene. They all seemed better after Lynn's death, well, as good as they could be. Uriah was still cracking some jokes but it was obvious it affected him as well.

As far as I knew, Lynn and Marlene were very close and Uriah was Marlene's boyfriend so that meant he had to spend time with them even before that they were all Dauntless born which they knew each other since they were little.

By the time I was finished talking to them it was dinner time already. I made my way over there, hoping Tris and Four were there. Rose told me that even though they were leaders now they'd still sit with the rest of the faction and with the initiates at the moment because that's what the trainers did.

Luckily they were when I reached the cafeteria and it seemed like Tris saved a seat for me beside her. I quickly took my food and made my way over there. "Hey," I greeted them as I sat down. "How was the first day?" I asked them. Four shrugged. "Just like any first day," he said.

" Who was the first jumper?" I asked them, I wanted to know so we could make fun of Sam with it. Tris smiled. " Not surprisingly, it was your sister," Tris said and I gasped. "Oh my, look at that little devil!" I exclaimed.

Then I spotted her sitting left of me, talking with the people around her. As soon as she saw me I gave her a wink and she smiled back. "So, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" I asked Tris. She looked at Four then turned to me.

"As you know, you don't have a job right now because we've taken out the position. Joshua, Kara, and Phillip have all transferred to other departments. Right now we have openings in the control center, the guard, the police force. I've also heard from Tori that some businesses like the tattoo shop and other shops are looking for new people, although I don't think you'd want to work there," Tris said. I nodded, she was right.

" Okay, so my options are control center, guard or the police?" I asked them. The couple shared another look. "Not exactly," Four said. " We were thinking of something tiny bit else," he added. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Angela, how much of world history do you remember?" Four asked me. I shrugged. "Pretty much," I answered.

He sighed. "Great, do you remember how most countries were ruled before everything?" He asked me again. "Yeah, uhm, there was a president, usually vice president or prime minister, y a parliament," I said and he nodded. "Exactly, the prime minister what's his job?" he asked.

"A prime minister is the head of a cabinet and the leader of the ministers in the executive branch of government, often in a parliamentary or semi-presidential system, basically he looks over all the branches of a state, is the second most superior position in the state, just beneath the president,"

Four smiled. " Yes, and we were thinking the other day, Tris, Eric and I, and we thought that if we have a position like that if another attack happens or something even remotely close to it there'd be someone close enough to stop it. Also, it would help the transparency we are planning within the ranks of the faction. There'd be someone else to look over at everything, the departments and another perspective on everything. I know for a fact that without you on our side we could have never won against Janine, and all the things you've accomplished means you are someone we could really use on reshaping Dauntless from the scratch. You were in Erudite, for like a week maybe and you've upgraded the Aptitude Test, basically lead a corrupted and broken faction. You've got the skills and we'd like not to waste an opportunity such as yourself,"

I stood speechless. " Wow, I mean, uhm, wow, fuck," I stuttered. "You really think that highly of me?"I asked him and he nodded. " I was sure you kind of hated me," I mumbled and Tris burst out laughing. "What?" she exclaimed. Four was smiling.

"I'll admit, I was pretty unapproachable to everyone until Tris came along, and then with everything happening I never allowed myself to trust anyone but Tris, but now I know that I've got some people I can trust. Hell, I never thought about saying this but I call Eric a friend now," he said. I nodded my head slowly while Tris laughed. "Riiiight," I said.

"So, what do you say to our offer? Do you accept?" Tris asked me with a smile. I bit my lip. "Basically my job is to make sure everything is running smoothly in the faction and report them to you?" I asked. Tris shook her head.

"No, it's not like your old job. You get to be in the meetings with us, you'll come along when we meet up with other leaders, you'll be evaluating all the departments on whether they're working properly or not, which means you'll get to go along, it's not a desk job," she explained.

As Tris explained it more I started smiling. That meant I was allowed to go the other factions, the fences, the Factionless area, I was not going to sit in a chair and do nothing and get left out of things.

" In that case, I accept," I said. "Yes," Tris exclaimed as she hugged me and I could see Four smiling. "Great, now that we have our Chief Executive, we could announce it and you could start tomorrow morning," Four said. I liked my new title.

After that, we ate our food as we chatted about various things. When I was finished with my food Four got up. "Cmon, we've gotta do the announcement plus the introduction of the initiates and the welcoming speech," he said.

Oh, I remembered mine. It was amazing, floating through the air as the Dauntless held up.

As we were going up to make the announcement something popped into my head. "Hey, does Eric know about it too?" I asked them. Tris nodded. "Yeah, he was the one to offer it," she said. That instantly warmed my heart.

I haven't talked to him since the fight and I was curious about how our first talk would go. "Talking about him, hasn't he been with you?" Four asked me. "No, I haven't seen him since the train," I answered.

Tris came to me. "Is there something wrong?" she softly asked me. I shrugged. "We've had a fight and hadn't talked since," I answered. She nodded. "Would you like to talk about it? Just us?" she asked me. I smiled. "Thanks, but I just want to see what'll happen once I see him," I answered and she nodded.

When we reached the top Eric was already there. "Finally, it took you guys some time to get here!" He said. Tris rolled her eyes. " Sorry, we were talking," Four said as he patted Eric's back. It was strange seeing them friendly. "I'm guessing you accepted the position," Eric said. I nodded. "Good," he said.

Then as they walked to the edge of the place, where everyone could see them, an alarm went off and everyone started clattering their cups loudly. The initiates were looking around surprised to see what was going on. I smiled to myself as I remembered how it felt when I was one of them.

" Initiates, stand," Eric said loud enough for everyone to hear. They started getting up slowly. "You have chosen to join the warrior faction, tasked with the defense of this city and all its inhabitants. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery and the courage that drives one person to stand up for another. Respect that. Do us proud," he continued.

" As a society and a faction we've been through hard times and most of us have forgotten what this faction or us stand for. We will not let it be forgotten again as we will fight to fix our society and our faction. We are Dauntless and our mission is to defend this city no matter the circumstances and until our last breath, you have chosen to join us so we trust you to do us proud," Tris said.

" We are Dauntless which means we are the ones that the rest of the society turns to when there's no choice left, we are the ones who make sure nothing goes wrong. We believe that justice is more important than peace and we believe in freedom from fear, in denying fear the power to influence our decisions. We are the ones who must be fearless enough to stand against injustice and it is your job to do just that and do us proud," Four said.

By the time he was finished, I had chills all over my body. The talk that Max gave last year wasn't nearly close to this. As the three of them stood over the balcony to watch the others clapping and shouting I smiled to myself. I've never been surer of making a truer decision.

Four raised his hand up to make everyone stop. As the people looked up again in silence I could tell that they were confused. Usually, this was the part where they celebrated the initiates. " You all know that as the leaders of this faction we've been looking for ways to reshape our faction and prevent something like the alliance happening all over again. One of the solutions we came up with is to create a new position in which that person could act as a secondary leader to this faction. This person will be responsible for all departments and all the heads of departments will answer to them. They will act as a leader when none is present and if a part is corrupt they will hold the power to stop them. While we were discussing who could this person be only one person came to mind. She was an essential part of our fight against Janine Matthews and we believe no one other than her could do the position justice. In short, the new Chief Executive of this faction is Angela Anderson. Do us proud!" He exclaimed.

I was expecting people to reject or at least react but as soon as Four finished everyone shouted "Do us Proud!" at the top of their lungs then proceeded to lift the initiates into the air to complete the celebration of the initiates. As the cheering went on I turned to Tris. "I'm guessing everything running smoothly then?" I asked her. She laughed and nodded.

" Anyway, we have to get up early to prepare the training room so we're going to bed," Tris said and grabbed Four's hand, dragging him away. "Wait, what preparation, I thought-" Four started to say but Tris cut him off and they continued walking although she gave me a wink before disappearing in the hall.

I was alone with Eric. I didn't know what to say so I turned around to watch Abby floating in the air. She was smiling and I could see that she was happy. "She fits in here just perfectly," Eric murmured as he came to stand next to me. I rolled my eyes. "It's just been a day," I replied. He softly laughed. "She has the same fire as you, and I knew it was the case for you from day one,"

I turned to him. "To be honest, you knew it way back from day one," I said smiling and he curved the tip of his lips. "Yeah, I did, and I'm telling you, she's the same as you," he said. I couldn't help but bit my lip as I made eye contact with him. "Uhm, can we go somewhere more private and silent to talk?"

We ended up going to his room. No one would bother the leader's floor as there were only Eric, Tris and Four living there. He motioned for me to go in and I did. As I walked in I noticed something extra on the balcony. I made my way over there to check it out.

There was a small sofa on the wall. It was familiar. "Eric, what's this?" I asked him. He shrugged as he came near me. "Well, I knew how much you love the balcony and watching the sky so I brought yours in, in case you were coming back, and you did," he said. I looked at the sofa and then him. "How did you know? That this time I wouldn't choose differently?" I asked. He looked at my eyes. "I didn't,"

I sighed as I closed my eyes. "So, the last time we talked, I just want to clarify something. I wasn't trying to say that I wouldn't be happy or dissatisfied with you or Dauntless. I was just saying that I didn't know what that 1% meant," I said. He nodded.

" Okay," he said. "I admit I got very mad once you told me that you didn't know what to choose because, uh, because I can't lose you. Not again. After everything we've been through, you almost dying, faking your death, just everything considered, I know that I can't live without you. You make me the better version, the best version of myself, because now that I know I didn't know who I was. I was just a shell of a person. I've been wanting to find myself but I couldn't so I just stopped and gave in to my anger. But I need you to know if I became this person it is because you helped me find myself. I found myself when I found you. And I'm not willing to give that up, not today, not any day and I would fight for you. Hell, if you didn't came back here I considered transferring to Erudite again because without you I'm not me, I'm back to being that shell of a person Angela. I'm sorry for the way I acted that day but I was just afraid, afraid of losing you again," he confessed.

" Oh, Eric," I whispered as tears formed. " I love you so much," I said and found myself literally jumping forward to kiss him. Our lips connected and as he wrapped his arms around me one of my hands was hugging him whilst the other one was in his hair.

I loved him.

I loved him too much that it hurt. He had changed, for the better, when I didn't even ask him too. He wanted to change, for me. That meant everything in the world to me and made me love him even more. With every cell in my body, every fiber in my being, I loved him more than anything.

After he leaned back he rested his forehead against mine as we were trying to catch our break. "I'm curious, what does the 1% mean? Because without it you wouldn't be here," he said. I smiled as I lightly kissed him. " It's you, Eric, the one is you,"


	41. Epilogue

Over the course of the following month, a lot had happened. I adjusted to my new position. All the trials of the traitors were held in Candor. They were open to anyone and it was almost hard to find a spot because a lot of people attended it.

Sending them to Factionless seemed like a threat because of Four's mother so except for the former leaders of Erudite and Dauntless everyone was assigned to mandatory social service. They would stay in Abnegation and help rebuild the faction they demolished.

A group of Dauntless was assigned to make sure they didn't try anything and actually served the society. When Marcus would see them fit to join the society at the first Choosing Ceremony they'd be given another chance to choose a faction. The ones who didn't comply would be sent to Factionless.

For Janine and Max, the masterminds of the whole uprising would be sent out, out of the fence. No one knew what was really behind them but we knew that it protected us. It wasn't safe to keep them in the city, the cells, the Factionless, they could be broken out and try to orchestrate something again and it was a bet none of us were willing to take. It was a harsh sentence but one needed, because of them a whole faction was killed.

When the first trial was taking place it involved my father as well. He seemed different then he used to be. He didn't talk to me as the whole thing happened. He was sent to Abnegation.

After the trial, there was a short break where Tris, Four, Eric and I were talking about the trial when Jack King approached us. He told us that he wanted to get together with the leaders to discuss the rest of the previous Dauntless leaders' punishment with the exception of Max.

He also patted my shoulder and told me " It's good to see you in black, plus I see you took my advice kid,". The rest didn't understand what it meant but I smiled and thanked him.

We also saw Caleb there. Tris was over the moon to learn that he was the leader now. As we greeted him I spotted the awkwardness between him and Eric. He was glaring at him and Caleb was seemingly uncomfortable. I assured him that we were just friends, nothing more and he became more relaxed after that.

Caleb told us that it took him some time but he got used to the position. He told us about the changes he made after me. Then he started talking about the development of his project and I was so excited and happy to see he went through with it. Even when the others got bored I stayed with him to talk about it.

Then, between the trials, Samantha and Ian actually went through with the wedding. They got married. The ceremony was just as chaotic as their relationship. Samantha was throwing a fit, wanting everything to be perfect and Ian was worried he was going to mess it up.

Rose and I were her bridesmaids. Since we were the only two we were also the maids of honor. Sam was Ian's best man. Since Candor was the law and justice part of the society they were officiating the weddings. And Sam and Samantha's older sister, apparently they had one, was the one to officiate it.

After the wedding, the twins had an emotional moment with their sister. She told them that their parents were still disappointed in them but she loved them nonetheless and was very happy for both of them to create a life for themselves and finding happiness. It was heartwarming. In the end, it was a beautiful ceremony.

Eric properly asked me to move in with him at the wedding and I accepted. It wasn't much of a struggle really, we were already basically living together as all the couples around us.

With spending too much time with Tris and Four I actually became close friends with them as well. I was already close to Tris but beneath the surface, Four was actually a pretty funny and chill guy. Sometimes he'd crack me up with his jokes so much that I would burst out with laughter.

When I went to check on the guard I was mostly with Rose and Samantha if I didn't need to check on anything significant and Sam was my go-to during my control center check-ups. And I usually made excuses to go see Ian.

I would also casually check on the initiate training. It was an excuse to see Eric and Abby. They'd keep me updated on Abby's situation but I still liked to see her every often. I remembered how the initiation could make one feel, and even if she did have friends maybe having me could help her to get her mind right so I'd try to help as much as I could even though Eric told me I didn't because Abby was a natural.

After the trials ended we went to Abnegation to check on the people. We had a short meeting with Marcus on everything that was going on, whether he needed any help to rebuild or with handling the criminals. He assured us that everything was fine and that he had already picked four other people to reform the government.

While we were walking around I spotted my mother instructing a criminal. As I made my way over to her she spotted me and we hugged. "How are you?" I asked her. She smiled, and it was a real one. "Everything's amazing honey, I'm honestly having the time of my life here," she said. I nodded. "That's great to hear mom, I'm glad you're so happy," I said.

Then she congratulated me on my new position, saying she heard it along with everyone and also asked me how Abby was doing. After chatting with her a while Eric joined us. They talked briefly then it was time for us to go.

Meanwhile, Four and I were closely monitoring the Factionless area, asking the police force to report any suspicions. I had informed him and Tris about what Jeanine said to me. Neither of us knew what or who 'they' were but we weren't taking any chances.

He was also worried about a possible move from his mother and he wanted to make sure we were ready if it happened. We didn't know what the future held for us but we were prepared.

Other than that, everything was going well. I finally felt like I could focus on my future with Eric and my friends. There were no major worries left, we got rid of Jeanine and stopped them. We were all together in Dauntless. We had saved the city. I had all of my closest friends with me. My family was okay. All was well.

Eric and I. Since there were no major problems we were focusing on ourselves mostly and our relationship had upped many levels. I couldn't believe how we ended up here. We were currently in our balcony, sitting on the sofa Eric got. His arms were wrapped around me and my head was leaned against his chest, we were watching the sky.

I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I couldn't believe how the Eric I used to tutor, the Eric that became a leader, the Eric that betrayed me, the Eric that helped me find myself, the Eric that I went through the ups and downs of life, the Eric that I loved so much that I'd give up my life, that we survived and we were here now, alive, together and happy.

He told me that he found himself when he found me. We were meant for each other and I planned on never letting him go just as he would do the same for me.

And at that moment everything became clear. 

There was only one reason for that because he was the one for me.

And I was the one for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaannndddd.... this is the end of this story! Thank you so much for reading so far :)


End file.
